The Hallows, the Horcruxes and the Prophecy
by godessisis
Summary: After the Death Eater attack at Hogwarts the Pharaoh and his court are separated to try to help Harry complete his destiny. How will everything turn out for the court only destiny knows. Part three in my crossover fics. Rated M for language and sexual comments. Story doesn't contain Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: This is part three of my crossover fics that started with Wizards, Witches, Dragons and Spellcasters Oh My! And was continued in The Wedding, The Tournament and The New Teacher. If you haven't read the first two installment I highly suggest you do so that you aren't too lost in what is happening in the story. For all of those who have been read the other two thanks so much for checking out part three._

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaiba was working alone in his office typing away frantically on his keyboard. It had been three weeks since the attack on Hogwarts and he was glad to be back home in Domino City. The events of the last day at Hogwarts had caused the CEO to desperately want the war to end quickly. But for now he was content to try to enjoy his summer off.

He was just finishing up a report for the board of directors when his intercom beeped. "Mr. Kaiba," rang his secretary's voice.

Kaiba pushed the intercom button. "Yes, Miss Applegate."

"A Mr. Lupin is here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment but says it is urgent." Miss Applegate said.

"Send him in." Kaiba said before hitting a button to unlock his office door.

Remus entered the office. He was fidgeting his hands as he approached the CEO's desk. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but I know how much you hate owls sent to you and wanted to give you this in person." Lupin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an envelope. He then placed it on Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba looked at Remus then down at the envelope on his desk. "Mr. Lupin you seem worried," said Kaiba. He then picked up the letter. "Is this a letter of resignation?"

Remus shook his head. "No, just open it."

"Fine." The annoyed CEO growled. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

The parchment was decorated with a red and gold trim. On the front was a picture of Tonks and Lupin on the front waving at everyone. Kaiba couldn't help but snicker when he saw the diamond ring on Tonk's left finger. The parchment also had very fancy writing above the picture.

It said:

**You are cordially invited to witness the union of Remus Lupin to Nymphadora Tonks**

**The wedding is set for June 14****th**** at 4pm.**

**It will be held at the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks.**

**R.S.V.P. if you will make it.**

Kaiba smirked at the wedding invitation before putting it into his desk drawer. "We'll be there. Krista was wondering why you put in for your vacation last week."

Remus glanced around Kaiba's office. "Where is Mrs. Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Annual stockholder's meeting for Industrial Illusions," explained the CEO. "She isn't going to be in a good mood when she gets back no one would be after a whole day in the presence of Pegasus. The guy is the most annoying man on the whole planet." Kaiba went back to typing on his computer while he continued his rant. "This year Pegasus insisted that all his stock holders attend otherwise there could be dire consequences. Krista usually finds a way to wiggle out of it. This year however she couldn't come up with a good reason not to attend. And also she needed to touch base with him on an ongoing project. The last two years we have only been corresponding over e-mails."

Remus could sense that the CEO was busy and decided it was time to exit. "Now that I've delivered your invitation, I'll let you get back to London to complete my work."

Kaiba looked up at Remus then gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Mr. Lupin, why don't you have a seat. I need to discuss some things with you and since you are already here, it saves me a trip to London."

Remus nodded his head. "Of course Mr. Kaiba." Remus took a seat in the chair and asked. "Now what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"I just checked my interdepartmental e-mails and since you haven't responded to me yet," stated Kaiba. "I wanted to know if you have decided to accept the proposed transfer to Cairo?"

Lupin took a deep breath, he knew he should have expected the transfer to come up in conversation. "I have been thinking about it, and yes the prospect of working in the magical community to promote KC magically adapted electronics in Egypt without having to deal with the prejudice I endure England is appealing."

"But..." Kaiba started.

"I really don't want to have to uproot," said Remus. " England is both Dora's and my home and with Voldemort's Death Eaters attacking the school a few weeks ago things have gotten more complicated."

"I'm well aware of the attack on the school!" Kaiba hollered. "I was there remember? I even stabbed Greyback to death!"

"I meant no offence, Mr. Kaiba." Remus said.

"I took none." Kaiba replied.

"It's just with Shacklebolt guarding the Muggle Prime Minister, Dora has been pulling tons of overtime as an Auror. Moody seems to think he knows where they are all hiding, but they haven't found any yet." Lupin explained.

"And I need employees who are willing to do anything for the benefit of Kaiba Corp." The CEO stated. "I'm putting my reputation on the line by creating electronics that can be sold in any magical society. An electronics shop in Zobar's Bazaar would be profitable to my company. It would also help KC to dominate the market on magically adapted electronics. I paid a fortune for the equations and I intend to make a large return on my investment. Also Voldemort and his Death Eaters need to remain ignorant of the fact that you work for my company. A transfer for you is in everyone's best interest."

"I beg to differ the transfer is in your favor, but not everyone else's." Remus blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kaiba was thrown back by Remus' statement. "You sure have guts to talk to me like that. I've fired employees for less, but I'll be generous today and chop it up to pre wedding stress."

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief. He then asked. "If I decline to transfer are you going to fire me?"

Kaiba thought for a moment before answering truthfully. "No you are a good employee. I just have never had an employee not want a raise. I did make it clear your salary would double if you transfer didn't I?" Remus just nodded his head in response to Kaiba's inquiry. Kaiba then continued his lecture. He wasn't about to drop the subject of a transfer without a fight. "You also would have more creative control and not have me or Odion looking over your shoulder."

"If you aren't going to fire me, I would prefer to remain in England until the end of the war. I don't want to not be able to protect Dora when more battles arise. I also am not the type to remain on the sidelines." Lupin stated.

The CEO decided to try a more persuasive argument to try to convince Lupin of his plan. "When Voldemort takes over the ministry you will be hunted in England because you are a werewolf. You would be off Voldemort's radar if you transfer to Egypt."

"I'm aware of that, but I can't run away from a fight." Lupin said. "I just can't in good conscience let those I care about go into battle and not fight next to them."

Knowing it was pointless to try to force the transfer, Kaiba decided he needed an alternative. "Well, Mr. Lupin, you certainly live up to the Gryffindor reputation." The CEO sneered. "Tell you what can we compromise, I need someone to overlook the set up at Zobar's Bazaar until I can hire a competent Egyptian Magician to run the department. Would you be willing to do that? You would also need to train whomever I hire and are free to return to your office in London once things are set up. I also will require you to do all your work from home or wherever you have to go into hiding once Voldemort takes over the ministry."

Lupin nodded his head to symbolize that he would be willing to train an employee. "You really think Voldemort will take over the Ministry don't you?"

"Only an idiot would believe otherwise and I am no idiot." Kaiba said arrogantly. "And I believe it will happen sooner than later. Particularly if the Minister continues to waist his days locked in his office, doing only Ra knows what. All I know is he isn't fucking his secretary and he isn't planning any strategies to take out the enemy."

Lupin raised his eyebrow at the CEO. "You are more informed on happenings within the Ministry than _The Daily Prophet_, you must have an inside man."

"What makes you think I'm not just being logical?" Kaiba asked.

"You are too well informed to not have a mole among the Ministry." Lupin replied.

"Perhaps, or perhaps my wife who is an expert in divination saw it." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now I'll see you and Tonks in two days. And Mr. Lupin I do expect you to be back to work in two weeks."

Taking the hint it was time to leave Lupin rose to his feet. "I'll meet you in Egypt to set up a shop at Zobar's Bazaar."

"That works for me, Good day Mr. Lupin." Kiaba said.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba." Lupin stated.

Lupin left the office as Seto went back to working on his computer. He still had several things to take care of before launching a techonogy branch in Egypt. He was working steadly for a couple of hours inwardly wishing Krista was there. Work always seemed to be more pleasent when she was in the office working with him.

Kaiba was heavily buried in his work when his phone rang. He pressed the speaker phone button and said. "This is Kaiba."

"I would certainly hope so, since I am calling your direct office line." Krista said.

Kaiba smiled when he heard his wife's voice. "Imzadi, how is the meeting going?"

"Finally it is fucking over!" Krista yelled. "But you need to set up a video conference call to my laptop."

"Why you usually have no problem with negations, particularly with Pegasus." The CEO inquired.

"Yeah well this time he is using a little blackmail in conjunction with playing to my pride and vanity." Krista replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"The toon loving freak somehow stole my access key to the jet!" Krista hollered causing her voice to echo throughout Kaiba's office. "As you already know, I flew the jet because other than Pegasus, I'm the only one here with magical abilities. And he said he won't let me leave until I duel him. I know I could just Shadow Portal away when no one is around, but then that would leave your Blue Eyes White Jet here on his little fantasy island. So I was hoping you would watch me kick his toon loving ass so that I can get the hell off this damn island."

Kaiba snickered when he was hit with a brilliant thought. "Do me a favor not only kick his ass, but see if he'll put up a wager on the outcome."

"What do you want?" Krista asked.

"To make him never torment me with those Ra damn cartoons again." Kaiba demanded.

Krista laughed. "I already tried that one lover. And he said he will only stop tormenting you when one of you enters the afterlife."

Kaiba groaned. "The guy drives me up the wall with his idiotic games! Why the hell does he even want to duel you?"

"I don't know." Krista replied.

"His idiotic toon deck doesn't stand a chance in hell against your deck!" Kaiba commented.

"I know that and you know that, but for some reason Pegasus is oblivious to that." Krista stated.

"He isn't being impersonated again is he?" Kaiba asked.

"No I verified his identity already by asking him what monster is the ace of the Black Dragon's deck. He watched the torment last summer so he knew who and what I was talking about." Krista replied.

"Good one, since no Death Eaters have ever actually scene your cousin duel. Let alone know his dueling name or what an ace is." Kaiba said.

"So will you watch me kick Pegasus' toon loving ass to Timbuktu?" Krista asked.

"With pleasure." The CEO replied. "Oh and before I forget keep Saturday open."

"Planning on playing hooky and not getting out of bed?" Krista asked seductively.

"Your cousin Tonks is getting married to Lupin." Kaiba replied.

Krista let out a girly squeal before saying. "I knew they were the perfect couple. Oh now what should I get them as a wedding gift. What do you give a couple who never defied the taboo that is actually a stupid cover-up? Oh wait I know what to get them. It'll be perfect."

Seto pushed a few keys on his keyboard in order to set up a video feed to Krista laptop. When his connection was successful he found himself staring at Krista. It appeared she and Pegasus were standing outside next to the edge of the water. "You're coming in clear." He said.

Pegasus hearing Kaiba's voice, walked over to the laptop that Krista had put on the table. He looked at the video of Kaiba before saying. "Oh good, Kaiba boy is watching. This is going to be fun."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pegasus why did force Krista into this duel by taking her key. You know I should press charges of grand theft!"

"Calm yourself Kaiba boy, I only took her key to keep her from saying no. I'll give it back when the duel is over." He then lifted his left arm to show Kaiba his new accessory. "Why I did it should be obvious, Kaiba boy. I want to test the prototype design for the duel disks you designed for Project DA. Mine arrived yesterday. I must say I like the slicker rounder shape of these ones. I think the ones you created for Battle City are too pointy."

"I'm shocked you aren't going to duel on that oversized outdated joke of yours." Kaiba stated sarcastically.

Krista and Pegasus pulled out their decks and started to shuffle their cards. "Seto I know we discussed adding the personality subroutines to the disks that will be mandatory at the academy. But does Pegasus' prototype have them."

"Hell no, you think I wanted to see interactions between Pegasus and his toons? However I think this duel will be not only fun to watch you kick his ass, but now I can see how compatible the two different projection systems work when paired off against each other. In case there are any glitches then I can work to fix that problem."

Deciding to honor some of the more ancient traditions of the game, Krista held her cards out to Pegasus. "Do you want to cut my deck?"

"It is good as is." Pegasus stated. He then start to shake his index finger at Krista. "But no using magic to see the future to know what I'll play."

Krista's temper snapped and she began yelling. "Unlike you Pegasus I wouldn't abuse my powers to cheat in a duel!"

"That was a long time ago Krista girl and I learned my lesson as it cost me the Millennium Eye." Pegasus held out his deck. "Cut?"

Krista shook her head. "Just load it, I have a feeling that I've got the advantage since I've used a duel disk for four years and this is the first time you have ever dueled with one. I hope you read over the owner's manual before challenging me."

"Of course I did Krista girl." Pegasus said.

"Let's Duel!" Krista and Pegasus said in unison as they loaded their decks and drew their starting hands.

"I'm going to start this duel off." Pegasus said.

"Go right ahead Pegasus. You know that your toons don't stand a chance against my spellcasters!" Krista taunted.

"You know so little about my wonderful toons Krista girl." Pegasus said while placing a card on his duel disk. "I'll summon the only monster I can out of my hand right now and that is my Toon Alligator (1600 DFS). Since this wonderful toon is actually categorized as a reptile monster and not a toon monster I don't need my trump in play to summon him. Isn't that just wonderful. Oh and I'll place him in defense mode."

Krista half groaned, half snickered at Pegasus. His arm was slightingly shaking under the weight of his disk as he tried to play his next card. "I now will set a couple of cards face down on the field and I'll call it a turn."

Krista drew her first card. "I'm going to start my turn by activating the first special ability of my Ice Master which allows me to special summon her from my hand with a sacrifice of two water attribute monsters. And since you created the game and the card, you know the sacrifice can come from my hand and not the field." Krista flipped two cards around in her hand. "Therefore I sacrifice my sea witch and my crystal seer to special summon my Ice Master (2500 ATK) in attack mode."

A whirlwind of holographic snow appeared on Krista side of the field. Once the snow vanished Ice Master was standing there with her scepter raised above her head. Kaiba smirked it seemed the two types of disks were very compatible when paired off. Which meant when he could begin mass production on the new disk and business was going to be good for him.

"Now I can still normal summon so I'll summon my Magician Kuriboh (300 ATK) in attack mode." After Krista's fur ball took to the field she thrust her arm forward and hollered. "Ice Master, attack the Toon Alligator with your freezing scepter blast."

Ice Master pointed her scepter at Pegasus' monster. "With pleasure my mistress."

Pegasus' alligator instantly became incased in an iceberg. It then exploded spraying shards of ice every direction. "Since your monster was in defense mode you lose no life points. However you are now wide open for a direct attack." Krista sneered. "Magician Kuriboh, attack that overdressed prima donna directly."

Kuriboh charged forward pressing his scepter into Pegasus' chest. Pegasus' life point dropped to 3700. "I shall now place two cards facedown and end my turn." Krista stated.

Pegasus dramatically placed his hand to his forehead. "Dear me two monsters on your side of the field and none on mine, whatever will I do?" Pegasus drew his next card. After scanning his hand, he flipped a card over and said. "I guess I should first activate the magic card Fissure which destroys your monster on the side of the field with the lowest attack points. Also you can't activate Magician Kuriboh's special ability because it only activates when he is destroyed in battle not when destroyed by a card's effect."

"I know that! I also know I don't take any battle damage." Krista yelled as Kuriboh exploded in a blast of red smoke.

"Now I'll just summon my Thousand Eyes Idol (0 DFS) in defense mode and activate his special ability as long as he is on the field all your monsters are frozen in their place and can't attack me." Pegasus explained.

"Did you honestly think I didn't already know his special ability. I happen to know every spellcaster in the game or did you forget that I have a strong connection to spellcasters." Krista taunted.

"I will now end my turn." Pegasus concluded with a dramatic sigh.

"Big mistake Pegasus!" Krista taunted while drawing a card. She flipped her card over in her hand. "I activate Pot of Greed and get two more cards." When she saw the cards she drew she knew what she needed to do. "Your idol may be able to stop my monsters' attacks but it can't stop their special effects therefore I'm going to start my turn by activating the special ability of my Ice Master to incase your stupid idol in ice causing it to be unable to move out of the mode he was set in."

A stream of water poured out of the tip of Ice Master's Scepter hitting Pegasus' idol instantly incasing it in Ice. "Now I sacrifice my Ice Master to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) in attack mode."

Pegasus' jaw dropped. "You just scarified an eight star monster for a six!" He exclaimed as he watched Ice Master leave the field and was replaced by the Dark Magician Girl. He then noticed his monster was gone too. "Oh I forgot that when Ice Master is scarified all the monsters incased in ice are destroyed. Oh whatever am I going to do?"

"How about shutting up so I can attack you." Krista yelled.

Pegasus hit a button on his disk. "I could do that but I think I'd rather activate my facedown card Snatch Seal."

"Fuck!" Krista yelled as she watched her monster move to Pegasus side of the field.

"I'm pleased you know this card Krista girl. Yes now I get to take control of your monster in exchange you get 1000 life points each of your standby phases. Too bad yours already past this turn." Pegasus taunted.

"I have no other choice but to set a card facedown and end my turn." Krista stated.

"Oh goody it is my turn again." Pegasus said as he drew card. After glancing at it he pouted. "Well that is disappointing, still not the card I want."

Krista became thoroughly annoyed by the antics of the creator so she yelled. "Pegasus, if your entire strategy is anchored on your trump, then you are going to lose badly to me."

"Krista girl, I'm a better duelist than that, but for now I'll just use your own monster to attack you directly." The creator laughed while commanding. "Dark Magician Girl attack Krista girl directly!"

The Dark Magician Girl extend her scepter at Krista sending a blast of black magic at her. Krista watched as her life points dropped to 2000. "You got lucky, but next time you won't!" Krista yelled.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Pegasus said.

"My draw!" Krista drew a card and smirked as a wave of recognition ran down her arm, she knew which card was in her hand. "Now that it is my standby phase I'll take my 1000 life point." Krista's life points rose to 3000. "I told you, your luck wouldn't hold out and now I'm going to prove it!" Krista hit a button on her duel disk. "I activate the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice and I'm sure you already know what it does but just in case you don't this card makes it so I can special summon an eight star spellcaster from my hand after I send five monsters from my deck to the graveyard." Krista removes her deck. She quickly flips through it selecting five monster to discard.

After she finished discarding her monsters, she replaces her deck into the deck slot. "I now summon Venus the Light Magician (3000 ATK) in attack mode. Now Venus destroy the Dark Magician Girl with a white lighting scepter blast!"

"Right away, mistress!" Venus points her scepter at the Dark Magician Girl sending a stream of white light at her. The blast nails the Dark Magician Girl in the chest causing her to be destroyed in an explosion of white light.

Pegasus watches his life points drop to 2700. "Oh dear I'm in trouble now!" He cried.

"I can't' believe you think your deck stands a chance against mine." Krista taunted.

Pegasus pushes a button on his duel disk. "I guess it is time to activate my Numinous Healer trap card. When I take life point damage I can activate this card to increase my life points by 1000." Pegasus life points rose to 3700.

"I fucking end my turn!" Krista yelled.

Pegasus drew his next card when he saw it he started laughing. "Yes, ladies and gentleman it is now time to enter a world of mayhem, a world of chaos, a world of all toons! I pay a price of 1000 life points to activate the continuous magic card Toon World." Pegasus' life points dropped to 2700.

As Pegasus's trump card took to the field both Krista and Kaiba groaned in unison. Krista quickly recomposed her figure. "I told you that relying on that idiotic Toon World trump card of yours would be your downfall."

"But Krista girl, I'm just getting warmed up." Pegasus hit a button on his duel disk. "Next I'll activate another trap card. The rules state I can have up to three of the same card in my deck so now I activate my second Numinous Healer to get 1000 more life points and as an added bonus I get an additional 500 for the one that is in my graveyard." Pegasus' life points rose to 4200 as he flipped a card over in his hand. "Now I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw from our decks until we have five cards."

Krista and Pegasus drew their cards. Each scanned their new hand. "Now comes the fun part!" Pegasus said. "First I'll activate the magic card Toon Table of Contents so that I can add a toon monster from my deck to my hand. And just for fun I'll activate the second one in my hand to get a second toon monster from my deck."

Krista rolled her eyes. "Pegasus you are just stalling, now hurry up and finish your turn or I'm going to blast you into the afterlife."

"Temper temper Krista girl." Pegasus scolded. "First I get to summon my toon monsters and since summoning a toon monster counts as a special summoning I get to summon as many as I can in one turn. First I'll summon my Toon Gemini Elf (1900 ATK). Next I'll summon my Toon Mermaid (1400 ATK) and last I'll activate the magic card Cost Down to summon the Toon Summon Skull (2500 ATK) without a sacrifice. and I'll play them all in attack mode."

"Are you done now?" Krista belted out in annoyance.

"Yes, I set a card face down and I will now end my turn since my toons can't attack in the same turn as they were summoned." Pegasus stated.

"Which is one of the many weakness in them! And I'm going to exploit that!" Krista sneered.

"How?" Pegasus asked. "You can't destroy them in battle or by a cards effect."

"Not directly no, but I can do this." Krista taunted as she drew her next card. She quickly scanned her hand and the field. She knew what she needed to do. She flipped a card over in her hand. "First I'll activate the magic card A Spellcaster's Gift to raise my life points by 500 for each spellcaster in my graveyard and I have nine." Krista's life points rose to 7500.

"You must be terrified of my attack next turn to take such a raise in your life points." The creator said.

"Pegasus you won't get your next turn since I intend to rid the field of your Toon World with this card." Krista flipped a card over in her hand. "I activate Heavy Storm to rid the field of all magic and trap cards!"

Pegasus smirked as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "Not a bad move Krista girl, but I activate my counter trap card, Solemn Judgment. When a monster is summoned or a card is activated I can sacrifice half my life points to negate the activation of your magic card." Pegasus watched as his life points dropped to 2100. He then hit a second button on his duel disk. "Since I just took a hit to my life points, I can now activate my third Numinous Healer to get 1000 more life points and since I now have two others in my gave my bonus is an additional 1000 for a total of 2000 life points." Pegasus life points rose to 4100.

Krista threw her head back and started laughing at Pegasus' last move. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"You just fell for my trap, I was hoping you would activate your two facedown cards so that I could destroy your trump with mine. But first I'll summon Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in attack mode!" Krista flipped her trump card over in her hand. "Now I activate the field spell The Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light. As you well know this magic card has some great benefits but at a price. I now will sacrifice 500 life points to rid the field and your hand of all magic and trap cards."

"NO!" Pegasus cried.

"Oh yes say so long to Toon World and when Toon World is destroyed so are your toon monsters." Krista yelled. Pegasus side of the field was cleared in one gigantic explosion. "Are you going to surrender or am I going to attack you with both my monsters. I've already won so what is it going to be?"

"I can't believe you just destroyed my precious toons." Pegasus cried.

"Get over it!" Krista yelled.

"Just attack," said Pegasus. "But do it quickly."

"Fine. Venus attack Pegasus' directly with a white lighting scepter blast!" Hollered Krista.

"Of course, my mistress." Venus extended her staff sending a beam of light at Pegasus dropping his life points to 100.

"Valkyria, finish him off with a mystic scepter blast." Krista commanded.

"You got it!" Valkyria pointed her scepter at Pegasus sending a stream of green light at him.

Valkyria's blast knocked Pegasus to the ground. Krista walked over to him while deactivating her duel disk. She held out her hand to him. "Can I have my access key now."

"Pegasus, you better give Krista her key, or else I'll sue you!" The CEO threatened before logging off of the video call.

Pegasus got up from the ground and pulled out Krista's access key. He held it out to her. When she reached out to grab it her Necklace activated itself the moment her fingers touched her key.

Krista watched as the area around her spun out of focus. When the blur cleared she found herself standing on the side of the lake she was just standing by. However she could tell that she was seeing a vision from another time.

Krista looked over at the horizon and noticed that it was around sunset. She then looked over at a table to see Pegasus drinking a glass of white wine while reading a copy of _Funny Bunny_. She continued to look around her when a Shadow Portal opened and out stepped a teenage boy with blond hair, a duel disk on his left arm, and what looked like a dueling outfit underneath a wizard's robe.

Krista could sense that this boy was going to be a future apprentice and that she would be successful at adding Shadow Magic to the curriculum for Hogwarts. She could also tell from the teenage boy's body language that he was pissed about something. But what shocked her worse than when she would sacrifice 5000 life points in an underground duel was what happened next.

The boy ran up to Pegasus and yelled. "Is what she said true dad?"

Pegasus looked at the boy knowing only one person could say something to tick his son off this badly. "What did Tina girl say, when you dueled her this time?"

"She said that I was accident! That you and mom never wanted me!" The boy yelled.

Krista's vision faded out of focus and she once again she found herself back on the edge of the water. She grabbed yanked the key from Pegasus hand. She then grabbed her laptop and started running toward the jet. As soon as she got to the jet she climbed in.

She wasn't in the mood to discuss what she had just seen. The idea that she would be having a future apprentice that was the son of Pegasus was too much for her to handle right now although she could help but wonder who Pegasus hooked up with. Pushing her wondering thoughts aside. She quickly fired up the Blue Eyes White Jet and began her flight back home to Domino City.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Krista was sitting at the dining room table finishing wrapping her gift for Tonks and Lupin. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened it. She really felt that this gift would come in handy to the newlyweds.

Kaiba entered the dining room wearing his tuxedo. He saw that his wife wrapping the gift she bought. He snickered at the thought of her unique gift for Tonks and Lupin. "We need to get heading to the wedding." He said.

Krista finished tying a big blue bow around the gift. "I know, I think I have everything I need." Krista replied while she slipped the wedding gift into her cocktail purse. Kaiba started to tie his bow tie while he stared at how beautiful his wife looked.

Today she had chosen to wear a sapphire blue cocktail dress. She accessorized her dress with her Millennium Necklace, dueling deck, triple crescent earrings, and a pair of six inch black stiletto heels. Kaiba pulled Krista by the waist giving her a very passionate kiss. "Imzadi you look beautiful," he said. "Let's just hope you don't upstage the bride."

Krista placed her hands on her hips. "If I wanted to do that I would have added my duel disk to my outfit," she said teasingly.

Kaiba took Krista's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He then began leading her towards the living room of Kaiba Manor. "I have a feeling that most people are going to be wearing those obnoxious wizard's robes."

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "They probably are, and if I don't match everyone so what. I like my regular clothes." Krista stated. "I'm finally glad that I won't have to wear the Ra damn thing again."

"Not that we ever wore them properly anyway." Seto commented.

When they arrived a few moments later in the living room, Krista looked around the room. Noticing it was empty she asked. "Isn't Mokuba coming with us?"

"He said he wanted to stay here," replied Kaiba. "Something about Yolanda was going to be calling him and he didn't want to miss her call."

Krista raised her eyebrows at Seto. "But his cell works everywhere."

"I know that," growled Kaiba in a slightly annoyed tone. "But whatever his real reasons are I don't have time to figure it out. I think he is just wanting to start to have an identity that isn't connected to being the little brother to Seto Kaiba."

Krista nodded her head. "He turns fourteen in less than a month, so I can see how he wouldn't always want to be associated with his big brother. Whom I might add, has been more of a father figure in his life since he was very little. After all it is normal teenage behavior to not always want to be around your parents or in his case his big brother."

Kaiba dramatically placed his palm over his heart. "Oh now that hurt." Kaiba teased.

Krista and Kaiba walked over to the mantle on the fire place. Kaiba took a handful of Floo Powder before stepping into the fireplace. Krista stepped in right after him. Kaiba put his left arm around her waist. "I really hate this form of transportation, but since this we are going to a wizarding world wedding, I figured we should take the Floo Network."

"I do think it would have been fun to see the looks on everyone's face if we showed up via a Shadow Portal." Krista stated sarcastically.

Kaiba snickered. "I think your present is torment enough for the bride and groom."

"Ah come on it is the perfect gift for a couple who has never copulated before." Krista stated.

"With what you told me about your conversation with Narcissa, I'm very surprised that your cousin Tonks and Lupin haven't yet." Kaiba said.

Krista shrugged. "Narcissa said she is just was more daring to break that particular tradition than her two sisters. And obviously Andromeda passed the strong belief in the taboo on to Tonks."

Seto knowing that if they didn't leave soon, they would be late. He threw the powder while saying. "Ted Tonk's house!" Emerald green flames erupted around Krista and Kaiba instantly transporting them to the wedding.

They arrived moments later at the home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. As they were stepping out of the fireplace, Sirius ran up giving Krista a big hug. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it." Krista said. "Although I really don't know what to expect. I didn't have time to look up the Magical World's wedding customs."

"Not too much different from the Muggle one you had. There is a ceremony, and a reception." Sirius explained.

"I know from my wedding that there won't be any belling dancing or the tossing of the bouquet. Everyone there who was born into the wizarding world had to ask too many questions regarding those traditions."

"Do we throw rice on the couple?" Kaiba asked.

Sirius did a double take. "Why do that?"

"Apparently not," said Kaiba.

"it is an ancient tradition to symbolize fertility and abundance!" Krista exclaimed.

"I see," said Sirius. "But why didn't anyone do that at your wedding?"

Krista whole body language changed as she could feel a few tears trying to escape her eyes. She took a moment to recompose her figure before saying. "Because they knew it would hit a sensitive spot on me if they did."

Sirius realizing what she meant gave his daughter a soft hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I should have remembered what you told me."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Krista said.

"Why don't you follow me to where the ceremony is to take place." Sirius suggested.

Kaiba and Krista followed Sirius to the living room. There in the center of the room was a gold aisle runner. On either side of the aisle were a few chairs decorated with a floral railing. Noticing that there were at most a dozen chairs, Kaiba said. "I take it not many are coming."

"Considering Remus' furry problem they wanted a very small wedding." Sirius said. "Just a few friends and family."

"At least I'm close enough to be called that." A voice said from behind them.

Krista turned around to see she was facing Harry. She gave her friend a hug before asking. "Harry, how is your summer going?"

"Going fine. We are staying with Sirius so it has been a mini adventure." Harry said in a very amused tone. That made Krista and Kaiba both think there was more to Harry's story than he was letting on.

Kaiba looked around the room while he asked. "Did Hermione and Atem show up."

"They would have except as we were getting ready to leave...Well perhaps Krista should try to _see _what happened." Harry suggested. He had put an extra emphasis on the word see and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Kaiba and Krista. " This is something you have to see for yourself a story can't do it justice."

Kaiba smirked then looked at his watch. "We have sometime before the wedding starts."

Krista picking up the hint pointed to an adjacent door. "What is on the other side of that door?"

"It is the library." Sirius said before walking over to Remus to see if there was any last minute things that need to be done.

"Perfect," said Krista. She then whispered to Harry. "Harry stand guard outside the door, I don't want risk having someone walk in while my Necklace is activated."

"I'm going with you." Kaiba said. "I have to see what Harry is talking about."

Krista and Kaiba entered the library. She then pulled out her wand casting a locking charm on the door she figured it didn't hurt to have added security. She then pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace to conjure a vision, making the room spin out of focus.

Once the static cleared, Krista and Kaiba found themselves standing in one of the halls at number twelve Grimwald Place. The two noticed that they were standing next to a wall that had a large black drape. As they continued to take in their surroundings as an imagine of Sirius and Harry came into view. "How much time do we have?" Harry whispered.

"About an hour" Sirius whispered back.

"I wonder why they are whispering." Kaiba said.

"Don't know, I haven't been at my dad's house yet, maybe there are some kind of weird curses that make you whisper at certain times of the day." Krista theorized.

Hermione's image soon came into view wearing a stunning set of red dress robes. "Atem will be here soon." She whispered.

Atem came around a corner. And to everyone's surprise, he was wearing his leather pants and his muscle tank. "For the love of Isis, you can't wear that to the wedding!" Hermione yelled before she could stop herself.

All of a sudden the drapes covering a portrait flew open and the halls started echoing the cries of one Mrs. Black. "Filthy Mudblood, defying my house!"

Atem glared at the portrait of Mrs. Black and started yelling. "Bitch, I've had enough of your insults. Every time someone talks too loudly or bumps something in this house, you insult my Queen." Atem's puzzle began to glow as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He then raised his hand and sent a huge shadow blast at the portrait. The halls instantly filled with black smoke. It took several minutes for the smoke to vanish.

When the halls finally were clear again, Mrs. Black's portrait was shattered it into thousands of tiny pieces. However everyone wasn't staring at the shattered picture, they were all staring at Atem.

Atem's anger quickly changed to embracement as he look at Sirius. "Ah sorry about your mom's picture."

"Don't be," said Sirius. "I'm more sorry about the curse she must have put on it, in case someone successfully figured out how to destroy her portrait."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

Hermione reached into her cocktail purse and pulled out a small compact. "Perhaps you should look in the mirror." She suggested while holding out the compact to Atem.

Atem opened the compact and took one look in the mirror to notice that all of his hair was gone. "By Ra!" He exclaimed. "There is no way I'm going to the wedding bald." He handed Hermione back her compact. "Please tell me you can fix it."

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it several times casting a non verbal spell. "I just cast a counter curse on the Baldness Curse. Your hair will now regrow, but regrowing your hair will take time."

Atem sighed. "Tell me there is a potion or something to expedite the process. I don't really want to wait several years for my hair to regrow."

Hermione gave Atem a quick kiss to reassure him. "There is potion but it takes about six hours to brew and the wedding is in less than an hour."

"Well I guess I'm staying behind." Atem stated.

Hermione turned to face Harry and Sirius. "Tell Tonks and Remus I'm sorry about missing their wedding, but I better stay and brew that potion. I'm better at potions than Atem."

Harry nodded his head. "Will do."

Grimwald place faded out of focus and soon Krista and Kaiba found themselves back at the Tonks' library. "That was..." Krista started.

"Hysterical." Seto interrupted.

Kaiba and Krista exited the library still snickering. Harry walked up to them. "Told you that was something you had to see for yourself."

Krista looked at the chairs. "Where is my dad."

Harry pointed to the alter where Lupin, Tonks and Sirius were standing. "Best man has to stand up with the groom."

"Okay now that is one tradition that is the same." Krista said while she observed the wedding party. Both her father and Lupin were in black dress robes. Krista snickered at Tonk's appearance. Her dress robe was white with a gold trim, however she had decided to go with her famous bubble gum pink hair for her wedding.

Harry Krista and Kaiba took their seats just as an elderly wizard walked up to join the wedding party. "Welcome friends and family to the joining of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Will the bride and groom please take each other's hands."

Lupin and Tonks did as they were requested. "Do you Remus Lupin take Nymphadora Tonks as your wife?" The old wizard said.

"I do." Remus said.

"Do you Nymphadora Tonks take Remus Lupin as your husband?"

"I do!" Dora said.

The wizard pulled out his wand sending a shower of white sparks over Tonks and Lupin. "I now declare that these two are bonded for life."

Remus pulled Tonks in by the waist giving her a kiss. The newly married couple spent several moments kissing before turning to face their wedding guest. "We have a reception area with a big feast set up in the dining room. And you are all invited to celebrate with us." Tonks said.

Remus took Tonks' hand. He then lead her out of the room towards the reception area. All the guests followed the couple. When they got to the dining room everyone took a seat and started to visit and eat.

After about an hour or so, Sirius stood up out of his chair. He took his glass in his hand and lightly tapped the side of it with a spoon. "Can I have everyone's attention please. As Remus' best man it is my honor to give a toast." Sirius waited for a few moment to make sure he had everyone's full attention. "To my good friend Remus Lupin, it is about time you settled down with a great girl. And may you two be blessed with many children."

As soon as Sirius was finished with his little speech. The room around Krista spun out of focus as her Necklace activated itself giving her another vision. When her surroundings came back into focus she found herself standing in the middle of a very small kitchen. Krista gently pressed her fingers to the Millennium Necklace. "You really have bad timing today. I'm in the middle of a wedding reception and I'm sure my face looking spaced out isn't going to go unnoticed."

Krista continued to take in her surrounds, when she saw Harry, Atem and Hermione enter the kitchen. She couldn't help but think that these three looked a little run down. Judging by their appearances, she guessed the vision she was seeing was at most a year from now. "Pharaoh what is next?" The image of Harry asked.

"We wait until we hear back from Bakura." Atem replied.

"You think he'll be successful." Hermione asked.

"I hope so." Atem replied.

The threesome's conversation was interrupted by Bill Weasley entering the kitchen. The three glanced at each other conveying a silent understanding that the conversion was over.

Krista couldn't help but wonder how her three friends ended up at the curse breakers home. She figured she would just have to let destiny run its course to find out why the three were there. Just as Krista was shaking her wondering thoughts, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Bill asked.

"It is I Remus Lupin, I'm a werewolf, I am also married to Dora. Your father is secret keeper here and gave me the address" Remus said before bill opened the door letting him enter the kitchen.

Remus looked to see that the kitchen wasn't empty. He ran up and gave Harry a hug. "Harry, I didn't know you were here, It's good to see you."

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He held it out to everyone. "It's a boy! And he is already changing the color of his hair. When I left to apparate here, he had just changed it from brown to baby blue."

"You mean Tonks had her baby!" Hermione squealed like a nine year old school girl.

"Yes she did and she is doing just fine. We named him Teddy after Dora's father." Remus explained. He then walked over and put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "And Harry we are naming you Teddy's godfather. Our thanks for giving me a stern talking too when I needed it."

Krista surroundings once again spun in and out of focus. When she found herself back at the wedding reception she leaned over and whispered to Seto. "Anyone notice?"

Seto shook his head. "I believe I was the only one who noticed, everyone else is too busy giving their gifts to the newlyweds to pay attention to the guests."

Krista let out a huge sigh. "That is a relief, I was afraid for a moment that everyone saw my Necklace activate itself."

"What did you see this time?" Seto asked.

"Celebration of Dora and Remus' first born," explained Krista. "A boy they will name Teddy."

Kaiba did a double take. "Why would the Necklace show you that?"

Krista pressed her fingers to her temples. "I don't know. Why did it show me Pegasus' future son in a pissed off state? But if this keeps happening I'm afraid of losing control."

Kaiba wrapped his arm around his wife. He wanted to communicate without words that he was there for her. "You'll be fine, even with the fact that it is causing you to feel jealous for a while after it."

"I didn't realize my envy was that obvious." Krista replied sarcastically. "Having my emotions conflicting with each other after these two vision is nerve-racking." She confessed. "What kind of a person am I, to feel jealousy at a vision where I should feel only joy?"

"Imzadi, it makes you human." Kaiba said. "I don't think any woman with your condition, wouldn't be a bit jealous about others having children without complications."

Krista looked up at Seto and gave him a weak smile. "I just wish I knew why the gods are toying with me by making my Necklace baby happy this week."

"I'd wager the vision about Pegasus' son was just showing you that this war will be won by the side of light and his son will be an apprentice for you. And the one you just had is telling you that your wedding gift was useful." Kaiba reasoned.

"Or maybe it is just because I spent most of last school year overwhelmed with guilt. And my subconscious is telling me to accept my fate and move on." Krista theorized.

Kaiba held his hand out to Krista. "I'm sure destiny has a reason, but for now let's just give the newlyweds their gift and then head home it is getting late and we still have a few things to take care of."

Krista took Kaiba's hand and the two walked up to the newly married couple. She reached into her cocktail purse and pulled out their gift. "Congratulations you two." Krista said while holding out the gift.

Tonks took the gift from Krista. "You really like the color blue don't you." She said.

"It's my signature color." Krista stated.

Tonks untied the bow and began unwrapping the gift. She then lifted the lid of the box and removed a small book. The book in Tonks' hand was black with a gold elastic band around it. Dead center of the book was a large purple circle with the title, _The Little Black Book of Kama Sutra_.

Sirius took one look at the book before he started laughing hysterically. He should have guessed Krista would give that particular book to the newlyweds.

"Thanks Krista but I'm not sure what Kama Sutra is." Tonks said.

"It is the ancient art of love making!" Krista explained. "That book shows every conceivable way to make love and pleasure your mate."

Remus and Tonks' faces went instantly crimson from embarrassment. "Krista figured you two might need some guidelines." Kaiba said.

"I'm sure it will be educational, but now Seto and I need to head out. The hour is late and we still have some things to take care of before calling it a night." Krista said.

"But it is only around seven in the evening." Tonks said.

"London time yes, but my body says it is 3am." Krista explained.

"I almost forgot about the eight hour difference. When I was keeping an eye on your gal friends for you, by posing as a new student. It took me a while to adjust to the time change. I actually ended up falling asleep in class the first day, then I ended up tripping over a desk in another class. I was surprised the school didn't expel me that first day." Tonks explained while laughing.

"Congratulations again you two and don't have too much performance anxiety during the honeymoon." Krista sneered.

"Krista, haven't you embarrassed them enough?" Harry said.

"Fine I'll be nice and cease my teasing." Krista said while pulling out her cell.

"_Royal Sorceress, what are you doing_?" Kaiba asked telepathically.

"_Sending a text to Bakura, I'm placing a bet that they have a honeymoon conception_." Krista replied while she and Kaiba started walking to the fireplace.

"_I don't think your Necklace showed you that vision so you could cheat in a bet_!" Kaiba stated.

"_High Priest, I didn't see a date. I'm making an educated guess on the date. It's no more cheating than Luna's bet that the Princess will be conceived this coming September_." Krista reasoned.

"_You think Luna was right that the child prophesied by Professor Trelawney will be conceived three full moons before Saturn aligns with the Pyramid of Giza._" Kaiba relayed.

Krista nodded. "_I do. Luna has a powerful gift of foresight. If she ever realizes and embraces her full abilities, her power of foresight would rival that of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney_."

"_Then I'm pretty sure I lost my 1000 pounds on the Royal Couple_. _Something tells me while Atem, Hermione, and Harry are out hunting down the last Horcruxes there isn't going to be much privacy for things like having sex._" Kaiba reasoned.

"_You did lose. Unless I'm wrong on my guess for the time frame of little Teddy and wrong about Luna being right. Because there was no way the Queen was about six or seven months pregnant in that vision._" Krista explained.

"_You could still be right and the Queen just cast some kind of concealment charm on her baby bump._" Kaiba reasoned.

"_Lover, that isn't exactly recommended, but I guess if push came to shove even the Queen might by pass safety guidelines. Although I highly doubt it._" Krista relayed.

Kaiba snickered as he was hit with a brilliant thought. "_Do me a favor and make your bet on Remus and Dora to meet or exceed the one I most likely lost at. If you are right at least I should break even._"

"_We still have my bet on Yugi and Tea. It hasn't been confirmed or denied by my Necklace yet. Maybe it will at a later date._" Krista theorized.

"_If the Necklace is trying to show the outcomes of all bets with Bakura, the gods are really toying with us. I'd rather know when the war is going to be over so that I can just worry about being a CEO and not a teacher at a magic school._" Kaiba relayed.

"_We have two and half months until school starts. I say let's make the best of the summer_." Krista suggested as she put her phone away.

"_Striving for a normal life again this summer_?" Kaiba teased.

"_I've given up ever having a normal life, I'm the Royal Sorceress to the Royal Court and by definition that means I'm destined to always be surrounded by magic_." Krista sent as she reached above the mantel taking a handful of floo powder. She and Kaiba stepped into the fire place. "Kaiba Manor!" Emerald flames engulfed the two taking them back home to Domino City.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco was sitting at the table in his dining room reading today's copy of _The Daily Prophet _while waiting for yet another Death Eater meeting to begin. He couldn't help but wonder what evil plans the Dark Lord would come up with today.

The meeting that followed the attack on the school was uneventful in Draco's mind. Voldemort seemed to only want to discuss the deaths of Zankoo, Pettigrew and Greyback. He was ecstatic that his plan to see if the three Kaibas would indeed have the stomach to kill was a success and spent the entire meeting gloating over is supposed success.

The Dark Lord seemed overly pleased with Krista's killing of Zankoo. He complemented her ingenious for using torture to kill, instead of just a Killing Curse. He even took it one step further by stating that Krista's blood lust and love of torture would rival Bellatrix's. In which Draco couldn't help but be grateful Krista didn't hear that as it would have pissed her off to be compared to the woman who killed her mum.

The Dark Lord then moved on to discuss the death of Wormtail. He was under the impression that Mokuba just cast a Killing Curse on Pettigrew. Draco played to Voldemort's wrong conclusion for Pettigrew's death, to protect Mokuba's secret that it was a Penalty Game and confirmed the Dark Lord's assumptions that yes the youngest Kaiba did indeed cast a Killing Curse on Wormtail. In which the Dark Lord praised Mokuba for almost fifteen minutes on how wonderful it was that a boy only thirteen would cast his first Killing Curse and that others should follow his example.

The only thing that the Dark Lord seemed mildly annoyed at was the fact that Kaiba used what Voldemort called a Muggle way to kill the werewolf. However Draco successfully convinced Voldemort that Kaiba felt that a werewolf didn't deserve the right to die by a wizard's curse and therefore decided stabbing was a better form of killing Greyback. After a moment's consideration on Draco's story Voldemort decided that Kaiba did have a point. A Killing Curse was too kind for someone who was a werewolf and dropped his annoyance at the use of a knife.

The Dark Lord had continued to make several requests for his Death Eaters since that first meeting. Most were random muggle killings all of which Draco was grateful to be left out of. He couldn't help but fight the gut feeling that his luck wouldn't hold out. His intuitions told him that soon the Dark Lord would give him another assignment. He just hoped this time he wouldn't be ordered to kill someone again. He really didn't want to have to spend another summer devising a justifiable reason to kill someone.

In addition to the numerous killings and kidnappings the Dark Lord had request, he was also successful at getting all the Dementors from Azkaban to join his side. The Dementors seemed to be enjoying their feast on the despair of every human in England. Several muggles were so overcome by the despair that their suicides made the headline news in the muggle communities. In addition to feeding on the despair of every Muggle in England. They seemed to also be breading, causing England to have one of the coldest summers in recorded history.

Draco was just finishing reading the daily listings of mysterious disappearances when a tray of crumpets and tea was placed in front of him. "I thought you might need a snack before the Dark Lord arrives so I whipped something up." Ginny said.

Draco put down his paper and looked up lovingly at Ginny. "Sweet Thing, you do know that I have several house elves who can do that don't you." He stated before taking a bite from one of the crumpets.

"I know, but I was also raised by a wonderful cook. And she taught me everything she knows." Ginny explained.

Draco held up the crumpet he was eating. "These are good, much better than the elves could do." Draco stated before taking a drink from his tea.

Ginny noticing that Draco was enjoying his tea leaned over and whispered seductively in Draco's ear. "I also know you like your tea just like your women."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny. "Huh?"

"Hot and sweet." Ginny replied flirtatiously.

Draco smirked as he pulled Ginny onto his lap. "You little minx." He teased while he began kissing her neck.

"You've taught me well." Ginny teased before leaning in close to Draco giving him a kiss.

Draco was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was receiving from Ginny. But knowing that he couldn't' let himself get too distracted, this close to a Death Eater meeting broke the kiss and asked. "You think you can handle today?"

Ginny nodded her head. "It was only a matter of time before I actually had to be by your side during one of these meetings. You can't always make an excuse as to my absence that would create suspicions. At least Narcissa isn't here today."

"With my father dead, she isn't really expected to be present so I suggested she go see her sister today." Draco stated.

"How very devious of you." Ginny said flirtatiously while running her fingers though Draco's platinum blonde hair.

Draco sighed Ginny was making it difficult for him to keep his emotions suppressed. "And as much as I would love to keep you in my lap during this meeting, I think it best if you stand behind me."

"That way if you need me to do something for you I am already standing up." Ginny stated.

"When you say it like that is sounds really seventeenth century." Draco teased. "But no seriously you behind me with your hands on my shoulder would be less conspicuous for our silent codes."

"I understand." Ginny said. "Now if I'm asked a question by the Dark Lord, if you want me to answer truthfully you'll touch my right hand, and if you want me to lie you will touch my left."

Draco nodded his head. "That is correct. And the Dark Lord won't be suspicious of anything since he will believe I'm just being slightly affectionate."

"How much longer?" Ginny asked.

"Not much, my mark burned less than two minutes ago." Draco replied.

Ginny got off Draco's lap. She then took her place directly behind him, just as the Death Eaters started to arrive for the meeting. Soon the dining room was occupied by every Death Eater all waited silently for the arrival of their leader.

Within fifteen minutes, Voldemort entered the room. He was pleased to see that everyone arrived as ordered. He then took his seat at the head of the table. "I summoned all of you here for a reason." Voldemort stated. "I've finally received the information from Ollivander that I've been trying to get out of him for months. The wand maker was resilient. But eventually he succumbed from the torture I gave him." Voldemort took out his wand and began twirling it between his fingers. "It seems that Potter and I have twin wands. Two halves of the same. We can wound each other but not cause fatal damage to each other. Therefore, I require a different wand before I face him again."

All the Death Eater remained silent while Voldemort looked at each of them. After noticing no one spoke up he said. "I see, that I have no volunteers, what a shame."

Not wanting the Dark Lord to take his or Ginny's wand, Draco said. "I have a suggestion my Lord."

Voldemort turned to face his youngest Death Eater. "Draco, are you volunteering your wand?"

"Not exactly, I was just thinking you could use my worthless father's wand. That way none of your Death Eaters are wandless. And it isn't like he needs it where he is at." Draco said.

Voldemort nodded his head as he put his wand away. "Draco that will work, do you know the composition of Lucius' wand?"

Draco breathed an inner sigh of relief. "If my memory is correct it is Elm with the core of a dragon's heartstring."

"Dragon heartstring and Elm. That would be a very sturdy wand against Potter, it should work to bring about his demise." Voldemort looked Ginny directly in her eyes. "Ginevra, why don't you fetch me Lucius' wand."

"Do it Ginevra." Draco ordered in a voice so stern that it made Snape think his godson was impersonating Kaiba.

"Sure." Ginny pulled out her wand. "_Accio_, Lucius' wand!" Lucius' wand came soaring into the room and landed in Ginny's hand. She put her own wand away before holding out Lucius' wand to Voldemort.

Voldemort stood up from his chair then walked up to Ginny and took Lucius' wand. "I was expecting you to get it. You are still underage, yet chose to cast a spell. Aren't you afraid the ministry might try to expel you?" Voldemort sneered in an amused tone.

Ginny didn't even wait for Draco to verify to her whether to lie or be truthful. She knew she only needed to state a fact that everyone in the room knew was the truth. "The ministry can't touch me when I cast a spell. The Trace only detects magic around someone underage not the witch or wizard who conjured it. There are over a dozen of age witches and wizards in this room. They won't bother to verify if I cast the Summoning Charm."

"You are a bright and talented witch." The Dark Lord stated. "I see why Draco asked me to give you to him. You will no doubt breed great purebloods together."

"That is our goal, my Lord." Draco said.

Voldemort started pacing up and down the length of the table. "Now we need to come up with a way to get to Potter."

"I could always kidnap his Mudblood girlfriend." Rodolphus suggested. "It worked great last time."

Draco staying true to his spy face, shook his head at his uncle. "Uncle Rodolphus, come up with something original that idea won't work."

Snape playing of Draco's comment added. "I have to agree with Draco. Potter may be a mediocre student, but he would suspect a hit on his girlfriend. Since we already used her as bait, I'm certain he told her to make sure her home is more well protected. Going after his girlfriend would be a suicide mission."

"Rodolphus, I must agree with Draco and Severus' conclusion." Voldemort stated. "Potter's Mudblood girlfriend won't work this time, but perhaps we still can get him to come to us."

"What if we target his relatives." Amycus Carrow suggested.

"Interesting suggestion Amycus." Voldemort sneered before looking at Ginny again. "Tell me, Ginevra, what would Potter think of a target on his relatives?"

Draco lightly touched Ginny's right hand conveying the message for Ginny to answer truthfully. "As long as I've known Potter, he has constantly said he can't stand them. I don't see how that would work." She said.

Alecto Carrow turned her head to face Snape. "Severus, didn't he save his filthy Muggle cousin from dementors and risk explosion to do it before the start of his fifth year?"

"Yes he did it was in the article dedicated to his hearing the day after the hearing was over." Snape replied.

Alecto smirked. "I think given this evidence, even though he doesn't always get along with them that hero complex of his just might cause him to come to save their lives."

Rodolphus jumped to his feet. "I would like the task of carrying out the first attack against the Muggles."

"Sit back down Rodolphus." Voldemort ordered. "We would have to plan accordingly to make it work."

Draco finding the perfect opening for a lie to feed the Dark Lord said. "We should do it before his birthday since that is when the Trace breaks on him."

After hearing Draco's blunt lie sound so convincing, Ginny had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing. She knew that Harry didn't have the Trace on him anymore. She also knew that Draco was aware of that fact as well. But it was amusing to witness Voldemort buying the lie.

Antonin Dolohov looked at Draco and asked. "Where is Potter currently staying?"

"I don't know exactly. Most likely at the home of a member of the Order, and most likely switching between them to keep us from know his exact location and all of the homes have location blocking spells cast on the premises. Or perhaps the location of the headquarters the last couple of years." Draco replied.

"The latter is the most likely I believe." Voldemort stated before looking at Snape. Snape nodded his head in reply.

"What if we use our contacts in the ministry to locate Potter." Dolohov suggested.

"The ministry doesn't play any part in the protection of Harry Potter, since the Order feels we have infiltrated the ministry." Snape said.

"Well they have got that right haven't they?" Dolohov said with a laugh. "I successfully have placed the Imperius Curse on Pius Thickenesse. He will prove to be useful in persuading more to our cause."

"That is only one man," Voldemort stated. "I need the minister surround by our allies before I strike. One messed up attempt on the minister's life and I would be set back for months. So for now we first need to get Potter lured out of his hiding place.

"I like Carrow's suggestion to use his relieves to do it. I say we move in on them by the end of next week. That will give us time to plan the attack." Rodolphus stated.

Even though Snape hated Harry's relatives the last thing he wanted to see was the boy fall victim to his hero complex again. "Forgive my confusion my lord, but how will Potter find out about the attack on his relatives so that he comes to us?"

Draco smirked as he came up with an idea. "I think that we should give that job to Ginevra, Potter would never suspect her." Draco's suggestion shocked Snape to say the least. But he figured his godson had a good reason for saying it.

Ginny trusting that Draco knew what he was doing asked. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just send Potter an Owl saying you over heard the plotting of an attack on his relatives, don't mention any names as details or anything else that would harm our cause, but state that your Gryffindor conscience wouldn't let them get hurt." Draco said.

Ginny figuring where Draco was going with this let herself show some anger at the suggestion. "But I am not a Blood Traitor and Potter knows that! I am sure he would be suspicious of my true intentions."

"But my dear, he is blinded by the fact that you are still a Weasley by name." Draco sneered. "Even though you are, in my opinion, already Lady Malfoy. Potter would just think you came to your senses."

Ginny smirked. "I'll do as you ask, Draco."

"Of course you will." Draco stated.

Voldemort was completely impressed with Draco's devious idea. "Draco, using Ginevra to fake a double-cross was a brilliant idea."

Draco shrugged. "I figured it would be the perfect revenge for the one who has made my life miserable ever since that first day at Hogwarts. The idea of being betrayed by the very one whose life he saved in his second year, was just too good to let go to waste."

"Thanks my loyal death eaters, this plot is an ingenious idea and you just proved you are still loyal to me by devising it. However, I actually have of a better one in mind for dealing with Potter." Voldemort said.

Draco inwardly groaned leave it to the Dark Lord to want to play games today. "And what is that my Lord?" Draco asked calmly.

Voldemort looked at Snape. "Severus, I assumed by your small nodding earlier that you agree with my assumption that Potter is staying currently at the Order's Headquarters chosen by Dumbledore."

Snape couldn't fight the gut feeling of what was coming next, he just hoped that Draco would know what to do. "It would be the safest spot since there is a Fidelius Charm cast on it."

"And we already know that someone most likely Mad Eye Moody put a Tongue Tying Spell on Severus. So I don't see how that helps us, we can't get to him there." Dolohov said.

"Ah yes a minor snag, but the Order overlooked one other who I'm sure Dumbledore entrusted with the secret as well." Voldemort sneered before looking Ginny directly into her eyes. "Ginevra, your parents are members of the Order."

Not exactly sure what to say but relying on her instincts Ginny spat out. "They may have donated my DNA but their Blood Traitor ways sicken me. But yes they are members of the Order."

Voldemort nodded before continuing. "I'm sure you've been to headquarters with them. So tell me, what is the address to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco glanced quickly at Snape making a spit second eye contact with his godfather. He then glanced at Voldemort before he touched Ginny right hand. "Tell him, Ginevra."

Voldemort's question had sent chills down Ginny's spine and she couldn't understand why she should be truthful but trusting Draco she said as calmly as she could. "Number 12 Grimwald Place."

Voldemort smirked. "Thank you Ginevra. For a moment I wasn't sure where your loyalties lied."

"My loyalties lie with Draco and anyone he is loyal to." Ginny said as she felt her courage returning to her. "He and I are magically bonded and have the same beliefs."

"I'm sure headquarters has been changed since the death of Dumbledore." Rodolphus stated.

"I would think so as well," Voldemort replied while he sat back down in his chair. "But I'm not after the Order this time, just Potter."

"If my memory serves that is the address of the Black Estate, so while Dumbledore was alive he used Bella's family estate as headquarters." Rodolphus stated.

"Yes he did." Snape replied.

"Prefect next Saturday we'll attack Potter right where he is staying." Voldemort said. "Now onto another item. I found out recently that there is to be a celebration in Draco and Rodolphus' family."

Rodolphus did a double take. "There is my Lord."

"Yes I read just a few days ago that the half blood Auror married the werewolf Lupin." Voldemort sneered.

Rodolphus suddenly spat out. "I wouldn't call her family since Bella's sister was disowned for marring a Mudblood."

Voldemort turned to look at Draco. "Tell me Draco will you baby sit the cubs for them."

"Only if you order me to my Lord," said Draco cheekily. "And if they get out of line I can _Crucio_ them."

"Good answer." Voldemort sneered before turning to face Ginny. "Ginevra, I hear your family is having an addition to it as well. I read a wedding announcement in _The Prophet_ about your Blood Traitor brother to a Delacour."

Ginny rolled her eyes and answered with disgust dripping from her voice. "Oh yeah that is sometime this summer. I really can't stand my brother or Phlegm."

Voldemort couldn't help but admire the future Lady Malfoy and her loyalties to his cause. "First of August according to the announcement in _The Prophet_. And I have a job for you and Draco concerning that."

"What is it?" Draco asked. "You know that I will do anything you ask. And Ginevra will do what I say."

"I want the two of you to attend the wedding." Voldemort demanded.

Draco had to work extra hard to suppress his shock at that order. "That's it." He said.

Voldemort nodded. "I think that Ginevra deserves to pull the double cross you came up with but instead of on potter, she should show her true loyalties in front of her parents. You will be there and wait for my signal. It will be very noticeable and after my signal show your loyalties."

"Do you want me to kill them?" Ginny asked so calmly and without emotion that Draco almost didn't recognize her voice.

Voldemort smirked. "No, not then anyway. Any curses that aren't lethal will be fine. They maybe blood traitors now, but they are still purebloods and might be persuaded to my side with enough incentive. I want to spare as much pureblood as possible until the end of the war. After I win the war if they still seem uncooperative you can kill them then."

Voldemort pulled out Lucius' wand he figured a test run of the wand was an order. He cast a nonverbal spell summoning a levitated body into the room. "For those of you who don't know, we are joined this evening by Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts. She taught the students Muggle Studies and how they are not so different from us. She of course would no doubt have us mate with them." Voldemort sneered causing most of the Death Eaters to start snickering.

Charity's entire body was petrified from the fear she was feeling. She looked directly at Snape, her eyes were pleading him to do something. "Severus please, we are friends." She begged.

Snape neither moved nor showed any emotion as Voldemort pointed Lucius' wand at Miss Burbage and said. "_Arvada Kadrva_!" A flash of green light hit the former Muggle Studies teacher ending her life. Her lifeless body crashed on the table "Nagini, dinner." Voldemort hissed out in Parseltongue.

Nagini slithered onto the table and quickly devoured the body. She then slithered back to Voldemort's side. "Now that I've disposed of the trash. I have some planning to do. Expect me to summon you sometime soon to give the orders for an attack on Potter. I won't use all of you just some, but I need to plan out my attack in private so you all are free to go to your homes. If you happen to see a Muggle on your way, put them in their place." Voldemort ordered before leaving the room.

Once everyone else was gone, Ginny looked at Professor Snape then at Draco. "Draco, why did you have me tell the truth on the address. You know the Dark Lord can't penetrate my mind to verify a lie or a truth."

Draco looked up at Ginny and smiled weakly. "He already knew the answer to the question. He was testing you. If you had lied he would have killed you." Draco looked at Snape. "Isn't that right godfather."

"I'm impressed Draco, you read me well, or just relied on your intuitions during that brief moment of eye contact you made with me." Snape answered.

Deciding to play a bit to Snape's inner ego. "More the latter I think," said Draco. "But my intuition was correct wasn't it?"

Snape nodded his head. "Yes, the Dark Lord mentioned he got the address from someone else about a week after the attack on the school. He didn't tell me who, all he told me was it was he contacted the individual anonymously by owl and the response was written out for him on a piece of parchment."

"Who among the Order would betray the Order like that and be dumb enough to not know who they were sending the address to?" Ginny asked.

"My suspicions are the individual wasn't betraying the Order, but wanted vengeance on Atem Moto." Snape replied.

Suddenly the light bulb went off in Ginny's mind. "My brother Ron is who you think did it, and that he was most likely bribed."

Snape nodded. "It is a logical assumption. Your brother loves money. And it is no secret that he also blames Atem for the failed friendship between him, Harry, and Hermione."

"He also knows or suspects that Atem, Hermione and Harry are staying at Grimwald place with Black. And he is betting that Harry and Hermione will come around to be best mates with him again once Atem is out of the picture. He is also banking that Harry won't be killed in the attack."

"He is overlooking the fact that if he comes within 100 meters of Granger that he is going to be under the illusion he is a girl for another week." Draco added causing both Ginny and Snape to snicker.

Draco pulled out his cell phone and started sending a text. "Telling the residents at the Black Estate to leave?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly, but call it an act of fate that the date that the Dark Lord wants to attack Potter is the same day we are all supposed to meet up in Domino City. I'm telling them that they need to leave by some means that doesn't make the Dark Lord think that they were tipped off by telling them they need to be there until after the Dark Lord shows up to attack. Then to be creative on escaping while still fighting." Draco replied.

"What if you are ordered to be present at the fight?" Ginny asked.

"This time I doubt that will happen, since the Dark Lord wants us to show our loyalties to him at your brother's wedding." Draco theorized.

"I see your point." Ginny replied.

Draco's phone beeped signaling a response. After he read it he started laughing. "Harry says thanks for the tip and they are planning their defense. He also says he hopes Ron rots in hell for betraying everyone over money."

Snape stood up from his chair. "I'm going to head home now. You two have a pleasant night."

Ginny waved goodbye. "You too Professor Snape."

Draco could sense that something was bothering Ginny. "Something on your mind Sweet Thing?"

Ginny groaned. "I can't believe I am once again forced to attend that stupid wedding! I thought for sure I was in the clear on it. Phlegm drives me up the fucking wall."

Draco stood up giving Ginny a reassuring kiss. "At least you can have me as your plus one."

"This has catastrophe all over it." Ginny said.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "You do realize you may be forced to curse your own parents to remain undercover?"

"At least I don't have to use lethal force." Ginny replied. "I think I know one or two that are just unpleasant not lethal."

Draco snickered at the memory of Ginny's curses. He then held his hand out to Ginny. "Let's go out for dinner tonight. I know this great little place just outside Paris. My mum took me there a few years ago."

Ginny took Draco's hand in hers. "How are we going to get there?"

"We will head out of the manor to the area outside the boundaries that prohibit apparation and then I'll take you by side along apparation. I got my license now and want to use it." Draco explained.

"Lead the way." Ginny stated. Draco led Ginny all the way outside the Manor and soon he took her by the waist apparating them to France.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I apologize for the two week delay. My life the last couple of weeks was so busy it left no time for writing. But now I'm back and future chapters should be out faster._

* * *

Chapter 4

Atem, Sirius, Hermione and Harry were all sitting in the living room at number 12 Grimwald Place. There were dozens of Sneakoscopes in every visible area of the room. They had spent the last week going over every detail of their plan for vacating the premises. They had also spent several hours debating where they would go after they left Grimwald Place in which they finally all agreed to head to Kaiba Manor.

Hermione had her nose buried in an old copy of _The Daily Prophet. _She let out a huge sigh of frustration when she placed it on top of a very large stack of papers. Atem sensing she was frustrated wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Still nothing." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "No I think I'll just call it quits for now. We have more pressing issues like pulling off our exit when Voldemort attacks."

"Voldemort won't know what to think when he breaks down the door." Harry stated.

"I love what Bakura suggested we do." Atem replied.

"I still don't see how his idea works." Sirius commented.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "For the last time we had Kaiba adapt them similar to how he adapted the cell phones. So they will work in here. Trust us this is going to be an exit no one in the magical community will forget."

Sirius looked at his watch it was nearing midnight. He had no idea what time the death eaters would show up, but knew it would be soon. "We already know if someone from the muggle community sees our escape that the magical cleanup crew will deal with that." He said.

"And none of us can get expelled either since well we won't be there this coming school year." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry then at Atem before saying. "I don't know about you two but I intend to return to Hogwarts as soon as the war is over to get my NEWTS. Professor Snape already said that would be acceptable."

"You could end up the oldest graduate in Hogwarts history." Harry joked.

"Only if it takes three years to finish our task." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Hogwarts graduates students at seventeen even if it only takes us a year you'll be eighteen next year and nineteen by the time you graduate."

Atem raised his eyebrow at Harry. "Are you forgetting that Krista and Kaiba were both twenty when they graduated. And Yugi will be twenty and Bakura and Marik will be nineteen after they graduate this coming school year."

Harry felt his face flush from embarrassment. "Yes I did momentarily forget that you all are a few years older than Hermione or myself."

"Serenity's loving on you last night must have left you dizzy." Hermione teased.

Harry's face turned even redder as he replied. "Hermione, you are getting as bad a Krista."

Atem snickered. "Not even close, although I can't wait until that lectures mind of Krista's gets her into trouble."

Hermione looked up at Atem. "You really think that will happen?"

"I can always hope." Atem stated.

"Sirius did Zelentina's dirty mind ever get her in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Only if you want to count Krista as her mind getting her in trouble?" Sirius replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Sirius snickered before replying. "Zelentina becoming pregnant with Krista wasn't exactly planned."

The groups conversation was interrupted as each Sneakoscope started spinning and buzzing loudly. "There here." Atem said in perfect impersonation of tone and infliction from _Poltergeist_.

Suddenly an explosion was heard at the front door causing a huge siren to go off. The house was instantly filled with revolving red and blue lights. Then a loud voice rang throughout Grimwald Place. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The voice said rapidly.

As the alarm kept going off several Death Eaters put their fingers in their ears. "What the hell is that!"

"Obviously Black is stupid enough to think a muggle alarm system can keep us out." Snape sneered while inwardly laughing at how creative it was to use muggle technology to announce their arrival. He then pointed his wand to a digital box on the wall. He sent a stream of orange sparks at the box causing the box to explode. Upon the destruction of the alarm box the echoing ceased immediately.

"Remember to not kill Potter, he belongs to the Dark Lord we are to just lour him outside to where the Dark Lord is waiting." Snape ordered.

"I can't believe you were put in charge." Rodolphus said.

"I'm the Dark Lords best servant, why wouldn't I be in charge?" Snape sneered.

Harry ran around the corner and came face to face with the group of Death Eaters. "Hey jerk offs, you'll have to catch us first." Harry yelled while throwing a handful of Peruvian Darkness Powder at the Death Eaters.

The halls instantly went black. Several Death Eaters bumped into each other as they were scrambling around trying to get to their intended targets.

Snape had to hand it to his students they were well prepared now it was time to see if they would get out without injuries. "Ouch someone just stepped on my foot," complained Amycus Carrow.

"We should have brought Draco along he has that hand of Glory." Rodolphus stated.

"Rodolphus what are you a first year?" Snape held up his wand and lit it causing the room to become illuminated.

"I can't believe it took you so long to figure that out!" Harry hollered. "Now try to catch me?" Harry held out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry's broom zoomed into his outstretched hand he quickly mounted his broom and started flying towards the top floor of Grimwald Place.

Several Death Eaters stared firing stunning spells a Harry. "The brat won't stay put!" Amycus yelled.

"We should have realized he would try flying when we showed up." Rodolphus added.

"Only a fool would think we didn't have warnings put in place, we figured that this place wasn't totally safe." Atem hollered from the top of the stairs. He placed a card on his duel disk. "If you trying to hit Harry while he was flying was bad try hitting him while warding off my mage. I summon the Dark Magician."

Once the dark magician finished materializing. Snape sneered. "You think your muggle technology can stop us."

"You don't get it do you, my magic makes my mage come to life." Atem rebutted. "Mahad attack the three who are trying to curse Harry off his broom. Then continue to attack any of them until we are to safety then return to your realm."

Mahad extended his staff blasting the thee Death Eaters against a wall. Harry continued to circle in the air while firing curses from his wand. He knew that in order to keep Snape undercover he had no choice but to curse him. He sent a quick stunning spell at his teacher hoping the greasy haired professor wouldn't be in too much trouble with Voldemort upon getting back.

Hermione sent several more cursed at the Death Eaters knocking some of them out. "That should buy us time, we should vacate the premise. I'm sure more are going to show up!" Hermione yelled as she dogged a Killing Curse and fired a Stunner at the Death Eater who sent it at her.

"The front door is out of the question too many Death Eaters are blocking the door." Harry yelled.

Sirius was busy battling a couple of Death Eaters when he yelled. "Follow me! I know how we'll exit the house!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius, Hermione and Atem ran to a room on the far end of the house. When they entered the room there was Buckbeak and Sirius' motorcycle. Sirius, Hermione, and Atem bowed to Buckbeak who bowed at them in response.

"Buckbeak remember to go to Hogwarts once Hermione and Atem are gone. Hagrid said he'd love to have you living there now." Sirius instructed while giving the Hippogriff a pat on his head. Hermione climbed on to Buckbeak's back and Atem sat directly behind her.

As soon as the Royal Couple were seated, Harry came zooming into the room. "They are right on my tail!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Sirius yelled while he mounted his bike and fired up the engine. He then pointed his wand to the wall! "_Reducto_!" Sirius' spell blasted a gigantic hole in the wall.

Harry flew out of the hole first, followed closely Sirius. "Okay Buckbeak take flight!" Hermione said.

The Hippogriff spread his wings and began to take flight. Atem was holding on to Hermione's waist with one hand while held his wand out with another. "I don't think we are in the clear yet!" Atem yelled.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

Atem used his wand to point directly below him. "Look!"

Hermione looked down to see at least a dozen Death Eaters flying upwards towards them flying on brooms. "Flying is one of Harry's strong points and the Death Eater's know that. It looks like they have some brains after all and figured we would try to leave by flying." Hermione stated.

Atem started to fire curse at the Death Eaters that were fast approaching them. "I would rather fly in a plane than on Buckbeak!" Atem stated.

"Be thankful we aren't on brooms." Hermione said.

"Buckbeak take us higher!" Atem ordered. Buckbeak started to ascend higher just as Atem noticed that five death eaters were advancing on Sirius.

Harry also noticed that his godfather was getting cornered. He saw a green curse heading towards him. "Sirius look out!"

Sirius swerved his bike to the left just in time to avoid being hit by the killing curse. "Thanks for the warning Harry!"

"Are we far enough away yet?" Atem asked.

Hermione pointed to the horizon. "Almost. We need to reach the that house in the distance that is where the ministry border ends. Talk about making it impossible to let Harry leave, they pretty much magically sealed him at Grimwald Place."

"I think they were more going for trying to keep the Death Eaters out but they failed miserably! If Arthur hadn't informed Kaiba of it, our escape would have been suicidal." Atem added.

Hermione sensing Atem was become too tense sent a warning. "You need to relax. I've never brought someone by side along apparation before."

"I don't understand why we just don't conjure a Shadow Portal to leave." Atem stated.

"Krista said mid air portals aren't advised since the exit would most likely also be hundreds of meters in the air. And we don't exactly want to take Buckbeak with us!" Hermione replied.

Atem chuckled at Hermione's comment while sending a stunning spell at an approaching Death Eater. The Death Eater however dodged the curse. "The High Priest would have a fit. He already was upset when he was told that Crookshanks and Hedwig were going to be coming to his manor with Serenity earlier this morning."

"I don't understand why Kaiba dislikes pets, he has Zantanna." Hermione commented.

"He claims she is a dragon not a pet, and he did have her stay at Hogwarts this summer." Atem answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The only reason he kept her at Hogwarts this summer is she is nesting and she told Kaiba that she wanted to have her hatchlings on Hogwarts grounds."

The Death Eaters continued to give the four wizards airborne chase. As both groups continued to send curses at each other the sparks admitting from their wands lit up the night sky.

As Harry dodged a red stunner he yelled. "Hey Lestrange, I think you forgot how to use your wand!"

"Time to meet your end Potter." Lestrange yelled as he pressed his wand to his forearm to summon Voldemort.

Harry started soaring higher as he hollered. "Get out of here as fast as you can! Lestrange just summoned Voldemort!"

"You dare speak his name you filthy half blood!" Lestrange hollered.

Just as the group reached their apparation point, A huge bang as loud as thunder symbolized the apparation of Voldemort. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that Voldemort was quickly coming onto his tale flying without the aid of a broom. "Oh shit!" Harry cursed.

"Atem hold onto my waist!" Hermione ordered.

"I am!" Atem replied.

"With both hands!" Hermione yelled.

As soon as Hermione felt both of Atem's arms around her waist, she apparated the two of them away from the battle. Sirius saw Buckbeak take off flying east towards Hogwarts. He then flew his bike toward Harry yelling. "Atem and Hermione have successfully left."

"Now it is your turn!" Harry yelled.

"I won't leave you to fight off these guys by yourself!" Sirius hollered.

"Sirius just disparate with your bike," demanded Harry. "I'll be right behind you! Voldemort wants me to himself he is not after you, if you stay the other Death Eaters may gang up on you and kill you!"

Harry watched as Sirius flew faster towards the disapparation point. When Harry noticed his godfather disappear while still riding his bike, he glanced over his shoulder. He could tell that Voldemort was gaining on him and soon would be close enough to cast a Killing Curse on him.

Harry started to press forward but he could tell that Voldemort was able to fly faster than his broom. He was beginning to think he might not make it to the boundaries as a few curses started to fly past his ears. Harry kept his eyes forward as he tried to point his wand to fire a random curse at Voldemort, but before he could get the incantation out of his mouth his wand started to fire gold flames towards Voldemort's direction.

Harry was so shocked by the wand acting of its own accord that he looked back to see that his wand wasn't attacking Voldemort but the wand in Voldemort's hand. Harry continued to watch as his wand continued its assault on Voldemort's. Within seconds the wand in Voldemort's hand was completely destroyed.

Voldemort watched in horror as Lucius' wand was completely destroyed. He took out his own wand. "Don't let him get away!" Voldemort yelled while firing another curse. He was furious and vowed to himself to get the answers from Ollivander when he returned.

Several Death Eaters started to speed towards Harry. Harry fired a few curses with his wand at the death eaters that were giving him chase. He flew forward until he was outside the boundaries as he was disapparating with his broom he heard Voldemort firing a Killing Curse at him.

Harry reappeared with a pop right outside Kaiba Manor. He landed his broom and walked up to the door of the manor. He gave it a knock. When the door opened he found himself facing Serenity.

Serenity leaped into Harry's arms giving him a big kiss hello. "We were worried, what was your holdup?"

"Not out here." Harry said.

Serenity took Harry's hand in hers. The two then proceeded to walk into the living room of Kaiba Manor. When they arrived in the living room Harry noticed that the only occupants were Kaiba and Krista. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Atem and Hermione went to their room to sleep since their bodies are still on London time. And my dad is busy comparing his motorcycle with Marik's. Then he said something about going to Remus' to stay until he figures out where he wants to live. He said he just didn't feel comfortable staying at here indefinitely." Krista explained.

"Let's just hope he doesn't interfere with destiny by staying with the newlyweds." Kaiba stated.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked while taking a seat.

"I'll tell you later, I don't really feel like talking about it right now." Krista said in a tone that told Harry he better drop the subject.

"When are Draco and Ginny supposed to show up?" Harry asked.

"They are already here, since Draco wasn't ordered to be part of the attack they arrived yesterday. They should be awake by mid day." Kaiba said.

Harry nodded his head before asking. "Krista have you figured out who RAB is?"

"Sorry Harry I haven't really been motivated to do it." Krista replied.

Harry felt his temper rising and began yelling. "What the hell does that mean? Can't you just conjure a vision?"

Krista could feel her own temper reaching its breaking point. "I could try, but lately I don't want to see any visions."

Krista's response had Harry worried. He took a deep breath to try to gain some control over his anger before asking. "What is with you?"

Krista sighed she knew it was pointless to argue with Harry. So she reluctantly decided to fill Harry in. "My necklace has been activating itself showing me baby centric visions ever since we left Hogwarts causing me to have to deal with some of my darker emotions and that could cause me to lose control over my magic if my emotions don't stay in balance."

Harry felt a wave of compassion for Krista's predicament and decided to try to lighten her mood with a joke. "Your necklace sounds like it has been giving my wand tips."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Huh."

Harry spent the next several minutes recounting the events surrounding his escape from Grimwald Place. When he was finished Krista looked at him. "That is strange, I've never heard of a wand doing that. I wonder why it did that."

"Maybe you should ask a wand maker." Serenity suggested.

Serenity's comment caused shivers to run down Krista's spine. "Ra damn it, Voldemort probably is trying to get an answer right now."

Realizing what Krista meant Harry cursed. "Shit you are probably right."

Kaiba looked over at his wife. He knew what needed to be done. "Royal Sorceress, I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank on you. I need you to use the power in the Millennium Necklace to see if Voldemort is going to get an answer from Ollivander."

Krista groaned at Seto's request. "High Priest, you owe me one. I really wish I knew what was up with my Necklace lately."

Kaiba put his hand on Krista's. "I'm sure eventually you'll figure out what your necklace is trying to tell you, but until that time comes we need answers."

Krista stood to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "You know you guys take it for granted that I'm the Court's personal supernatural search engine." She snapped. Krista pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace casing the room to fade out of focus. When the fog cleared the four found themselves staring at Ollivander chained up in a dungeon.

"Why did you bring all of us with you and not just see the vision yourself?" Harry asked.

"I didn't feel like relaying it to everyone in case it wasn't a pleasant vision." Krista stated.

The four continued to stare at the wand maker. He looked weak, and malnourished. He also kept on mumbling to himself.

Serenity pointed at Ollivander. "What is wrong with that man?"

"He has been Voldemort's prison for almost a year and most likely was on the receiving end of several Cruciatus Cures." Harry explained.

Serenity let out a visible shiver. "I didn't like that curse." Serenity stated. Knowing that she was remembering when Lucius cast the torture curse on her, Harry put his arm around her waist bringing her into a protective embrace.

"Ollivander is lucky to have not gone completely insane yet." Krista commented.

The four continued to observe the dungeon when a huge flash of light came from the door to the dungeon as it was blasted off it's hinges. "You lied to me Ollivander. Lucius' wand was completely destroyed by Potters!" Voldemort then pointed his wand at Ollivander and began to torture him with the Cruciatus Curse.

As soon as Serenity saw Voldemort cast the torture curse on Ollivander, she buried her head into Harry's chest. She was determined not to watch the rest of this vision.

Noticing that this vision was upsetting Serenity, Harry shot a glare at Krista. He was upset with the Royal Sorceress for including them all in seeing this vision.

Voldemort finally let up his curse and yelled. "Why did you lie?"

"I...I...I... didn't," stammered Ollivander. "The connection should only be present between the twins another wand should have worked."

"Should have, but didn't!" Voldemort sent another torture cures at Ollivander holding it longer this time. He eventually let up the curse. "Tell me how to beat Potter's wand!"

"I don't know!" Ollivander cried.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled once again. "I think you do know and I won't stop torturing you until I get an answer."

Voldemort held his curse so long this time, that the wand maker passed out from the pain. But before he completely lost consciousness he muttered, "legend."

The vision of Ollivander spun out of focus and gang found themselves in a bedroom. Harry nudged Serenity. "That vision is over but it looks like we are stuck watching another."

Everyone looked around. The bedroom was decorated with several fiend type duel monsters all on the wall. Krista stared at the bed to see a little boy around 13 with white hair and green eyes. He was holding an expensive looking tiara when a woman with long black hair came into the bedroom.

"Oh no not again." Krista muttered.

"Ryan, your father says that it is time to start heading to mine and Parvati's birthday dinner. And you know how the Kaibas get if we show up late." Padma said.

"Ah mom. I didn't get a chance to wrap your present yet." Ryan said while holding out the tiara.

Krista couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheek as she touched her Necklace. "You really need to quit doing this, the last two times were difficult for me, as I was overcome with jealousy and that clouds my reasoning for deciphering what you are trying to tell me with these visions. As much of a relief as it is to know that Bakura and Padma will survive this war, it breaks my heart each time to see everyone else's futures involving children that are their own. And not having a clear head to figure out why you are showing me everyone's kids is frustrating the hell out of me." Krista had spoken so softly that only Kaiba had heard her. He put his arm around her waist in an effort to comfort her. This caused Krista to look up and give Seto a weak smile.

The gang continued to watch the vision of Padma with her future son. Padma was glaring at the tiara in Ryan's hand. "Ryan Bakura is that the Vladimir Tiara?"

"Yes," Ryan said while holding the crown above his head. "I got it for you!"

"Ryou Bakura get in here!" Padma yelled.

"What's up Padma Baby?" Ryou asked.

Padma pointed to her son. "Look what your son has in his hands."

Ryou looked at the crown while rubbing his palms together. "Oooo, nice treasure my boy!"

Padma rolled her eyes at Ryou. "I can't believe you are encouraging him. That tiara is one of the crown jewels of England! I recognize it from the Muggle history book Krista gave me last Christmas!"

Ryan walked up to his mom and tried to hand her the crown. "I got it for you mom, I was even going to have Rica help come up with a way to add some magic to it since she is better at spells than me, and we could make it similar to Ravenclaw's Diadem, where the wearer would get more knowledge. I thought you would like that." He said innocently.

"Leave your twin sister out of this!" Padma hollered. She then pointed to the two boys in the room. "You two are in trouble."

"What did I do?" Ryou asked.

"You told the kids the story of you passing your Ultimate Challenge too many times as their bedtime story and it now looks like your son decided to follow in your footsteps with one of his own. You know that as soon as they run an inventory of the crown jewels that the theft of that tiara is going to be all over the Muggle news."

"Is that what you are worried about?" Ryou pulled out his wand. "I can fix this problem, you know." He walked up to son and took the tiara in his hand. He the then cast a Genome Charm making a fake copy. He then handed his son back the real tiara and took the fake one for himself. He concluded his demonstration by holding the fake copy out to Padma. "See problem solved. I'll just take this one to Buckingham Palace and no one will know the difference."

The vision faded returning everyone back to the living room at Kaiba manor.

"At least we now that Bakura survives the war and completes his Ultimate Challenge!" Harry joked.

"I wonder just how much of Gringotts he cleans out in his heist." Kaiba stated.

"We'll have to wait to find out." Krista said as she flopped down on the sofa. Those two vision had her on edge. The first filled her with pity and anger. The second filled her with jealousy. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever get over her personal issues.

The Royal Sorceress shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I wonder what legend Ollivander was talking about."

"I'm sure we'll find that out at a later date too." Kaiba replied while sitting down next to his wife. He could tell she was on edge and wanted to comfort her so he pulled her by the waist bringing her in as close as possible.

"Now that that we know what is happening with Ollivander, I really could use some help with the RAB issue." Harry looked at Krista and as his eyes made contact with hers he knew she would help him even if she was having some issues. "Hermione looked over every old copy of _The Prophet_ she could find and came up empty handed."

Krista wanting to avoid conjuring another vision asked. "Did you ask my dad, he may know?"

"I don't want to get Sirius involved in the hunt for the Horcruxes. This is my destiny and I don't want to put any more people in danger while I complete it." Harry replied.

"Then that is a no." Krista stated.

All of a sudden, Roland came into the room. "Mrs. Kaiba sorry it interrupt you but while I was organizing Mr. Kaiba's home office and found this in there. Where did you want it moved to?" Roland said while holding up Krista's tapestry.

Krista recognized the tapestry in Roland's hand. "I forgot I pulled that out earlier to add Remus to it. I got side tracked when Pegasus called saying he wants to have a card designing contest. I wasn't really paying attention to him, I just told him to do what he wants. It is his company after all and I don't care what events he does as long as the value of my stocks doesn't drop."

Krista stood to her feet and walked up to Roland. She held out her hand to Roland. "I'll take it and find someplace to store it until next school year."

Krista took her tapestry over to the coffee table. She proceeded to unfold it and spread it out onto the coffee table. Harry looked at the tapestry and noticed the heading _The Noble and Ancient House of Black_. "Krista why do you have that? I thought it was at Grimwald Place."

Krista smirked. "This isn't the same one as the one at dad's no one has been blacked out on mine. Narcissa gave this to me last Christmas and since my family just had a wedding less than a month ago I figured I better add Remus to it."

"How do you do that?" Serenity asked.

Krista pulled out her wand. "Like this." She found pressed her wand next to Tonks' name. "Remus Lupin!" She said. Instantly Remus' name materialized next to Tonk's.

"That is kind of cool." Serenity stated.

Krista was about to refold the tapestry when something caught the corner of her eye. "Harry, you never really looked carefully at the one at my dad's house did you."

Harry shook his head. "Why should I have?"

Krista pointed to a name right next to her father's. "Because I think you would have found RAB if you had."

Serenity was looking at the name Krista was pointing at. She read the name then asked. "Who is Regulus Arcturus Black?"

" My paternal uncle." Krista replied.

"You mean Sirius has a brother." Serenity stated.

"Had a brother," Krista corrected. "Draco mentioned once that he was a Death Eater who got cold feet and Voldemort killed him. And since Death Eaters address Voldemort as the Dark Lord I'm guessing that RAB is Regulus." Krista explained.

"Now I know who, how the hell am I supposed to talk to a dead guy to find out if he was successful at destroying the Horcrux?" Harry hollered out in frustration.

"Hold a séance and try to summon him from the afterlife." Krista stated sarcastically.

"No magic can reawaken the dead!" Harry snapped.

"It was a joke! I was being a smartass." Krista replied.

"Nice to see you are starting to have your spirits lifted a bit." Serenity stated.

"My jealousy only lasts a few moments it's just not pleasant to deal with it. But in time I'll manage. I always do." Krista confessed.

Harry took a deep breath and said. "I hate to ask but could conjure a vision for me."

Krista nodded. "I'll try. But as you know sometimes destiny is cryptic or my Necklace does weird things, as you witnessed firsthand. And I may not get a clear answer."

"Or maybe your necklace will show you another shadow apprentice since I positive Bakura's twins will be your apprentices." Harry joked.

"One baby centric vision a day is all I can handle." Krista stated. "I really hope I don't get another."

"And this one just do yourself," requested Harry. "I don't think Serenity needs to see another vision where someone was being tortured."

Krista nodded her head. "Okay."

"Thanks for doing this for me by the way. You are correct we have taken your gift for granted over the last couple of years." Harry said.

Krista snickered at Harry's antics. "Even though I'm sure on some level that was a bit forced, I'll take it." Krista teased before adding "and you are welcome."

Krista pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. She was concentrating hard on seeing only a vision about Regulus. When her vision finally cleared she smiled.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that we didn't already deduce. All I saw was a vision of Regulus holding the fake locket talking to himself saying he was going to thwart Voldemort's plan." Krista replied.

"We just got conformation that RAB is indeed Regulus but nothing more." Harry said with his voice full of disappointment. He then looked over at Krista and asked. "Why is it destiny likes to be cryptic?"

Krista could hear the frustration and disappointment in Harry's voice so she chose her words carefully. "Because some things need to play out, and if we have all the answers we may change destiny without meaning to. So you will find out at the right time and in the right place what became of the real Horcrux."

"I think I'll tackle that problem later." Harry rose to his feet. "I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed."

"Want so company?" Serenity asked.

"Would love some." Harry took Serenity by the hand and the two headed out of the living room towards their sleeping quarters. Harry knew that come later in the day he would have to ask for more help in determining what Ollivander meant by legend and what became of Slytherin's locket. But for now he just wanted to rest his mind and try to enjoy the last time he would be seeing most of his friends until the final battle of the war.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclose: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: Sorry about my absence, but my grandmother recently passed away and I just needed a break from writing to grieve That being said, I'm now back and ready to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

It was nearing noon in Domino City when Krista and Kaiba finally entered Kaiba Corp Tower. They took the elevator to the top floor. They proceeded to walk towards Seto's office.

When they approached Miss Applegate's desk, she said. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. The board is waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thanks, Miss Applegate." The CEO replied.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up today. I can't remember the last time you showed up after eight am on a Sunday." Miss Applegate stated.

Kaiba glared at his secretary. "I pay you to type and answer my calls not to think. I'm the boss and if I choose to show up later in the day I will. Understand." He said in his sternest tone.

"Understood Sir," squeaked Miss Applegate.

"Tell the board I'll be there in ten minutes." Kaiba said. Miss Applegate nodded her head in response before getting up from her chair and walking towards the conference room.

Kaiba unlocked the door to the office. He held the door open for Krista. "You know my lover only you would torment your board of directors by making them attend a meeting on a Sunday." Krista said while placing her laptop on the coffee table.

"If you act like that maybe I should force you to attend too." Kaiba said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so," Krista snapped. "In the four years you've known me have I ever shown up?"

"No, but why is that?" The CEO inquired. "You technically are a board member you own 25% of Kaiba Corp stock and you are the founder of the Isis Foundation."

Krista smirked before walking up to Seto. She pressed her breasts against his chest and began to play with his hair while speaking in a seductive tone. "Because you know how much you commanding a room turns me on. I would jump you in front of the rest of the board, and I don't think they would appreciate it!"

Kaiba leaned over and whispered in Krista's ear. "I would like to think I satisfied you enough in the limo to keep your hormones under control until after the meeting."

"You're just so good you leave meet wanting more," Krista stated flirtatiously while running her hand down Kaiba's back. She then took a couple of steps away from her husband before giving him a big wink. "If I had it my way we wouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

Kaiba walked over took Krista's hand and pulled her back in closer to him. "Since you are acting like that, I'm officially ordering you to attend. That way when it is over, I can take you on the conference table."

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba you can be so persuasive." Krista said before giving Seto a very passionate kiss.

Kaiba started to nudge Krista towards his desk. He then lifted her onto it before leaning in for another kiss. Unfortunately their kiss was interrupted by the intercom. "Mrs. Kaiba. Your two o'clock appointment is here. He says you notified him of a change from 2 to 12." Rang Miss Applegate's voice over the intercom.

Krista leaned over Seto's desk and pushed the intercom button. "Thanks Miss Applegate. Tell my appointment to give me few minutes to get ready, I'll contact you when I'm ready. I don't want any interruptions during my meeting and take messages on any calls for me." Krista turned to Seto to see he was shaking his head.

"I can't believe you changed your appointment just to avoid the board meeting." Kaiba teased.

"I didn't change it. Something is off." Krista replied while leaping off the desk.

Kaiba and Krista made eye contact with each other sending each other a silent message. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They both pulled out their wands. Krista then hit the intercom button. "Miss Applegate send him in."

Kaiba hit the button unlocking his office door to allow Krista's client to enter the office. When the man cracked open the door he found two wands pointed at him.

The man quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He was careful to make sure no one saw Krista or Seto's wands. "Being a little paranoid aren't you." Snape stated.

Krista held her wand steady while she glared at Professor Snape. "The first time you escorted us to Diagon Alley, you said that we all should watch a Quidditch match because it is an exciting game. What did I say in response to your suggestion?" Krista asked in a threatening tone.

Snape looked at Krista. "You said and I quote _I know another game that is exciting, it involves two people, constant motion and builds to a climax._"

Krista smirked while she and Kaiba lowered their wands and put them away. Krista then bowed respectively to her mentor. "My apologies, Sensei," said Krista. "I had to verify your identity. You see I didn't contact you on the change of time for our meeting. Seto has a board meeting at noon and he wanted to be here for our meeting that is why I said two."

"Then who did? Here is the text I got." Snape handed Krista his phone so she and Seto could read the message.

The text said:

**Sensei, this is Krista.**

**I'm borrowing Ginny's phone since mine is being upgraded.**

**I had something come up that I can't get out of at two please meet me for our meeting at noon Domino City time at the KC tower in Domino City.**

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "I would wager a guess it was either Marik or Bakura their idea of a practical joke."

Snape took his phone from Krista. He put it in his pocket. "Great now I have to kill two hours." Snape said.

"Krista isn't needed at the board meeting, but I need to head to my board meeting so I'll have Krista fill me in later." Kaiba said.

"See you when the meeting is over," said Krista. "And I still expect you to keep your threat." Seto gave Krista a quick kiss goodbye before heading out of his office.

Krista walked over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup of coffee. She then offered to get some for Severus but he polity declined. "Now what exactly did you want to discuss with me?" Snape asked.

"Several things actually." Krista said while taking a seat on the sofa. "You are going to be here a while so why don't you take a seat." Krista waited until Snape was sitting down before she continued. " I assume that you know that Harry's wand destroyed Lucius' wand."

Snape nodded. "The Dark Lord mentioned that."

"Any idea what caused Harry's wand to do that?" Krista asked.

Snape shook his head. "I'm at a loss, I've never heard of a wand doing that."

"I figured you would say that, but it was worth a shot. Next how is Ollivander doing? I had a vision of Voldemort torturing him." Krista inquired.

"The Dark Lord is having me constantly brew both Cruciatus Pain Relief Potions and Strengthening Potions to keep the wand maker from going insane from the continuous interrogations. So physically and mentally he is still normal. I don't know how much more torture he can take without going insane." Severus confessed.

Krista let out an audible sigh from a combination of concern and frustration. "Is there any way you can free him, similar to how you freed Pegasus?"

Snape shook his head. "Not without causing suspicions to be on me."

Krista raised her eyebrows at Snape. "Care to elaborate?"

"The Dark Lord is only allowing three individuals to have contact with the wand maker, myself for the potions I brew for Ollivander. The Lestranges' house elf gives him bread and water to sustain him and the Dark Lord himself is the one carrying out the tortures."

"I see your point, since the house elf would have to be ordered to free him by Lestrange, and Lestrange would never betray Voldemort like that. And Voldemort would know that, making you the only suspect." Krista took a drink of her coffee before asking. "How was it you were able to free Pegasus without Voldemort knowing it was you."

"Anyone with a Dark Mark on their arm could walk through the magical barrier to visit Pegasus as a prisoner," explained Snape. "The Dark Lord wanted to show off his ranks and his power to instill fear in the man by having a different Death Eater each time give him his daily bread and water. So after I freed Pegasus all the Death Eaters were suspects, the Dark Lord even questioned me, but I was able to fool him into thinking I had an iron clad alibi for the time of Pegasus' escape. In the end after torturing most of the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord came to the conclusion that Lucius had over looked security measures and Pegasus escaped unnoticed by anyone. In order to keep history from repeating itself , this time the Dark Lord has changed his strategy for dealing with his number one prisoners."

"Now onto more details. In my vision I would guess it was set shortly after Harry's escape from Grimwald Place. Voldemort was furious about what Harry's wand did and kept asking Ollivander how to beat Harry's wand. And as Ollivander was passing out from pain he mumbled one word. The wand maker said _legend_. Any idea what he meant by that?" Krista asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Snape replied.

"So you don't know of any spells that would be able to bypass whatever Harry's wand did?" Krista inquired.

"None that I'm aware of, but I'll let you know if I find out any details." Snape replied.

Krista pondered for a few moments trying to remember if she had ever heard any legends. She then asked. "Do you think it was possible Ollivander was just referring to his theory of a wand choosing the wizard?"

Snape smirked. "You aren't living up to your normal intellect, that isn't a legend but a fact all members of the wizarding community know. Legend suggests that it is something not everyone knows or believes."

Krista leapt to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Now see here I didn't ask you to this meeting for you to insult my intelligence!"

Snape snickered at Krista's outburst "Remind me to remain on your good side this coming school year. I don't really want to be on the receiving end of one of your curses, when you find yourself temperamental."

Krista took a few moments to regain her composer. She then sat back down and asked. "Are you afraid of the power I posses?"

Snape help up his thumb and forefinger leaving a gap of about an inch between the two. "A little. You did magically rip out Zankoo's heart when you killed him."

"That fucking bastard deserved it." Krista stated.

"I know that he deserved to die, it is just a bit nerve racking to know that a student who just graduated can magically dismember a person." Snape confessed.

Krista rolled her eyes. "If you are worried that I'll hurt you or a student, you should know me better by now to know I wouldn't do that. Everyone punished by me always deserves their fate." Krista stated putting an extra emphasis on the word always. "But if it will make you feel better I give you my word that I won't curse you when I have PMS."

Snape shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant, it just...oh never mind. Let's go on to another topic shall we."

Krista looked at Snape for several moments. Her gut feeling was telling her she was missing something. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

Snape pointed his finger at Krista. "Now there is the intelligent witch I taught, I thought she may have disappeared." Snape said with notable sarcasm in his voice.

"Damn my smartass comments seemed to have rubbed off on you." Krista stated.

Snape had spent the whole conversation observing Krista's body language and could tell something was off with her. He debated with himself for several moments before asking. "Are you actually okay? I know for a fact that killing isn't easy even when it is justified."

Krista was thrown back by Snape's inquiry. "If you think I'm having trouble sleeping or having some kind of PTSD then rest assured I'm not and don't. I have absolutely no regrets about killing Zankoo!" Krista took a deep breath before continuing her rant. "It is just my visions since school got out are putting my emotions off balance making me uneasy. I seriously just need a vacation from my premonitions and all magic in fact, but that is something I'll never get."

Snape gave Krista a questioning look. "I thought you conjured your visions."

"I can," said Krista. "But I also see them on accident as well. And currently I can't understand what destiny is telling me when it sends me a vision I didn't conjure on command."

"Care to elaborate?" Snape asked.

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "Why not." Krista replied somewhat under her breath. She then looked directly into Snape's eyes. "My visions have been baby happy lately."

Snape raised his eyebrow at Krista. "Meaning your future children."

Krista's eyes fell as she shook her head. "No not mine, everyone else's. You know I have a high miscarriage factor. Bakura warned you about it when you bet on his baby pool. And you still bet on Seto and me."

"I got ten to one odds. So if I win, Bakura is going to owe me 500 galleons." Snape replied.

"You aren't going to win, there is no way I would ever put myself in a situation to emotionally suffer like that again." Krista confessed.

Snape and Krista remained silent for several minutes. Snape was pretty sure he knew what Krista meant by her last comment but he wasn't going to drill her for details.

Krista eventually broke the silence by saying. "I really feel bad about you throwing your money away on a fool's bet. If you would allow me to pay you back for it, I'm more than happy to."

"Mrs. Kaiba...ah Krista it is called gambling for a reason, some risks are worth taking." Snape stated.

Krista threw her hands up out of frustration. "Forget it, I'm not going to debate this topic with you." She then took a deep breath before saying. "So let's just get back to my baby centric visions. I get to see everyone else having biological children except me and the only conclusion I can come up with is that I'm destined to have several shadow apprentices from the next generation of shadow magic and none are my children since odds are when Seto and I finally get around to adopting a child that child won't be a shadow wielder and most likely not even magical. Making me wonder if we should even still consider adoption as an option. Perhaps Seto and I should remain a family of two, who will spoil our nieces and nephews rotten ."

"You've seen Mokuba's future children." Snape said.

Krista nodded. "I had a vision last week of his future wife's water breaking in an elevator ironically it was the same one I had about a year ago the first time I met Yolanda. Which leads me to my next order of business. I want to work with you to insure that I can train my apprentice at Hogwarts after the war, by adding Shadow Magic to the curriculum."

Snape gave Krista a questioning look. "I thought Shadow Magic was too secret. The wizarding world would eventually come to know about it if you teach it openly."

"Only a few can wield it and without proper training it is dangerous." Krista stated. "And yes some things about it must be kept secret. I need a place off the non magical media's radar to train my apprentices. Hogwarts is perfect. I want to have it listed on paper as an elective even though in reality my apprentices will be required to take my class. You would see many students from all over and vary in ages since finding a wielder could be anytime in their life not necessarily when they are 11. As I find them I'd want them to attend regular classes at Hogwarts as well, it will help them blend in and not call direct attention to Shadow Magic. I also believe that after the classes I'll be teaching this year that the fear of dark magic will be lessened. Since many aspects of Shadow Magic are considered dark by the wizarding world's definitions."

"You've really thought things through." Snape stated.

"Did expect anything less?" Krista sneered.

"I can honestly say no." Snape replied.

"So will you help me?" Krista asked.

Snape nodded his head. "I'll do what I can to work with you to insure that you can train your apprentices at Hogwarts. But there is the bigger question, what happens if I don't survive this war? The next headmaster or headmistress might not be so open minded towards having shadow magic on the school curriculum."

"I'm trusting that your destiny isn't to die in this war. But since I've not seen your fate I can't know for sure." Krista stated.

"If I do die, I would take a guess Minerva would be headmistress you might want to work on her." Snape suggested.

"I'll deal with that if and when the moment arrives." Krista said. "I do like Professor McGonagall. She is a good teacher, and may just be a good back up plan. But for now I'm sticking with my original plan."

"Is that all you needed to discuss with me?" Snape asked.

"Not even close. If you agreed to help me, the Pharaoh ordered me to fill you in on several things related to Shadow Magic so that you know what to expect. And since you are a master of Occlumency, I don't have to worry about having to cast the shadow spell I hate with a passion." Krista said.

"I take it you mean the spell you used to keep Dumbledore from reading Miss Weasley's mind." Snape said.

Krista nodded her head. "Yes that spell is called _to keep a sacred secret_. I had to cast it a total of four times in a five month span and that spell can only be cast on the first night of the full moon. So you do the math."

"So pretty much once a month for the first few months you were attending Hogwarts." Snape reasoned.

"That is correct," said Krista. "Now I'm sure you've deduced many things about Shadow Magic so tell me what you suspect and I'll correct you on any misconceptions."

"Where should I start?" Snape asked.

Krista got up from the sofa to pour herself a refill on her coffee. "Wherever you like."

"I guess I'll start with the attack in Egypt. I came to the conclusion that it had to be Mr. Kaiba who made all those Death Eaters soulless." Snape said.

Krista nodded her head as she sat back down. "Yes it was Seto. How did you come to that conclusion."

"Simple logic. You were tortured with a Cruciatus Curse from Lucius and then he attempted to curse Mokuba. Kaiba said that you and Mokuba mean the world to him. Obviously you and Mokuba being in danger made Kaiba angry enough to somehow desoul all but two of the Death Eaters there."

"Seto cast a shadow spell that only sorcerer or sorceress level shadow wielders can cast. Someone lower in power would be drained to the point that it would kill them." Krista explained.

Snape nodded his head as he was starting to get a clearer picture of everything. "I've also observed that you all have a hierarchy established and you mentioned you have titles that go with that. I also have come to the conclusion that you are so close you can almost know what each other thinks and feels. I can't comprehend why care to fill me in."

"The hierarchy as you called it is what Shadow Wielders refer to as the Royal Court. The court is a group of seven wielders who are given the task of protecting the items that are a medium to control Shadow Magic. The seven of us actually are magically bonded together with a spell that allows us to communicate telepathically with each other short distances."

Krista spent the next several minutes explaining the history and importance of the Millennium Items. When she was finished with her history lesson to him, Snape asked. "How can there only be seven court members when there are more wielders than that? There are eight in your dorm and from what you just told me there are two more who didn't attend Hogwarts."

"Not all wielders are official members of the court. The court consists of the Pharaoh, his High Priest, his Royal Sorcerer/Sorceress and four other priests. All other wielders we have affectionately been given a title to, even though they really have no official status on the court. There will always be more wielders than court positions incase of death. An item still needs to be protected even after the previous protector enters the afterlife." Krista explained.

"You mentioned the seven of you have a spell that telapahically bonds you together, I assume that if one of you were to die that bond is severed." Snape theorized.

Krista nodded her head. "That is correct. The bond can only be severed among the seven keepers of the Millennium Items upon death of one of the keepers. The item of the one who died would go to another wielder to be protected, then the spell would be cast again to reconnect the bond."

Snape spent a few moments replaying everything he had just been told before asking. "You said there are few Shadow Wielders is there something that makes a person a Shadow Wielder and others not?"

Krista took a drink of her coffee while she debated with herself how best to answer Snape's question. She wasn't sure he would ever full understand everything but since she was ordered to fill Snape in she said. "I'll answer that question for you but you might have a hard time comprehending everything, since you still deny the existence of reincarnation. I know you just humor us when anyone mentions their past life."

"Are you about to tell me you believe all Shadow Welders are reincarnations?" Snape asked in a skeptic tone.

"No." Krista replied. "I have deduced that wielders can come from several different areas. One of course is from reincarnation. Another is through blood lines. I even had a vision yesterday of a future apprentice who will be the son of my friend Mai. And she and Wheeler aren't magic wielders, but they are duelists. So that makes me think there might be other wielders who will show up that will have a tie to dueling or be children from duelists. And then there will be the one that are wielders because gods see a need to make that individual a wielder. Like when they made Pegasus a wielder so that he could create Duel Monsters."

Snape stared at Krista with a dumbfounded look on his face. After a few moments he recomposed his figure and stated. "Okay since I don't believe in gods or reincarnation, I'm not sure how to react to the some of those reasons."

"How about Shadow Wielders show up when destiny sees fit to make it so is that a better explanation for you." Krista stated.

Snape nodded. "Acceptable. You mentioned Pegasus being a wielder so he could create Duel Monsters. Are you telling me that muggle card game you love so much has a tie to Shadow Magic?"

Krista smirked. "Yes it does."

Snape nodded his head while he pondered this newest wave of information. "Now about the blood lines you mentioned, I need some clarification. Is it similar to the way some wizards are born from wizard parents?"

"Yes some wielders are from parents who are wielders or even ancestors further back or how Mokie is a wielder because Seto is his brother. In my case I'm the descendent of a Royal Sorcerer named Mahad." Krista explained.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Krista. "I thought you believed you are a reincarnate."

Krista nodded her head. "I am a reincarnate. I'm also Mahad's descendent."

Realization hit Snape so hard, that if he didn't know better he would swear he had just been hit with an Epiphany Charm. "The line of this Mahad is your mum's family line. You are the Key that was in the prophecy foretold by Miss Lovegood."

"Just figured that out now did you." Krista sneered.

"I knew Draco lied to the Dark Lord about his interpretation of the prophecy, but I didn't have confirmation until now that Shadow Magic was the magic your mum practiced. I just assumed she was an American witch and practiced wizard magic." Snape confessed.

"My mother like me was the first born to the first born in Mahad's descendent line." Krista explained.

Even though Snape didn't truly believe all of what Krista was saying, curiosity was getting the better of him so he asked. "How many wielders are reincarnates? By your beliefs of course."

Krista snickered at Snape's wording, she found it humorous to see her mentor struggling with his logic. "Of course Sensei." She said sarcastically. "There are five reincarnations and we are all reincarnations from an Ancient Egypt. Yugi is the reincarnation of the nameless pharaoh, Seto is the reincarnation of that pharaoh high priest. I'm a reincarnation of the high priest's true love. Ryou is a reincarnation of a thief know as the King of Thieves and Hermione is also a reincarnation."

Snape did a double take. "If you truly believe in reincarnation, how can Yugi be a reincarnation and not his twin brother as well?"

"This is where I think you are even going to have more trouble understanding but I'll answer anyway. Atem isn't Yugi's twin brother by blood. They are incarnate and reincarnate." Noticing Snape looked confused, Krista continued her explanation. "Twin souls if you will, like a yin and yang. Atem is the nameless pharaoh. His body is that of a twenty year old, but his mind and soul is 5000 years old. It was his tomb that was destroyed during the Death Eater attack and at that moment the gods of Egypt granted Atem a body to live out his life in this time. Since the ritual to send his soul to the afterlife wasn't possible anymore. Until he got a body he was a 5000 year old spirit that lived in the Puzzle that Atem wears around his neck. And occasionally would switch places and take control of Yugi's body. Most of the time was when they were dueling."

"So there is a magical tie to the tomb that was be excavated, I suspected as much." Snape replied.

"Yes the excavation was the excuse we used. In reality a ritual duel between Atem and Yugi was to take place that would destroy the seven Millennium Items and seal away Shadow Magic forever if Yugi won the duel. Unfortunately when the Death Eaters attacked us we were unable to do the ritual. Then to add insult to injury, Dumbledore ordered Bill to go through the destroyed tomb, in which Bill unearthed the tablet of lost memories. I then had to clean up the mess with a Shadow Spell that made me a bit loopy."

"I heard about you being drunk in ancient runes," said Snape. "But that day was so chaotic thanks to Bakura and Marik putting a musical spell on the entire school I didn't think much of it."

Krista remained silent for several moments. She was debating with herself whether to bring up the next item she needed to discuss with Snape. After reassuring herself that she needed to cover this too she took a deep breath before saying. "Now on to the next thing we need to discuss and this one might not be too pleasant." Snape nodded his head to convey the message to Krista that he understood and to continue. "You know that homework assignment you gave me right before Seto and I left for Christmas break."

Snape was shocked at Krista's statement, he couldn't quite see what this had to do with anything. But he figured Krista must have a logical reason for bringing up that assignment. "What about it. You figured out everything I needed you to know."

Krista paused for a few moments before continuing. "I think it only fair to tell you that while I was trying to conjure visions related to that assignment. I had several that revolved around you. These vision were more personal than what you would have wanted me to know."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

Krista sighed. "I saw most likely every event in your life that created you to be who you are today. I even saw what my father did to you while you were a student at Hogwarts and how he almost got Lupin to bite you."

Snape nodded his head as he began to see the whole picture. "I take it you saw quite a few visions with Lily in them too." Krista only nodded her head in response. "I would also wager you saw the day I made the biggest mistake of my life and that has been and forever will be my worst memory."

"I saw what James Potter did and how he taunted you with the same spell that Ron cast on me, yes. And yes I did see how Lily defended you..." Krista began to say.

"and I thanked her by calling her a Mudblood." Snape interupted.

"Yeah I saw that too," said Krista. "She never really forgave you for that did she."

"No." Snape said. "And if you don't mind I'd like to not talk about Lily anymore."

Krista nodded her head. "I understand, You know I've come to think of you not only as a wonderful mentor, but I do also consider you a friend and I've gotten to know you on a more personal level than any other teacher I've ever had so therefore I have a request."

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

" I would like your permission to address you by your first name." Krista replied.

Snape smiled. "I would like that. I would also like your husband to address me by Severus as well since you both will be teachers and not students next year." Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "Which reminds me, I brought the results of your NEWTS with me." Snape held the envelopes out to Krista.

Krista took the envelopes from Snape and held them up. "Do I even have to look at them?"

"Only if you want to, both you and Kaiba received outstanding on everything." Snape stated.

"Did you expect anything less?" Kaiba voice rang from behind Krista apparently he had entered his office undetected.

Krista leapt of the couch and ran into Seto's arms. She gave him a big kiss. "Hey lover you are back. How did the meeting go?"

Kaiba smirked. "It went well considering the board was upset about coming in on a Sunday."

Krista turned to face Snape, she had the most brilliant thought hit her as her body became overwhelmed with feelings of mischief. "Severus, since I still feel bad that you are going to lose your bet, can I at least pay for you to have an enjoyable afternoon. I think I owe it to you considering the fact that I had to bring up some painful memories for you as well as what dad did to you."

Snape rose from his chair. "I don't hold your father's sins against you. You have no dept to me. And like Bakura said it is my money."

"Does that mean you don't want to go out on the town?" Krista asked.

Kaiba sensing Krista had an ulterior motive sent her a telepathic message. "_Royal Sorceress, what are you planning_?"

"_High Priest, I think Severus needs to have a bit of a break from the strain of a spy. And I just thought of the perfect way for him to get a bit of R and R._" Krista replied.

Kaiba playing off his wife's suggestion looked directly into Snape's eyes. "I think an afternoon on the town on my dime would be beneficial for you."

"See, Seto, agrees with me you are too stressed and need a break." Krista stated.

Snape looked back and forth between Krista and Seto. He figured she had something in mind but wasn't sure what. "You aren't going to make me learn to play your card game are you?" He asked.

"No," Krista replied while laughing. "So is that a yes."

Figuring his two former students wouldn't let him leave until he agreed, Snape said. "Fine I'll allow you and Kaiba to treat me. I take it you want to have me join you for lunch."

"We can't leave the office today too much work, so we'll have Roland drive you in the limo to a wonderful joint." Krista said.

Kaiba walked over to his desk and hit the intercom button. "Roland come to my office."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied.

Krista jotted down something on a piece of paper. When Roland entered the office she handed the paper to Roland. "Drive Mr. Snape to this location." She ordered.

Roland glanced at the paper. "Of course Mrs. Kaiba."

Roland escorted Snape out of the office in order to take him to the location written on Krista's paper. Once Snape and Roland were out of the office, Seto looked at his wife. "Where did you send him for lunch?" Kaiba asked.

Krista snickered. "You'll see." Krista walked over to Kaiba's desk to make a call. She figured this would be the perfect location for her teacher to relax. She pressed the speaker phone and waited for an answer.

"Thanks for calling Ziva's. Jasmine speaking how may I help you?" said a female voice causing Seto's jaw to drop. Of all the places to send Snape this wasn't on his list, but it made sense why she was being cryptic.

"Jasmine just the girl I was calling for." Krista replied. "This is Krista Kaiba and I need to reserve the VIP room for the afternoon."

"Krista, the last time you reserved the room you and Kaiba trashed the place. My boss wasn't too happy." Jasmine state.

"Oh for the love of Isis, Seto and I did pay for the damages. And Seto even hired your boss to build a VIP room in the manor." Krista replied.

"And you wreaked yours and need ours while waiting for repairs." Jasmine theorized.

"No I need the room for a friend." Krista replied.

"Oh is that new KC code for schmoozing a business client." Jasmine asked.

"No this is a real friend. He is completely broken hearted. You see he was just stood up at the altar." Krista lied and laughed when she saw Kaiba mouth the words _I sure hope he doesn't hex you for this stunt_.

"Oh that's terrible, how about I give you the house special on the room?" Jasmine suggested.

"That works for me and Jasmine I want you to entertain my friend is that cool?" Krista asked while trying desperately to control her laughter.

"Not a problem," replied Jasmine. "What time should I expect your friend."

"Give him an hour, he just left. Roland is driving him to the club, just put everything on Seto account. I assume it is still good." Krista stated.

"It is. KC clients are some of our best customers. And I'll treat your friend very well." Jasmine promised.

"Thanks I owe you one. Call me on your next day off and I'll buy you lunch." Krista hung up the call and started laughing. She then turned to face Seto. "So what do you think?"

Seto walked over to Krista. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He then began laying kisses around her neck. "I think you are very beautiful, intelligent and sexy." He said before he started laughing. "But of all the places to send Sensei."

"He wants you to start addressing him by Severus." Krista pointed out.

"Fine." Seto growled. "Of all the places to send Severus to relax only you would send him to a strip club."

"He needs it, I think a few lap dances will do him some good." Krista reasoned.

"Assuming Jasmine doesn't give Severus a heart attack. She is a very good dancer." Kaiba stated.

Krista stood on her toes and whispered seductively in Seto's ear. "I'm better."

Seto felt his body temperature start to rise. "That you are."

Krista untied Seto's neck tie. She then began to unbutton his shirt. "So are you going to keep your promise to me."

Kaiba lifted Krista up bridal style. "We could go to the conference room, but since we are already here let's make use of the couch." Kaiba carried Krista to the couch and laid her down on it. He then began to unbutton her blouse revealing a black lace bra. Kaiba spent a few moments taking in Krista beauty before leaning over her to give her a kiss.

Krista wrapped her arms around Seto neck gently pulling him closer to her. The two continued to be lost in a whirl wind of passionate kisses when they heard a voice over the intercom "Mrs. Kaiba," rang Miss Applegate's voice.

Krista and Kaiba broke apart as if they had just been struck by lightning. Krista ran over to the intercom. She pushed the button with more force then she intended to. "Miss Applegate, I said no interruptions!" Krista yelled.

"You said no interruptions while your appointment was here, I just saw him leave a few minutes ago." squeaked Miss Applegate.

Krista pressed her fingers to her temples. "What do you need?"

"Miss Valentine, Miss Granger and a Miss Weasley are here to see you." Miss Applegate explained.

Seto began to button his shirt. "Send them in." He said.

The three girls enter the office to see Krista and Kaiba finishing buttoning their shirts. "Oh my I think we interrupted not their work, but their make out time." Mai stated.

"What do you girls want." Growled a very annoyed CEO.

"We are here to kidnap your wife." Hermione stated enthusiastically casing both Kaiba and Krista to stare at the trio in disbelief.

"Harry told all of us about her baby centric visions. And the way we see it, she needs to have her mind taken off her visions and the best way to do that is to kidnap her." Mai explained.

Krista felt her annoyance at being robbed, what would have been a very passionate love making session, melt away. She realized the three were just trying to help her heal, not trying to interrupt her. "Only time will help me to understand and come to terms with all my baby centric visions." She reasoned.

"Time takes too long." Mai stated.

Ginny walked over to Krista giving her a friendly hug. "There is the one thing that makes a girl feel like a million Galleons even on the worst of days." Ginny added.

"I already called Ichiro reserving the spa at two and we have the spa all to ourselves the rest of the day." Hermione stated.

"And Draco already let us charge everything to his credit card." Ginny added.

Krista spent several moments glancing back and forth between her three friends. "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope! And if you refuse to come willingly, I'll put a Full Body Bind Curse on you, then dragged your ass through a Shadow Portal."

"Hermione what makes you think you'd be able to curse me first? I'm pretty quick with my wand." Krista stated arrogantly.

Hermione looked at Ginny who gave her a nod. Apparently the two of them knew something everyone else didn't know. "That is why I had you disarmed." Hermione sneered.

Krista put her hand in her pocket to realize her wand was gone. "Where the fuck is my wand?"

Ginny had a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled out a wand. She began twirling the wand in between her fingers. "I took a page out of Bakura's book, and picked your pocket while I was giving you a hug."

"So are you coming willingly or are Ginny and I going to have to curse you to get you to come?" Hermione asked.

"I think the two of us are talented enough witches to take out you." Ginny added.

Krista looked at Ginny. "You texted Severus changing my appointment time, didn't you."

"Of course, now let's go." Ginny demanded.

"Imzadi, you should go." Kaiba suggested.

"What about my work? We have so much to do today." Krista stated.

"Did you forget you sleep with your boss?" Kaiba teased. "I think as long as you promise to treat me well tonight, I can let you off early."

"Fine I'll go, I could use a manicure." Krista stated before holding out her hand to Ginny. Ginny knowing Krista wanted her wand, handed it back to her.

Kaiba sat down at his desk to begin working on his computer. "Have fun and don't get hexed."

Mia looked at Kaiba. "Why do you think she'll get hexed?"

"You didn't really think we would hex her do you?" Ginny asked.

"No it isn't that. You see...well perhaps Krista should tell you." Kaiba suggested before turning his attention to his computer screen.

All three girls were looking at Krista to convey the message to her that they wanted answers. "I thought the best way to give Severus a vacation from being a three way spy was to send him to a local strip club." Krista stated in an amused tone.

Ginny busted up laughing. The idea of Snape at a strip club was too funny for words. She eventually calmed down enough to state. "And you didn't tell him it was a strip club before sending him."

"That would have ruined the surprise." Krista stated as if it was the most obvious of reasons.

Krista followed her friends out of the office. She couldn't help but wonder just what Snape's reaction would be when he reached his destination. However she really didn't care, she knew her female friends were correct a day at the spa is just what she would need to help her relax and maybe just maybe she could figure out what destiny was trying to tell her.

* * *

Please Review

I'm taking requests on how Snape should react to Krista's idea of relaxing. If there is a reaction you would like to see please send it to me via a review or a PM.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: Thank you to those who submitted their suggestions for Snape reaction. I enjoyed reading them and using as many as I could without causing contradictions with the plot._

* * *

Chapter 6

Four young ladies were sitting in a room that resembled the green room of a theater. There were several chairs in front of a long vanity. One lady had long red hair and she was holding up two wigs. One wig was black the other was blonde. She kept holding them up to her head while trying to decide what look she wanted to go with today.

"Jasmine, see you on the stage, and don't even think of stealing all the clients." A woman with long black hair stated.

"Sapphire, just be glad that it isn't armature night." Jasmine sneered. "You seem to lose your cool every time."

"Bite me." Sapphire retaliated.

"Tell Destiny, I'll be out once I decided what hair color I want today."

"Maybe you should go natural today." Sapphire stated nonchalantly while exiting the dressing room.

Jasmine was continuing to debate with herself on what look she wanted while the other girls filed out for their day of work. She looked at her reflection. "I can't remember the last time I didn't cover my red locks, but I think I'll show them off today." Jasmine stood up and walked over to a clothing rack. She quickly flipped through them until she found short emerald green robe. She quickly put it on over her black undergarments. She was just finishing buckling her eight inch high heels when she heard someone enter the dressing room.

She looked up expecting to see one of the other dancers, but instead found herself facing an elderly gentleman. "How in the blazes of hell did you find me?" Jasmine yelled.

"Jadzia, is that anyway to speak to me?" The man asked.

"I haven't gone by that name since I was fourteen." Jasmine spat.

"It is still the name you were given at birth." The man said.

"Like I give a fuck!" Jasmine hollered.

"Well you should." The man said.

Jasmine approached the older man. Her body language radiated anger and hatred towards the man. "I'll ask you again, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, you've been evading us for a while." The man answered.

Jasmine smirked. "By _us_ you mean you and the rest of the council. And by _a_ _while_ you mean 16 years." Jasmine turned her back to the man and began heading back to the vanity.

"Why did you turn your back on your true calling?" The man asked.

Jasmine dramatically turned on her heels. She gave the man the most confused look her face could create. She then began scratching her head. "Oh gee, let's see. How about because when I was fourteen you and the rest of the council forced my father to commit seppuku to regain his honor just because Zee died."

The gentleman's eyes fell as he said. "We were wrong."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I told you that the day you forced me to watch that barbaric ritual suicide."

"Why the a crude metaphors? It isn't like your father cut his gut with a knife and endured agonizing pain. It was a painless death." The old man stated.

Jasmine let out a sigh from frustration. "Easy the Samurai committed ritual suicide to keep honor and so does the council!"

"I just said we were wrong when we truly believed the line was gone forever." The man said.

"Is that your idea of an apology?" Jasmine yelled.

"She is alive, I saw her with my own eyes." The man stated.

Jasmine stomped up to them man and began yelling in his face. "I knew she was alive but the council didn't believe me. I cried in front of them, pleading with them to believe me but they didn't listen. Did you know I actually almost ran her over with my car ten years after my father died, proving my gut feeling that she was alive."

"Your true calling must have been guiding your car that day. Come back to where you belong." The man pleaded.

Jasmine stomped over the vanity. "Never, I clipped my wings the same day my father died, I'm sure the council remembers that display."

"Still speaking in metaphors, I see some things don't change." The old man said.

"You really think I give a fuck what you think? I don't ever want to see you are any other council member again." Jasmine yelled.

"You may have rejected your calling, but you were still born..." The old man started.

Jasmine whipped her head around to face her intruder again. "I know what and more importantly I know who I am. I am Jasmine one of the best exotic dancers in Domino City." Jasmine leaned over and pressed a button that was under the vanity. So why don't you leave and give a message to the council that I'm never going to be brought into their web."

"When you change your mind, you'll need this." The old man placed a mahogany wooden rectangular box on top of the vanity right in front of Jasmine.

Jasmine took a look at the box and was inwardly wishing she had a hammer around to smash it into teeny tiny little pieces. "I think we both know, I'd need much more than what is in that box. I did a damn good job of clipping my wings and I don't want them back." said Jasmine. "Now why don't you get the hell out of here so that I can go to work! Unless you want to stay for a lap dance. I'm sure Destiny would give you a good one." Jasmine gave herself a face palm while she continued to taunt her unexpected visitor. "Oh wait you can't. When you became head councilman you took a vow of celibacy, which would include not ever getting even a lap dance from a desirable woman without having to pay the ultimate price that is."

"You will come back to your calling. It is your destiny." The man stated.

"Don't bet your life on it," said Jasmine. "One of the things I'd need to get my wings, back isn't even possible."

The two glared at each other for a few moments, when a tall, extremely buff gentleman wearing a white shirt and jeans entered the dressing room. "Jasmine, is this the reason you buzzed for a bouncer?" The man asked while pointing at the elderly gentleman. "Is this gentleman bothering you?" The man asked.

Jasmine smirked. "Actually, Cheeko, he is. Please escort him out of the club. He is getting grabby."

Cheeko grabbed the elderly gentleman by the arm and began pulling him out of the dressing room towards the entrance to the club. Jasmine was walking closely behind. She wanted to make sure that her uninvited guest fully left the establishment. When the two men reached the door to Ziva's, Cheeko gave the elderly gentleman a ruthless push on his back. "And stay out!" Cheeko yelled before going back to his regular duties.

Jasmine body language was still radiating the anger she could feel coursing in her veins. She couldn't understand how that man had found her, but she really hoped he got the message to never bother her again. She was so focused on regrouping her anger that she did realize that several of the other dancers had walked up to her. She was pulled from her thought when Sapphire asked. "Jasmine ,are you okay?"

Jasmine snapped her head to look at Sapphire. "I'm fine."

"Who was that?" Sapphire asked.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Just another rule breaker."

"He must have really been a pain to have you ring for a bouncer." Sapphire reasoned.

"That is putting it mildly." Jasmine said.

A girl with short black hair glanced around the club. It was completely vacant. "Looks like it is going to be a slow afternoon."

"Destiny, Sunday afternoons usually are." Sapphire stated.

Destiny nodded. "True, things don't get hopping around her until around nine. Why we open so early on a Sunday I'll never know."

The dancers continued to make small talk for several minutes. Their conversation was interrupted when the phone rang. Jasmine walked over a podium and picked up the receiver. "Thanks for calling Ziva's. Jasmine speaking how may I help you?"

Sapphire and Destiny watched as Jasmine got wide eyed. Apparently this was someone she wasn't expecting to call. "Krista, the last time you reserved the room you and Kaiba trashed the place. My boss wasn't too happy." Jasmine stated.

Sapphire started snickering and whispered. "That is an understatement if I ever heard one."

Jasmine put her index finger to her mouth making a shushing gesture, while trying to continue her conversation on the phone. "And you wreaked yours and need ours while waiting for repairs." While waiting for an answer Jasmine's eyes widen. "Oh, is that new KC code for schmoozing a business client?" She asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes which told every dancer that whatever was just said wasn't the truth "Oh that's terrible, how about I give you the house special on the room?" Jasmine stated while she picked up a pen and wrote a quick note.

"Not a problem," replied Jasmine. "What time should I expect your friend." Jasmine then gestured for Sapphire to come grab the note.

The note read:

**KC client on the way prepare the VIP room and Roland's usual table. It looks like our slow afternoon became party central.**

Several dancers started dashing around the club getting Roland's table ready, while Jasmine continued to talk on the phone. "It is. KC clients are some of our best customers. And I'll treat your friend very well." Jasmine promised while she hung up the phone.

"When should the KC client be here?" Destiny asked.

"Krista said an hour," replied Jasmine.

"Which means about fifteen minutes. We all know that when Kaiba Corp sends a client here that Roland drives faster than Krista." Sapphire stated.

"She personally said I was to entertain her _friend_." Jasmine stated while putting an extra emphasis on the word friend.

"I wonder who it is?" Destiny said to no one in particular.

Jasmine shrugged. "Don't know, but what I don't get is why Krista would lie about her friend being stood up at the altar. I didn't need to be lied to give her the house special on the VIP lounge. We always give the KC clients a good special."

"Because Roland makes up for it." Sapphire stated.

"How do you know Krista was lying?" Destiny asked.

"Her tone she had, it was subtle, but I've played poker enough times with Krista to tell when she is bluffing." Jasmine stated.

"Remind me to never play poker with you." Sapphire said.

"I wonder if the Kaibas know, how much Roland loves to party when they send him to drive one of their clients here." Destiny asked.

Sapphire started snickering. "They probably think he just pulls out a book and reads in the limo."

"And we'll never tell them the truth." Jasmine said.

Jasmine walked behind the bar and pulled out a large bottle of Sake. She then went to wait at the door for Krista friend.

Within twenty minutes Snape and Roland enter the club. Snape took one look at the scene and began to wonder just where he was. At first glance he figured he must be at some kind of fancy restaurant.

The entire room was completely dimly lit. He noticed that several tables where spaced sporadically in front of a stage. He figured that this restaurant must have some kind of dinner theater, but he just couldn't comprehend why there was a pole on the center of the stage. He was inwardly thinking he may just have to run to the men's room to cast a translation spell on himself so that he could understand what the actors would be saying.

Snape was continuing to take in his surroundings when four females all wearing very skimpy outfits approached him and Roland. "_Krista where have you sent me for lunch? The waitress here are dressed leaving nothing to the imagination._" Snape thought to himself.

Three of the girls surrounded Roland. Sapphire grabbed Roland left arm while Destiny grabbed his right. "Your usual table is ready Roland." Destiny said while she and the other three girls escorted Roland away.

Jasmine approached Snape carrying the bottle of Sake. She eyed him up and down. Snape was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. "_He is cute, and has excellent taste._" She thought.

While Jasmine was checking out Snape, he was checking her out. Snape's eyes widened when he first saw Jasmine. Snape at first thought he was seeing a ghost of Lily. Until he noticed that Jasmine's eyes were sky blue and not emerald green. "Welcome to Ziva's, I'm Jasmine. You must be Krista's friend. She told me to be your hostess this afternoon." Jasmine said.

Snape was surprised that the young lady was speaking English, but figured that must be the reason Krista sent him to this location. At least now he didn't have to ask where the men's room was before he was even seated. "I am her friend." Snape said.

"_His accent is so sexy._" Jasmine thought to herself. She then flashed Snape a big smile. "Follow me to the VIP room."

As they began walking Snape noticed that the young lady only had a bottle of wine with her and no menu. "Don't I need a menu to order lunch?" Snape asked.

Jasmine snickered. "I take it you never been to an establishment like this, we don't really have food, but the VIP room rate does include all the Sake you can drink courteous of Krista Kaiba."

"I'm from England, I don't even know what Sake is." Snape blurted out. "_Good one Severus you just sounded like a babbling idiot._" He thought to himself.

Jasmine snickered. "It is a Japanese wine made from rice."

Snape sighed while he thought. "_Great Krista sent me to a Japanese pub, that has no food, just alcohol and half naked women. No wonder I can't think straight._" Snape wasn't sure if it was just curiosity on why Krista would send him here or the activeness of his hostess. But he figured whatever the reason, he would continue to follow the redhead to the VIP room, even though the back of his mind was telling him to run in the other direction.

Jasmine took Severus by the arm. She purposefully pressed her breasts against it as they were walking. "Tell me do you have a name or should I make one up for you?" She asked flirtatiously.

Snape could feel his body temperature rising from the close contact the young lady was giving him. "S..s...s...Severus Snape." Severus stuttered.

"Well Severus, since this is your first time here, I'll be nice and tell you the number one rule here is you can look but you can't touch." Jasmine said before she released Snape's arm. She then began walking in front of him again. After taking a few steps she looked over her shoulder and gave Snape a big wink. "But something tells me you are a bit of a rule breaker, and I think that is encouraging."

Even though Snape didn't want to admit it to himself, Jasmine's antics were arousing him. He couldn't figure out what the young lady meant by them. He continued to follow her to the designated room. As they continued walking he unconsciously began staring at Jasmine rear. He then thought to himself. "_I can't believe she is wearing a green robe, that goes barely goes below her bum. However, it is a very nice bum. I wonder just how firm it would feel._" Severus shook his head."_Where the hell did that come from?_"

Jasmine smirked she could feel Snape's gaze on her. She then looked back over her shoulder. "I've been told many time I have a nice ass. Is it true?"

Snape blushed as he started to stutter. "I..I.."

Jasmine giggled. "If it pleasures you to look, then look. That is why you are here isn't?"

"I actually don't know why I'm here." Snape admitted before he could stop himself.

Jasmine same to a door marked VIP. She opened the door to the VIP room to allow both of them to enter it.

Snape enter the room and instantly took a look at his surroundings. The room was just as dimly lit as the rest of the club. Inside the room was a red velvet covered sofa. He also noticed that there was a stage with a pole in it in this room too. He figured this wasn't a coincidence.

Snape really felt like he was about to lose all self control, so he stated. "I think I need a drink!"

Jasmine had spent the entire stroll to the VIP room observing Snape's behavior. She came to the conclusion that this man had immense control. And she found that extremely attractive.

She opened the bottle of Sake and placed it on a small table. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have the emotional control of a Vulcan?" Jasmine said while she gently pushed Snape onto the sofa. She leaned over and picked up the bottle of Sake and handed it to Snape.

Snape couldn't help but notice that Jasmine's cleavage was popping out from her little robe. He grabbed the Sake and took a huge swig straight from the bottle. "You are the first." Snape said while making a mental note to google Vulcan on his phone later.

Jasmine snickered. This was going to be a very fun afternoon indeed. "Since you are from England, how about a little Whitesnake to get this party going?"

"Please tell me Whitesnake is a brand of Sake." Snape said while thinking of adding. "_And not one of Krista's euphemisms for sex_."

Jasmine stared laughing. "They are a British rock band. My favorite actually." Jasmine walked over to the wall and pressed a button on it. The room instantly lit up the stage as the song _Here I go Again_ began flooding the room.

Jasmine took the sage and began dancing. At first she swayed seductively, which made Snape only slightly uncomfortable. But when the song hit the refrain and Jasmine ripped off her robe tossing it towards Snape and began pole dancing in her black lace undergarments, everything became clear to Snape.

Snape turned beet red as he realized Krista had sent to some kind of strip club. He clinched his teeth and yelled. "Krista, why did you do this?"

Snape's embarrassment and slight anger toward Krista sending him to a strip club, quickly vanished and was replaced with sexual desire. The longer he continued to watch Jasmine dance, the more excited he became. "_Oh to hell with it!_" Snape thought to himself as his emotional control began breaking. He then took another drink of his Sake and figured he would just enjoy the show.

Snape was enjoying the show and did a double take when Jasmine jumped off the stage and straddled his lap. She then removed her black bra and began giving Snape a topless lap dance.

"Now let's see if I was right about you being a rule breaker." she smirked.

Snape smirked right back. "I have been known to like to break rules from time to time."

"Good, so tell me what do you do for a living?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm a teacher." Snape said.

Jasmine leaned in pressing her bare breast against Snape and whispered seductively in his ear. "I wish I was your student. That way you could punish me by giving me after school detention with you."

"Not sure you could handle it." Snape blurted out before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure if it was the sake or the girl that was causing his control to completely evaporate. "_Probably a combination of both._" he eventually reasoned.

"Let me be the judge of that." Jasmine said before leaning over and kissing Severus.

Snape was taken aback by the kiss but retuned her kiss with extreme enthusiasm. Before Snape could really comprehend what was happening, he and Jasmine were in a whirlwind of kisses, and wandering hands. Snape's clothes then began flying all over the room, as the two of them gave surrendered their lustful urges.

The two were oblivious to the passing of time as were completely swept up in a storm of lust.

Once they two came down from their sexual highs, Snape felt a bit embarrassed by his loss of control. He looked over at Jasmine as he recomposed his figure. "I'm sorry I usually don't lunge at women like that."

Jasmine laughed as she shook her head. "Your really are a Vulcan."

Snape stood up and stated looking around the room. "Where are my pants?"

"Embarrassed about your body?" Jasmine asked flirtatiously.

"My cell phone is in the pants pocket." Noticing Jasmine was raising her eyebrows at him Snape added. "Curiosity is getting the better of me. I have to find out what a Vulcan is since that is the second time you compared me to one."

Jasmine picked up her undergarments and put them on. "Look it up later, it is just a reference to a TV show." Jasmine said before walking up and pressing her breasts against Snape's back. "It looks like I was correct. You do like to break the rules."

Remember Jasmine said something about looking and not touching caused the professor to ask. "You aren't going to get fired are you?"

Jasmine smiled then shook her head. "What happens on the mountain stays on the mountain."

"What?" Snape asked.

"A metaphor for what happens in this room stays in this room." Jasmine explained.

Snape smiled. "You sure like to speak in metaphors."

"Done it all of my life." Jasmine said as if it was nothing.

"You do have an amazing intellect." Snape said as he finally found his pants and began putting them on. "Trust me I won't tell anyone what happened here.

"Not embarrassed are you." Jasmine teased.

"No, I just don't think it is anyone's business." Snape said.

"Keep your face straight if Krista says you appear to have gotten closer to the gods today." Jasmine suggested.

"Meaning." Snape said.

"Ancient Egyptians thought orgasm brought one closer to the gods." Jasmine stated. She then snicker at Snape's shocked expression. "I've taken many ancient history classes. I'm working on my PhD in archeology."

"So tell me why do you work here?" Snape asked.

Jasmine smiled. "The money is very good. It pays my living expenses while I work on my PhD. And it is fun. And before you ask, no I don't usually screw my clients."

Snape nodded while he finished zipping his pants. He reached into the pocket relieved that both his wand and cell phone remained in the pocket during his extracurricular activities. He pulled out his cell phone and realized he missed at least a dozen calls. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath.

"In trouble." Jasmine stated flirtatiously while picking up her green robe.

"I don't know yet." Snape said so quickly that he was beginning to think he couldn't lie to this girl if he tried.

As Snape was just about to return the phone calls when he and Jasmine heard yelling from outside the door. "Sir you can't go in there. That room was reserved for a client by Krista Kaiba."

"Who do you think sent me here?" came a voice that Severus knew all too well.

The door flew open and to Snape horror he was facing his godson. "Draco, why are you here?"

Draco only had to glance at the scene for a moment to understand why Snape missed his calls. The red sofa was tipped over and Snape was still shirtless. However Draco decided to be nice and not tease his godfather at the moment. "Krista called me and told me to get over here because you weren't answering your phone."

"What is wrong?" Snape asked.

"She said something was up at the spa." Draco replied.

"I thought she had to work. Why is she at a spa?" Snape asked with more annoyance in his voice than he would have liked.

"Ginevra, Mai and Hermione kidnapped her, shortly after you left KC tower." Draco explained.

Snape realized what that meant and asked. "Which one changed the time of my meeting with Krista."

"Ginevra." Draco replied.

Jasmine hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation but she figured that Severus needed to leave soon so she picked up the bottle of Sake and walked up to him. "Don't forget this." Jasmine said while putting the half empty bottle of Sake in Snape's hand. She wrapped her arms around Snape giving him a kiss goodbye. She then turned and exited the VIP room without another word.

Draco smirked at Snape for several movements before the professor said. "Draco forget everything you just saw."

Draco began snickering. "Godfather, there isn't anything you can say to make me forget what I walked in and saw." Draco then noticed that Snape was putting his hand in his pocket. "And don't even think about obliterating my memories." Draco said in a threatening tone.

Snape released his grip on his wand as he decided that perhaps erasing Draco's memory wasn't the best course of action. "I really don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If anyone needed to get laid, it was you. And you know I figured out that you and that redhead that just left spent the afternoon shagging each other and you would want me to forget it."

"Here name is Jasmine." Snape then shook his head, it seemed that his emotional control was still a little off. "Let's just go see what your cousin needs and don't mention what you suspect to her."

Draco laughed as he point to Snape's neck. "You might want to put a Concealment Charm on your neck then. Otherwise Krista will know what you did, that girl you just shagged left a good sized love bite on it."

Snape began mumbling a long stream of incoherent cuss words at Draco as he pulled out his wand and cast a Concealment Charm on his neck. He then pocketed his wand. The two then headed out of the club.

When they arrived at the KC limo, they noticed that Roland was there waiting. Apparently someone told him that Krista needed to see Snape. "Where am I taking you now Sir?"

"Some spa, Draco said Krista was there." Snape answered.

"I know just the one she would be at." Roland said.

Snape and Draco climbed into the limo. As they were heading to the spa Snape put his hand in his empty pocket to notice it wasn't empty at all. It appeared that Jasmine had slipped something into while she was kissing him.

Snape wanting to know what she put in there without Draco noticing. He quickly glanced over at Draco to notice he was preoccupied with his cell phone. Snape grasped his hand around it and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Severus unfolded the paper to find a hand written note.

**Severus, **

**My digits are on the flip side of this paper. The ball is in your court now.**

**Jasmine.**

Snape tuned the paper over and sure enough he found a phone number written on the back. How he missed it when he unfolded the letter he didn't know. He put the note back into his pants pocket wondering just what the hell came over him a few hours ago.

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: Sorry about the delay in this update. I've been busy with preparing for Summer Stock and that didn't leave much time to write._

* * *

Chapter 7

Roland pulled the limo in front of_ Sakamoto's Spa and Salon_ . Snape and Draco exited the limo to find Krista standing outside the door lighting a cigarette with her wand. Krista put her wand away. She then took one look at Snape and smirked, "Severus, I was going to bitch you out about not answering your phone and making me play phone solitaire with your voice mail, but instead I think I need to just offer you a cigarette."

Snape did a double take. "Krista, I don't smoke."

Draco started laughing at Snape. "Godfather that wasn't meant literally."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"I mean Krista knows why you didn't answer your phone." Draco replied. "There is an old muggle cliché about smoking a cigarette after a shag."

Snape could feel himself become embarrassed but he quickly shook it off. "How did that cliché come about?"

"No one really knows," replied Krista. "I personally think old Hollywood movies had something to do with it."

Snape looked at Krista, and knew that he was going to regret asking his next question but he asked it anyway. "How did you know what happened at the club?"

Krista snickered "You mean besides the fact that I have an over active sex drive and can sense when someone has gotten laid." She then pointed to Snape's dress shirt where two buttons were missing. I suggest a Repairing Charm on your shirt in addition to the Concealment Charm I sense on your neck. The next time you get lucky you might want to remember those tips if you don't want people to figure it out."

"I'm surprised you aren't tormenting me more." Snape muttered.

Krista smirked, she was originally was going to behave, but since Severus seemed to think he needed to be teased more she said. "By Ra, I can't believe that Jasmine actually broke her cardinal rule. She never fucks her customers, in fact she scolds the other dancers when they do saying _we are exotic dancers not hookers_."

Snape took a few comments to repress the embarrassment he was feeling before asking. "How is it you know Jasmine? I mean it seems you know her as more than a business contact."

"She and I get together to play poker." Krista replied. "However we haven't always been on friendly terms. She and I have a complicated past."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Krista took a drag off her cigarette before answering. "About five years ago we were taking a Latin class together at the Domino City University. She seemed to dislike me, which was nothing new to me. I was used to classmates being jealous of my intellect and ignoring and hating me as a result. And it wasn't like I cared about my classmates either, so I would ignore them in return and it worked for me. However, she took it further. She yelled in front of the entire class on the day of our final. She accused me of spending my time out of class cutting myself, throwing myself at all the male professors, and making love to a bottle. Furthermore she said that those activates were despicable pastimes for a girl as gifted as me. I of course retaliated by yelling that I don't cut myself and preceded to pull up my shirt and skirt to prove I didn't have any cuts on my body. I continued my rant saying I wouldn't ever seduce a professor into my bed, to increase my GPA since I would be insulted if I got a good grade just for being a phenomenal lay. I than added that I don't fuck inanimate objects with the exception of my vibrator when I am in a kinky mood. She then told me for someone of genius level intelligence I should have known she was using metaphors for being an underground duelist, a slut, and a lush. I told her she had no right to judge me since she didn't even know me or anything about my life. We then volleyed verbal insults to each other until it escalated into a pretty nasty cat fight. Eventually our fight was broken up by our professor who told us to settle our differences like young ladies or else we would be given an atomic failing grade on the final. Since neither of us wanted a failing grade, we settled out differences that day the only way we knew how. I ended up challenging her to a duel and she challenged me to a pole dancing contest."

"I take it you won the duel." Draco stated.

"I not only won. I won our duel without losing any life points. The only shutout I've ever had I might add." Krista said arrogantly. "I must say it wasn't difficult considering her deck was so weak, she only had six monster cards."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but how did you pull off a pole dancing contest weren't you too young?" Draco asked.

"Jasmine is ten years older than me making her at that time 25. Jasmine was already working at Ziva's, so I used my fake ID in conjunction with a large bribe to make her boss let me participate in armature night." Krista explained.

"Who won the dance contest?" Draco asked.

"That is a matter of opinion. I am, and was then too, the better pole dancer. But she got the larger applause because while she was being rated on her dancing she grabbed my breasts, earning her louder cat calls." Krista said before taking another drag off of her cigarette.

Snape put his hand to his head that was an mental image he wanted to obliterate right now. "I take it after she groped you, that is when you became friends." He stated.

Krista shook her head. "Hell no, I hit her for groping me and told her groping your opponent was an unscrupulous move. We then went our separate ways. I didn't speak with her again until almost a year later. It was about three months after Battle City and Seto wanted to see just how good of a pole dancer I was so he paid a huge fee for the VIP room and requested that he be allowed to have me with him. Even though the guy knew Seto and I were only sixteen he just took the money and let us in. Jasmine happened to be working that night and saw us enter the club. As we were heading into the VIP room she said _It looks like Linus Larrabee has finally found Sabrina Fairchild._ After that night the two of us got together to play poker at least once a week. Although we don't play as much anymore with me being in England a majority of the last two years."

"Does Jasmine always speak in metaphors that require a translation?" Draco asked while he pulled out his cell phone to google _Sabrina Fairchild_.

Krista nodded her head. "Yes."

The trios conversation was interrupted when the doors opened and Ginny walked out. "Draco you are finally here."

Draco walked over to Ginny giving her a kiss. "Sweet thing, what is up!"

"Come inside." Ginny said.

Draco and Ginny began walking into the spa when Draco turned his head to face Krista and Snape. "You two coming?" He asked.

Krista held up her half finished cigarette. "In a minute. Ichiro doesn't allow smoking in his establishment and I want to finish my cigarette." Ginny and Draco entered the spa, but for some reason Severus stayed behind and was staring at his cell phone. Krista noticed that the professor had a troubling look on his face. "Something on your mind?"

"Jasmine said I was a Vulcan." Snape said.

"That metaphor is scarily accurate, since you have great control over your emotions." Krista stated. "Although I know it hasn't been seven years since you last shared a bed with a woman."

Snape did a double take. "What do you mean?"

Krista took another drag of her cigarette before speaking. "It means I know Jasmine wasn't your first. I told you earlier today that my Necklace showed me several events in your life that were of a personal nature and one included how I know for a fact you lied to Dumbledore when you told him you didn't know that the Trace could be broke another way than turning 17. I am recalling a vision with a brunette Slytherin girl who found out from an another classmate how to break her trace early and how she convinced you to break yours with her. And the other was...Oh how shall I put this...A drunken one night stand about a year ago sometime after Bellatrix's funeral."

Krista snickered as she saw the color drain from Snape's face. Snape then gulped and asked. "Did you tell anyone about the later?"

"I haven't even told Seto." Krista replied. "And before you ask I won't tell Draco. I highly doubt he wants to hear about his mother's conquests."

"In all fairness we were both pretty drunk." Snape stated.

"No shit!" Krista exclaimed. "The two of you could barely walk to make it to her bedroom, but I did like her pick up line when you asked her why she was being so affectionate to you."

"I'm surprised the next day that things were overly awkward between us." Snape confessed.

Krista stomped out her cigarette while laughing at Snape. "Severus, Lucius wasn't Narcissa first and you won't be her last. In fact you aren't even her most recent."

Snape just wanted to have this conversation end quickly so he figured a change of subject was an order. "Now why did you need me here?"

Krista sighed as she opened the door to the spa. "Follow me."

Snape followed Krista through the door and what he saw when he got there made his eyes pop out of his head. He saw Luna holding her wand out at an elderly gentleman who was tied to a chair. He also saw four female employee's asleep on the floor. He also saw, whom he assumed was the owner, sitting in a chair. The man looked like he was in his early twenties. His body language radiated total shock apparently something happened that wasn't supposed to this afternoon. Snape recomposed his figure as he turned to face Luna. "Miss Lovegood, why are you here? And why are you holding that man at wand point?"

"Severus, you will have all your questions answered shortly. I'm going to take you down memory lane, but first there is someone who needs to talk to you." Krista stated.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Someone who specifically asked for your help. Turns out that you as his head of house is the only one he really trusts from school." Krista replied.

The young man in the chair cried out. "Girl, what do you expect he has to hide who he is it at that school. It is just terrible."

Krista snapped her head. "Ichiro, calm down."

Ichiro leapt to his feet pointing a threatening finger at Draco. "Calm down your cousin is blackmailing my boyfriend!"

"Did you forget your boyfriend is blackmailing me as well?" Draco rebutted. "I needed something that was equal to his blackmail threat to threaten him with."

Ichiro sat back down in his chair. "You mean you aren't prejudice towards him."

Draco shook his head. "No, for a couple of reason. One I could care less whom he bones and two I lost my virginity to a bisexual woman. A person orientation isn't a problem to me. But I had to threaten to tell the school he was gay if he told anyone I was the Black Dragon. If anyone at school found out I was a duelist, it would be considered a very bad thing, since I'm from an aristocratic family. In our society aristocrats aren't supposed to like things from the muggle world."

Hermione pointed her wand at the quarreling boys. "Cool it you two, or I'll transfigure both of you into tea cozies." She threatened.

Ginny looked at Ichiro he still seemed unconvinced by Draco's confession. "If it will help convince you that Draco isn't prejudice, my brother Charlie is gay. And you know that Draco and I are engaged. If Draco had ill feelings towards people who are gay do you think I would be willing to marry him?"

Snape looked around the room. "Where is Mr. Zabini?"

Luna used her free hand to point to a door at the far corner of the room. "Bathroom." She said while never taking her glaring eyes off her target.

Hermione looked over at Snape. "How did you know who everyone was talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Process of elimination, Miss Granger. Mr. Zabini is the only male student in my house who prefers sausage to taco." Snape explained.

Krista stared at Snape in disbelief. "Holy Shit, Severus, it looks like Jasmine rubbed off on you in more ways than one." Krista stated in a teasing tone, causing her former professor want to cast a Silencing Charm on her.

Blaise exited the restroom having overheard the entire conversation and asked. "How did you figure it out Professor Snape?"

Snape took a deep breath, this was never a conversation he envisioned having with a student. "In October there was a day where, for some outlandish reason, Bakura dressed in women's underwear getting him a month's worth of detention. In class you seemed overly flushed by it. You couldn't take your eyes off him."

"Blaise, you bitch." Ichiro snapped.

Blaise sat down in a chair next to Ichiro and took Ichiro's hand in his. "Baby calm down, the guy was dressed like Frank-N-Furter anyone one would look."

"Why did he dress like that?" Ichiro asked.

"He lost a bet with me that stated he had to dress up as a character from _Rocky Horror_, I chose Frank." Krista replied.

The old man tied up in the chair began yelling. "Daughter of the House of Mahad, I beg you to reconsider your verdict!"

"Fuck! The Silencing Charm wore off!" Krista swore, while Luna fired another Silence Charm at the old man.

Krista drew her wand pointing it at the old man. "If you know what is good for you, you'll stay quiet until I'm done sorting out the mess caused by you showing up here!"

Blaise looked up at Snape. "Professor Snape I had Draco's cousin call you to get your help with casting a protective charms on Ichiro's home."

Snape put up his hand to symbolize silence. "First things first, I need Krista to show me exactly what happened. Since my gut feeling is none of you intend to have your boyfriend know you all attend or attended Hogwarts."

"Correct, Professor Snape." Hermione stated.

Ginny pointed at the man tied in the chair. "This bloody Egyptian wand maker is to blame!"

Blaise began looking at each witch in the room. "Now which one is Krista again?" He preceded to point to each one as he defined them. "Is she the Insufferable Know It All, Draco's cousin, the Weasley girl, or the Quidditch commentator?"

Krista raised her hand. "I'm Krista, I can't believe you've gone to school with us and don't know our names."

"Never really care enough to remember them." Zabini admitted. "Do you own a pensive so you can show Professor Snape your memories."

Krista shook her head. "I have a more accurate way of conjuring memories." She explained.

"What could be more accurate than showing your own memories with a pensive?" Blaise asked.

Krista pondered for a few seconds on how best to answer Zabini's inquiry, before speaking. "A pensive uses memories that are from my own perspective, I know how to conjure memories that are more objective." Noticing Blaise look confused. "For example a fight between my husband and me would result in three stories and they each tell something different. There is Seto's story, my story and what really happened. If I used a pensive it would only show the story from my point of view, but the way I conjure memories shows the memories untainted by my perspective so the observer would get the real story not my story. Giving them the option to judge the circumstances as they see fit."

"Since you never took Arithmancy, I'm betting your husband created that spell for you." Blaise theorized.

"Something like that." Krista stated. She then waited for a few moments until Blaise was engrossed in a conversation with Ichiro. When she was satisfied that he wasn't paying attention to her, she pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace.

The room spun out of focus and Snape found himself standing next to Krista on the street outside the spa. "Welcome to the world of my premonitions." Krista stated.

Snape looked around at the scene and soon an image of Mai, Krista Ginny, and Hermione came walking around a corner. He also saw an image of girl with long blond hair wearing a blue and bronze custom color duel disk standing in front of the spa. Snape looked over at Krista. "This is amazing magic."

As the image of Ginny said. "Krista, Hermione there is something that I need to tell you guys, Draco is informing everyone else."

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"He and I think you all need to get out of the habit of addressing the Dark Lord by his name." Ginny stated.

"Why is that?" Krista asked.

"Draco thinks that when the Dark Lord takes over the Ministry that he'll cast a Taboo Spell on the name." Ginny replied.

"Meaning when the name is spoken aloud, magical protection spells will be broken." Hermione theorized.

"Since we don't know when the Ministry will fall, I guess getting into the out of habit of using his name over the summer is a good idea." Krista added.

As the four girls approached the front of the spa, a girl with blonde hair that they all knew, walked up to them and said "Ginny Weasley, it is time to show off. I Luna Lovegood am officially challenging you to a duel."

The four girls started to snicker at Luna as Ginny said. "Luna, I didn't bring my dueling case with me. My deck and duel disk are in it."

Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purse. She put her hand into the purse and pulled out a case with the initials LM on the front. It was obvious that her purse had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. "I took the Floo Network to Kaiba Manor and got it from Draco before coming here." She then reached into her purse pulling out three more cases. "I also got everyone else's while I was at it. Kaiba did seem a bit annoyed that I had to interrupt his work to get him to open the safe to get Krista hers, but he figured taking a quick portal from his office to his home was better than having Bakura rip it out of the wall." She explained while she handed everyone their duel disk cases.

"Luna what exactly are you planning?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her duel disk case.

"I want to duel Ginny, and figured some of you may want to duel either now or later and would need your duel disks." Luna exclaimed.

Krista smiled while gabbing her duel disk case. "You are so thoughtful."

Ginny opened up her case to reveal a green and silver duel disk. She strapped it to her left arm. "You traitor you went with Slytherin colors instead of Gryffindor." Hermione teased.

"Green looks better on me." Ginny explained while removing her deck from the case.

Krista rolled her eyes. "You just like showing off for, Draco."

Luna and Ginny began shuffling their decks. They then loaded them and said. "Let's duel."

"I think I'll..." Luna began to say just as her eyes rolled into the back of her head she then began to fall backwards. Hermione ran up to her catching her just as Luna began speaking in a voice that was lower and much less airy than her normal voice. "The joining of two will happen before sunset. One to heal the other. One to make the other fly. The one to take flight must correct the ones that lost their way. The joining of two will happen before sunset."

Luna looked up to see she was being supported by Hermione and the rest of her friends were staring at her. "Did Wrackspurts infect my brain again?" She asked in her usual airy voice. "Is that why I blacked out? You all have the same expression Professor Trelawney had during Divination about three years ago when they infected my brain last time."

"Luna, that day in Divination you made a real prediction, and you just made one now." Krista said.

"I don't think the Wrackspurts had anything to do with it either time." Hermione added.

Luna nodded her head. "Oh that sometimes does happen when they infect you. Your brain gets all fuzzy and then you say things that need to be said that are blocked by normal thinking."

"Ginny, I say let's post pone the duel until we get back to the manor." Krista stated. "With Luna making a real prediction, we should get off the streets before more magic interferes."

Ginny looked at Luna who was now standing upright without any support by Hermione. "Is that okay with you, Luna?"

"As long as we still can show off our skills, when we get to Kaiba Manor." Luna said.

"We should be able to start to discuss this newest prediction in a private room inside the spa." Ginny reasoned.

"Like in the sauna?" Mai said.

"That should work." Krista stated.

The five girls entered the spa to be greeted by Krista's manicurist. "I was wondering when you all would show up." Ichiro said. He then looked at Luna. "And it looks like you brought a new friend with you." He walked up to Krista picked up her hand and examined her nails. "Krista do you want to start with your usual manicure, your nails do need some work, but I must say they look better than when I would fly to London once a week to fix them for you."

"We were thinking of hitting the sauna first." Mai explained.

Luna walked up to Ichiro. She spent several moments looking at his watch then back at him. "You really should be more careful, your watch could get the one who loves you arrested."

Krista snickered. "Luna, Ichiro's watch is a Rolex. They are really expensive but not illegal."

Luna turned her head to face Krista. "It's not the brand that is the issue. The alterations to it could cause Ginny's dad to arrest the one who altered it."

Catching on to what Luna meant Krista looked at Ichiro's watch. Luna was right his watch was radiating a magical spell. But it wasn't one she was familiar with. She couldn't understand why she hadn't sensed the magic on the watch before now. "_Probably because I was so consumed with my own problems last year_." She finally reasoned with herself.

Krista knew she needed more answers, but she didn't want to alarm her manicurist. Krista looked up at Ichiro, "You know what, I think I will start with a manicure after all."

Ichiro smiled. "Good and what about the rest of you."

"We'll all get manicures then." Mai said.

"Very good, nothing starting off a spa day with a manicure!" Ichiro exclaimed before escorting the girls to several tables. He instructed the four stylists working to each take one of the girls. He then sat down at his table.

Krista sat down across from Ichiro, and placed her fingers inside the soaking dish. "Ichiro, where did you buy your watch?" She asked.

Ichiro picked up the nail file before saying. "I didn't buy my watch. It was a gift from my boyfriend." Ichiro held up his watch so Krista could get a better look at it. "He's got good taste huh."

Krista nodded her head. "Yes indeed. It appears he is also loaded."

Ichiro lifted Krista right hand out of the dish and began shaping her nails with his file. "I never asked but I know he goes to a very prestigious prep school."

Krista raised her eyebrows at Ichiro. "Ichiro, going after a school boy. Robbing the cradle a bit aren't you?" She said in a teasing tone.

Ichiro gently set Krista right hand on the table and lifted her left. "Girl, he is only five years younger than me, he turns 18 in October and I turn 23 in January."

Mai overhearing Ichiro's comment stated. "Ooo a young stallion then."

"Indeed he is." Ichiro replied.

Krista was getting more concerned by the moment. Something about his watch didn't add up. "Did your boyfriend mention where he bought the watch?" She asked.

Ichiro shrugged his shoulders before placing Krista left hand on the table. "It was delivered to me Valentine's day. I never asked where he bought it. I always assumed it was a jewelry store in London."

Krista couldn't fight the gut feeling that washed over her, she just hoped she was wrong. "Rewind for a minute you said you got that watch on V-Day, and you think it was bought in London."

"Of course he bought it in London, that is where he lives." Ichiro stated as he picked up the cuticle cutter and began trimming Krista's cuticle.

While Ichiro continued to give Krista her manicure her mind began spinning. She knew that in April Ichiro had a conniption fit about rescheduling a date, but she had assumed his boyfriend had flown with him. The combination of the watch as a V-Day gift, the age difference and the magic on the watch lead her to on inevitable conclusion. She knew there was only one way to test her theory, so she asked. "Ichiro that watch was a great V-Day gift. You must have been so excited."

"Actually the watch wasn't the best part only part of Valentine's day. My boyfriend had a member of his school's show choir serenade me over the phone." Ichiro explained.

Krista sighed. "Let me guess you were serenaded with _Be my Baby_."

Ichiro paused his work for a moment and looked up at Krista. "How did you know that?"

"Wild guess." Krista lied hoping it would convince Ichiro.

"Your guess is too good." Ichiro mumbled before going back to working on Krista's nails. He then looked up from his work. "Perhaps you are physic and have been keeping it a secret from me all these years. And you can tell me that this guy is the one huh."

"Ichiro, only your heart can tell you if your boyfriend is the one or not." Krista stated.

"He is my soul mate, I know it." Ichiro stated.

Mai let out an audible sigh. "Ah that is so romantic. Ichiro is head over heels in love."

The girls were continuing with getting pampered when all of a sudden the front doors flew open and an elderly gentleman enter the spa.

Ichiro stood up from his chair and approached the elderly man. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to come back tomorrow. The spa has been reserved for this party for the rest of the day."

"I'm not here for a spa treatment," the man said as he pushed Ichiro aside. The push caused the old man to slightly lose his balance as he ended up stumbling a few steps. "I need to speak to the Daughter of the House of Mahad."

"I think you have been drinking too much please leave!" Ichiro said.

"I'm not drunk." The elderly man threw himself down at Krista's feet. "Please Daughter of Mahad, I need your help."

Krista looked down to see the man. She recognized him immediately. The elderly gentleman was the wand maker she met at Zobar's Bazaar in December. She was desperately trying to figure out a way to talk to the guy without Ichiro getting too suspicious. "Sir, my name is Krista Kaiba, I think you have me confused with someone else. My father's name is Sirius, I've never met a Mahad."

Ichiro grabbed the man by the arm, pulling him to his feet. He began dragging the elderly gentleman to the door. The elderly gentleman pointed a threatening finger at Krista as he yelled. "You are lying, just like you lied to me in December at my tent in Zobar's Bazaar when I asked you if you knew Zelentina."

Krista's temper snapped as leapt to her feet and began yelling. "For the Love of Isis, do the words Statue of Secrecy mean nothing to you?"

The wand maker wiggled free of Ichiro's grip. "I'm desperate."

Krista was fighting her anger. She really didn't want to end up in a Shadow Game in front of Ichiro's entire staff. Knowing she needed help to keep from losing control she yelled. "Hermione, a little help here."

Hermione got out of her chair and began walking towards Krista. As soon as the old man saw Hermione he bowed to her. "Mana."

Hermione glared at this guy, it appeared that he loved to cause trouble. "My name is Hermione."

"The matriarch of the council was Mana's student. And you were Mana and are as powerful a spellcaster as she was." The wand maker stated.

Ginny had seen enough as she pulled out her wand. She knew she had to act now otherwise this guy would blurt out even more secrets. "_Silencio_!" She yelled causing everyone to turn to look at her. "That should shut him up for a while."

Krista looked over at Ginny, "Ginny, you just pulled out your wand in front of five people who are unaware of magic."

"We will just have to erase their memories," Ginny stated. "This git already broke the Statue of Secrecy. The least I could do was protect you and Hermione."

Ichiro looked like he was about to fall over. "I'm really confused." He said.

"Ichiro don't worry, I'll figure out how to fix this." Krista said even though she wasn't sure she could fix this problem. She looked around and saw that the Ichiro and his four employees had confused looks. She debated with herself on whether to contact Seto so they could do the memory altering spell. After a moments consideration she disregarded that thought because casting it on five wouldn't be practical. She concluded that the best way would be to use a Memory Charm.

She figured she would need someone who was experienced with Memory Charms, so she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number. When she got the voice mail she groaned. "Severus, I'm not sure how you reacted to my plan for you to relax, but call me as soon as you get this message it is important."

Ginny gave Krista a weak smile. "I sure hope Professor Snape is just enjoying his lap dance and not too pissed to answer his phone."

"Makes two of us, Ginny." Krista confessed.

Hermione began snickering. "What is so funny, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Atem would have loved to have been here to see this." Hermione replied.

"Why is that?" Krista asked.

Hermione turned to face Krista. " Because if Professor Snape isn't answering because he is pissed at you, than Atem got his wish that your lecherous mind got you in trouble." Hermione explained causing all three girls to fall into a fit of giggles.

The wand maker noticing that the three girls were preoccupied, found the opening he needed. He pulled out a wand and fired a spell at Ichiro. As soon as the spell hit Ichiro a loud bang radiated throughout the spa as a wizard apparated into the spa firing a Stunning Spell at the old man. "No one curses my boyfriend!" He yelled.

Krista shook her head and spoke without even looking at the wizard who apparated into the spa. "Hello, Zabini, you have the worst timing."

Zabini looked at Krista and asked. "Draco's cousin what are you doing in Domino City?"

"I live in Domino City." She then shook her head again. "I knew you were gay, I however had no idea you were boning my manicurist until today."

Blaise glanced around the spa to see that Krista wasn't the only student from Hogwarts present. "Shit, I'm surrounded by Draco's cousin, The Insufferable Know It All, The Weasley Girl, and The Quidditch Commentator who called me zucchini."

Krista took one look at her manicurist. When she saw the fear in Ichiro's eyes, it caused what little control Krista had over her anger to shatter. She turned and glared at the Egyptian wand maker. She let her blood boil with anger. "You seriously have pissed off the wrong sorceress today, and not even the gods of Egypt can save you from my wrath." Krista sent a Shadow Blast at the wand maker knocking him into a chair. She waved her wand conjuring ropes in which she magically tied the wand maker to his chair. Krista took a deep breath to gain some control over her anger so that she wouldn't do something she would regret. She then looked at Luna. "Luna keep your wand on him, make sure he stays quiet, and curse him if necessary to keep him here. While I figure out what to do next." Krista ordered while waving her wand casting a nonverbal Sleeping Charm on the four stylists that had witnessed the apparation.

Hermione looked around the room as she pulled out her wand. "That should buy us time, but I think we need a bit more done." Hermione stated while waving her wand to draw the drapes over the windows and switching the sign on the door to say closed."

Ichiro was looking at the group with wide eyes. He looked as if he was in a complete state of shock. "Blaise, what is going on? You just appeared out of thin air." He then pointed to Krista "And you just killed my employees!"

Krista looked at Ichiro and spoke in a calm soft voice. "They are all in a deep sleep, not dead. I wouldn't kill an innocent person. I'll revive them after I get some reinforcements for Memory Charms." Krista then pulled out her cell phone to try calling Snape again. When she got his voice mail she yelled. "It's Krista again, call me!"

Blaise walked over to Ichiro taking a seat next to him. He then took Ichiro's hand and said. "Baby, I know you are frightened right now but please hear me out."

"I'm listening." Ichiro said.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe, but trust me it is all true. And if after I'm done if you don't want to see me anymore, I would understand. And if you want in order to save you from heartache, I'll erase your memories of us. You'll end up having no memory of meeting me or the two of us falling in love. Understand?" Ichiro nodded his head. "You know that prep school you think I go to, well it isn't really a prep school as you know it. It is a school of magic."

"What do you mean?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm a wizard with real magical abilities. Those four go to my school or I guess I should say most do, Draco's cousin graduated in June." Blaise replied.

Ichiro looked at everyone in the room. "Are you telling me you all are wizards?"

"Females are called witches." Hermione said.

Mai raised both hands above her head as she exclaimed. "I'm not magical at all! I'm just the same old Mai Valentine you have always known. I'm just one hell of a great duelist with a deck full of Harpies."

"I prefer to be called a sorceress, as I have more power than English Magician I've met." Krista stated arrogantly.

Ichiro smiled weakly, then looked at Zabini. "Were you ever planning on telling me you were a wizard?"

"Of course I was baby. My plan was to do it two weekends ago when I came to visit, but at the end of my school year this year our school was overthrown by a evil wizard with delusions of grandeur and I didn't want you in the crossfire. So I cast a protection spell on your watch that I created myself to alert me when a spell is cast within a 1 meter radius of you. I was attempting to buy time until I could get a hold of Professor Snape to help me do a some complex protection charms on your home so you would be safe. I didn't and still don't want you to get hurt by the magical war that is consuming my world. You being my boyfriend puts you in serious danger. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to overthrow the magical world and he believes in pureblood supremacy. The aristocrats in the magical world have a problem with Muggles add being gay and that pretty makes you a target." Blaise explained.

"Are you saying that wizards don't approve of same sex orientation?" Ichiro asked.

Zabini nodded. "The entire magical world's view of coupling is fucked up. They have problems with sex before marriage with straight couples. The societies view of homosexuality is worse."

"Actually that sex taboo is just a governmental cover-up. Losing your virginity breaks the Trace." Ginny pointed out.

Blaise snapped his head and glared at Ginny. "Weasley Girl, don't interrupt me!" He then turned his attention back to Ichiro. "I come from an aristocratic family line and am expected to marry a pureblood witch, have children with her and well being gay makes that impossible. So in our society if you are born gay you keep it to yourself. I haven't event told my mum I'm gay, for fear of being disinherited. I never told anyone at school I was gay, for fear of being rejected by my peers. I think the only two who know are Draco and his cousin."

"Seto figured it out when I told him I wasn't your type after he teased me saying he thought you were trying to steal me away from him." Krista explained.

Ichiro kept shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you have to hide the way you were born at home, school, and in your society."

"Yeah, that can be a pain. In fact when Draco figured it out he began blackmailing me. Draco's cousin figured it out but promised to keep it to herself." Zabini stated.

"I think it is only fair to inform Ichiro that you are blackmailing Draco too." Krista added.

Ichiro started crying from all the emotions that were overwhelming his body. Blaise conjured a handkerchief in midair with his wand. He then began wiping Ichiro's tears away. "Baby, don't cry I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You said your world was at war, I don't want you to die in this war." Ichiro confessed.

Krista walked over to her manicurist giving him a friendly hug. "Ichiro, I've known you longer than any of my other friends. You tried to befriend me even though I wasn't the nicest person when we first met. Remember the day you opened this spa and I first came in for a manicure day?" Ichiro nodded his head in response. "You extended a hand of friendship to me, even though I didn't accept your friendship right away since I really didn't want any friends, I never forgot that. I know I never told you I was a sorceress, but I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep Zabini safe. If you still believe in your heart and soul he is your soul mate."

"I still believe that." Ichiro stated.

Blaise kissed Ichiro's hand. "I take it that means you can handle my being a wizard than."

Ichiro smiled and nodded. "It is how you were born. It even makes you more special in my eyes. And if I know Krista as well as I think I do than I think she can help your magical world to change their views."

"I already told Zabini when he is ready to tell the magical world, I would help him bring about change." Krista stated.

Hermione began wiping her hands together as she spoke. "Problem number one fixed. Now on to problem number two."

Ginny pointed her wand at the man tied in the chair. "Yeah, how do we deal with this jerk?"

Krista got on her phone again when she got Snape's voice mail again she yelled. "For the love of Isis, Severus, answer your Ra Damn phone!"

"I think Professor Snape is pissed at you," Hermione stated. "He usually answers."

"You try calling him." Krista demanded in which Hermione pulled out her phone and dialed Snape.

"Professor Snape has a cell phone?" Zabini asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes he does."

"Can one of you get him here?" Zabini asked. "I sent him an owl but haven't heard from him yet."

"That is what we've been trying to do." Krista stated with annoyance in her voice.

"I wasn't paying attention." Zabini admitted.

"Obviously." Krista replied.

Hermione shook her head. "No answer, maybe he turned it off."

"I'll try." Ginny said but once again no answer. Next Luna tried and when she didn't get an answer Krista became furious.

"That's it, I'm calling Draco!" Krista said while pulling out her cell phone again pressing the speaker phone button.

"Hello." Draco said.

Krista was holding out her cell phone as she spoke. "Hey Draco, I need you to do me a big favor."

"You aren't going to have me run to the store to buy you tampons are you?" Draco said in a teasing tone.

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't buy the right ones." Krista sneered.

"What do you need, cousin?" Draco asked.

I need you to take a cab to a club called Ziva's. I'll pay you back for the fare. Proceeded through the front doors in the very front of the club you'll see a table with Roland at it and most likely being entertained by at least three dancers. I know for some reason everyone at Ziva's thinks I don't know that he parties when I send him to drive a KC client there, but I know better. Anyway tell Roland to meet you at the KC limo. Then proceed back to the front of the club. When you get to the front podium turn left and follow the hall all the way to the end. On the right side of the hall you'll see a door marked VIP go into that room and tell Severus he is needed at the spa." Krista ordered.

"Why are you sending me instead of just calling him?" Draco asked.

"Because he isn't answering his cell phone." Krista replied. "I think he is pissed at me for sending him to a strip club without telling him it was a strip."

Draco started busting up laughing. "You sent Professor Snape to a strip club! Are you sure he isn't suffering from a heart attack."

"I thought he needed it. Please hurry." Krista closed her phone then glared back at the wand maker who caused all the trouble. She estimated that it would be about an hour before Draco showed up giving her time to question the wand maker.

"Hermione, I think we should interrogate this man in the language of the Royal Court." Krista said.

Hermione nodded. "He does know about Mahad and Mana so it is possible he knows their language as well."

"My thoughts exactly." Krista and Hermione walked up to the man with their wands drawn.

"We'll take it from here Luna." Hermione said.

"Tell me how you know the names of Mana and Mahad." Krista said in Ancient Egyptian.

Hermione cast the counter spell for the Silencing Charm on the old man so he could respond to their questions. The wand maker responded in Ancient Egyptian. "I told you that Mana was the instructor of the matriarch of the council and Mahad was Mana's instructor."

"At least we know he speaks the language, and now we can't be understood by everyone else in this room." Hermione said.

Krista glared at the elderly gentleman while holding her wand steady. "What do you want with me?"

"I said I need your help." The man replied.

"If you want my help you need to be more specific." Krista stated.

"You caused a major problem today and we have to clean it up." Hermione added.

The man looked at Krista and said. "Sixteen years ago one of our own, a girl named Jadzia, rejected the council's ruling."

"What is this council you keep speaking of?" Krista asked.

"We are the protectors of magical beings." The man replied.

"You are guardian angels." Hermione said in a skeptic tone.

The old man smirked. "Interesting metaphor, reincarnate of Mana, but actuate none the less. I'm the head council member."

"Why pose as a wand maker if you are some kind of guardian angel and not a wizard from the wizarding community?" Krista asked.

"Any magical being can channel their magic through a wand. I became a wand maker since I seemed to have a talent for creating them." The man said.

"I want to get back to this ruling you spoke about!" Hermione demanded.

"What exactly happened?" Krista asked.

"The council ruled that her father needed to atone for his dishonor. When the one he was instructed to protect died. The council ruled that he must complete the Headkeylon Ritual."

"What is that?" Krista asked.

"He was instructed to drink a concoction consisting of cyanide, arsenic and hemlock." The man stated.

Krista felt like she was about to hurl. "You mean you made him poison himself."

"That is totally barbaric!" Hermione yelled.

"It is our custom to regain honor and has been for centuries." The man said.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You claim you are some kind of guardian angels, but when someone under your protection dies, even though people eventually die, you make the one who was the guardian kill themselves to pay for the death of the one they were trying to protect."

"Not every time Alkin's mistake wasn't about just one death. We thought someone else was dead too." The man replied.

"Who." Krista asked.

The man looked Krista directly in her eyes. "I can't say only Jadzia can tell you that."

"Fine we don't need to know anyway." Hermione snapped this guy was pushing her last nerve.

"When I realized that we were wrong about two death, I set out to find Jadzia. I finally found her and when I approached her this afternoon, she rejected my request. I now need you to convince her to return. Jadzia needs to return to her destiny." The man looked back at Krista. "Daughter of the House of Mahad, you have the power to convince her, please help the council." He pleaded.

"I don't control minds. You are barking up the wrong tree." Krista snapped.

"If I needed Jadzia under mind control, I'd be talking the wielder of the White Dragon, not you." The man said.

Hermione looked at Krista. "This guy sure knows a lot about the members of the Royal Court." She stated with concern in her voice.

Krista nodded. "He is from a clan of magical protectors it is to be expected that they would have knowledge."

The old man pointed to Krista. "You as the keeper of the Millennium Necklace can find out what Jadzia needs to reinstate her powers."

Hermione did a double take. "Back up a minute, you left out something."

Krista yelled. "Why would she need her powers reinstated?"

"When Jadzia's father died she stripped herself of her magical abilities after witnessing his death." The man replied.

Krista couldn't believe what she had just heard. She then began speaking in a condescending tone. "Okay now let's see if I understand you clearly. You are from a council of magical beings that protect other magical beings, you forced a girl to witness her father committing ritual suicide. Then as a result she, of her own free will, chose to regret your ways and vanquished her magic making her a member of the non magical community. And you want me to force her to accept her magic back and rejoin your clan."

The man nodded his head. "Yes."

Krista looked the man directly in his eyes. She then flipped the man off. "Fuck you. I won't help you. What you did to this girl was despicable. You forced a girl to watch her father die and now are blaming her for wanting nothing to do with you. I'm in the middle of a magical war. The Dark Lord is going to over thrown the ministry and when he does the students of Hogwarts are in danger. I won't make someone want to take back magic after freely giving it up particularly when there is a war going on. No one should be forced into fighting it. I don't think the court needs another Yami Marik type episode to come from forcing the issue. But since my mom came to you so that she could teach me at home without being bothered by the wizarding community and your spell worked had mom not been murdered she would have gotten her wish, so I'll put your fears at rest to show gratitude. If this Jadzia comes to me herself, of her own free will, without any interference by you or any of your council members, asking for my help I'll help her. No matter what her request is, even if it is to keep you and your so called council away from her. And as soon as Seto get's here I'm going to alter you memories of where this Jadzia is so you don't bother her again and therefore you can't convince her to seek me out, therefore I'll know for certain that she approached me of her own free will." Krista turned her head to Hermione. "Queen, Do you have a problem with my ruling?"

Hermione smirked while she cast a Silencing Charm on the wand maker. "I agree with it."

"Then it is settled, now while I wait for Draco and Severus to show up I'm going to have a cigarette." The vision of Krista pulled out her cell phone. While she was walking towards the door she sent a quick text.

The vision spun out of focus returning Krista and Snape back to their own time. Once the dust had cleared Severus whispered to Krista. "What language did you all speak to each other during your discussion with the old man. I didn't understand a word and it appeared that only you, Miss Granger and the Egyptian wand maker knew what was being said."

"Ancient Egyptian, I didn't want to be over heard by everyone in the room particularly Ichiro he has been through enough today with finding out his lover is a wizard." Krista replied while she pulled out her cell phone. She was just about to dial a number when the front doors opened.

The entire group turned to see Seto strolling into the spa wearing his signature trench coat. "I came as soon as I finished my work."

Krista ran up to Kaiba giving him a quick kiss. "Seto, you got my text about the situation."

Kaiba nodded his head. "I did." He then glared at the wand maker. "You the one who runs Ali Baba Wands"

"Yes." The wand maker stated apparently the Silent Charm wore off again. He then pointed to Krista. "And she said she won't help me. But since you are the wielder of the White Dragon and Keeper of the Rod, you can convince the Daughter of the house of Mahad to change her mind."

Seto rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wand stunning the man. "Imzadi, let's alter this bastards memory."

"_I can't believe he thought you would forcibly change my mind with the Rod_." Krista sent telepathically.

"_Desperate people do desperate things, so make this memory altering a good one so the asshole doesn't do something really stupid like bring the Egyptian Magicians into the English Magician's war_." Seto replied.

Krista pointed to the four stylists who were still sound asleep. "Severus, those four need Memory Charms."

"I never would have figured that out thanks for pointing out the bloody obvious!" Snape sneered sarcastically. "Mr. Zabini why don't you and your boyfriend go to another room while the rest of us work on the memory charms. Your boyfriend has just had his perceptions of reality turned upside down and needs time to adjust."

"Will you help me with the protection charms?" Zabini asked.

Snape nodded his head. "After I do this. I think you should go with a Fidelius Charm. It will be the best bet to keep your boyfriend safe in his house."

"If I understood correctly the charms will protect my home, but what about my spa?" Ichiro asked.

"You would have to close up shop until the end of the war." Zabini said.

"Blaise, I love you but I can't just wait at home," said Ichiro. "I will need to work to keep my mind of the danger you will be in."

"I'll cast a different protection spell on the spa, it is the same one I have on the manor and Mai's home, it would make it so anyone with hostile intention entering here be teleported elsewhere, we'll even find a way to magically transport you between both locations." Krista promised.

"I guess that is the best I can hope for." Blaise said.

"Mr. Zabini, you will have to trust my judgment and not argue with whom I chose for the Secret Keeper." Snape said.

"That is acceptable." Blaise replied.

Ichiro and Blaise walked out of the main styling area and into the back room. Once they were out of earshot Krista looked at Snape and asked. "Who are you going to use?"

"He is your manicurist and your friend you wouldn't betray him and I know you wouldn't hurt a student. I planning on going with you." Snape replied as if it was the most obvious reason.

"Severus, you need someone else. A Shadow Wielder can't be a Secret Keeper. It would offset the magical balance of the wielder. Otherwise we might have used a Fidelius Charm on the manor instead of my shadow protection spell." Krista explained.

"Well it can't be Draco, Ginevra, or myself. We are in too dangerous a position." Snape reasoned.

"Then there is only one obvious choice." Hermione said.

Snape raised his eyebrow at Hermione. "There is."

Krista smirked she knew exactly who Hermione meant. "The only reason we disregarded him last year was because of the Summer Solstice."

Ginny snickered as she noticed Snape seemed to be getting more confused by the minute. She then added her two sense. "Assuming Zabini doesn't have a problem with a certain Gryffindor Seeker."

Snape finally realizing who the other meant said. "That will make Mr. Zabini's day, but you are right Harry Potter would work."

Severus and Hermione went to work obliterating the memories of Ichiro's staff while Krista and Seto altered the wand maker's memory. When they were finished everyone expect Snape left the spa to head back to Kaiba Manor.

After everyone was gone, Snape went sent a text to Harry telling him to meet him at the spa to begin the Fidelius Charm. While he was waiting for Harry to show up Snape informed Blaise that Harry would have to act as Secret Keeper. Blaise was shocked by the choice, but reluctantly agreed. He figured Snape had his reasons for choosing Harry and decided to trust the professor's judgment.

Once Harry arrived at the spa, Snape began making preparation for the spell. Within a few hours the spell was done and everyone went their separate ways. As Snape was leaving the Spa he dug out the piece of paper in his pocket. He then dug out his cell phone to call Jasmine. After making arrangements to meet with her for a real date, he disapparated.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: I know I've been absent this chapter took forever. But it is finally done and I hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 8

The grandfather clock was striking three in the morning as Krista and Kaiba were sitting on the living room sofa working on their laptops. Krista kept trying to concentrate on her status reports, but her mind kept wondering back to all the events that had accrued that afternoon at the spa starting with Luna's prediction and ending with Harry becoming a secret keeper. Her gut feeling was telling her she was missing something, but she just couldn't put her finger on what that might be.

Sighing she figured the best way was to list everything on her laptop and see if by putting everything down in writing it would help to clear things up. She was vigorously typing away on her laptop when the door bell rang.

Seto groaned out of annoyance. "Who the hell would be visiting us at this hour?"

Krista shrugged and closed her laptop. "Maybe it is my dad, and he forgot about the eight hour time difference."

"Doubtful, you father said he wanted to stay at Remus' until he found a new place, I doubt the newlyweds kicked him out this early." Seto stated.

Krista got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. She opened it up to find herself face to face with Jasmine. "Jasmine, I know you are a night owl do to your job, but don't you think 3am is a bad time to want to play poker?"

"I need your help, I just blew up my car!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Damn it Jasmine, I'm a Seto's personal assignment not a mechanic!" Krista hollered. "Are you actually telling me in your metaphoric way that your car broke down and you want me to fix it?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Not a metaphor, my car literally blew up as I was trying to unlock it."

Krista did a double take upon hearing Jasmine's word. "Come in. I can put you in touch with some of the police if you like."

Kaiba having over heard Jasmine's exclamation closed his laptop and walked up to the two women. "Who would try to kill you by bombing your car?"

Jasmine began to fidget with her fingers. "You two are mistaken, it wasn't a bomb but me. I don't know how this could have happened. It is impossible, I'm too damn careful." Jasmine explained just before her phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She glanced at the phone and didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway. "This is Jasmine." There was a slight pause. "Well if it isn't my favorite Vulcan, you must still be on London time." After another pause she said. "I'm off tomorrow so how about 5pm Domino city time of course since most dinner joints aren't open at 1am." Jasmine closed her phone and looked at Krista to notice she was trying to hide her snickering. "That was.."

Krista whispered to Jasmine. "Severus asking for a date, I didn't know you two swapped digits, I thought you just swapped bodily fluids this afternoon."

"He told you." Jasmine whispered back.

Krista shook her head and whispered again. "Nan I figured it out after just looking at him for two seconds. You did a hell of a number on his shirt."

Kaiba figured the girls were going to want to talk, but he wanted answers so he put his fingers to his temples. "Jasmine, what was this about you thinking you blew up your car?"

Jasmine looked at Kaiba knowing he hadn't heard what Krista had whispered to her and began to giggle internally. She shook her giggles off and stated. "First Krista needs to tell me when she was at Zobar's Bazaar."

Krista was shocked by Jasmine inquiry and decided the best thing to do was lie. "I don't know what or even where Zobar's Bazaar is."

Jasmine smirked. "Krista, you may be able to lie to others, but I could always tell when you were side stepping the truth.

Krista sighed knowing she was beat. "I was there with Seto in December."

Kaiba snapped his head to look at his wife. "Imzadi."

"Seto it is pointless to lie." Krista turned back to look at Jasmine "Now I need some answers. How do you know of Zobar's Bazaar?"

"Because I'm a Valkyria. I clipped my wings, but still was born one and have all my historical knowledge of all things magical." Jasmine replied.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Jasmine. "Valkyria, as in the Magician Valkyria."

"Yes and no," said Jasmine. "The Magician Valkyria once resided in the Ka of a girl named Kiana. She wasn't a very good spellcaster, in fact she was the one of the least powerful. She only excelled in spells that would protect others. She had a deep compassion for human life and used her compassion to protect magical beings. I'm actually her descendent and she made a promise to her mentor to protect her mentor's mentor's descendent line. She and her brother eventually created The Valkyria Council to protect any humans that could wield magic. Her brother was named Kiobax who actually also had a Ka monster."

"The Mystical Elf." Krista stated.

Jasmine smiled. "Good guess."

"Not a guess, just obvious." Noticing the confused look in Jasmine's eyes Krista continued her explanation. "Your deck only had six monsters in it three Mystical Elves and three Magician Valkyrias I used to think it was because of a weakly built deck but you were holding on to your heritage."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as her body started fill with anger. "Not really, they just happened to be the only ones I had since when I was in training they were the only two I could summon in corporal form. They are known as the ultimate protector and the healer."

"Interesting." Kaiba stated. " But how did you know Krista was a Zobar's Bazaar?"

"Riconan came by to see me before work and said he saw her with his own eyes. I filled in the blanks he left out." Jasmine replied.

"I don't know anyone named Riconan!" Krista hollered with frustration apparent in her voice.

"He runs Ali Baba Wands." Jasmine stated.

"_That fucker, caused a lot of problems today and now he is causing more_." Kaiba said telepathically.

"_No shit, but I think some things are starting to make sense_." Krista relied telepathically before turning to face Jasmine and saying. "Jasmine, your birth name is Jadzia isn't it."

"Yes. But I won't answer to it." Jasmine said before asking. "How did you know that?"

Krista sighed. "Because after Riconan came to see you, he paid me a visit that ended with me altering his memories to keep him away from you."

"Great what did he want?" Jasmine asked.

"Reader's Digest Version is he wanted me to convince you to reclaim your destiny and he told me why you rejected it." Krista replied.

Jasmine let out a sigh of frustration. "He is very cocky, he thinks if I regain magic, I'll take my place on the council, but I won't do that. I see some things haven't changed." Jasmine reached in her purse and pulled out the mahogany box she had gotten earlier. "He even had the nerve to give me this."

"Let me guess that box has a wand in it." Seto said.

Jasmine nodded. "Yep, and if I'm not mistaken it'll be an identical twin to the one I snapped the day I clipped my wings."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Krista asked in a soft tone in an effort calm Jasmine.

"I never would have asked this but I need you to help rebalance me, before the imbalance kills me. I for some reason actually blew up my car, and I know it was me." Jasmine hollered out.

Krista could feel her patience getting thin, but knowing it wasn't Jasmine's fault. She took a deep breath and said. "Jasmine, you need to start at the beginning and please leave out the cryptic metaphors since I'm in unfamiliar territory, I really don't want to misinterpret them."

Jasmine nodded her head. "I'll try but talking in metaphors is in my blood."

"Then we understand each other," Krista said. "So what exactly do you need from me?"

"I want the council to stay away from me, and I need my powers back. Since I've absorbed magic causing an imbalance in me that will eventually kill me. I can't comprehend how I absorbed magic. By all accounts it shouldn't have happened. After I clipped my wings, I could still sense magic in people so that I wouldn't inadvertently absorb magic." Jasmine explained.

Krista stared at Jasmine. "You lost me." She confessed.

"I magically blew up my car. I can only absorb magic when intimate with a magical person. I think my memories must have been erased or was under some kind of spell that made me not remember ever being in intimate contact with a magical person, it can be anywhere from ten minutes ago to ten years ago." Jasmine stated.

Jasmine words made guilt ran down the spine of Krista while they gave Kaiba a revelation. "_Royal Sorceress, she gave Severus more than a lap dance didn't she?_" He sent telepathically.

"_Yes Jasmine fucked Severus senseless. I can't believe you just figured that out! I think your brain is tired._" Krista replied.

Kaiba glared at Krista before sending. "_How could she not sense his magic if what she said about sensing magic was correct_?"

Krista thought carefully for a moment before replying "_High Priest I have a theory but need to test it._"

Jasmine looked at Krista her eyes were silently pleading with as she asked. "So will you use the Millennium Necklace to help me find out when the council messed with my sex life and did this to me."

Krista nodded. "I will help you. But I think I know what is going on and I'm sorry to say this but I don't think the council is to blame but me."

"How are you to blame?" Jasmine asked.

"If I'm right you'll understand shortly, please follow me." Krista requested.

"Okay"

Krista lead Jasmine and Seto out of the living room towards a set of stair. She began desending the stairs when Kaiba asked. "_Where are we going?_"

"_To our dueling area to meet up with everyone else. After the fiasco this afternoon everyone seemed too wound up or they are still on England time to sleep so they all headed to the area to duel_. " Krista replied while sending a few quick texts.

The group continued to walk in silence. When the trio arrived at the door to the indoor arena Krista looked at Jasmine. "Now I need you to humor me. I want to test your magical radar. When we get inside I want you to separate out everyone into groups based on their magical properties. Some in this room are magical and others aren't. I want you to show me who is and who isn't."

Jasmine rolled her eyes but agreed. "I don't see where this is going and what it has to do with you thinking you are responsible but okay."

Kaiba pulled out the key card for the door. He gave it a quick swipe through the card reader. He then held the door open for the two ladies. When they entered the room they noticed that Ginny and Luna were just about ready to start a duel.

Hermione was excited as she ran up to Krista and exclaimed. "You are just in time, Luna was hoping you would stop by to see her duel Ginny."

"I would love to see their duel, but can't right now." Krista said before walking into the center of the arena. "Can I have everyone's attention please this duel is postponed until after I'm done."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Krista we already postponed it once today now what is the problem."

"I need everyone to remain silent while Jasmine separates you all of you. She is in need of my help and I intend to help her. Anyone who has a problem with that will find themselves under the illusion that they are being buried alive. Do I make myself clear!" Krista demanded.

"Crystal!" Everyone in the room said in unison. Draco then walked up to Ginny putting his arm around her waist to communicate without words that he understood why she was upset.

When everyone seemed to look like they were ready, Krista looked at Jasmine. "Okay Jasmine do your best."

"This is completely ridiculous." Jasmine mumbled while she walked over to Mai who was standing next to Joey. She pointed at the two lovers. "You two are normal mortals, so go stand in that corner." Jasmine point to the corner in the far left. Mai and Joey gave Jasmine a questioning look but did as she request.

Next Jasmine approached Luna. "Hello, you are the Daughter of the House of Ravenclaw it is a honor to meet you."

Luna tilted her head from side to side before saying. "You are a Valkyria, but at the same time you aren't."

"Correct. please stand over there." Jasmine said while pointing to the other side of the room. Luna nodded as she went to her designated area.

Jasmine then looked around the room. She pointed to Atem, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, and Krista. "You are all sorcerer level shadow wielders. Join the Daughter of the House of Ravenclaw." By now everyone was really curious where this whole thing was going and why this girl seemed to know so much.

Jasmine walked up to Ginny and Draco. Draco had his arm wrapped his arm tighter around Ginny's waist. Jasmine looked at the two and said. "Sorry to have to separate out such a lovely looking couple, but blondie go stand with those other two blondes in that corner." Jasmine said while pointing to Mai and Joey before pointing to Ginny. "And red you as the Daughter of the House of Gryffindor need to stand in the same group with Krista." Draco and Ginny separated and joined their perspective groups.

Jasmine glanced at Mokuba and said. Mokuba, you are an apprentice level shadow wielder join your brother's group." Mokie went and stood next to his brother while Jasmine walked up to Hermione.

After looking at Hermione for a couple of seconds, Jasmine smirked. "We'll I'll be damned, you are the reincarnation of Mana and are currently a spellcaster level shadow wielder."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am. Let me guess I need to join the other wielders."

"Cheeky, you must have given Krista quite a bit of trouble as her apprentice." Jasmine theorized.

"She accused me of asking stupid questions all the time." Hermione stated.

"That's because you did." Krista said while Hermione walked over to join her group.

Jasmine then walked up to the last two in the room. She approached Serenity and Harry taking one look at the couple before pointing to the smaller group in the room. "Another mortal couple go join that group over there."

Harry and Serenity walked over to the group. When Harry approached Draco. Draco whispered to him. "Did Krista text you too?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, any theories as why this girl put us here and not with the others?"

"None, but I'm tempted to curse her with my wand to prove I'm a wizard." Draco sneered.

"Repress those emotions or you'll piss Krista off for not following her instructions." Harry warned.

"I usually only have to be in complete control of them at a Death Eater meeting." Draco griped. "Remind me to strangle my cousin when this is over."

Jasmine looked over at Krista. "Anything else you need me to do?"

Just then the doors opened and Roland entered the room escorting Snape. "Mrs. Kaiba you have a visitor who said you requested he show up."

Krista nodded her head. "Thanks Roland." She then turned to face Jasmine. " Jasmine how about those two?" She asked while point to Snape and Roland.

Jasmine was trying hard to hide the blush that was crossing her cheeks as she looked at Severus. "Severus and Roland belong with the smaller group."

Krista sighed. "I figured you would say that." Krista walked into the center of the arena. Now everyone lets regroup into the center. And Roland you are free to go."

Roland left the arena while everyone else started to head to the center of the arena. Jasmine put her hands on her hips as she marched up to Krista. "Now will you tell me what this stupid game was all about."

Krista heard Jasmine demand, but chose to ignore it. "Harry, Draco and Severus I need you to do what I asked in my text message to you."

"Krista are you even listening to me?" Jasmine hollered.

Snape glared at Krista. "Krista, I don't ever drop my Occlumency shields and can't see why you would request I do it in your text message. I came here to make sure you haven't completely lost your mind."

"Severus, if you don't want to find yourself blasted against a wall you'll do it! You can reinforce them after I get an answer!" Krista yelled.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Krista's curses. Draco, Harry and Severus all dropped their Occlumency shields at the same time. Once they were down Jasmine stated to shake. "Oh fuck, now I see, but I don't understand how that was possible." Jasmine said.

"Draco, Harry and Severus are masters of Occlumency which is a form of magical defense against being able to have someone read your mind, but it seems it blocks your radar too." Krista explained.

"You three." Jasmine pointed to Draco Harry and Severus. "Are wizards and all three of you have been cursed at some point by the Son of the House of Slytherin, leaving physical evidence of it behind. But two of you are much too young to have had that happen. The council said he was dead that he died on All Hallows Eve 16 years ago leaving no heir. His Valkyria met the same fate as my father."

Krista looked over at Snape and whispered. "Severus you may reinforce your shields now, you seem uncomfortable."

Draco threw up his hands out of frustration at this whole charade and glared at Jasmine. "Your metaphors are getting even more cryptic. I thought you were referring to houses that Ginevra and Luna were sorted into when you called them the daughter of their perspective houses, so why aren't you calling me the Son of the house of Slytherin."

Jasmine smirked as she approached the young wizard. "You wouldn't be called the Son of the House of Slytherin by a Valkyria, unless Salazar Slytherin was your ancestor. Unless the council was in error about Tom Marvolo Riddle not having an heir and your Occlumency is blocking my radar to sense his blood and you are his son."

Draco shook his head. "Nope I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, as much as I wish otherwise, my mum couldn't have had an affair and gotten pregnant by anyone else without dyeing. She and my father had an unbreakable vow that guaranteed her fidelity while he was alive."

"See I was right as I was told Riddle was the last of Slytherins decedents." Jasmine said while she walked up to Snape giving him a wink and a big smile.

Ginny all of a sudden realized what Jasmine had said and what it meant to her. "Oh Merlin, are you actually saying I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor?"

"Talk about irony, a descendent of Gryffindor was almost a Slytherin." Draco sneered.

"Explains why your whole family has been in that house for generations." Harry added.

Hermione pondered Jasmine's words and came to a conclusion. She turned to face Krista and asked. "Krista, the council she is speaking of is the same one the crazy wand maker talked about isn't it."

"Yes, Hermione it is." Krista replied. "This is Jasmine formally known as Jadzia"

Harry's temper snapped when he realized exactly who Jasmine was as he remembered the things Hermione had told him about her afternoon at the spa. He ran up to her yelling so loudly that his voice echoed throughout the arena. "How in the hell does your council justify giving a murderer like Tom Riddle a guardian angel?"

Jasmine took as step back from Harry. "We are supposed to remain natural when it comes to good and evil. Certain Valkyria families protect certain other magical decedents. Regardless of the individual's life choices."

Harry took another step towards Jasmine, this time Snape unconsciously put his arm between Jasmine and Harry in an effort to stop Harry from advancing further. Harry did a double take at Snape's sudden protective gesture, but shook it off and started yelling again. "Did you know he was going to murder my parents? And if you did why the fuck didn't you stop him!"

Jasmine's eyes let a few tears fall when she heard Harry's pain. She quickly wiped them with her palm. "I personally didn't know. And if the Son of Slytherin's Valkyria did know, there wasn't anything he could have done to prevent your folks death. We can't interfere with free will. But we can try to persuade them onto the correct path, sort of like how I tried to redirect Krista's choices the day of our Latin final, but that blew up in my face."

"I thought you were to be neutral, why influence at all?" Hermione asked.

"We are still humans, with human feelings. And at our core a Valkyria is driven to protect their charge." Jasmine explained.

"How many families guarding descendents are there?" Ginny asked.

"I'm aware of six families that are bound by birthright," replied Jasmine. "Since the forming of the council, my family has protected the line of Mahad and we were the only family with a predetermined charge. It was that way until about a millennium ago when two very power witches and two very powerful wizards created Hogwarts and the council took it upon themselves to bind four other families to protect those descendents. Then about two hundred years after that, when a wizard known as Merlin, came into power a sixth family was bonded to protect his line."

"Merlin as in _The Merlin_ the wizard who worked with King Arthur!" Ginny exclaimed.

Jasmine smirked. "The one and only."

"And when the council thinks that the blood line is gone they make the protector kill themselves." Hermione theorized.

Jasmine nodded. "Unfortunately that is true. The first Valkyria victim was about four centuries ago when Merlin's descendent died leaving no magical heir. The council took it upon themselves to crate the Headkeylon Ritual forcing that Valkyria to commit ritual suicide. All in the name of atoning for dishonoring the council. The day the ritual was established was the day Council of the Valkyrias lost their true objective to protect magical life not end it."

"So there is a difference between a Valkyria and the Valkyria Council." Hermione inquired.

Jasmine nodded. "Valkyria is what we call ourselves, just like you call yourself a witch. The council is a group of five Valkyrias that create protocols for our society. They are the judge, jury, and executioner to the race of Valkyrias. The council itself has become fucked up, power hungry members have made it so. They now actually added taking a vow of celibacy that ends in death if broken when they take their place as head council member takes his or her seat."

Krista figuring that everyone needed to become more organized said. "Jasmine needs our help, and she needs to be filled in on some details since her information is inaccurate."

Jasmine sneered. "Krista I guarantee you my information is accurate."

Krista rolled her eyes. "Okay correction, your information is out of date." Krista waved her wand conjuring a conference table. "Everyone have a seat."

Everyone quickly took a seat. They each glanced around at each other. Atem knowing that Jasmine needed help asked. "So how do we want to start this meeting?"

"We should start with introductions." Yugi suggested. Even though most groaned at his suggestion, they went around the table introducing themselves.

After everyone had done their introduction Atem stated, "Jasmine, why don't you start with filling in everyone, since most seem confused on what is going on here."

Luna smiled everyone and said in her usual airy voice. "I'm not confused, she is the same race as Dakamier."

Jasmine smiled as she looked at Luna. "He is still alive, and you met him."

Luna nodded. "At my mum funeral. She was a talented witch, but she liked to experiment. And one day, one of her spells went badly wrong."

Jasmine placed her hand on her chest, directly over her heart. "That is terrible."

"Yes I still feel sad about it sometimes, but I still have dad." Luna replied.

Jasmine looked around noticing no one else seemed to understand Luna's comment. "Dakamier's family are the Valkyrias for Rowena Ravenclaw's decedents."

Yugi glanced at Kaiba as he noticed the CEO had his fists in balls. Evidently the CEO was trying desperately to control his temper. Yugi also sensed anger coming form High Priest. "Kaiba, are you okay."

Yugi's inquired caused Kaiba's temper to slip in two. "No, I fucking pissed off, and have been since Jasmine said her family was supposed to protect Mahad's descendents." Kaiba ran up to Jasmine desperately fighting his desire to curse her. "If you were supposed to protect Krista's family how in the hell did Bellatrix Lestrange get close enough to kill Zelentina and why was Krista pushed through the foster system and ended up with Zankoo where he practically broke her and then she ended up on a self destruction spiral."

"We don't live with our charges and the council thought Krista was killed when Zelentina was killed. My father was forced to kill himself for that. I only had a gut feeling that Krista was alive but I had no proof. When my feelings were verified almost 10 years later, on the night I almost hit her with my car, I had no magic in which to protect her. I had to watch from the sidelines. But I did follow a few leads, that helped Krista put Zankoo in prison

The CEO scuffed. "Like what,"

Jasmine raised her eyebrow at the CEO. "I could tell she was escaping some kind of an attack, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out what happened to her that night. I followed her to the hospital. When I sensed the Imperious Curse on her case worker, I anonymously contacted the Head of America's Magical Law enforcement to tell them to find her and take care of the situation. I then kept my eye on Krista after that."

"Well your helping hand didn't save her because of what happened in her life, she became the Queen of the Underground and now will never have an heir no matter how much she desires it!" Kaiba yelled.

Krista felt her own control shatter, Seto's words may have been meant to cut Jasmine, but they cut her as well. She was yelling as she leapt to her feet. "Seto stop it, I get it that you are pissed, but my past choices are Jasmine's fault! She even tried to make me see the error of my choices, but my own pride kept me from realizing it. I've excepted my fate, now zip it before I zip it for you!"

Seto looked at Krista and was about to retaliate when Yugi intervened. "High Priest, Royal Sorceress stop this insane bickering. We need to figure out what to do, we don't want this council to make Jasmine kill herself when they realize that Krista is alive but can't have kids."

Kaiba nodded as he and Krista sat back down. Seto then put his arm around his wife. Krista smiled up at him as she knew he was communicating an apology to her. She gave him a wink to symbolize all was forgiven.

"I say just let me feed the whole lot to my Man Eater Bug." Bakura suggested.

"I second that, we can even have my Early of Demise slash them first." Marik added.

"That wouldn't be wise. Since I know some aren't bad, just answering their calling to protect others and some people in the world do owe some of them a life debt others will die to protect their charge." Jasmine said.

Harry snapped his head to look at Jasmine. "You seriously are telling me that a Valkyria would take a Killing Curse to protect Riddle! I won't kill an innocent bystander to fulfill my destiny."

Jasmine gave Harry a questioning look. "Riddle is already dead!"

Harry shook his head. "No he isn't. He tried to kill me with a Killing Curse when I was a baby and it rebounded making everyone think he was dead, leaving me with a this scar." Harry moved his bangs out of the way so that Jasmine could see his scar. "But two years ago he came back to full power."

"Ah so that is the curse that marked you." Jasmine said.

"Harry, Jasmine already said that You-Know-Who's Valkyria committed suicide. So no need to worry about a Valkyria taking a curse for him." Hermione stated.

Jasmine sighed. "I did say that but there is a catch. If you are correct in saying the Son of Slytherin is alive than he could theoretically be given to another Valkyria."

"I thought you said Valkyria families watched specific families." Hermione said.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes they do and Riddle's Valkyria 16 years ago did die. But his wife was with child and had a son three days after her husband died. That child would be bound by their birthright to protect the Slytherin line. The child in question would be watching over Riddle and have to also commit suicide if Riddle dies without an heir. And when I was being groomed for the council it was rumored that the Son of Slytherin never partook in the sins of the flesh."

Bakura leapt to his feet. "So that is why Moldyshorts is so cranky! He is a virgin."

Bakura's outburst and new nickname for Voldemort caused Snape to have work extra hard to repress the humor that was starting to boil in his soul.

Marik stood up beside Bakura. "Oh so we just need to get Moldyshorts laid and our problems will be solved."

"That's right buddy," said Bakura.

Marik let out a malevolent laugh. "We should hire a hooker for him."

"Maybe he is into necrophilia, and we should dig up Bellatrix body." Bakura suggest while laughing evilly and everyone at the table snapped their heads and could see Draco was to hurl at that thought.

"Royal Sorceress, your perverted mind has corrupted the rest of the court!" Atem hollered before glaring at Marik and Bakura. "Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber sit down!"

"Stupid Pharaoh, the stick is so far up your ass you can't take a joke?" Bakura stated before he and Marik sat back down.

Once everyone had settle down a bit from Marik and Bakura's outbursts, Harry asked. "If the council doesn't know the truth about Riddle, are we going to do the honorable thing and tell them?"

Draco's eyes popped out of his head. "Harry you really shouldn't have talked the hat into not putting you in Slytherin. Because every Slytherin knows that we don't tell that fucked up council that the Dark Lord is alive, their ignorance is our strength. Sometimes your Gryffindor hero complex is too much."

"Bite me Malfoy!" Harry hollered.

Sensing everyone's rising tempers Yugi said. "Now let's get back on track. How do we keep Jasmine safe."

"You have Krista help me reinstate my powers," said Jasmine. "Then you all find a way to keep the council away from me. When they realize that I have reinstated my powers but still refuse to take up my destiny, they will try to force the issue. And I can't take them on."

Snape placed his hand over Jasmine's "I take it you aren't gifted in wand magic."

Jasmine shook her head. "Each Valkyria is gifted in one maybe two areas of magic. Wizarding wand combat, not my strong suit. I can do simple spells but that is about it."

"What about Shadow Magic couldn't Krista teach you some combat moves. That crazy wand maker mentioned that the Matriarch was Mana's student." Hermione suggested.

Jasmine shook her head. "The shadows don't obey our commands like they do the wielders. Yes the Matriarch of the council was Mana's student but not because she could control shadow magic but because the Magician Valkyria lived in her Ka. As her descendent I have only the same power as her and her brother, I can summon the Magician Valkyria and the Mystical Elf, but nothing more that relates to shadow magic. I was fated to be a medic not a soldier."

Draco felt his temper snapped at Jasmine's constant cryptic wordings. "What the hell is with the all metaphors anyway."

"A Valkyria's way of keeping with the Statue of Secrecy and it just eventually becomes as easy as breathing so it evolves to everyday conversation as well. Like their own little language." Luna stated in her airy voice.

Jasmine snickered. "You are one smart cookie, just like your ancestor."

"Yeah, well that crazy wand maker was too obvious with them." Ginny complained.

Severus looked at jasmine and when their eyes met he asked her. "So what was your strong suit Potions maybe?"

"By Ra, if that wasn't obvious I don't know what was." Krista blurted out.

"I was mediocre in them," said Jasmine "The last one I made was the one I created to clip my wings."

"So we just need to create an antidote to the potion and it will reinstate your powers." Atem stated. "Assuming that is what you want."

"It isn't what I want!" Jasmine belted out. " But it is either reclaim my powers or die and I choose to not die."

"Godfather, looks like this girl would have been a great Slytherin, and I thought you only would chase after a Gryffindor. Or maybe it is just the red hair that made you lose self control today." Draco sneered.

Snape snapped his head and glared at his godson. "Draco drop it, before I obliterate you."

Yugi looked at Jasmine and asked. "Why do you think you'll die."

Jasmine blushed crimson as she responded. "This afternoon a magical being and I became closer to the gods and as a result I absorbed magic creating a imbalance that can only be corrected if I reinstate my powers."

Snape looked around and was grateful not many knew how to decipherer Jasmine's last metaphor. He then looked at Jasmine and said. "You said you created this potion so I'm assuming it isn't one that others know so the antidote would have to be created by what was in it."

Jasmine nodded. "You said you were a teacher, I'm guessing Potions is your subject."

Atem looked between Jasmine and Snape taking in their body language, when realization hit him like a tsunami. "Oh my Ra, you and Sensei!" He then looked at Krista. "and I'll bet my puzzle that Krista had her hand in this somehow. Thank Ra, I have lived to see the day where Krista's mind got her in trouble."

"Mr. Moto!" Snape said sternly while glaring at Atem. Snape's glare sent shivers down the spine of the pharaoh. "If you know what is good for you. You will cease your outlandish remarks."

Snape took a few moments to recompose his figure before answering Jasmine inquiry. "I used to teach potions but now I'm Headmaster."

"You mean Dumbledore finally retired from Hogwarts." Jasmine replied.

"Permanently actually. He is dead." Marik stated.

Harry was hit a wave of panic. "Don't tell me he had someone that will have to kill themselves."

"He probably had a Valkyria watching over him, after all he was a powerful wizard," said Jasmine. "But not one tied to his family name. Unless things have changed, only those who have dishonored the Valkyria Council have to completely the Headkeylon Ritual. But some things could have changed, I've been without contact with the council for 16 years."

"Let's say for argument sake things haven't changed rule wise and that Dumbledore's family did have a family guardian. Would the council say the line was gone if his brother was still alive?" Krista asked.

"Of course not since his brother could technically have a child to continue the family line. Mahad's line is the only exception to that rule it has the added clause of being the first born to the first born." Jasmine stated.

"Problem solved Harry, no Valkyria died from Dumbledore's death." Krista said.

"But I don't think he had a brother." Harry said. "Krista reasoning is flawed."

Krista snapped at Harry. He had just insulted her intelligence and she didn't like that one bit. "Aberforth, the bar keep at the Hogs Head, is Dumbledore's brother!"

"How in Ra's name do you know that." Atem asked.

"Krista and I frequently go there since we can't smoke on school grounds, did you think we didn't actually talk to the bar keep from time to time." Kaiba replied.

Atem shrugged. "I didn't think his family would come up in conversation."

"He has a picture of his sister Arianna on the wall I one time asked him who the girl was when he said her name and that she was his sister. I asked what she had to do with the old fool, since he kept calling out the name Ariana during his Penalty Game. Aberforth then told me a story, which I'm certain was the vision Dumbledore had replayed for an hour the day he tried to sort us." Krista explained.

Snape had heard the outburst, but was more interested in helping the redhead sitting next to him to care. So he figured it was time to get their conversation back on track. "What class did you excel in."

Jasmine giggled. "History! I seem to remember every historical fact the first time I hear it. Why do you think I'm getting a PhD that required so many history classes. I'm a walking, talking history text book."

Snape smirked as he was hit with a brilliant idea. "Tell me Jasmine, how do you feel about teaching?"

"Huh?" Jasmine asked.

"After we reinstate your powers, you can teach at Hogwarts. The school is protected and should keep the council away from you." Snape explained.

"And it will also keep her safe from the Dark Lord, even if he finds out that there are protectors around, he won't do anything to you since you protect Krista." Draco added.

"What does he want with Krista?" Jasmine asked.

"Her allegiance because of her power. He thinks she likes to torture and kill people. We haven't bothered to correct The Dark Lord on it." Draco stated.

Jasmine leaned over and whispered in Snape's ear. "I was told only those that follow Riddle called him by Dark Lord."

Snape thought for a fraction of a second before saying. "Draco and I are spies working to bring down the Dark Lord from within." He proceed to lift the left sleeve of his shirt. "The curse that you sensed he put on us, I would deduce is this."

"That's a tattoo." Jasmine said.

"One that is magical. It is called a Dark Mark a way for the Dark Lord to summon us to meetings and whatever else he desires," explained Snape. "Given your knowledge of magical history, I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize it this afternoon."

"Information on the Son of the House of Slytherins actions was obviously incomplete. The tattoo wasn't in the rundown." Jasmine stated.

"So what was all this about Jasmine teaching?" Seto asked.

"I think it is time Binns' class got I believe the correct Muggle term is a _makeover_." Snape sneered.

Yugi laughed when he saw the confused look on Jasmine's face. "Binns is a ghost who teaches History of Magic."

"Sensei, that just might work." Atem stated.

"So Jasmine will you join my staff for the next school year?" Snape asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Sure I'll teach the students History, Although Ziva's is going to hate it when I have to give my two week notice."

"Now that we have come up with a way to keep Jasmine away from the council, onto the next order of business." Atem commanded.

Krista summoned her laptop, flipped up the lid and asked. "What was in the potion you created to vanquish your powers?"

Jasmine bit her index finger as she suddenly became embarrassed. After a few moments she removed her finger and spoke. "I don't remember really since I wanted the ingredients to be wiped from my memory as well. So I just threw a bunch of stuff in the cauldron, brewed a potion and drank it."

"That was a very foolish thing to do, you're lucky it didn't kill you." Snape snapped.

"I really wasn't thinking about that then." Jasmine confessed.

"I guess you'll just have to have remedial lessons with me to know not to do that next time." Snape sneered.

Draco leaned over and whispered to Ginny. "I think I may throw up! My godfather is actually flirting. I can handle knowing he had a good shag this afternoon, but this I can't handle."

Ginny snickered at Draco's antics. "Let him enjoy being in the first stage of attraction, I think they are cute."

"How do we create an antidote if Jasmine doesn't remember what she used to create the potion?" Yugi asked while looking at everyone in the room.

"Simple. I'll just conjure a vision." Krista stated. "Severus, Jasmine, Seto and I will try to piece the recipe together based on what we see and create an antidote based on our discovery."

Atem nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Now I only have one thing left to order and Royal Sorceress you aren't going to like it."

Krista groaned. "Pharaoh, I know what you are going to say."

"When did you start to read minds?" Atem joked.

"I'm a fucking genius or did you forget that?" Krista replied.

Atem ignored Krista's sarcasm and continued to speak. "Jasmine has knowledge of not just Shadow Magic but the history of all magics and probably every magical artifact ever created."

"Making her mind a target for the enemy." Seto added.

"Meaning I have to cast _to keep a sacred secret_ on Saturday." Krista said.

"But Saturday is Harry's 17th birthday and we are having a party." Hermione stated.

Krista rolled her eyes. "I doubt the party will continue till midnight since I know one of your invented guests will have to leave before the moon comes out. And if the rest of you are still partying at midnight the court and I'll be absent for a short time."

Atem stood up. "Meeting adjourned!" Once everyone was standing Krista waved her wand vanishing the table and chairs.

" Finally all that magic talk is done and now we can get back to dueling!" Joey hollered in glee

Krista walked over and gave Ginny a friendly hug. "I really wish I could stay to watch you duel, but I have to help Jasmine."

"Understand, next time you'll get to watch." Ginny said.

Krista nodded. She then walked over to Jasmine, Snape and Seto. "Time to head back upstairs we'll brew the potion in the kitchen."

The foursome headed out of the dueling arena and walked up the stairs they quickly found themselves in the kitchen. Krista walked over to the coffee pot and began brewing some coffee.

"While we wait for coffee, let's take a trip into the past!" Krista pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace.

The room spun out of focus and the foursome soon found themselves standing in the middle of the desert. There were several people standing in front of a long table with five people sitting in chairs. Behind the table. In the corner was a teenage girl with red hair crying. Around her neck was a necklace. The necklace had a delicate looking gold chain with a circular pink pendent on it.

"Oh no." Jasmine exclaimed.

"What?" Seto asked.

"The Necklace brought us to the start of my dad's final judgment. I was hoping it would skip this part." Jasmine confessed.

Snape wrapped his arm around Jasmine's waist. When he could tell she had calmed down, he pointed to the teenage vision of Jasmine. "That necklace your teenage self is wearing is beautiful. Is it a family heirloom?"

Krista looked at it and exclaimed. "It looks like the Amulet of First Magic!"

"That's because it is. Although I think it is closer to Pandora's Box." Jasmine stated.

"Where is the amulet now?" Kaiba asked.

"You'll see later. It is where I left it."

"Does it actually double a spellcaster's power." Krista asked with notable fear in her voice.

"Not exactly Pegasus didn't get it's inscription correct. He misinterpreted that part on his own. The Amulet of First Magic was given to the Valkyrias by Athena herself during the reign of Alexander the Great. Athena said that she and Aphrodite created it themselves. Athena was afraid of war killing our race off so she gave the amulet to the council to help Valkyrias to defend themselves. One Valkyria is given it at birth, upon the death of the previous one. The Amulet magically chooses it's master and only a Valkyria pure of heart and driven by love not power can use it properly. It gives the wearer ability to command the shadows at the sorcerer power level. So that the Valkyria in question can save our race. That is the destiny that Riconan wants me to reclaim not just my abilities, although he should remember that that is impossible."

"He wants to use Jasmine for her potential power, making me think that this council already knows that the Dark Lord is in power once again." Krista theorized.

"I would agree with that assumption." Seto commented.

Jasmine sighed. "Which means that they have already reinstated the Son of the house of Mika as the Valkyria for the Son of Slytherin."

"That'll make Harry's day." Seto stated sarcastically.

The foursome watched as Riconan stood up. "The Valkyria Council has come to a decision! Bring in Akin Martock, Son of the House of Kiana."

Two Valkyrias left and returned momentarily escorting a middle aged man. Akin looked up at Riconan. "Akin you have dishonored the council and now must atone that. Because you failed to protect not one but two Daughters of House of Mahad and both were killed you must now complete the Headkeylon Ritual." The man stated while holding out a glass.

"No!" The teenage image of Jasmine screamed while throwing herself at the feet of the court member. "I know Zee's daughter lives. I can feel it! Krista Klearity, Daughter of the House of Mahad lives. I beg you don't do this!"

The old man looked down at the sobbing teen. "You are just wanting to protect your father from his fate, you have no proof. Gut feelings from a fourteen year old Valkyria, aren't proof. If the Daughter of the House of Mahad was alive, we would be able to find her."

Tears were streaming down the girls' cheeks. "What about the spell you and Zee had cast on her as a baby that could be blocking your radar."

Riconan smirked. "Jadzia, Daughter of the House of Kiana you are so young, so naive, and you are misinformed. That spell was to block the girl's wizard magic from being sensed by wizards not her shadow magic to be sensed by Valkyrias. You young one have much to learn."

Jadzia lunged towards the five council members, she was ready to start hitting them.

"Restrain the Jadzia, Daughter of the House of Kiana." A woman on the council comanded.

Two Valkyrias came up and held Jadzia back while Riconan held out the glass to Akin once more. "Now son of the house of Kiana reclaim your honor as it is done according to our laws." Riconan said.

Jadzia sent two blast at her restrainers knocking them out. "I'll make you all pay for doing this, If you make my father do this ritual, I'll kill the lot of you! With the amulet of first magic you know I'm more powerful than all of you!"

Akin put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Jadzia stop!"

Jadzia turned around looking at her father. "Daddy!"

"You are not meant to wield that power that way, you can't kill them. You can't commit murder out of vengeance for me." Akin took the glass out of Riconan's hand. "I'll do what the council asks. Your destiny is greater than mine. Follow your heart and do what you feel is right, but promise me you won't kill them no matter how much you want to."

"I promise. I won't kill them." Jadzia said.

Akin gave his daughter one last look. "I love you my daughter." He tilted the glass to his mouth downing it in one gulp. Akin's body fell backwards hitting the ground.

Jadzia ran over and started crying over the body of her dead father. She then yelled out. "Help me, Athena, to do what is right!" Upon Jadzia's words an alter with a pentacle on its surface appeared in front of table of council members.

Riconan gasped. "It can't be."

Jadzia rose from the ground and walked over to the altar. When she looked at it she laughed. "Oh irony of irony! Yes it is."

"She won't get enough to help her." A young male council member stated.

Jadzia looked at the council as a new found strength began to grow in her. She thrust her palm forward. "I'll trust in the core of very Valkyria present here today to get the help I need and you five won't be able to stop it as you will now be frozen with fear." Jadzia ripped the amulet off her neck she then placed it in the center of the pentacle. She then picked up the athame on the alter slicing her left palm with it. She then placed her cut palm on one of the five points of the pentacle. "I Jadzia Martock, Daughter of the House of Kiana, Valkyria for the House of Mahad, Wielder of the Amulet of First Magic. Seal the spirit point of the pentacle with my blood. Only the Daughter of the House of Mahad can unseal it with her own blood."

A man around thirty walked up to the alter grabbing the athame slicing his palm placing it on another point of the pentacle. "I Dakamier Zironka, Son of the House of Bakku, Valkyria for the House of Ravenclaw. Seal the water point of the pentacle with my blood. Only the Daughter of the House of Ravenclaw can unseal it with her own blood."

An teenage girl around 17 with long black hair, walked up to the alter cutting her palm then saying. "I Serina Yelomako, Daughter of the House of Linkdomax, Valkyria for the House of Hufflepuff, seal the earth point of this pentacle with my blood. Only the Daughter of the House of Hufflepuff can unseal it with her own blood."

A fourth Valkyria, this time a young man in his early twenties with short red hair walked up to the pentacle repeating the same procedure. "I Jankmire Voltaire, Son of the House of Herklee, Valkyria for the House of Gryffindor, seal the fire point of this pentacle with my blood. Only the Daughter of the house of Gryffindor can unseal it with her own blood."

Jankmire looked around at the other Valkyrias witnessing this ritual asked. "Who among those present will be brave enough to finish the sealing ritual?"

"The amulet must be sealed permanently!" Jadzia stated.

A young woman around thirty or so, carrying a baby in her arms walked up to the group. "Jadzia do you truly want to never have the amulet unsealed."

"Absolutely the council has lost their way and this will begin to correct for all their sins." Jadzia stated.

The woman nodded. "Then let me help by using my son's blood and channel his magic through me so that I can speak the incantation on his behalf."

Jadzia shook her head and used her right hand to grab the athame. "Leeta, I appreciate the gesture, that would work since the blood line for the House of Slytherin is gone. However I won't allow you to cut your son's palm, he is only three months old and therefore can't choose willingly, I could be no better than the council if I allowed you to do that."

"Is there no one else who thinks that this needs to be done." Serina yelled.

A teenage boy around 16 with short wavy brown hair approached the alter. He took the athame from Jadzia's hand. He then said. "The Headkeylon Ritual started with my ancestor as the first victim, I think Jadzia's father needs to be the last. The Valkyria line still exists even if the magical family line of the one we protected doesn't!" He then cut the palm of his left hand putting it on the last point. "I, Derklamon Heriokna, Son of the House of Shrilank, Valkyria to the House of Merlin, seal the Air point of this pentacle with my blood. Only the Son of the House of Merlin can unseal it with his own blood."

"Oh, a little man ego coming through. It wouldn't have mattered if you said son or daughter you know that right." Serina teased.

Derklamon shrugged "Figured some testosterone needed to be added to offset all the estrogen."

The five remained with their hands in place for a few seconds then suddenly a flash of colors erupted from the alter. All five Valkyria were knocked back as multicolor crystal incased the amulet. Jadzia smirked as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She then glared at the council. "The amulet of first magic has been sealed permanently and you know it. If I ever find out that you force those who sealed it with me to complete the Headkeylon Ritual, I'll personally find an assassin to kill the lot of you. I promised my father I wouldn't do it but I never promised not to ask someone else to. You five are the only ones who can request Seppuku to be done, so all five off you will die if any of these four die by the Headkeylon Ritual do you all understand me?"

Riconan seemed to finally find his voice. "Jadzia, how could you do that, that amulet is meant to protect us and now it can't be used."

"You think that was bad, be prepared to see what else I have planned for this party." Jadzia pulled out her wand. She then waved her wand summoning several herbs and plants. She magically started a fire under a cauldron. She began throwing everything into the cauldron. After about a half an hour her potion was done. She grabbed a cup filling it with the potion. "I herby clip my wings. I never want to see you all again." Jadzia downed the potion in one gulp.

As soon as the potion hit her system as stream of white light exited Jadzia's body. She then took her wand snapping it into two peices. She looked at all the Valkyria's present. "Will someone please summon Magician Valkyria for me and request she send me some place that will keep me away from the council."

Leeta held a card in the air. "I summon the Magician Valkyria."

The Magician Valkyria came through a portal. "Mistress Leeta how can I serve you?" she asked.

"Jadzia has clipped her wings. Take her someplace safe." Leeta commanded.

Magician Valkyria looked at the dead body of Akin than at the daughter. She placed her hand on her mouth. "Oh my. The council sure isn't what my first mistress originally created it to be is it." The Magician Valkyria waved her scepter creating a shadow portal for Jadzia. "Jadzia, this portal will take you were you need to go."

"I will never answer to that name again, from this day forth I wish to be called Jasmine." Jasmine then turned back to the five council members. "Oh and Leeta falls under the same threat as the others." She then turned and walked through the portal.

The vision spun out of focus returning the four back to the kitchen. "Tell me you got all those ingredients." Jasmine stated.

Krista smirked. "I'm a genius and pretty much remember anything I see." Krista walked out of the room and returned quickly carrying all the stuff needed to make an antidote. She dumped it on the table.

Jasmine pondered the vision she had just witnessed and finally asked. "Why would the Necklace show everything associated with that day not just the potion."

"Destiny has a reason it just isn't always clear." Krista stated. There was noticeable annoyance in her voice. After all she had been dealing with destiny being cryptic for two years and it does get tiresome.

Just then Kaiba's phone rang. He walked over to the wall and picked it up. "This is Kaiba. You have got to be fucking kidding me... I'll be there shortly!" Kaiba slammed down the receiver.

"Seto, what's wrong." Krista asked.

"Work emergency some idiot erased the payroll from the computer mainframe and now the payroll staff isn't able to pay my employees since they don't know everyone's wages. I need to go fix it. I'll be back later and when I find the culprit responsible they will find themselves needing a new job!" Yelled the pissed off CEO

Krista gave Seto a kiss. She then swatted his ass. "Hurry back my lover."

"I'll try." Seto said before leaving the kitchen to head to the office.

While Krista was saying goodbye to Seto, Snape started a small fire under the cauldron. He then noticed Kaiba leave and went back to eye balling all the ingredients on the table. "Krista where is the Daza Root."

"We are going to create the antidote potion to Jasmine's binding potion without it." Krista stated.

Snape did a double take. "Are you sure you want to try to create the antidote potion without Daza Root?"

"Of course I'm sure. I think it can be done without using Daza Root." Krista then looked at Snape. "Do you disagree?"

Snape shook his head. "No we can create one without it and it will still work, but the antidote would be easier and faster to create with it. To do it without out we'll need a few more ingredients all picked fresh and added at the last possible moment and we are looking at a brewing time of about four hours instead of one."

Krista nodded her head. "I figured that. You can get the fresh ones we need in the green houses at Hogwarts."

"Krista, I think one hour seems better than four, I really don't need to explode something more today, my car was enough." Jasmine said.

"I agree with Jasmine. We should get antidote to her binding potion in her faster."

Krista looked at Snape then said. "Severus, unless I'm mistaken you and Jasmine didn't use condoms this afternoon leaving only her birth control pills to prevent pregnancy."

Both of them blushed scarlet and nodded. Krista snicker at the red faces of her two friends while Snape said. "What does that have to do with not using Daza Root."

"Daza Root counteracts the effects of the pill for 45 days. And last time I read about human biology sperm can live in the body for five days. Unless you can tell me you doubled up on the birth control this afternoon and can honestly say you two won't copulate again or you'll remember other birth control until the end of 45 days. I wouldn't recommend making this antidote potion with Daza Root. But if you want to take the chance that Jasmine won't get a little baby by all means we can make the antidote with Daza Root, and I'll go get it." Krista said.

"Are you serious when you say that?" Severus asked in which Krista replied by just nodding her head.

"Since I'm the one taking it I say just create the one with no Daza Root. I'm not ready to be a mom yet!" Jasmine said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you figured that out, but now your continuous refusal to taking potions makes sense." Snape said.

Jasmine snickered. "Kaiba knows that fact about the Daza Root too doesn't he?"

"Of course he does, but it took him like 18 months before he finally deduced it." Krista explained.

"Come again?" Jasmine asked.

"We play a cryptic clues mind game with each other in order to stimulate conversation. I must say it took him a hell of a lot longer than I would have expected to figure it out, but since he quit ridding my ass about potions I know he finally figured it out since by not riding my ass on the issue anymore is his way of saying _I finally figured it out but am too prideful to put it in words since it took me over a year to figure it out_ _and I don't like admitting that, since it means you technically won this round!_"

"Your husband doesn't like to admit defeat does he?" Snape commented.

"No, why do you think his biggest rival is Atem?" Krista asked.

"I thought they were friends." Snape said.

"Only when not on the dueling field." Krista replied.

Severus and Krista got to work creating the potion. It took the pair about three hours to finish adding most of the ingredients. Severus was busing stirring the potion when Krista picked up two scarab beetles. She was about to add them to the potion when Snape stopped her hand. "Krista this potion will need three."

Krista gave Snape a questioning look. "Why I've done the math and it should only need two."

"With no Daza Root it'll need three to increase the potency of the potion otherwise it won't unbind all Jasmine's powers." Snape said.

"You sure?" Krista asked.

"I'm the potions master, you are my student. You should trust my judgment." Snape stated.

"I graduated with an O in potions so I'm your former student, but I guess I can humor your ego so you look good in front of you girlfriend." Krista teased as she grabbed a third beetle tossing all three into the cauldron at once.

Snape felt an warming in his heart to hear Krista refer to Jasmine as his girl, but he brushed it off quickly to concentrate on his present task. "Okay Krista, while I pop over to the green houses, you need to continuously stir this potion. Six turns clockwise then one counter and continue it for the next hour."

"I know that, you did teach me everything about potions." Krista stated.

Jasmine gave Severus a kiss goodbye before he apparated out of Kaiba Manor. Krista continued to stir the potion while Jasmine watched. The two girls made small talk while Krista continued stirring.

The hour seem to creep slowly ending in Jasmine letting out a huge yawn. Krista snickered. "Must be close to your bed time."

"I'm usually asleep by five and it is almost nine." Jasmine complained.

"I have pot full of coffee in the corner if you need some. Feel free to get yourself some. You'll need to stay awake until this potion is done. And while you are at it would you mind getting me some. I drink mine black." Krista rambled out while never taking her eyes of the potion.

"I know that." Jasmine grabbed two cups filled them with coffee and brought one back to Krista.

Just then a load pop was heard singling the return of Snape. "Got them, and you should have seen the look of Pomona's face when she caught me picking these. I came up with a good enough lie to keep her from asking too many questions."

"It's been an hour now add them, my arm feels like it is about to fall off." Stated a cranky Royal Sorceress.

"You sure are cranky." Snape said.

"What do you expect, I just pulled an all nighter without a break for a booty call. When Seto gets home he is going to need to release the tension I'm feeling." Krista sneered.

Severus rolled his eyes as he tossed the last of the ingredients into the potion. He then took his wand out extinguishing the flame under the cauldron. "Now we let it cool, it should only take a few minutes."

After the potion cooled, Snape conjured a goblet, dipped it into the potion and held out the full glass to Jasmine. "Here you go one power binding potion antidote. You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Jasmine took the goblet form Snape. "I have no choice." Jasmine replied.

"I'm sorry." Snape said.

"For what." Jasmine asked.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be having to do this." Snape replied.

Jasmine put her hand on Snape's cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for, after all it takes two to tango." Jasmine stated before downing her potion.

"Now you need to test to see if it worked." Krista stated.

Jasmine reached into her purse pulling out the box. She opened it lifted the wand inside it with her right hand. As her hand made contact with it a warm sensation ran down her arm. "_Lumos_." She said and instantly the wand lit up. "It worked." She sighed as she put her wand away.

"I know we agreed on dinner but how about an early lunch." Snape asked.

Jasmine grabbed Snape's arm making sure her breasts were pressed against the arm before saying flirtatiously. "I have a better idea, how about we take a cab and go back to my place instead."

Snape nodded his head while taking Jasmine hand in his. The two exited Kaiba manor with Krista snickering. She summoned her laptop and opened up the file she had put Luna's prediction in. After a few keystrokes she looked at the screen and nodded. Just as her husband walked into the room.

"Seto, I missed you!" Krista exclaimed.

Seto walked over to his wife to give her a kiss. "Did you stay busy?" Seto asked.

"You have no idea." Krista said as she got out of her chair then playfully pushed Kiaba into it. "I think I figured some things out today."

Kaiba pulled Krista into his lap and began kissing her neck. "You mean whatever was bothering you and distracting you from your work."

Krista giggled. "You read me too well my lover. Luna's prediction had my mind preoccupied earlier today."

"At least it wasn't your baby centric visions this time. So why not show me how you manipulated the loopholes on this one!" Kaiba teased.

Krista showed Seto the screen on her laptop.

The screen read:

_**The joining of two will happen before sunset**_. Obviously sex. It is the original joining so therefore it means two people will have sex before sunset.

_**One to heal the other**_. Now I didn't see that meaning Jasmine would heal Severus' heart from all the years of unrequited love but it seems to fit now.

_**One to make the other fly**_ Jasmine clipped her "wings" now Severus helped her to get them back, now she can "fly". Once again not seen for me right away but makes sense now.

_**The one to take flight must correct the ones that lost their way**_ Jasmine's destiny. It has something to do with the Valkyria Council, however I'm still missing a piece of the puzzle to know what that is.

_**The joining of two will happen before sunset.**_ Like I mentioned before joining literally means sex.

Kaiba smirked after reading Krista's interpretations. "B minus. A true loopholes manipulator would have made the destiny part, less opened ended."

Krista playful hit Kaiba's arm. "You ass."

"Now is that any way to treat to your boss." Seto teased.

"I can do what I want." Krista stated playfully.

"As I recall I said you could only get off early yesterday to go to the spa if you promised to treat me well upon getting home. I let time slide by due to unforeseen events, but now it is quiet and I want you to keep your promise." Seto said.

Krista got up from Kaiba lap and whispered seductively in his ear. "Race you to the bedroom, loser wears the handcuffs."

Kaiba got up from the chair. "My legs are longer, so you are on." Seto started running out of the kitchen towards the stairs to their room while Krista smirked.

"That may be so Mr. Kaiba, but I am more clever." Krista conjured a shadow portal taking her directly into their room. She pulled out the handcuffs just in time to see Seto coming through the door.

Seto took one look at his wife as she was twirling the handcuffs around her index finger. He shook his head as he knew how she beat him. "Conjuring a Shadow Portal is cheating."

"I never said no magic." She said flirtatiously before giving her husband a very passionate kiss on the lips. She knew that he would find a way to get even with her bending the rules on their race, but for now she didn't care. She just wanted to spend eternity in the arms of her husband.

* * *

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I know it has been forever since I last updated. But rest assured my story will never go unfinished. It seems lately I just don't have as much time to write. Things will start to wind down for me come September. Until then thanks for being patient with my less frequent updates. That being said, thanks to all my followers and I hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

The late afternoon of July 31st found most of Harry's friends swimming in Kaiba's outdoor pool. However, Hermione was laying on pool lounger in a red bikini while reading a book. The last week seemed to bring more questions than answers for her. Between having to escape Grimwald place, the issues revolving around RAB, the fiasco at the spa, and Jasmine's appearance at Kaiba Manor, she couldn't help but get more concerned with each passing day.

To say she was worried about the futures of her friends was an understatement. Hermione sighed as she thought to herself. "_Maybe I shouldn't have given up studying Divination after all, then maybe I would be able to see their futures. I did not just think that!_"

Hermione quickly shook her head and went back to her reading. She knew in her heart that she was missing something important, but she just wasn't sure what that was. In an effort to elevate her fears she had taken Krista's suggestion to go shopping earlier in the week. She decided that a new book was just what the doctor ordered.

Atem climbed out of the pool. He then walked over to Hermione giving her a kiss on her forehead. When he saw she didn't have much of a reaction because she was so engrossed in her book, he began snickering. "Still reading your new book I see. It must be a real page turner."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "It is actually quite informative."

"I thought you bought the book to help you relax." Atem stated as he sat down next to Hermione.

"I find learning relaxing and what better way to start to solve some of our current problems," said Hermione as she help up her book "than a book titled _Magical Myths: Fact or Fiction?_"

Harry walked over to the two while drying his hair with a towel. "Which problem are you hoping to solve with that book?"

"The one on what Ollivander meant when he said ledged, remember you told me about the vision Krista conjured." Hermione stated. "It has been eating away at my mind so I thought I would try to find an answer."

Hermione tried to go back to her book, but Harry irrupted her. "And I thought you would be doing something more useful like figuring out how we are supposed to talk to a dead guy, so I can know whether or not the locket was destroyed."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Harry if it weren't for today being your birthday I would hex you for saying that."

Yugi began sensing the rising tempers around him and decided he better intervene. He walked over to the group and said. "Maybe there is a legend about that too. Hermione has only gotten through half this book so far."

Atem figured the best way to help Yugi contain everyone's tempers was to ask casually. "What legends have been covered?"

Hermione's eyes began to sparkle with excitement as she began to notice that one by one her friends were exiting the pool. It seemed that they wanted to know what she was learning. "Several and they were so fascinating. There was a partially good chapter on Excalibur."

"What?" Harry asked.

Serenity put her hand in Harry's as she stated. "King Arthur's sword. Even I know that one."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Honestly Harry, do you ever read anything?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Harry shrugged and replied in a teasing tone. "Why should I? You already have all the answers."

"Tell me something Granger, why you would be researching answers for a wizarding legend out of an old book you found in a muggle book store, by a muggle author?" Draco asked.

"I'm not completely convinced the author was a muggle." Hermione replied.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"In addition to the legend of Excalibur being very detailed, including things I'd never read in any Arthurian legend book before, it had an entire chapter dedicated to the different types of magic in the world. It covered everything from goblin magic to wizarding magic." Hermione stated.

"Still doesn't mean the author was from the wizarding community, it still could have just been written by a Muggle with a big imagination." Ginny theorized.

"That still wouldn't explain the details. And the chapter I'm currently reading has an interesting argument about the truth about muggle born witches and wizards." Hermione said.

"Then why was it in a muggle shop?" Harry asked.

"I would wager this book had a magical charm of some kind on it. The charm must have been designed so that book show up there when I was there." Hermione replied as she opened her book, flipping through it quickly until she found the page she left off on. "Now please let me finish reading this it is truly exciting."

Hermione began reading her book, only to be interrupted when the Pharaoh asked. "My Queen, what exactly did you mean by interesting argument."

Hermione looked back up from her book and let out a sigh. "The author theorized that magic in some muggle borns isn't a random event, but a recessive gene that finally show back up as a dominate gene."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"From what I've read so far the basis for this argument is biological not magical with an emphasis on genetics and is centered around Squibs." Hermione explained.

Joey began scratching his head. "Do you mean like in Calamari? I just can't see what my favorite seafood dish would have to do with magical genes?"

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably. "Not squids, Squibs." Ginny eventually managed to say while still laughing.

Noticing Joey looked utterly lost, Hermione explained. "A Squib is the name given to a child born from wizard parents but they have no magical talents."

"Joey, Hogwart's school janitor is one." Yugi stated.

"So is the Dursley's neighbor Mrs. Figg." Harry added.

"Anyway. The author theorizes that when a Squib is born that the gene that develops into magical talent somehow has become a recessive gene not a dominate one."

"Meaning it is still there, just not noticeable." Yugi said.

"Sort of like how two brown eyed parents can have a blue eyed child." Serenity added.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "Exactly so according to the author the recessive magical gene continues to be passed down genetically for generations even centuries. And then apparently out of nowhere will show up again in a child hence the appearance of a muggle born witch or wizard."

"And because the Pure Bloods in the wizarding community tend to disregard Squibs the original source of the magical ancestry has been lost." Draco theorized.

"Hermione, if that is true than we could be long lost cousins." Ginny joked.

Hermione shook her head. "If that were the case Jasmine would have also called me the Daughter of the House of Gryffindor. Her senses are only block by those trained in Occlumency."

Harry looked at Hermione then back at her book. He was obviously thinking about something. Eventually he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps Dumbledore was incorrect when he said _no magic can awaken the dead_. Let me know if you find anything about summoning someone from the grave."

Hermione snickered. "Of course Harry, you'll be the first person I tell."

Serenity lovely wrapped her arms around Harry's neck before giving him a kiss. "You know you really should relax and have fun."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I know I just have my mind full."

"Then I suggest not skipping your evening mediation session in the future." Krista said causing everyone to turn and face her. Even though she had been there for most of the conversation it appeared that no one noticed her. She stated to snicker at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Royal Sorceress, you are finally awake." Atem said.

"I can't exactly sleep all day." Krista stated.

Harry stared at Krista with a look of disbelief on his face. "How did you know I skipped meditation last night?"

Krista smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Because you forgot to cast a Muffling Charm on your room. Who knew Serenity was such a loud screamer. With how you two were going at it last night, I'm pretty sure you fell asleep afterwards thus leading to you not doing your evening meditation session."

"Harry you can't make a habit of neglecting your meditation, it could blow our whole strategy for taking out the enemy." Atem warned.

"With my mind connection to Vol.." Harry started.

"Harry, what did I say about speaking the Dark Lord's name!" Draco hollered.

"Sorry Draco, old habits die hard. With my mind connection to You-Know-Who being nonexistent for over a year, we know that he can't take the information from me unless I'm face to face with him." Harry said.

"Others skilled in Legilimency can also extract and then relay it to him." Ginny stated.

"I can still protect my mind. When I woke up I realized I forgot to meditate, so I had Marik try to read my mind using the Eye. He was fully blocked, it just is a bit more difficult today." Harry explained.

"The Chosen One speaks the truth. I even got a false reading when I asked why he skipped meditation. I had no idea it was because he was too busy getting laid." Marik said.

Atem gave Harry a glare that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Don't do it again. The last thing we need is to have your mind betray you."

"I'm sorry I'm only human, but you know Serenity isn't coming with us so forgetting isn't going to happen. However if it will ease your mind." Harry picked up his wand and summoned a silver case. He opened the case revealing his duel disk and deck inside. He placed his right hand on his deck. "I swear on my deck, I'll never forget my mediation from now until the end of the war."

"Now that that is over, what should we do next?" Joey asked.

Draco smirked as he summoned an envelope the size of a greeting card. "Here Harry, happy 17th birthday."

"This is from both Draco and myself." Ginny added.

"You two aren't staying for the party are you?" Harry stated in a tone that told everyone it wasn't a question but an observation.

Draco shook his head no. "Ginevra and I need to head back to England. Remember her brother is getting married tomorrow and the Dark Lord ordered us to attend the wedding. We can't be here when some of your other guests show up."

Harry cut the top the envelope and looked inside it. He then tuned the envelope upside down allowing a plastic card to fall into his palm. "A credit card...thanks I guess."

"That debit card is tied to an account with $250,000 pounds in it," explained Draco. "Ginevra and I figured while you are on your journey to find the last Horcruxes you might need some money and since going to you vault at Gringotts won't be advice once the Ministry falls. As I told you earlier once the Dark Lord overthrows the ministry, he plans to offer a huge reward for your capture. You'll need Muggle money to buy food, maybe a hotel for the night using the Muggle world and their currency will keep you safer. And if you prefer roughing it use the money to buy camping gear."

Harry did a double take. "I highly doubt we'll need 250,000 pounds! That is way too much money. I can't accept this."

"Tell you what after the war is over you can donate the rest to the reconstruction efforts. And if you really want to, you can consider it a loan and pay me back whatever you spend after the war with 25% interest." Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy you are an ass." Harry teased.

"Of course I am." Draco replied.

Harry handed the card to Hermione so she could put in her tiny beaded bag. "I think I will do the donate after the war, but I'm not repaying it or your outrageous interest rate. After all it is a birthday gift, not a loan."

Draco smirked before saying. "Ah a little Slytherin showing up in you after all. I knew you would see things my way."

Hermione got up from her lounge and gave Ginny a hug. "Be careful."

"Same to you." Ginny relied.

Yugi pointed his index finger at Hermione, Atem and Harry. "How long are you three staying?"

"Until the Ministry falls to evil, then we will be on our way." Atem replied.

" But we will stay in contact." Harry added.

"Isn't technology grand?" Draco asked.

"Then this is goodbye for now." Harry said.

Ginny walked over to Harry giving him a hug. "I'll text you from time to time."

"Of course." Harry replied.

Draco waved goodbye to Krista. "See you later cousin."

Krista walked over to Draco giving him a hug goodbye. "Now little cousin, don't do anything I wouldn't do at that wedding."

"Not possible," replied Draco. He then pulled Ginny by the waist. "So Sweet Thing, you ready."

Ginny sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Draco and Ginny disapparated with a pop. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that." Jasmine spoke behind everyone.

"Where did you come from?" Joey asked.

Jasmine pointed at door to the manor. "I took a cab and Roland let me in through the front door."

"I'm surprised Severus didn't come with you." Krista said in a teasing tone.

Jasmine blushed as she shrugged her shoulders. "He said he had some things to take care of."

"Jasmine, I wasn't expecting you until later." Krista confessed.

"Since I quit my job I've had a lot of time on my hands," replied Jasmine. "Also Severus said I needed these adapted so that they will work while I'm at Hogwarts, and he said only Kaiba can do it." Jasmine placed a laptop and a cell phone on a table.

"Seto is at the office." Krista explained.

"Why aren't you there?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I need my magical and physical energies at max to be able to cast the spell that will seal your mind. And it was either rest up or take a Strengthening Potion contain Daza Root. I chose to rest." The Royal Sorceress replied.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Ah, I understand. I take it you can't do the electronics for me."

"Any other day I could, but I need my save my magical strength." Krista explained.

Just then four owls flew by each dropping a letter at Krista, Atem, Hermione, and Harry's feet before flying off.

"What the hell?" Krista said as she and the others picked up their perspective letters.

Krista opened her letter. It read.

**Dear Mrs. Kaiba.**

**I will be visiting you at your residence at four pm your time to discuss a most important development. I have requested that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Atem Moto to meet me there as well. Since I don't know where they are staying I have chosen your home as the place to conduct business. I know the ministry owls will find them. I am sure you can be hospitable to The Boy Who Lived and his friends.**

**See you then,**

**Rufus Scimgeour, Minister of Magic.**

The other three were busy reading their letters as well. "What the hell could the Minster of Magic want with us?" Atem asked.

"I hope it isn't to arrest Krista for killing Zankoo and he needs the three of us as witness." Harry replied with concern in his voice.

"If it is I'll Shadow Game him." Atem stated.

Bakura ran up to the Pharaoh. "Oh please Pharaoh allow me to do it."

Atem nodded his head. "Fine. If we find out that the Minister is going to arrest Krista, the Tomb Robber can Shadow Game the Minister of Magic."

Krista rolled her eyes. "He can't arrest me."

"Why not the Ministry can't be fully trusted and I wouldn't put it past them to try to send you to Azkaban for murder." Harry replied.

Krista took a deep breath and began speaking. "Zankoo was considered an American fugitive since it was America's prison he broke out of, giving Morrison the last word in what was to be done in regards to his death. By the laws of the American Magical Community, I'd have to be tried by Morrison. And Morrison closed the case when I told her he tried to rape Lavender putting on paper it was an act of self defense against being rapped. She was actually glad that someone killed him. She didn't like have a rapist on the loose. There was also that little bit of Scimgeour not caring about Zankoo being loose, if he tried to put me on trial for murder he would have had to admit to the Wizengamot that he let a rapist run around free for nine months."

Bakura snapped his fingers due to the disappointment he was feeling. "Damn, I guess I'll just have to Shadow Game the Minister another time."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Still begs the question. What does he want?"

"At least he didn't know you three were here that is a plus." Krista said nonchalantly.

Hermione was staring at her letter when she said. "This means we'll have to have a smaller party."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"According to my last e-mail from Arthur, The Ministry is hassling people who are werewolves and trying to round them up thinking that all are Death Eaters." Krista explained.

Harry summoned his cell phone and began sending a text on it. "I'll text Remus myself and let him know that the Minister is showing up here and not to come to my party. I'd hate to have the Minister arrest him."

"It also means that Sirius and Tonks won't be showing up either." Hermione reasoned.

"They'll just have to Owl me my gifts." Harry said.

While Harry was putting the finishing touches on his text to Remus, Krista's cell phone rang. She pressed the speaker button. "This is Krista Kaiba."

"Imzadi, I just got a fucking owl from the Scimgeour about him coming to our manor." Rang the angry CEO's voice.

"I got one too." Krista replied.

"I'm coming home, I don't like having my day interfered by stupid asses with magical talents. And I don't want you to over exert yourself if the Minister tries anything, so leave cursing his ass to me. I don't fully trust a man who has been locked in him office the last two months instead of planning ways to take out the enemy."

"See you soon, lover." Krista said

"Wow, Kaiba sure was pissed." Joey stated.

"Let's just hope the Minister is smart enough to knock on the front door and not try to apparate directly into the manor." Atem stated.

A huge mischievous grin crept across the Tomb Keeper face. He then began laughing. "I don't know it might be fun to see the Minister naked in Kaiba's front lawn."

Bakura summed his cell phone and held it up in the air. "Then I can take a picture and give it Mr. Lovegood."

"It'll be page one of the next edition of _The Quibbler_." Marik added.

"I can see the headline now _Minister of Magic Caught Streaking_." Bakura said.

"They won't be able to keep it on the stands." Marik added.

"Enough you two!" Atem ordered. "You will not take a picture of the Minister in his birthday suit!"

"Just try and stop us." Marik yelled as he and Bakura ran away from the pool and out of sight.

Yugi looked at Krista. "You don't think they'll actually try to do it will you?"

Krista raised her eyebrow at the short duelist. "Yugi, we are talking about Marik and Bakura."

"Point taken, Krista." Yugi said.

Jasmine had spent the conversation looking back and forth between Hermione and the book in her hand. Finally she decided to ask. "Hermione, where did you find that book?"

"In a local used book store why." Hermione replied.

"That book is the Holy Grail!" Jasmine exclaimed. She then continued to explain further. "It was rumored that four centuries ago the Son of the House of Shrilank wrote a book but no one ever saw it. Over the centuries Valkyrias have gone on a quest to find the missing book, but no one ever found it. The Council a century ago declared that the book was a myth and a waste of time to search for it. They even passed a law stating any Valkyria discovered searching for the book would have to complete the Headkeylon Ritual."

"Are you saying this book was written by a Valkyria?" Hermione asked.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yes it was and I would suspect the Magician Valkyria was ordered to place a spell on it to make sure that it wouldn't show up until the right time."

"This book is proof that there is always some truth in every myth." Atem said.

"Bet that makes your head hurt Hermione." Harry teased.

Hermione snickered. "Two years ago it would have, but after realizing reincarnation is real no myths are going to surprise me."

Jasmine was still in shock about Hermione finding the book. She shook her head to regain her thoughts before stating. "My father told me on my thirteenth birthday, if I ever see that book then I would have to find to Keeper of the Millennium Necklace so that I may be shown the lost truth."

Krista let out a sigh of frustration. "Well I can try to conjure a vision, but with nothing more to go on I should wait until tomorrow since it could take me a while and I shouldn't drain my magic unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Tomorrow is fine, how about I show up here say around noon." Jasmine suggested.

"Make it the office, I intend to be working tomorrow." Krista stated.

Jasmine smiled. "Kaiba's office it is then."

"If you are too drained, I don't want you working tomorrow either." Came the stern voice of Kaiba.

Krista turned to face her husband. He was standing holding a bouquet of blue carnations. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He then held out the flowers to her. Krista took the flowers and said in a teasing tone. "Okay it isn't my birthday, or our anniversary. What did you do wrong?"

Kaiba playfully crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah now that hurt. I can't believe that you forgot what today is."

Harry gave the CEO a quizzical look. "Is this some Japanese custom I'm not familiar with, giving gifts to someone who isn't the birthday boy."

Kaiba shook his head. "No the date is just a coincidence." He then turned his attentions back to his wife. "Imzadi try to remember."

Krista thought long and hard for about ten minutes before finally declaring. "I give up. It seems my memory is betraying me this evening."

Seto gave Krista a smirk before leaning over and whispering something in her ear. This caused Krista to snicker and say "Now you have completely made me feel foolish. And if you want to get technical that after midnight making it the first of august not the thirty-first of July."

"But events leading up to it started around 7 in the evening," said Kaiba. "I was actually planning on recreating the entire evening with only a detour for you to help Jasmine and a cameo appearance at Harry's party. But it seems that the Minster wanted to throw a monkey wrench in my plans."

"That explains why you were so pissed about his letter." Krista said.

"Mr. Kaiba, a Mr. Scimgeour has just shown up he said he has an appointment with Mrs. Kaiba and several others," rang Roland's voice over Seto's two way communicator.

Kaiba hit the two way communicator on his lapel. "Show him to the living room, we'll be there shortly. Also place a tray of refreshments out."

"Okay everyone while we go see what the minister wants I want the rest of you to stay out here." Atem then glanced and noticed that Marik and Bakura had returned and were standing around a table laughing insanely. They were busy pulling several joke products out of a bag. Atem knowing what those two were up to added. "Marik and Bakura you will behave yourselves. No pranking the Minister."

The Tomb Robber stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh before saying. "Stupid Pharaoh you are always trying to ruin my fun."

Kaiba, Krista, Hermione, Harry and Atem started walking into the living room of Kaiba Manor. When they arrived they saw the Minister was sitting in a chair waiting for them. Krista walked over to the tray of refreshments that Roland had set out and grabbed herself an ice coffee.

While everyone was grabbing a drink and sitting down the Minister said. "I see you all got my letters. That is good. I'm pleased that Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba were hospitable enough to let me meet with you here."

"You didn't really give us an option, I had less than an hour to get home from the office to be here when Atem, Hermione and Harry showed up." Growled the annoyed CEO.

Scimgeour looked at Kaiba. "As I stated in my letter to you, Mr. Kaiba, this meeting doesn't concern you. Just your wife and these three, you need to leave, since what I have to discuss with them is private."

"Fuck that!" Kaiba yelled. "You didn't give me the option to say no to conducting your business in my home. Therefore I'm staying. Besides my wife will tell me everything anyway so there really isn't a point to having me leave."

The Minister let out an audible sigh. "Fine Mr. Kaiba, you have my permission to stay."

Kaiba jumped to his feet and began yelling at the Minister once more. "Stop trying to order me around in my own home!" I wasn't asking permission to stay! I was telling you I'm staying!"

Harry knowing if he didn't get the Minister to start the business quickly than Kaiba may just hit the Minister. That was something Harry didn't want to see happen. So he said. "Minister why don't you just try to ignore Kaiba and just get on with why you asked Hermione, Atem and myself to come here to meet with you."

Scrimgeour nodded his head while he magically unraveled a piece of parchment suspending it in mid air. He then cleared his throat. "The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore revealed two months after his death to Harry Potter, Atem Moto, Krista Kaiba, Seto Kaiba and Hermione Granger by Minister for Magic, Rufus Scimgeour."

"_This guy is a true politician completely long winded._" He sent over the telepathic link.

"_High Priest, you are already on thin ice with the Minister. Now be nice._" Atem commanded.

"_When in the presence of this idiot I'll not comply. If this guy gets out of line I'm going to make him leave._" Kaiba relayed.

Kaiba finally getting a little control over his temper sat back down and asked. "Are you telling me that you fucked with my schedule today just because Dumbledore left my wife something in his will."

The Minister smiled. "Precisely, Mr. Kaiba. He also made a bequest for Mr. Moto, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter."

Krista did a double take as she felt her own temper reaching its breaking point. "And why are you just now reading his will to his beneficiaries? He died almost two months ago!"

The Minister was about to answer when Hermione beat him to the punch. "The Ministry wanted to examine what he left everyone." She then looked Scimgeour directly into his eyes. "You do know, that law was created to stop wizards from passing cursed objects to each other. The Ministry is supposed to have undisputed proof before confiscating artifacts. Surely the Minisrty didn't truly believe that Dumbledore would give students items that were cursed?"

The minster was intrigued, yet concerned at the same time by Hermione's knowledge. "Miss Granger, are you planning a career in Magical Law?" He asked.

"No, I'm hoping to do some good in the world." Hermione replied.

"Well then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself since you are not as well informed as you think." Scrimgeour said. "The Ministry had great cause to examine the contents of the will."

"_I'll believe that when Krista gives up sex_." Atem sent over the court's shared mind link. Causing Krista and Kaiba to have to hide their snickering.

Kaiba looked at the minister then asked. "So if the ministry thought the items were cursed why come to my home now? Surly you would continue your efforts."

Once again Hermione beat Scimgeour in answering. "The time period for examination is over, he had no choice." She then once again looked the Minister in the eyes. "Isn't that right Minister?"

The antics of everyone in the room was starting to grind on the Minister's nerves. This casued him to lash out saying. "Look I came in good faith you would be cooperative and civil. I'm the Minister of Magic and demand some respect."

Unfortunately for the Minister's, his outburst only pissed off Kaiba again. The CEO once again began to yell. "You are currently in my home where respect must be earned! I will not tolerate you telling me what to do in my own home! You already pushed it by inviting everyone to my home without consulting me first! Just get on with this reading or I'll have Roland through your ass out the closest window!"

"_Kaiba, control your temper, I don't want the Minister to arrest you._" Atem warned over the telepathic link.

Kaiba had to refrain from laughing at Atem as he replied. "_Pharaoh, if he tried I'd just change his mind with my Rod_."

"_Point taken, still try to be civil._" Atem warned before turning to look at the Minister. "Continue Minister."

"Now most of Dumbledore's belongs were left to the school, but these items I have with me were the exception." The Minister reached into his bag and pulled out a Snitch. "To Harry James Potter I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match as a sign of perseverance and skill." He then held it out to Harry. "Tell me why do you think Dumbledore gave you this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Oh it couldn't be because Harry is an excellent Seeker now could it? There must be another reason."

"Perhaps the old fool thought Harry would need to use it as a kinky sex toy." Krista added before she could stop herself.

Harry rolled his eyes at Krista innuendo. "I would assume it was for the reasons he stated." Harry reasoned while he took the Snitch from Scimgeour when nothing happened the Minister let out a disappointed sigh.

"_Well that was anti-climatic._" Krista sent telepathically.

"_The Minister seems unsettled by that._" Atem replied.

"_I wonder why?_" Kaiba added.

"_I'm sure we'll find out eventually, but for now do not try to drill him for an answer._" Atem ordered.

"_Understood_." Kaiba and Krista replied together.

Scimgeour reached again into his bag. This time pulling out an ancient looking book. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my first edition copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. In hopes she will find it entertaining and instructive." Scimgeour held the book out to Hermione. After she got the book into her hands he asked. "Miss Granger, why would Dumbledore give you that particular book?"

Hermione was quickly browsing through the book as she spoke. "It is no secret that I like to read. Obviously Dumbledore thought I would enjoy the book."

"You never discussed ways to send maybe coded messages to each other?" The Minister inquired.

Hermione shook her head. "No he didn't. In fact he really didn't talk to me much."

"He probably thought she would like to have the book in her personal library. I mean a first edition of any book would be a great collector's item." Atem reasoned.

Harry let curiosity get the better of him as he asked. "Hermione, what is that book about?"

"It appears to be a collection of short stories." Hermione replied. "The table of context says _ Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, The Tale of the Three Brothers..._"

The minister interrupted Hermione's ready when he said. "You can read the Runes fluently."

Slightly annoyed by her interruption, Hermione spat out. "I did get an O in Ancient Runes so yes I can read it, but from what I can tell this is just a collection of children's stories, you know fairy tales."

The Minister once again reached into his bag pulling out what looked like a large cigarette lighter. "Let me guess Dumbledore gave that to Krista." Atem stated.

"Why would you say that? Did she have a particularly _close_ relationship with him." The Minister asked.

"_My Ra_, _He did not just insinuate that Krista had an affair with Dumbledore did he?_" Seto asked telepathically.

"_Yes he did!_" Atem replied.

Krista control over her temper evaporated. She was so furious at the Minister, that she tossed her cup of ice coffee in his face. "I find your insinuation of me having a sexual relationship with the old fool, disgusting and insulting. And for your information, I cannot, have not, and will not ever cheat on Seto."

The Minister used his wand to conjure a handkerchief to wipe of his face. As he was wiping his face he asked. "Then why would Mr. Moto assume this is for you?"

Krista was about to answer the Minister, but Atem beat her to it. "Krista and Kaiba are the only smokers in this room, making them the only ones who would have use for a cigarette lighter."

The Minister held up the device and said. "Well Mr. Moto this isn't a cigarette lighter, but a Deluminator."

"A what?" Atem asked.

"It puts lights out." Harry said. When he saw the shocked look on everyone's face he added. "I witnessed Mad Eye Moody using it after he and a group of wizards helped me to leave the Dursley's after my cousin and I were attacked by Dementors."

"Yes now let me continue." The Minister mumbled before clearing his voice and saying. "To Mr. Atem Moto I leave my Deluminator an invention of my own creation in hopes that he will remember me when he uses it."

"_Fuck me I knew Dumbledore was a fool but it, looks like he also has an ego that is as big as Kaiba's_." Atem relayed to Krista and Kaiba over their telepathic link.

"Now why would Dumbledore leave this to you?" The minister asked while holding the Deluminator out to Atem. "It is one of a kind. Making it priceless."

Atem took the Deluminator from the Minister. He then flicked the Deluminator extinguishing the lights then flicked it again to turn them back on. "I would assume to turn lights on and off, I however will not be thinking of him when I use it."

Krista inwardly snickered to herself, as she sent a telepathic message. "_No, you'll be thinking how handy it be when you want a private session with Hermione._"

"_Royal Sorceress, I would think you would have learned your lesson about your mind getting you in trouble. Need I remind you of what happened with Sensei and Jasmine._" Atem replied.

"_I just sent him to Ziva's how the hell was I to know they would hump like a couple of sex starved teenagers and cause a magical problem._" Krista replied.

"_My point exactly you were only thinking with your dirty mind and not about the possible consequences of your action_." Atem relayed.

"_Pharaoh if you scold me one more time about my dirty mind, I'll curse you making you impotent for a month._" Krista threatened.

Atem's eyes got wide as saucers, luckily the Minister didn't notice. "_You wouldn't_."

"_Try me_." Krista replied.

The Minister had spent the last couple of minutes jotting down some things. When he was done he looked back at the group. "Now this last one is strange since there isn't an artifact to present."

"Just get on with it!" Kaiba growled.

The Minister cleared his throat before saying. "To Mrs. Krista Kaiba nee Klearity, I leave her with these words of wisdom _Treks Attached Fortresses_ in hopes she will remember her judgment and pass her knowledge onto others."

"_What the hell did the old fool mean by words of wisdom_?" Atem asked telepathically.

"_The phrase was an anagram, it seems the old fool did have some intelligence after all._" Krista replied.

"_Royal Sorceress elaborate, that is an order._" Atem relayed.

"_You know Pharaoh, if you are going to be like that, I should make you figure it out yourself._" Krista threatened.

"_Stop being a smartass and answer my question._" Atem ordered.

"_If you had remembered my email that I sent to you in regards to my judgment of Dumbledore. You would have remembered that my Shadow Game with the old man was one where we created and decoded anagrams. The old man must have deduced, that Bakura stole his book when he went through his vault. Bakura only made magical copies of what he won not the book he stole. Dumbledore knew or at least suspected that the Ministry would confiscate his will so he was leaving me an anagram for the title of his book Secrets of the Darkest Arts. He knew that the book would tell of Horcruxes and he is hoping I'll get the book from Bakura then read it and give that knowledge to Harry. Obviously unaware that we already told Harry what we found out._" Krista explained.

"_Shit, even after he is dead he is trying to still make us his puppets! He didn't ever get it through his head that manipulation doesn't work on us did he_." Kaiba grumbled.

Scimgeour looked Krista in the eyes and asked. "Now Mrs. Kaiba what do you think Dumbledore meant by that?"

Krista shrugged her shoulders as she came up with a half truth half lie that she felt the Minister would buy. "I have said it many times he was a foolish, crazy old man. Beats the shit out of me what he meant. But if I were to take my most intelligent guess, I think he was just trying to waste my time by making me be present during this whole reading of his will. His idea of a practical joke."

"I take it that is all." Kaiba said.

"Dumbledore did make one more request." The Minister said.

"And what was that?" Atem asked.

"That Harry Potter receive the Sword of Gryffindor, but since it wasn't Dumbledore's item to pass on I can't give it to Mr. Potter." Scimgeour explained.

"_Why would Dumbledore try to leave Harry the sword_?" Atem asked.

"_Because it destroys Horcruxes._" Krista replied.

"_He knew Harry would need it so he left it to Harry in his will in hopes that we will make sure Bakura lends it to him_." Kaiba reasoned.

"_That is possible, but you are overlooking the fact that there is a fake one in Dumbledore's office and obviously the ministry couldn't tell the difference, it is more likely that Dumbledore was hoping that Harry would pull the old switch-a-roo on Bakura believing that Bakura wouldn't be able to tell the difference either._" Krista theorized.

"But the sword chose Harry. He pulled it out of the sorting hat. So therefore it belongs to Harry." Hermione stipulated.

"_Where is she going with that_?" Atem asked.

"_Don't know, but she must have a reason_." Krista replied.

"_I wish she could telepathically communicate with us so we wouldn't have to play the guessing game_." Atem relayed.

"_Pharaoh, be careful what you wish for, one of the current Item Bearers would have to die and she would have to be the chosen one to protect it next to have telepathic communication with us possible. I for one don't want to see any deaths among the Item Bearers_." Krista sent.

The Minister looked at Hermione. "According to the historical experts in the ministry. The sword will present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, it doesn't mean that it is that wizard's property. The sword in all respects belongs to the school and currently its whereabouts is unknown it went missing a week after Dumbledore died. So even if it was Dumbledore's to give to Harry, I wouldn't have been able to give it to him."

"_Royal Sorceress, find out if Sensei knows what became of the fake one._" Atem ordered.

"_Why?_ _We already know why Dumbledore tried to give it to him. We also know that Bakura will let Harry use the sword when needed. Who cares about the fake one._" Krista replied.

"_My gut feeling tells me this information will be relevant_." Atem sent.

Kaiba had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he replied. "_If you say so, however I must point out only the real sword can destroy Horcruxes so I don't see the relevance of knowing where the fake one went._"

"_Noted High Priest, but I still want to know what happened to the fake sword._" Atem relayed.

"_Curiosity is getting the better of him I think_." Krista replied.

Kaiba looked at the Minister and said in an extremely stern tone. "Tell me you are done."

Scimgeour nodded. "That is all."

Kaiba got up and pointed to the front door. "Good now leave."

Krista got up from her chair and escorted the Minister to the front door. After he was outside the door he turned to face Krista. "Mrs. Kaiba I think I owe you an apology, it was foolish of me to insinuate anything other than a mentor/student relationship between you and Dumbledore. Stress of the job getting to me I suppose."

"Minister you are once again mistaken, I didn't consider Dumbledore a mentor. We didn't agree on many things. But I'll accept your apology." Krista replied before watching the Minister disapparate.

As soon as the Minister disapparated, the Millennium Necklace activated itself. Krista's vision lasted for several minutes. Her spaced out look didn't go unnoticed by her friends. When she seemed to come out of her vision Kaiba asked. "Imzadi, what did you see?"

"The future. Tomorrow late afternoon in England to be exact. Atem, Hermione and Harry need to leave tonight. The Minister will be dead by late afternoon England time tomorrow. I saw the announcement of his death and the fall of the Ministry." Krista explained.

Harry's body began to fill with panic. "We need to warn the Minister."

"We can't." Kaiba said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry yelled.

"We aren't meant to." Krista replied.

"We would be changing destiny." Atem added.

"How, the hell, did you come to that conclusion?" Harry hollered.

"I saw the vision after he left. If I was supposed to change his fate, I'd had seen it before he left. When someone is destined to die, no one can stop it. Balance must always be maintained in the afterlife. I had to accept that realization when Rebecca died. If we tip of the Minister and he doesn't die someone else will die take his place. Or even worse he changes his plans for the evening and more die as a result. All destiny has shown me is he will die, not were, or how." Krista replied.

Harry's gut was telling him he needed to try to convince the others he was correct so he asked. "Then why were you shown it if not to stop his death?"

"To make sure you aren't here when the Ministry falls." Krista replied.

"You must complete your destiny and if we are here when the Ministry falls that would put Krista, Kaiba, covers as teachers in jeopardy." Atem added.

"It would put Ginny, Severus and Draco's cover and lives in jeopardy too. Since I'm certain the death of the Minister will be done by the Dark Lord himself. If the minister expects the assassination, the Dark Lord would assume that he had a traitor among his followers and he would kill them." Krista theorized.

"You three will have to leave the manor after Krista seals Jasmine's mind." Kaiba added.

Harry let out a huge sigh of frustration. "I don't like this one bit. Knowing and not being able to do anything."

"You don't have to like it." Krista stated.

"You are right I don't. However I must point out the bloody obvious." Harry pointed a threatening finger at Krista. "I know if you had seen someone you actually care about dying you would say to hell with balance and try to stop it."

Krista glared at Harry. "You are right Harry I would. Which is why I've never and will never see the death of someone I care about. Destiny knows if I saw the death of a loved one I would do anything and everything in my power to change it."

"And the only difference now is you don't care about the Minister of Magic." Harry stated.

"No I don't!" Krista hollered before taking a deep breath to gain some control over her rising temper. "I am grateful he took Seto's bribe which helped to acquit my father but he refused to help locate Zankoo causing Zankoo to have several victims. And all because the Minister was too wrapped up arresting people under the Imperius Curse. I find that act unforgivable."

"That attitude is quite selfish you know!" Harry hollered. "And I don't agree with it. I think we should do something."

"Harry are you trying to incur my wrath?" Krista yelled.

"I'm trying to change your mind. I can't understand why I want to try to stop this and you don't!" Harry confessed.

"I've said it before, you are a light soul. I'm not. I have a much darker personality." Krista replied.

Atem tuned his head towards Harry. "Harry you may not like it but Krista is right. We can't interfere, because someone would end up taking Scimgeour's place."

"But..." Harry started to say in protest.

"Ask yourself this Harry could you actually live with yourself if someone else died because you tipped off Scimgeour?" Kaiba interrupted.

"I would rather not anyone die." Harry admitted.

Krista let out an exasperated sigh. "This is war Harry! And in war there are always causalities on all sides!"

Harry groaned. "I can see I'm outnumbered. Where is Yugi when I need backup?"

"That is a dumb question, He is out in the pool." Krista stated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Even if he was here," said Atem. "He would say he saw your point. But he would side with Krista because as Keeper of the Scales he must put balance first."

Hermione walked over to Harry giving him a hug. "Perhaps we should just forget the drama and start your party."

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. "Hermione, you can't be serious."

"Harry, this maybe the last time we are all together ever again." Hermione said. "I think having one last happy memory would be great."

The five left the living room and headed back out to the pool. Once they were there Hermione summoned a giant cake in the shape of a Snitch. The group of friends presented Harry with several gifts. They then played party games until midnight.

Once midnight rolled around all the Item Bearers met in Kaiba's backyard to cast the mind sealing spell on Jasmine. They then went their separate ways knowing that they wouldn't see each other for a while and only be in contact via text messages.

After everyone was gone from the party, Krista and Seto started to head to their room. While they were walking Kaiba noticed Krista was sending a text message. He figured he would ask her about it later. He knew she was physically and magically drained and didn't want to push her for answers.

He even debated with himself on whether or not to try to slip Krista a coffee spiked with a Strengthening Potion. But after seeing she was in no immediate danger, he decided against it. He figured it would be best to only risk her wrath from slipping her a potion, if it were a life or death situation.

Seto opened their bedroom door and held it open for Krista. Krista then gave Seto a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart their eyes made contact. They both knew that they were thinking the same thing. That come tomorrow evening everything was going to be different.

* * *

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I know it has been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry for the delay. I want to thank all of my followers for their patience. Also, I am currently running a poll. The poll is available on my profile. Please cast your votes._

* * *

Chapter 10

Draco and Ginny arrived on the outskirts of her families property. Both were dressed in expensive dress robes which the accessorized with their duel disks. The two had stayed the previous night at Malfoy Manor so they wouldn't have to deal with her parents trying to make them sleep in separate rooms. As they continued to walk hand in hand towards her parent's house, Ginny was fighting feelings of anxiety at what was to come.

"Of all the orders to be given, this has got to be the most illogical." Ginny grumbled.

"The Dark Lord is testing your loyalties to see if you have it in you to double cross your own parents." Draco reasoned

Ginny let out a sigh to try to alleviate her anxiety. "This is going to be a catastrophe, I just know it. We are going to be lucky to even make it to the wedding, let alone stay until we get the Dark Lord's signal. I mean what if dad is checking arms."

Draco smirked as he held up his left arm. "I'm betting that by showing up wearing duel disks, if your dad is doing arm checks, his excitement over our electronics will get the better of his judgment."

"You are overlooking the fact that, he has been working for Kaiba for almost two years." Ginny pointed out.

"We are just going to have to wing it, if an arm check comes up." Draco said. "I'm actually more concerned about a possible charm that will out me as being marked before you are supposed to show your loyalties."

The two continued to walk in silence until they saw a familiar blonde running towards them. She was wearing a gold dress robe, her radish earrings, Butterbeer cork necklace and her duel disk. "You two made it." Luna stated.

"We really didn't have a choice." Ginny said.

"I'll cover for you guys if need be." Luna promised.

"Much appreciated." Draco said.

"Luna, I see you got my text message." Ginny stated while pointing to Luna's arm.

Luna looked down the duel disk strapped to her arm. "Yes, asking me to wear it was most peculiar."

The three continued to walk towards Ginny's childhood home. As they were walking Draco began to take in his surroundings. He noticed that a huge tent had been erected on the grounds. "That must be where the wedding and the reception is to take place."

"You think?" Ginny stated sarcastically.

Draco then pointed to a house that looked like it was leaning to one side. He couldn't help but be baffled at how small the home was. Pointing to the house he said. "That is the home you grew up in?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes that is the burrow."

"How in the bloody hell did your whole family fit in it? It would easily fit in my dining room!" Draco inquired.

Ginny snickered at Draco's sudden outburst. "We managed by most of my siblings sharing bedrooms."

"Sounds claustrophobic." Draco said.

"It was cramped particularly when Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Hermione would join us for summer holiday." Ginny replied.

"No wonder your brother is so greedy!" Draco stated.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco. "Don't tell me you are starting to feel sorry for my brother?"

"Absolutely not! I won't ever feel sorry for him, after all he did try to kill me!" Draco hollered. He then leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek. "But I do feel sorry for you. I can't image what it was like."

The trio were quickly approaching the tent to find a place to sit, when Ron ran up to them screaming. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ginny put her hand in the pocket of her robe to grasp her wand. If Ron decided to strike she intended to be ready. "I am still Bills sister and last I checked my invitation wasn't revoked."

Ron glared at Ginny. "I wasn't talking to you but the ferret and loony!" Ron yelled.

Luna was hurt by Ron's insult and it was apparent on her face. "I was invited." She said.

"Draco is my date." Ginny stated.

Ron cracked his knuckles while he spoke. "I'm getting dad, since I think the only reason you all are wearing those ugly bracelets that the exchange students wear is because you are all Death Eaters."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, would never allow those underage to join him." Luna stated airily.

Ron pointed a threatening finger at Draco. "The ferret is of age, so I think you two are just covering his pathetic ass."

Arthur came running from the tent. Obviously Ron's temper tantrum had caught the attention of the elder Weasley. "Ron, what are you screaming about!"

"Ginny showed up with Loony Lovegood and Malfoy and all three are wearing bracelets that are coving Dark Marks, I just know it!" Ron hollered.

"I don't have a mark!" Ginny yelled.

Arthur took a deep breath as he eyed the trio. He couldn't help but feel excited at seeing the three show up wearing technology, but he was worried at the same time. "I'm not too comfortable having Draco Malfoy here."

Ginny glared at her father and spoke so fiercely that it sent shivers down his spine. "Dad I came here to see my brother's wedding but I won't be here without Draco. Either accept it or I'm leaving now and you'll never see me again!"

Arthur thought for a couple of moments. He really hoped that by Ginny showing up that meant that things could start to be mended between them. He also knew that it wasn't fair to his daughter to hold Draco responsible for everything that Lucius had done. "Of course you can stay. Your mum will be happy to see you. Why don't you three find a place to sit."

Ron was floored by his father's sudden change in heart. He pointed his fingers threatening at Draco's duel disk. "Dad what about their arms, I'm certain they are all Death Eaters."

Mr. Weasley pressed his left hand to his temple. "Ron, I don't believe your sister would ever become a Death Eater. I raised all you better than that." He then looked at Ginny's arm as a wave of pride and excitement ran throughout his body. "I think she is just experimenting with muggle technology."

Ginny smiled at her father then she glared at Ron. "Contrary to what you believe we aren't Death Eaters and we don't have Dark Marks."

"If you don't have marks, why where those bracelets that all the exchange students wear." Ron scowled.

"To play Duel Monsters!" Luna stated in a matter of fact tone.

Ron huffed. "Yeah right, Malfoy wouldn't dare sink low enough to play some stupid muggle card game. He would think it was beneath him."

Draco could feel his anger boiling his soul as he hollered. "Weasel, like I told you before, I'm the Black Dragon. I'm the second best duelist from the underground, and the fourth best in the world."

"Yeah right, how could you possibly be fourth in the world." Ron sneered.

Draco gave Ron a smirk before stating in an arrogant tone. "I came in fourth in Kaiba's last tournament which automatically makes me fourth in the world. There are only three duelists in the world I've ever lost to. One is the King of Games, the second is the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and the third is the Queen of the Underground."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. No matter what was being said, it didn't change his opinions and he was determined to make his father see the truth. "I don't buy it, there is no way you three know how to use those bracelets to make holly-who-what's-it's! You just had that windbag who flew on a magic carpet give them to you so that you can spy on Bill's wedding."

"Mr. Kaiba wouldn't do that. There isn't any profit to be made by spying on Bill's wedding." Arthur stated before he could stop himself.

"Since when do you know that about the exchange student?" Ron asked.

Arthur began fidgeting with the cuffs of his robe, while trying to come up with a lie to convince Ron of how he actually knew Kaiba. "I um...don't remember... where... but I remember hearing...or reading somewhere that he...as in Mr. Kaiba... um.. is motivated by what will turn a profit." Mr. Weasley stammered.

Ginny snickered to herself at her father's obvious lie. She then noticed out of the corner of her eye that Fred and George were quickly joining the group. Evidently Ron's ranting was drawing in a crowd.

Ron still unwavering in his beliefs began ranting once again. "I still think they can't use those bracelets or know really how to play a muggle card game!"

Draco was furious at Ron. He decided it was time to put an end to the redheaded punks misconceptions. "I'll prove that all three of us can duel! I will even take on both Lady M and Riddle Raven as a pair."

"Who?" George asked.

"Ginny chose the dueling name Lady M, and I chose Riddle Raven." Luna stated airily.

Ginny noticing that her father and brothers looked confused decided to clarify Luna's statement. "All duelists who compete have a name and a personality they use to duel."

"I can't' see Ginny and Luna competing." Fred joked.

Luna snickered. "We chose to honor dueling tradition."

Fred looked at Draco and asked. "Wouldn't it be two on one making the duel in Ginny and Luna's favor."

Draco laughed. "I wish I could say it would be evening the playing field, but I'm so good it wouldn't be much of a challenge to beat them, even with them ganging up against me."

"Draco as much as that would be fun, I have a better idea." Ginny wrapped her right arm around Draco's neck pulling down, giving him a passionate kiss on his mouth causing all the Weasleys to look perplexed by her sudden show of affection. Once she was satisfied she made her point she looked at Draco and said. "Now that I've received my good luck kiss, I think I'll clarify something. My brother would think Luna and I threw the duel to allow you to win, he would never buy you're good enough to beat two against one." Ginny activated her duel disk then pointed to Luna with her right index finger. "Riddle Raven, I Lady M betrothed to the Black Dragon, beseech thee duel me. Dost thou accept my challenge?"

Luna smiled as she activated her own disk. "Lock and load, Lady M."

Both girls dug out their decks and began shuffling their cards. They then each cut the others deck. After each girl had their decks back in their hand, they loaded them into their duel disks. "Let's duel!" Both girls hollered.

"Ginny is actually dueling!" George stated in awe.

"So much for the girl who thought it was too confusing to watch." Fred joked.

"Fred that was two years ago. I've changed!" Ginny sneered.

"I'm video tapping this and sending it to Krista! She missed the last time these two dueled each other." Draco stated while he pulled out his cell phone to video tape the duel.

"Are they any good?" George asked.

"They are entertaining, and equally matched as opponents. But they wouldn't beat some of the higher ranking duelists around. They still have much to learn, Ginevra lost badly to Wheeler, when they faced off at the Kaibas'. I think the only reason Joey challenged her was since he hasn't been able to beat me, the least he could do was beat my fiancée." Draco explained.

Arthur was getting more curious about the pending duel that he could help himself when he asked. "This is most fascinating. So what kind of cards do they have as I don't' know anything about this game?"

"Ginevra's is a fairy themed one and Luna's is one of a kind. Pegasus specially created Luna's monsters based on all they mythical creatures she believes to exist." Draco explained.

"Must have cost Lovegood a fortune." George joked.

Draco snickered. "I never asked. I always assumed that Pegasus just took a liking to Luna at Krista's wedding."

As the spectators began quieting down, Ginny glanced around to make sure she had everyone's undivided attention. When she noticed they were all watching, she glared at Luna. "Since I challenged thee, I shalt let thee choose who starts."

"I'll start." Luna said before drawing her first card. Luna scanned her hand. "I summon my Heliopath (1500 ATK) in attack mode!"

A huge holographic fire erupted on Luna's side of the field. The flame the transformed into the shape of a horse with wings of fire on its back. Several of the spectators were awed by Luna's monster, but no one was as excited to see it as Arthur. "So that is how it is supposed to work! Incredible, absolutely amazing."

"Nice change from spark plugs hey dad." George joked.

"Told you we should have gotten him one." Fred added.

"I got one, but don't tell your mum. I've been playing with it in my shed, I just never figured out how to make it work properly." Arthur explained.

"If it's in your shed, mum may find it one day." George stated.

Arthur snickered. "It is well hidden, she'll never find it."

Luna snickered at Arthur and the twins' outbursts before continuing her turn. "I'll then set one card facedown, now before I end my turn riddle me this: _Why is a raven like a writing desk_?" Luna paused for several moments. When Ginny didn't respond, Luna continued to taunt her opponent. "I see you have no answer, you must have the intelligence of a hamster."

Ginny was floored by Luna's antics and yelled. "Surely thou didn't just call me stupid, for not answering thy riddle?"

Luna smirked. "I did!"

Ginny let out an exaggerated sigh. "Just answer thy stupid riddle thyself, and finish thy turn before I transfigure thee into a toad!"

Luna snickered. "I believe the answer is they both make flat notes, however you should be more worried about my beasts flattening your fairies, than the answers to my riddles. So on that note, I end my turn."

"Now I shalt draw." Ginny stated. She quickly scanned her hand. "I start my turn by summoning Element Valkyrie (1500 ATK) in attack mode. I shalt also activate her special ability that raises her attack points by 500 for each fire attribute monster thou dost have on thy side of the field." Both duelist watched as Ginny's monster's attack points rose to 2000. "Now my fairy attack that fire winged eyesore with thy fullsome fire blast!"

Luna hit a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap Wrackspurts Infection which causes your monster to become confused changing its target. And I choose to have it attack you."

"Vile wench, how durst thee use mine own monster against me!" Ginny yelled as her own fairy sent a fire ball at her, striking her directly in the chest. Ginny's life points then dropped to 2000. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Luna drew her next card. After scanning her hand she said. "Lady M, riddle me this: _Which came first the phoenix or the flame?_"

"Thou art a feeble monkey and I think thy vile riddles are too." Ginny taunted. She then slashed her arm across the front of her body. "Cease them so that I may wilt thee with my fairies."

"You just don't have my cleverness to know the answers, do you?" Luna hollered.

"Vile rouge, thou shalt pay for thine insults!" Yelled Ginny. "Henceforth this battle is war!"

"Lady M, if you want a war, I'll give you one." Luna rebutted. "But first answer my riddle."

Ginny furiously shook her head. "I shalt not give thee the satisfaction of answering thy ridiculous riddles! Answer that riddle thyself as well!"

"Very well," said Luna "I believe the answer is a circle has no beginning. However this duel isn't a circle but a straight line, one that ends in my victory."

This time it was Ginny's turn to smirk. "Thou art correct, this duel is a line. But it won't end with thy victory, but with mine!"

Luna flipped a card around in her hand. "I activate the magic card Ancient Rules to summon my Crumple-Horned Snorkack(2500 ATK) in attack mode. Now my Snorkack attack Lady M's Element Valkyrie."

Ginny hit a button on her duel disk. "I shalt activate my Mirror Wall trap card cutting all thy monsters attack points in half, making thy monster weaker than mine." Luna's monster collided in mid air with Ginny's fairy. In a gigantic explosion of red smoke, it was destroyed. Luna's watched as her life points dropped to 3250.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Luna said.

Ginny drew her next card. She quickly glanced at her cards, before turning one over in her hand. "I activate Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two." Ginny quickly discarded the cards she didn't want in her hand. She then pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my facedown magic card, Monster Reborn to special summon one of the two monster I just discarded. I summon, Athena the Fairy Queen, (2600 ATK) and I'll play her in attack mode. And sense I can still normal summon, I'll summon Happy Lover (800 ATK). With the summoning of this fairy type monster the first special effect of Athena is activated giving thee 600 points of direct damage." Luna's life points dropped to 2650. "Now I shalt activate the second special ability of Athena by sending one fairy type monster on the field to the grave, I can target any fairy in my graveyard and special summon it. As long as it isn't Athena. So therefore I send Happy Lover to the grave to special summon Dark Valkyria (1800 ATK). And since I just summoned another fairy type monster to the field, Athena's first ability is activated again. Giving thee another 600 points of battle damage." Luna's life points dropped again making them 2050. "Now I shalt attack thee. Athena attack Heliopath."

Luna pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card, which negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I shalt set a card facedown and end my turn." Ginny stated.

Luna drew her next card and laughed. "I'll start my turn by activating Pot of Greed to get two more cards. Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of your Mirror Wall." As Ginny's Mirror wall was shattered Luna's monster rose to its original attack points. "Next I'll activate the magic card Cost Down to allow me to summon a level five monster without a sacrifice. I summon Aquavirius Maggot (2200 ATK) in attack mode."

A worm consisting totally out of water appeared on Luna's side of the field. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to special summon my Crumple-Horned Snorkack(2500 ATK) from my graveyard also in attack mode. Now I think it is time Athena was powered down. I activate the magic card Shrink to cut Athena's attack point in half making them 1300. Now before I attack, I want you to riddle me this: _What was invented by a man who doesn't want it, is bought by a man who doesn't need it, and is needed by a man who doesn't know it_? I'll even give you a hint, you are going to need it after I attack with all my monster ending this duel." Luna taunted once again.

Ginny glared at Luna before taunting her back. "I guess I shalt humor thee this time. The answer to thy riddle is, a coffin. But I shalt not be the one who needs it, thee will."

Luna thrust her right arm forward and commanded. "Crumple-Horned Snorkackattack Athena"

Ginny pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my Mirror Force trap, which redirects thy attack and destroys all thy monsters in attack mode."

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Luna stated.

"I shalt now put thee in thy coffin." Ginny sneered as she drew her next card. She then flipped a card over in her hand. "I activate Heavy Storm to rid the field of all face down cards." Luna watch in horror as her last line of defense was blown away. "Since thou art defenseless, I shalt attack thee. Thou hast lost this duel to me today! Athena attack Riddle Raven directly." Luna's life points dropped to zero and both girls deactivated their duel disk.

"Wow that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Arthur exclaimed.

Ron had watched the duel, but was still unimpressed and unconvinced so he yelled. "Dad aren't you going to check their arms?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Ron, no Death Eater would be caught dead with Kaiba's technology, let alone know how to play that game with such gusto."

Ron wasn't about to give up without a fight, so he pointed a threatening finger at Draco. "What about Malfoy. You know his whole family is filled with Death Eaters so he has to be one too."

"My offer to take both girls on to prove myself still stands." Draco sneered.

Arthur contemplated the current predicament, until he decided on an answer. "Don't think we have time, the wedding is about to start." He glanced over at Draco making eye contact. "Draco will you put Ron's fears aside by showing him you can use it."

Draco smirked as he was hit with a brilliant idea. "Not a problem, however I will only do it by the rules of the game. I want your son to be my opponent."

"Ron doesn't play or have a duel disk!" George stated.

"I just need him to stand over there!" Draco activated his duel disk. He then loaded his deck. "Alright stand back everyone." Draco drew the top card off his deck. He took one glance at it and began laughing as he placed it on his duel disk. "Meet the ace of my deck! I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Once Draco's holographic dragon appeared. Draco smirked and yelled. "Red Eyes attack the Weasel directly, proving who I truly am."

Red Eye opened his mouth sending a large fire ball at Ron. The holographic fire ball hit him in his stomach. The force of the impact flew Ron back several feet causing him to land directly on his butt.

Ginny, Luna, Draco, Fred, and George began laughing. "That wasn't nice." Arthur said while desperately trying to keep his face straight. He could tell that Ron wasn't hurt as Ron was beginning to get to his feet.

"No, but he deserved it." Draco sneered.

Unfortunately the laughter started dying down as Mrs. Weasley came up to the group screaming. She stomped up to Draco. "Get out of here you just hurt my boy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, Ron was just knocked on his ass. He wasn't hurt, the holographic safety protocols programmed into the duel disk make it so someone can't get hurt when hit with a hologram while they are turned on."

"And I am not stupid enough to turn off the protocols." Draco sneered.

Figuring he better try to defuse the situation, Mr. Weasley suggested. "Molly just take Ron to sit down."

Molly glared at Arthur. "How can you defend this!"

"Molly they were only having some fun with some muggle technology. Our twin sons have done much worse things over the years."

Ginny looked over at Molly. She figured her mother needed an extra push. "Mum either do as dad asks or I'm out of here. I came in good faith, but if you can't be civil then I'm wasting my time trying to mend things!"

Knowing she was beat, Molly walked over to Ron noticing he wasn't inured began to feel a little better. She motioned Ron to leave. After Ron was gone, she turned back to Arthur. "We are going to discuss this later." She then turned to Ginny. "Even though I don't approve of Malfoy attacking Ron, I'm glad you are here." She concluded before stomping off towards the tent.

George put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad looks like you are sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"An old muggle saying." Fred replied.

"Marik told us to watch out for it." George added.

"He said that when the wife is pissed she makes the husband sleep alone." Fred said.

"Meaning you aren't going to be getting laid tonight." Draco added making the elder Weasley's face turn as red as his hair.

Everyone started to walk towards the tent. Even though he was still embarrassed by Draco's innuendo, Mr. Weasley wanted to try to have a casual conversation with the young wizard. "Your dragon matches Ginny's earrings."

Draco nodded. "Yes the earrings are a replica of my ace and her necklace is a replica of my most powerful monster."

"Are jewelry replicas like that pricey?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Even though Draco wasn't sure where this conversation was going, he decided he better play along. He knew that he needed to play nice until Ginny could finish her assignment. "Ginevra's set cost me close to 2,000,000 pounds."

Arthur let out a whistle. "That is expensive. Mrs. Kaiba wedding ring is the same dragon too isn't it."

Draco shook his head. "No Krista's wedding ring is a replica of a duel monster called the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Which is Kaiba's ace not mine, in fact there were only four cards of that monster ever crated and all belong to Kaiba. I even tried to buy the fourth from him, but he wouldn't sell it to me."

"Why, Mr. Kaiba likes making money?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It is a very long and complicated story, and not mine to tell." Draco replied.

Arthur nodded his head. "I understand."

When the group entered the tent Mr. Weasley gave Ginny a hug. "Well enjoy the wedding. I'm really glad you showed up." Ginny just nodded her head in response and watched as Luna, her father, and her twin brothers went to find a seat.

Draco took Ginny's hand in his and they two began looking for a place to sit. Eventually Ginny and Draco found a table sit at to watch the wedding. As the couple were exchanging vows, Ginny's true feelings towards being there began to surface causing her to whine. "Just kill me now!"

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder. He then placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Sorry sweet thing, we have to suffer through this." Ginny looked up at Draco and groaned. She then turned her attention back to the wedding.

Finally the wizard initiating the wedding sent up white sparks over the couple symbolizing the end of the ceremony. Ginny noticed that people were starting to get out of their seats to dance, she was about to ask Draco for a dance when Fred and George came strolling up to their table carrying a briefcase.

From what Ginny could tell, the twins looked like they had an agenda. Ginny was pretty certain her two brothers weren't planning a prank at the reception, because she knew her mother would curse them into the next century if they tried.

Once the twins got to the table, Fred looked at George then nodded his head. George then placed the case on the table. "Hey Malfoy, Fred and I have a question for you."

Draco raised his eyebrow at the twins. "What is it?"

"Well since you know how to use that duel disk." Fred said.

"And a cell phone telephone." George added.

"We were hoping..." Fred started.

"What do you know about laptops?" George asked quickly.

"I can use one if that is what you mean." Draco replied.

Fred shook his head. "No that isn't it."

"If it isn't it and it is something technical, then I would suggest getting a hold of Kaiba that is his area of expertise." Draco suggested.

"Don't really want to bother him." George mumbled as he and Fred started to show just how uncomfortable they were.

Ginny started laughing at her brothers uncomfortable body language. "Surely you two aren't afraid of the CEO?"

Fred got bugged eyed. "You would be too"

"If you thought you broke your new laptop." George added.

Draco gave the twins a quizzical look. "You two have a laptop."

Fred nodded his head. "Yeah we got a laptop."

"For inventory counts." George added.

"Bought the same time we got the cell phone telephones." Fred explained.

"All from Kaiba magically adapted department." George said.

"Now the laptop is acting funny." Fred confessed.

"And we are afraid of mum seeing the problem, if she looks over our shoulders." George added.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

George opened the briefcase pulling out the laptop and a pamphlet. He flipped the booklet to the page he wanted and began reading the page. "Well according to the booklet _Laptops for Dummies _ it says incase of technical errors go to the help hotline website as I don't have the time to answer all your stupid problems, everything imaginable to fix the problems will be there. If you still can't fix it then you are an idiot."

Draco snickered. "Sounds like something Kaiba would say."

"But when we type in the web address." Fred said.

"It doesn't work." George added.

"We get redirected to a different site." Fred explained.

"One we definitely don't want mum seeing." George said.

Fred looked over his shoulder to see where his mother was, when he noticed she was at the other end of the tent he said. "She'd curse us if she saw this." George then flipped up the lid on the laptop. He pushed the power button.

When the computer was done booting up a huge picture of a naked woman with extra large breasts popped up on the screen. This caused Ginny's eyes to pop out of her head and Draco to laugh. "Wow she certainly is bursting out of the plane there."

Even though he was still laughing Draco managed to say. "No shit, I think she had her _bursts_ done!"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "You two are dirty, using a nude pic for your wallpaper."

"That is the problem," Fred stated.

"We didn't put it there." George added.

"So just go to the pics file and delete it." Draco suggested.

"We tried that and this is what happens." George clicked on the pics file only to be rerouted to an extremely graphic sex video causing Ginny and Draco to start laughing harder.

"And when we try to access the KC help site we get rerouted to a site with numerous videos like this one." Fred explained.

"In fact each time we try to get to any websites, we get sent to these kinds of sites." George said.

Draco was laughing so hard that his sides began to hurt. When he finally gained some control over his laughter he looked over at Fred and George. "You two were surfing the net for porn at some time weren't you."

"Guilty." The twins said in unison.

"But it wasn't our fault!" George said.

"You see..." Fred started.

"Bakura and Marik said that everyone with web access has to look up porn." George finished

"They said it was a muggle law and that we would be arrested if we didn't follow it." Fred added.

"Marik even gave us the address to his favorite site." George said.

By now Ginny was laughing at her brothers so hard she about fell out of her seat. "Of course they did, they knew you two would believe to them."

"And now your laptop has a virus on it." Draco added.

George tuned his head from Draco and then to his twin. "Virus like the flu!"

"So our laptop is sick." Fred reasoned.

Draco nodded his head. "You two were just electronically pranked by Marik and Bakura."

"Bakura and Marik pranked us!" George hollered in glee.

"And we didn't see it coming!" Fred added.

George pantomimed wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "I'm so proud."

"So how do we fix this?" Fred asked.

Draco thought for a moment before saying. "I could just explain virus removals to you, but I think you two need to learn something. So try looking it up in that booklet."

The twins flipped through their booklet until they came to a paged titled _How to get rid of Viruses and Spyware_. They were about to begin reading the page, when Kaiba's firing voice rang out causing several people at the wedding to turn towards the twins.

**If you have to look at this page then you are a fucking idiot for allowing your computer to contract a virus! You should have set your firewall high enough when you were instructed to on page one of this booklet.**

**To fix this problem click on the KC icon on the desktop and hit run. If you can't figure out how to do that than you don't deserve to have my technology!**

**After the scan is done hit **_**delete**_**. And before closing the virus program click on the brick wall icon and secret the word **_**high**_**. And that will fix the problem and make it so that you don't have to do this again.**

**Next time don't be such an idiot and read the instructions! They are clear enough that an infant would have been able to set it properly! If you worked for me you'd already be fired!**

Fred looked at Draco. "Will that work?"

"KC's virus scanner is top of the line." Draco replied.

"Kaiba can be scary." George admitted.

"But brilliant to create a spell that triggered a howler when you stopped on that page." Fred added.

"I'm glad we don't work for him." George confessed.

Fred followed Kaiba's instructions and after a few minutes exclaimed. "Well, George, problem fixed. No more naked girl."

George snapped his fingers. "Too bad, I was beginning to think she and I had a future."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her twin brothers. "You two are hopeless."

"Next time don't take web advice from Bakura and Marik!" Draco suggested.

"Even I know better than that." Ginny added.

Fred then closed the laptop and put it back in the case. "Hey ah thanks Malfoy."

"Maybe you aren't such a punk." George added.

"No problem." Draco said.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. "They think that now, but just wait until later."

Draco was about to respond when Ron stomped up to them waving a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He then slammed it down on the table. "Take a look at this, the school governors have officially made that snake headmaster for next school year."

Draco and Ginny made quick eye contact. Both were thinking that now was as good of a time as any to start carrying out Ginny's orders. Draco then turned his head and glared at Ron. "You do know that Professor Snape isn't the first Slytherin to be appointed headmaster don't you."

"You're lying." Ron said.

"My great great great grandfather Phineas Black was headmaster. And he was a Slytherin." Draco hollered.

"Oh yeah, well he is a git so he doesn't count," said Ron. "I remember his portrait at Grimwald Place. His was as bad as Mrs. Blacks portrait."

Ron then pointed to the article before continuing his ranting. "And if Snape wasn't bad enough, he already has announced three new teachers, I am certain are all Death Eaters. They are going to be everywhere at Hogwarts, I just know it!"

"Who's teaching." George asked.

"According to the announcement, Malfoy's bitch of a cousin is teaching Defense and her husband is teaching Arithmancy. I knew they were Death Eaters and this proves it. And also there is some new professor for History, that I've never heard of. She is certainly a new Death Eater. So there I was right about those evil exchange students. They are all Death Eaters." Ron then pulled Malfoy up by the collar of his robe, "Just like you are Malfoy. You may have fooled my dad, and my brothers, but I know the truth. And one day I'll be able to prove it!"

Ginny jumped to her feet. "Let go of Draco!"

Malfoy pushed Ron. "Get off me, Weasel." He then looked down at his robe. "Ugh! I'm burning this robe when I get home, so that I don't catch your stupidity!"

Ginny pulled out her wand. She pointed it directly at Ron's heart. "Ron leave or I'll hex you."

Molly and Arthur came running up to the table, evidently they had overheard the confrontation. "Ginevra Molly Weasley put your wand away, you are underage!"

"It won't stop me from cursing his ass to hell and back!" Ginny hollered.

"You will not hex your brother here!" Molly yelled.

Ron picked up the paper and began waving it like a fan. "Mum there is no way I'm going back to school this September. I refuse to be at a school with Snape as the headmaster with teachers there that are Death Eaters as well."

Molly began yelling at Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you will finish school!"

"No I won't and you can't make me. I'm of age!" Ron yelled.

"As long as you live under my roof you will finish school!" Molly retaliated.

"I'm out of here. I'll just spend the school year hunting down the Death Eaters. I also will make the entire wizarding community see the truth about the group of exchange students." With that said, Ron apparated away from his childhood home.

Ron's sudden departure hit Molly like a ton of bricks and she began to cry. Arthur ran over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Molly don't worry, he'll be back after he cools off."

"I wonder what Ron's problem is. There is no evidence to suggest Death Eaters at the school." George inquired.

"He's an asshole, need I say more." Draco sneered.

Even though Molly had heard Draco's insult, she ignored it. "What if Ron doesn't come back?" She cried.

"He'll be back. He can't expect to make it in the world, without a means of income." Arthur said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Trust me dad, Ron has money. He has been accepting bribes from various sources over the last two years. Money won't be a problem for him."

"How do you know he has been taking bribes?" Arthur asked.

"Word gets around and I paid attention." Ginny replied.

The news that his son had been accepting bribes, troubled the elder Weasley. He knew he needed more details so he asked. "How many has he accepted?"

"I'm aware of three large brides he took, but there are probably more." Ginny replied.

Molly had heard enough and yelled. "Silence, Ginevra, I will not tolerate you speaking so ill of your brother."

"Oh yes never listen to the littlest of your children. I don't even remember why I thought I could stand being here!" Ginny yelled with her voice full of disgust.

"And you two wonder why she doesn't want anything to do with you." Draco added.

Molly glared at Draco. "I never asked for your input."

Draco pulled Ginny into a protective embrace. He then gave Molly his signature smirk. "You don't have to ask, I will speak up to defend the integrity of the woman who will carry on my pureblood line."

"Surely you don't think you are better than the muggle borns or muggles, if you did my daughter wouldn't have ever bonded herself to you. I raised her better than that." Arthur said.

Ginny let out a taunting laugh. "Oh you know so little, Draco opened my eyes to realize you are nothing but a hypocrite. You constantly preach that muggles are not so different, yet you show the same disrespect about being a pureblood as purebloods do to muggles. How does that make you any different from the Dark Lord?"

Arthur was floored by Ginny's sudden change in attitude and hollered. "I don't go around killing innocent people!"

Ginny glared at her parents as she started yelling again. "No you just killed my soul, by trying to make me hate the fact that I was a pureblood. That somehow I wasn't good enough."

"We never." Molly said.

"You did! And I realized after my first year at Hogwarts, I can no longer deny what I am. Which made me come to a decision." Ginny yelled.

"And which decision would that be?" Arthur asked.

Before Ginny could answer a silver lynx enter the middle of the tent. It spoke out in the voice of Shacklebolt. "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming."

An eruption of guest disapparating from the wedding, while death eaters began apparating to the wedding created chaos. No one could tell who was fighting whom. Several Death Eaters were closing in on Ginny's parents, she made quick eye contact with Death Eaters. Ginny then pointed her wand at her parents. "I've lived in the shadow of being the youngest Weasley for too long! You have chosen the wrong side of this war, and I've chosen the right one!" She yelled while fired her signature Bat Bogie Hex at both her parents.

Before they could react to her cursing them, Draco grabbed her by the waist and apparated the two away. As soon as Draco and Ginny were gone the rest of the Death Eaters left. They had come to do what needed to be done now it was time to regroup.

Fred looked at his parents. "What just happened?"

"Why did Ginny curse mum and dad?" George asked while casting the counter curse on his folks.

"You don't think Ron was right do you?" Fred asked.

George shook his head. "Couldn't be could it!"

"My own daughter cursed me!" Molly cried out.

"But she didn't' kill you." George pointed out.

Arthur was lost in thought as he tried to replay the last few moments in his head. "In fact no killing curses were fired today."

George nodded his head. "I think Ginny's aim was off, there were a couple of Death Eaters close to you two."

"My own daughter is a Death Eater." Molly cried.

"Molly, I don't believe that! Something just isn't adding up." Arthur stated.

"How else do you explain her announcement about choosing sides then cursing us!" Molly hollered.

"It is impossible to tell if she was talking to us or the Death Eaters." Arthur stated.

"What about all the other Death Eaters leaving right after that." Molly asked.

"Maybe Ginny was the intended target and when she left they went to find her." George reasoned.

Arthur looked at his family. When he noticed no one was injured he said. "Since no one is hurt, I'm going to run an errand."

Molly looked at Arthur. "Arthur, where are you going?"

"I can't tell you Molly, you'll just have to trust me." Without another word Arthur disapparated from his home leaving Molly, Fred and George really confused.

Mr. Weasley reappeared outside Kaiba Manor with a pop. "So this is Domino City. I'll have to check out the rest of town on a later date." Before heading through the gate towards the front door, he took out his cell phone. He flipped through his texts until he found the puzzling one he had received yesterday.

The text read:

**Mr. Weasley, when all hell breaks loose tomorrow remember to have faith. Things aren't always what they seem. I'll be expecting you, as I'm sure you'll want answers. However, remember your manners and do not apparate directly into my manor or you will suffer the consequences.**

Arthur put his phone back into the pocket of his robe, "Well Mrs. Kaiba, I hope I'm not walking into a trap, by coming here." Arthur walked up to the door of Kaiba Manor giving it a knock, all the time with the back of his mind wondering just what happened at that reception.

* * *

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: So sorry for the delayed update, but now that Summer Stock is over I should have more time to write making my updates closer together._

* * *

Chapter 11

Krista was working speedily in her kitchen. She was feeling slightly guilty that she had to send Jasmine a text to reschedule her meeting that was supposed to take place at noon for noon tomorrow. But after she had received her vision last night she knew that she needed to find a spell for dealing with Arthur, before helping Jasmine by searching the past for her.

Krista had a pretty good idea what time Mr. Weasley would be dropping by for answers. Her vision had shown her that the crashing of the wedding reception was around dusk after figuring in the eight hour time difference that made his arrival to be around 4 in the morning. So she decided to pull an all nighter, just in case her timing was off and he arrived earlier.

She knew that in order to keep too many people from knowing the truth that a Shadow Spell was needed. She had her magic formula spell book out to double check everything she needed. She was busy cutting up a pomegranate when Kaiba came in to see her.

Seto gave Krista a quick kiss. "I just finished my work in my office and I see you're still up."

"I had no choice but to pull an all nighter. Remember I told you the details of my vision and how I requested Mr. Weasley to show up here." Krista replied.

"You still could have done that without pulling an all nighter. It really isn't healthy to get no sleep." Seto scolded her in a teasing tone.

Krista snickered at Seto. Leave it to her husband to try to scold her for doing what he just did. "It took me a while to find a spell that fit every requirement I needed. I have to get this spell perfect otherwise we could have unforeseen consequences, and I didn't want to be rushing when Arthur shows up."

Kaiba looked at all the things on the kitchen counter. He noticed that in addition to the pomegranate, there was at least a dozen strawberries, a batch of dried lavender, a cup full of freshly ground coco beans, and five oysters.

Kaiba continued to stare at Krista as she starting throwing all her ingredients into the blender. As he observed his wife blending the ingredients he became baffled. Finally he asked in a teasing tone. "Imzadi, what is with the aphrodisiac smoothie?" Seto the leaned over whispering seductively in Krista right ear. "Surely you don't think I need one to get in the mood." The CEO continued his teasing by pressing his body as close to Krista's as possible in order to let her feel just what she does to him.

Krista felt her temperature raising while her body filled with lust as she felt her husband's arousal. However she knew she didn't have the time to give into her lustful urges, even though she really wanted to. "Just getting everything ready for this spell."

Kaiba continued to be dumbstruck by the smoothie. "I thought you were going to cast a mind opening spell to see the truth without using a mind crush, not a lust spell." He said.

Krista nodded her head. "I am, but this Shadow Spell requires this concoction."

"What are the side effects?" The CEO asked.

"Standard magical and physical draining for me. And uncontrollable lust if Arthur tries to relay anything seen to anyone other than myself or you. Causing the lust to overpower his senses and make him incapable of coherent thought or speech."

"I guess that explains the aphrodisiac smoothie," said the CEO. "It is a medium to a Penalty Game. I was feeling a headache coming on by trying to figure out the significance of it."

Krista snickered at her husband's antics. "You should have taken my advice, about not trying to analyze the spells in Magic Formula. It would've saved yourself the migraine."

Krista walked to the cupboard and pulled out three glasses. She quickly poured the smoothie into the glasses. She continued her efforts by placing the glasses on a tray. She finally picked up the tray and began walking out to the living room.

Kaiba followed his wife out of the kitchen and into the living room. As she was walking, he could stop himself from staring at her ass the entire walk. He had to admit to himself he loved how she always wore miniskirts. He then inwardly cursed to himself about the lack of time they had before Mr. Weasley would show up.

Kaiba continued to watch his wife as she set bent over to place the tray on the coffee table. He noticed that as she bent down, she gave him a perfect shot for looking up her skirt. The sapphire blue thong she was wearing barely covered her most intimate parts causing the CEO's heart to race.

Kaiba was certain she had flashed him on purpose and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He grabbed her from behind. "Oh you little tease, you know we don't have time to fool around right now."

Krista looked over her shoulder and gave her husband a smirk. "It's called payback! Next time don't press your erection against me, when you know what feeling your arousal, even when it is through clothing, does to me."

Seto turned Krista around so that he could feel her breasts against his chest. "To hell with time limits!" Kaiba stated before bending down to seal Krista's lips in a passionate kiss.

Krista and Seto were thoroughly enjoying their shared passion when it ended too soon with a knock on the door. They both let out audible groans from frustration as they broke apart. "I'll get the door." Krista said.

Krista walked over to the door. When she opened it she found herself facing Arthur Weasley. "Hello, I was wondering what time you would be here. Won't you come in." She said.

Arthur enter Kaiba Manor and took one look at Krista. He noticed that her face was completely flushed. He then glanced at the CEO to notice he look flushed as well. Arthur then began to snicker as he followed Krista to the coffee table. "Oh I guess I should have called first, that way I wouldn't have interrupted you and Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." The CEO said in an attempt to cover up the fact that he was robbed of what would have been a most orgasmic experience with his wife.

"Mr. Kaiba you may be able to pull off a straight face, but I have seven kids. I didn't get seven kids by not knowing what it looks like to be in an aroused state." Mr. Weasley stated.

Kaiba uncrossed his arms. He knew that he and Krista were busted. "I guess I should have known that."

Mr. Weasley decided he should tease his boss too much so he let the topic drop. "Mrs. Kaiba I got your text and from what I could decipher you must have foreseen the crashing of Bill's wedding reception."

Kaiba smirked as he was hit with a brilliant idea. Even though he trusted the spell that Krista would be casting, he felt that an extra incentive was an order. "She did but before we continue this conversation, I would like to inform you that everything said in this room falls under KC business and if you tell anyone about our discussion you will fall victim to the curse in your employee contract."

Arthur nodded his head. "I figured that, but I need answers."

"I know that is why you will get them, but only if you are willing to take the risks." Krista stated.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I know that Dumbledore told you and the Order that I am a sorceress who wields magic different from wizarding magic and I will be using my Shadow Magic to get you the answers you seek." Krista replied.

"He said you wield dark magic he never said anything about..what did you call it...Shadow Magic." Arthur said in a tone that told Krista it was more of a statement than a question.

"Shadow Magic is dark by most definitions in the wizarding world. And the spell I will cast to get you the answers you seek is considered dark, since it requires blood donations added to the drinks I have set out." Krista explained.

Arthur felt himself becoming overly nervous at the prospect of Krista's spell. "You are right spells that require blood are dark spells."

Krista noticing the tone of discomfort coming from Arthur stated. "You don't have to do this, you are free to leave now but if you want the truth you must allow this spell to take place."

"How do I know I'll get truthful answers to all my questions?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because that is the way the spell is designed. The spell will start by us drinking and then I cast an incantation the blood in the drink is used as a sort of DNA marker causing those whose blood was in it to speak only the truth. It also works with my gift premonitions to allow you to witness the truth. There is a side effect if you attempt to speak about anything you see or discover to anyone you will be rendered incoherent of thought or speech permanently." Krista replied.

Arthur shivered at the thought of the side effects as his anxiety increased. "Why not just use Veritaserum?" Arthur asked while inwardly hoping that Krista would take the hint that he would be more comfortable with a truth potion than her spell.

Krista had expected the elder Weasley to be timid about a Shadow Spell and it seemed that her intuitions were just verified. She knew in order to give him the answers he desired she would have to chose her next words carefully. "I can't use Veritaserum for several reasons actually. The first is I texted you after I had my premonition of Shacklebolt announcing the death of the minister followed by the chaos of the Death Eaters showing up. I didn't have time to brew any since it takes a month to brew, and I don't have any in stock. I also believe that for you literally seeing the truth will make you believe the truth. If you hear the truth spoken you may not believe it. So I searched my spell book until I found a spell to show you the truth as well as everyone speaks the truth." Krista explained.

Arthur remained quit for several minutes as he thought over Krista's last statement. Something she had said sparked his curiosity so he asked. "When you say premonition you are referring to actually seeing visions of events before they come to past not with the use of tea leaves or crystal balls aren't you?"

Krista smirked. She was pleased that he picked up on that. "Yes I am, I see both the past and the future. I also can share my site allowing other to see it too."

Arthur's eyes widen when he realized just what that meant. "That is how Harry saw You-Know-Who's snake attack me, you showed him."

Krista smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I saw it first then showed it to Harry. I didn't want Dumbledore made aware of my gift of site so Harry volunteered to relay the vision stating he saw it through Nagini's eyes."

"Thank you for helping to save my life." Arthur said.

"You're welcome." Krista replied.

"So what is it going to be Mr. Weasley? Are you going to allow my wife to cast the spell or are you going to leave?" Kaiba asked.

Arthur thought hard before responding. He knew that since Krista had a hand in saving his life that as long as he didn't divulge any information no harm would come to him. Even though he was still hesitant about the use of a dark spell, his desire to have answers was greater than his fear. "I want to do this spell, I need to know the truth about so many things."

"I'll forewarn you now once this spell starts it won't stop until you have seen everything you need to see. This spell will look into your very soul to give you answers to the questions you seek it will even look at your subconscious to give you answers to questions you didn't even know you had. It will most likely even show you things that contradict what you currently believe to be true." Krista explained.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "I understand."

"You should also know that the truth can hurt, it can be disillusioning, and at the same time enlightening. And you may not like what you see, but you will have to continue this vision quest. Even if you start to get angry, frustrated and feel like your perceptions of what was real has been turned upside down. Because the spell will not end, until every burning question in your soul has been answered and your mind has fully been opened to see the truth. Are you willing to do that?" Krista asked in which Arthur only nodded his head in response.

"Okay then we shall begin," said Krista. "Seto and I will be seeing the visions with you and will act as guides if you have any questions you may ask and you will be given honest answers."

Krista reached into her cocktail purse pulling out three sugar testers. Handing one to Arthur, Seto and taking one for herself. Mr. Weasley looked at the item now in his hand. "Are these some kind of muggle contraptions?" Mr. Weasley asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"They are used in the real world to draw blood painlessly." Krista stated while demonstrating how to use the tester to prick a finger.

"Fascinating, I thought for a moment we would need to use a knife to get blood." Arthur said while pricking his own finger.

"Most shadow spells require blood, and we think this is a much less barbaric way to do it." The young CEO added while pricking his own finger.

"Can I keep mine? It'll go great with my other muggle collections." Arthur asked.

Krista snickered at Arthur. "Yes you can keep it."

Krista then added a drop of her own blood into each of the glasses. The men then followed suit as they added a drop of their own blood into the glasses. Each member of the group picked up a glass and downed the drinks.

Once everyone had emptied their glass Krista spread her arms out to her sides. She then began chanting in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command hear my plea and open this man's mind to see the truth. Using the power in the Millennium Necklace show us visions to answer the questions that are burning in his soul. Make each member unable to lie until the visions end. Make this man incapable of relaying what he witnesses to anyone one else. Shadows hear my cry."

Black and purple shadows emerged out of the body of the Royal Sorceress just before the living room of Kaiba Manor faded. When the scene cleared the trio found themselves standing outside The Leaky Cauldron.

Krista look around to notice that there was an image of both her and Draco passed out on the sidewalk. "I take it one of the questions on your mind is who exactly is Draco Malfoy." Krista said.

"Yeah and I have good reason for wanting an answer to that question." Arthur replied in a tone full of authority.

Krista sensing she had insulted Arthur stated. "I'm not judging your motivation, just making an observation."

"How could you tell glancing at this vision?" Arthur asked.

Krista pointed to where she and Draco were passed out. "This takes place during Christmas break two years ago and is a major turning point in Draco's life."

The image of Kaiba hollered. "Just tell me what happened."

"I judged Malfoy with a Shadow Game." Krista stated.

"That much I figured out for myself. The Shadows engulfing you two made it pretty obvious. What did you find out about who Draco Malfoy is?" Kaiba asked.

"Malfoy is filled with prejudice that stems from generations of pureblood thinking in his family. He is consumed with this prejudice if he doesn't change his ways it will eventually corrupt his soul turning him completely evil. Right now he is just a 15 year old kid who thinks that by dueling ungrounded causing pain to members of the non magical community that his father will finally accept him. If he would let go of his prejudice he would definitely go far in the world. He would be a positive influence. He has mental abuse from his father. He also has fear of being hurt physically. He mentioned that he was on the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse cast by Voldemort and that his father didn't even try to stop it. I must have passed out after finishing my final attack. I kept trying to convince him to leave the underground by telling him that no amount of family troubles are worth it and to leave his prejudices behind, but it was a no go." The image of Krista said as she tried to sit up.

Kaiba noticed that she had a huge scratch on her shoulder. "Krista you are hurt, your shoulder is bleeding." Kaiba said.

"I must have gotten it when I pass out. The pavement is pretty hard." Krista said.

Kaiba pulled out a card from his deck. "Mystical Elf come forth!" The CEO commanded.

As soon as the Mystical Elf steps out of a shadow portal, Mr. Weasley was overcome by a wave of recognition. He pointed to her and said. "I know that witch."

Kaiba and Krista each did a double take and said in unison. "Huh?"

Arthur turned red and began fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe as he stumbled over his words trying to explain. "I mean not personally, I recognize her. She was introduced to me as a healer in training by a healer at St. Mungo's when I was there after being attack by You-Know-Who's snake."

"Really, who introduced you?" The CEO asked.

Arthur tapped his finger to his head as he tried to remember. "One of the older healers working there, he said he was a mentor for the healer in training. That witch was the trainee."

"Mr. Weasley are you sure?" Krista asked.

Arthur nodded his head as he finally remember more details. "Positive! You see one of the healers working my case was a man named Jankmire Voltaire and he and several other healers tried everything they could think of to close those wounds. After almost a week without success, Voltaire brought her with him and she cast a spell and the wounds were healed instantly It completely blew my mind away that a trainee knew the correct spell."

"_Imzadi, wasn't Jankmire Voltaire the name of the one of the Valkyrias that was in the vision we saw when Jasmine sealed the Amulet of First Magic_?" The High Priest asked telepathically.

"_Yes, he is the Valkyria for the House of Gryffindor. It looks like Arthur owes his Valkyria his life,_" replied the Royal Sorceress.

"_more specifically he owes the Mystical Elf his life."_

"Does that witch work for you too?"

Due to the spell the CEO answered truthfully. "Sort of, Mystical Elf is one of the monsters in my deck."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"My magic allows me to summon the monster in my main deck to life." The CEO explained.

Arthur pressed his fingers to his temples as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that a duel monster had saved his life. "Are you telling me that Jankmire, wields your magic and he conjured...Oh what did you call her...Mystical Elf."

"Not exactly Jankmire can only summon Mystical Elf and Magician Valkyria." Krista replied.

"How do you know Jankmire?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know him, as I've never met him." The Royal Sorceress replied.

"Then how do you know things about him if you never met him?" Arthur asked he was starting to think the truth spell wasn't working properly.

Krista snickered at Arthur's obvious doubts. "I know someone who knows him. And I had a premonition involving her and Jankmire."

Mr. Weasley could feel his head spinning while he was trying to wrap his mind around this newest piece of information. He wasn't sure what to do with it so he decided it wasn't nessessary to know more and he turned his attention back to the vision.

He watched as Mystical Elf healed Krista and Draco before disappearing through a shadow portal. He then noticed that Draco looked like he was starting to speak. "I can't believe I lost to a Mudblood." Draco groaned as he got up slowly and started to get to his feet.

The group watched as Kaiba helped Krista to her feet. They then saw the fury in Krista as she glared at Draco. "You lost because of your prejudice nature."

"That shouldn't have mattered, Mudblood." Malfoy spattered.

Arthur observed the body language of the CEO in the vision and noticed it began showing rage. Arthur couldn't control the hairs that stood up on his neck from the tone of authority and conviction that rang out of the teenage CEO's voice as he yelled. "Krista may have spared you a ruling after judging your heart mostly because she is too drained to dish it out. But I'm at full power and will do it for her! Malfoy, if you really want to know why you lost you need to open your mind to see the truth!"

Even though Arthur knew it was just a vision, he could almost feel the magic radiating on the vision version of Kaiba as the CEO thrust his palm forward and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. "MIND CRUSH!" The intensity of what he just saw caused the elder Weasley to stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

Krista turned to look and Mr. Weasley, noticing he looked panicky she asked. "Are you going to be okay."

"What exactly did Mr. Kaiba just do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Continue watching this vision and most of your questions should be answered." Kaiba replied.

Mr. Weasley put his full attention back to watching the events. He about fell over when a Shadow Portal appeared and the images of Atem, Hermione and Bakura exited it.

Arthur noticed that Atem looked shocked to see Malfoy present and that shock wasn't absent from Atem's voice as he asked. "Why is Malfoy here? And why is he wearing a duel disk and an underground choker?"

"Because I'm the Black Dragon." Draco said.

"Is Malfoy okay?" Hermione asked.

"Quite you filthy Mudblood...wait why would I say something like that? It is a totally, horrible thing to say...She is magical just like me should it matter that her parents are muggles?" Malfoy muttered mostly to himself even though he was heard by everyone.

"Is he drunk?" Bakura asked.

"He is suffering from a bit of a personality conflict." Krista explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I judged his heart and Seto carried out his sentence. Malfoy is an English Underground Duelist and we had a Shadow Duel with underground rules that had a slight twist." Krista said.

"Yeah crazy Queen of the Underground had our chokers drain both of us of our magical and physical energies. I'm the Black Dragon." Draco said.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Atem asked.

"I gave him the same ruling you gave me after you beat me with Exodia." Kaiba explained.

"You mean you splintered his personality with a Mind Crush!" Atem yelled.

"I learned from the best. And he will be a better person because of it, once the disorientation wears off." Kaiba explained.

Arthur looked directly into Kaiba's eyes and asked. "You and your group can fracture a person's personality?"

The CEO could see the shock in Arthur's eyes but knowing that he couldn't lie said. "Yes, but we don't do it often since it causes major disorientation."

"It also is only recommend to be done when something in a person's personality needs to be banished to bring out something repressed. In Draco's case banishing his prejudice brought out the good that was suppressed in his soul." Krista added in hopes to elevate some of Arthur's tension. But after observing him for a fraction of a second she realized it wasn't enough, something was still eating away at Arthur's mind.

Arthur looked down at his feet and asked so quietly that Krista and Seto almost didn't hear him. "Is anyone in your group planning on doing that to Ron?"

Krista felt sorry for Arthur as she realized just why witnessing a Mind Crush was overwhelming for him. He was worried about the welfare of his son. She may personally hate Ron, but she knew that a parent loves their child no matter what.

"No! Ronald is too set in his ways and has nothing repressed." The CEO stated.

There was a long pause before Mr. Weasley looked back up. When he did Krista could see that something had changed in the man's demeanor. He seemed to have replaced his shock with determination. "Ginny mentioned that he has been accepting bribes, and you mentioned he was greedy. Could you do the same to him and help him by banishing his greed?"

Krista and Kaiba were both thrown back by Mr. Weasley's request, and Krista didn't want to answer him. But since she was bound by the truth spell, and the knowledge she gained during Bakura's Karaoke Shadow Game Krista said. "Mr. Weasley, I understand that you love your son, but what you ask isn't realistic. Ronald's greed has consumed his entire soul. It is so deep that a Mind Crush would literally leave him without his soul."

"Then I guess that won't work," said Arthur. "Where did I go wrong with him?"

The CEO looked at Arthur and said. "You did nothing wrong, you did everything you could to make sure he was raised right. He just made his own choices and chose to love money over anything else including his family."

The trio watched as the vision of Draco's Mind Crush faded in and out. This time the vision found the four standing outside Malfoy Manor. The watched as Snape and Draco walked up to the gate of the Manor.

"Draco, how are you going to explain your behavior?" The image of Snape asked.

"What part, the fact that my head aches like I've been hitting the Firewhiskey, or the fact that I'm an underground duelist? I really wish my father would just get a clue and see me as a son he can be proud of." Malfoy replied.

"I'm talking about the blurting out that you were doing every time you would say something that is a belief in your family than second guess yourself." Snape explained.

"I will just try to keep my inner turmoil to myself. I'm so fucking confused. What I've been raised to believe is right now seems wrong. But for the life of me I can't figure out why!" Draco yelled out in frustration.

"You do realize you are going to have to explain everything to the Dark Lord. I don't want to see you cursed again." Snape said.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Draco asked.

"If I had tried to stop the Dark Lord it would have been worse. He might have tried to kill you." Snape said.

"I know why my father didn't he thinks I'm worthless, just because Granger gets better grades. And now I have to compete for better grades against not only Granger, but also the Queen on the Underground and Kaiba the CEO, and the later two have power I can't even comprehend. I witnessed it firsthand today." Draco said more to himself than to Snape.

"You get good grades too." Snape said.

"Not top of the class, so isn't good enough for my father." Draco spat out in a tone dripping with disgust.

"I don't know about your father being proud of the pain you have been giving your opponents, but your aunt will think you are a kid after her own heart." Snape said.

"I am not looking for Aunt Bella's approval and respect!" Draco yelled while holding his temples. "Shit my head really hurts! I don't know what the hell happened today! But whatever happened has seriously fucked with my head!"

The three watched as Snape pulled out his wand, slashing it several times in front of the gate to the Malfoy Manor. The gates swung open granting Snape and Draco entrance. The group continued to watch as the wizards walk in silence into the mansion.

Once the group was inside the doors, Arthur took one look at the scene. He about fainted when he noticed that the dining room was filled with several Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. "Is this some kind of Death Eater meeting were seeing."

Fear ran down the spine of the Royal Sorceress as she finally deduced the vision they were about to witness. "This is the night Draco..." Krista began but couldn't finish her sentence as she began crying. she threw her head into Seto chest in an effort to muffle her sobs. She refused to watch what was going to happen next.

Arthur look at Krista he could fight his gut feeling that whatever was going to happen must be bad for her to refuse to watch. "Is Mrs. Kaiba going to be okay?"

Kaiba was rubbing his wife's back in order to comfort her as he replied. "After this vision ends yes, but you must watch it to understand, you mustn't turn away otherwise you will miss something vital."

Mr. Weasley continued to watch the death eater meeting. What he was hearing was making his whole body shiver. As far as he could tell Lucius was constantly saying verbal insults to Draco. After hearing so many insults he yelled out "How can someone talk so cruelly to their own child."

"This isn't the worst of it." Krista sobbed.

"Keep watching Mr. Weasley." Ordered the CEO.

Arthur complied with Seto's order but he wasn't comfortable with it. He continued to watch as several things were discussed some of which he figured was just vague Death Eater stuff but his attention to was snapped when he heard Draco yell. "I don't want to go to Japan! I don't want to spend Christmas with a group of Mudbloods."

"Mr. Kaiba, every time Draco seems to say Mudblood his whole body language changes. What is going on?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"His Mind Crush is conflicting his beliefs. When he says Mudblood, his mind is saying that blood status doesn't matter even though he has been raised to believe blood status maters. We weren't joking when we said a mind crush has a side effect of disorientations." Kaiba replied.

"You don't have a choice!" Lucius said. "The Dark Lord has made up his mind. You will do as he commands."

Draco turned his head to look at his mom. Tears were starting to form in the youth's eyes as fear ran down his spine. "Mum, please don't make them send me away." Draco pleaded.

Upon hearing Draco's cry the elder Weasley was overwhelmed with pity for the young wizard. But his pity quickly changed to rage when he saw the look in Voldemort's eyes and heard the conviction in his voice when he said. "Lucius, prove you are loyal to me by showing your son respect."

Arthur stood petrified as he saw Lucius draw his wand and point it at Draco. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he heard Draco cry. "Father, please don't. I'm a good son, I'm your son!"

"You will learn to respect the Dark Lord and our ways. This is for your own good." Lucius said. "_Crucio_!"

Arthur's hand flew to his mouth as he saw Draco fall to his knees screaming in agony. The elder Weasley couldn't even imaging the pain Draco must have felt.

The horror of witnessing Lucius torturing his own son filled the elder Weasley with disgust and rage. "I can't believe Lucius tortured his own son with the Cruciatus Curse. I knew he was evil but never did I think he abused his own son!"

"Now you know why Krista couldn't watch this vision. Child abuse cases are hard for her add Draco being her cousin makes it harder." Kaiba said.

The group waited in silence while the vision faded out. The group then found themselves standing outside a coffee shop where Draco and Krista were sitting at one of the tables enjoying their beverages.

"This vision takes place the day after Lucius tortured Draco." Krista explained.

Everyone present could hear the fear in Malfoy's voice as he said. "Krista, am I ever going to be the same again?"

"No you are going to be better, but never the same. Your soul has been freed from the bigotry that was bred into you." Krista replied.

Malfoy sighed. "How am I ever going to fit in at school? I'll be the only Slytherin who isn't obsessed with the idea that pureblood wizards should rule the world." He said.

"You'll just have to pretend that your values haven't been enlightened, similar to how Snape Sensei does it." Krista said.

"I can't go around calling people who are muggle born Mudbloods anymore it is a very terrible thing to say." Malfoy said.

"It is insulting I'll agree with you on that. My advice to you is just don't say it. You can still walk around like you think you own the school because you are wealthy. Your folks won't take your money away." Krista said.

"That is true, Mum wouldn't allow it. She even set me up my own vault at Gringotts with my own fortune in it. It isn't as big as some of the others but it is still pretty big. How else would I get money to be able to get my dueling stuff, I also have unlimited access to the Malfoy family vault. I guess free access to all our family's wealth was my father's way of justifying treating me like shit." Malfoy said.

"You will have your work cut out for you. You'll have to fool your father and Voldemort into believing you hold the same values they do." Krista stated.

"It would be easier if I could just figure out how to take my father's power away from him. His power within the ministry relies on wealth." Malfoy said.

"The tone in his voice leads me to believe that Draco is planning something devious. He really is a Slytherin." Arthur stated.

"Yes he is but that doesn't' matter, I'm sure you know I'd would have been a Slytherin." Kaiba commented.

Arthur snickered. "Of course I did. Anyone who can pull off a hostile takeover at 14 would have to be cunning."

The vision then faded out bring the three witness to another point in time. This time bring them into the living room of Kaiba Manor. It appeared that Kaiba, Krista, Snape and Draco were in the middle of a deep discussion.

Arthur looked at the image of Krista to notice she was wearing earring that looked like Christmas balls. "Nice earrings Mrs. Kaiba, it must be close to Christmas."

"Christmas Eve to be exact." Krista said.

"Do you guys honestly think that having Draco go through the initiation is a good idea?" The vision of Snape asked.

"I don't want to die and I don't want my mum to die. So if it is a choice between pretending to be a Death Eater and being murder. Then I choose having the Dark Lord think I've joined him. I will be the best double agent he ever saw, I will fool him, my father, my aunt and anyone one who gets in my way. When Dark Lord ordered my father to cast the Cruciatus Curse on me he created the most dangerous enemy imaginable!" Draco yelled with so much force he made Kaiba's fire employee's voice.

Draco declaration caused Mr. Weasley to shutter as the vision changed once again. This time showing Snape escorting Malfoy toward the gate of Malfoy Manor. "Draco, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"When does this vision take place?" Arthur asked.

"Day before we headed back for the second term at Hogwarts during Draco's fifth year." Kaiba replied.

"You and my fellow duelists have been working around the clock to get me ready for this night. Or I guess it is closer to early evening here. Damn eight hour time difference." Draco said with annoyance in his voice. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway I will be successful at hiding the truth if that is what you are worried about."

"I know that. What I meant was getting..." Snape began.

"A Dark Mark." Draco interrupted. "We'll see. The Dark Lord may postpone an initiation and he may not I'll take it as it comes. I will do anything to survive and to keep my mum alive."

"Did he actually get marked?" Arthur asked.

"Keep watching and you'll get your answer." Seto replied.

"And your father." Snape said.

"I hope he dies a very slow, very painful death. He hurt me and even though I have no proof I'm pretty sure he has hurt mum. He will deserve death when it is given to him." Malfoy said.

"You really have changed a lot." Snape commented.

Malfoy shrugged. "I just have been enlightened. I must say that Mind Crush that Kaiba gave me wasn't fun and the disorientation was a pain in the ass. But I know I'm a better person because of it. I also now know who I am and what I'm supposed to do."

Arthur continued to watch the vision and from what he gathered it was another Death Eater meeting. Most of what was being said he didn't really comprehend. He only caught a few words here and there mostly because his mind kept wanting an answer to his question.

Mr. Weasley mind strapped to attention when he heard Draco say. "If anyone other than my father or yourself had been the ones running the operation, you wouldn't have lost so many Death Eaters in Egypt. A smarter Death Eater would have known to approach before attacking. If they seemed uncooperative then you attack. But my father decided that it was more fun to go wands drawn and just start attacking, and the fact that he thought it was necessary to first send dementors was stupid too. It put the group on the aggressive." Draco said.

Voldemort scratched his chin. "You are right Draco. The whole fiasco in Egypt was Lucius' fault. You have learned more in a week than he was able to gather in months. You will be a valuable Death Eater but first I think you should do something else for me." Voldemort stated.

"What is it my Lord?" Draco asked.

"I wish to punish Lucius for his incompetency the last few months. However I think you have earned the right to carry it out." Voldemort said.

Mr. Weasley's eyes got as wide as saucers as he saw a look of determination in Draco's eyes. As Draco drew his wand, Arthur was pretty certain what was going to happen next.

"As you wish my Lord." Draco said as stood up out of his chair towering over Lucius. "I'm sorry father, but what the Dark Lord wants the Dark Lord gets."

Arthur stared at the scene without blinking as he saw Malfoy point his wand at his father. "_Crucio_!" Malfoy yells.

As Draco was holding his curse on his father, Mr. Weasley noticed that Narcissa didn't seem too upset that her son is torturing his father. That lead the man to one inevitable conclusion. "Draco was right about Lucius hurting Narcissa wasn't he?"

"This journey has just begun, be patient you'll get confirmation one way or the other." Krista replied.

Arthur nodded his head as he observed Draco lifting the curse on his father. He then heard Bellatrix scream out something but he didn't really pay attention to it. He was more interested in Draco then that crazy lady. He watched without blinking as Voldemort rose out of his chair, drew his wand and spoke. "Roll up your left sleeve Draco."

Arthur's entire body froze as he saw Draco comply with Voldemort's request. Voldemort pressed his wand to Draco's forearm. When he was done casting the spell, Arthur could see the Dark Mark branded on Draco's arm.

As the vision faded out Arthur stated. "I can't put into words what I just witnessed."

"I told you that once you start this journey there is no turning back. There is much more for you to see. You desired an answer to a very complex question so you are getting a complex answer." Krista stated.

"Draco took the Dark Mark in order to protect his mum, as well as vengeance towards You-Know-Who and his father. Even though he knew, that he would have the mark for the rest of his life he still let himself get branded."

"Yes he did," said Krista. "If you were in a similar situation could you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing to protect your wife or your children."

Arthur sighed. "Honestly I don't know what I would do if faced with a choice like Draco's. But He did it out of love for his mum, and a desire to bring down You-Know-Who and all that he represents. If you take the Dark Mark, I guess that is the right way to do it. I just can't believe he cast an Unforgivable Curse even if it was on someone like Lucius."

"Then you still have a long way to go to opening your mind and understanding the truth." Krista stated as the next vision faded into focus.

The group noticed that Draco and Snape were walking towards Malfoy's home. "You know your relationship with Miss Weasley makes your situation more complicated." Snape said.

"How could my situation get more complicated? We are extremely careful that we aren't caught together and if we ever do get caught all someone will deduce is I'm seeing a pureblood witch. This should convince anyone I have pureblood standards for dating a girl, and I have high standards for attractiveness, the girls in Slytherin aren't attractive so I chose a pureblood outside of my house." Draco said.

"She is a Gryffindor. And her parents are considered Blood Traitors." Snape said.

"So what just because her parents are doesn't necessarily mean she will be, which is the argument I can always use to my advantage?" Draco said.

"You have learned a lot from Kaiba haven't you." Snape stated.

"Yes I have. I also know that the Dark Lord wants to win the war. And he is smart enough that he won't disregard anyone of pureblood status right away. He'll want them to be added to his fold he would only hurt a pureblood if they wouldn't join him. He values pureblood over anything else, only those of muggle heritage will be in danger." Draco explained.

"I don't doubt your logic, but it is still dangerous. Does she know about you?" Snape asked.

"She knows I'm a double agent if that is what you mean." Draco said.

"When Draco says he is a double agent. he means he works for you as a spy on You Know Who. Just like I'm your spy on the Ministry." Arthur asked.

"Yes and no. He is our spy, but not an employee of Kaiba Corp." Kaiba replied.

"But what about Snape he is a spy, why recruit Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You should have paid closer attention when Draco stated he would do anything to keep his mum safe. We didn't recruit Draco, he volunteered to be our informant on the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. And technically Severus is more our informant on the happenings in the Order to help keep certain information about us from Dumbledore." Krista stated.

Arthur did a double take. "What do you mean?"

"There are three sides to this war, those in favor of the Dark Lord, those who supported and still support Dumbledore and those loyal to us." Krista explained.

Arthur nodded his head as he began to see things clearly. "So when Ginny said we chose the wrong side and she the correct one, she was talking about her loyalties to you. The third side to the war."

"Now you are starting to see the picture." Krista stated.

"I just don't want you to end up like me." The image of Snape said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I a long time ago was in love with a Gryffindor, one could say I still love her even though she is gone." Snape said.

"The Dark Lord killed her didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes that is why I am determined to bring him down. I must have my revenge! Don't tell anyone!" Snape threatened.

"I won't say a word. I also won't let anything happen to Ginny for some reason I'm overwhelmed with an instinct to protect her." Draco explained.

"And you don't call that being in love." Snape said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Nope, now can we change the conversion?" Draco asked.

Mr. Weasley's anxiety was increasing with each passing moment. But what made him feel like he was about to hurl was when he saw Draco and Snape enter Malfoy Manor and he saw Lucius standing over Narcissa with his wand pointed at her. Narcissa was on the floor on her hands and knees. As she lifted her head he couldn't help but notice that her left cheek bone was bright red. And he couldn't ignore the look her eyes. A look that was begging and pleading with Lucius to let her go.

"I'll ask you again, Narcissa, what happened to the money?" Lucius said.

"I told you I don't know." Narcissa cried.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled.

As soon as Arthur saw the curse hit Narcissa he screamed out in anger. "How could someone use that curse on their own wife? Your wife is supposed to be your soul mate, your best friend, your lover, the mother of your children, not someone to hurt! First his son now his wife will the horror never end."

"You know, I ask myself the same thing each time an abuse case comes to the Isis Foundation." Krista stated as she used her palms to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Why didn't Narcissa just leave Lucius, why did she stay with him?" Arthur asked.

"She told me she wanted to many times, but to leave would have killed her do to an Unbreakable Vow. She contemplated leaving and accepting death but she feared that Lucius would hurt Draco if she was gone so she chose to endure to protect Draco." Krista explained.

"I didn't know you and she were so close."

"Last Christmas she and I had lengthy discussion, where we shared certain personal things with each other."

Arthur just nodded his head, he didn't feel like he needed details in regards to Krista and Narcissa conversations. However he did have another question on his mind. "What really happened to the money?" He asked.

"Draco embezzled it." Krista stated.

"You mean he stole it." Arthur staid.

Krista smirked. "Well technically yes, but embezzled has a classier connotation and more accurately describes what Draco did."

"You certainly would have been a Ravenclaw." Arthur muttered causing Krista to roll her eyes.

The trio looked around to noticed the scene had changed. "We are in one of the corridors at Hogwarts now." Arthur stated.

Krista looked to see a image of herself talking to Draco. "Yes and if I'm not mistaken this is the day Draco swears on his deck."

Arthur wasn't sure exactly what the CEO's wife meant, but he figured it wasn't too important so he just turned his attention to watch the vision unfold.

"When is killing someone considered murder and when is it not considered murder?" Draco asked.

"Did Voldemort order you to kill someone?" Krista asked.

"No, I want to kill my father! I know if I went up to him and cast the Killing Curse right now it would work because I want him dead! He is abusing my mum and I won't let him hurt her anymore!" Draco hollered.

Krista replied in a voice of conviction that it created goose bumps on Arthurs arms. "That would be categorized in a non magical court of law as justifiable homicide. Killing someone to prevent another from being hurt. Justifiable homicide isn't an uncommon claim when the abuser is killed by the one they had abused or a relative of the abused. It is in the same category as self defense. I'm not sure what the magical laws would call it. Why ask if it is murder? I certainly don't categorize it as murder the world would be better off without your father." Krista voice was dripping with disgust at her last statement.

"I know that murder splits the soul and I for one don't want to split my soul." Draco said.

"Only you can answer the question if killing to save your mom would spilt your soul. I for one don't think that killing your father would cause your soul to split, he is an evil man. The big question is do you think killing your father is justified?" Krista asked.

"I totally think it is justified." Draco stated.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "Then you have answered your own question on whether or not killing him would split your soul. If you decided to actually do it, I would recommend doing it in a way that won't create suspicions for the Ministry and get you thrown in Azkaban. Because something tells me that the Ministry of Magic really doesn't have a justifiable homicide clause in their laws they would lock you up for murder." Krista explained.

Arthur kept shaking his head in confusion. "I'm confused why is Draco asking that? Didn't the daily profit say Lucius Malfoy jumped to his death after losing his family fortune?"

"This conversation takes place before that article came out." Kaiba explained.

Krista pointed back to the scene and said. "Mr. Weasley, it looks like there is more for you to see."

"Now I do have a totally different thing to ask you." Draco stated.

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"Do you think this is too much?" Draco reached in his pocket, pulled out his little bag that had the undetectable extension charm on it. He reached into the bag and pulled out a black square box. It was about eight inches wide and eight inches long. "I had this special made for Ginny, but now I think it might give her the wrong idea." He said as he handed Krista a box.

Krista flipped open the box what she saw made her eyes pop out. "Wow, I think she will like these, most girls like necklaces and earrings, however I can't believe you got her a Red Eyes Ultimate replica for the necklace. And the earrings are both Red Eyes Black Dragons. I know Pegasus' royalty rate for replicas and they aren't cheap." Krista lifted the necklace to examine it. "Plus you had them created with platinum and used onyx for the dragon's scales to cover the entire bodies of the dragons and rubies for the eyes. This collection would have ran you around 2,000,000 Pounds."

"I'm rich and didn't feel like hiding all my wealth in the stock market so I thought some jewelry for an extremely sexy girl was an order." Draco stated with a grin.

"Not to mention you did make a huge return on your stocks already." Krista added.

"So do you think it is too much?" Draco asked.

Krista laughed as she put the necklace back in the box, and closed the lid. "I think it proves how you really feel about her, no one gives someone this kind of jewelry unless they are hopelessly and totally in love."

"I already told Professor Snape I'm not in love." Draco snapped as he started to feel embarrassed and his cheeks turned pink.

Krista noticed the pinking in Draco's cheeks and laughed even harder. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, and you might start to believe it." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Draco recomposed his figured as he asked. "How do you know I don't want to give her this to get in her pants?"

"First I already know you want to jump her, you are just being a gentleman by letting her make the first move towards total intimacy so she doesn't regret anything in the morning. And if sex was your motivation, you would have bought a pair of diamond earrings running you maybe 200 grand for a really nice pair, and not a special order that was 10 times the price and one that is the replicas to the ace of your deck and your most powerful monster." Krista teased.

"Shut up." Draco snapped.

"I call them like I see them. You are so in love with her." Krista said in a teasing tone.

"Now I'm wishing I didn't show them to you." Draco said as he held out his hand. "Can I have them back now?"

"Of course." Krista handed Draco the box. "So when are you going to give them to her?" She asked.

"Well we have a date to see _Madam Butterfly_ this Saturday and I thought she could wear them there with a dress I want to buy for her. She needs new stuff. Someone of her beauty shouldn't be in second hand stuff all the time." Draco said.

"Yeah, because nothing says a day at the opera house like a pair of duel monster replica earrings and necklace." Krista said sarcastically.

As the image faded out Arthur asked. "Draco really does love Ginny doesn't he?"

Krista nodded her head. "Yes he does, he has done and will do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe."

Arthur's eyes widened as he was hit with a major revelation. "And by being marked and having a Betrothal Bond with Ginny. She is untouchable since she is seen in He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named eyes as the only hope to continue the Malfoy line."

"That is why they did it. Draco didn't want her to be a target for rape or killed. Being your daughter put her at risk, unless they were bonded." Krista explained.

The corridor faded out then rematerialized as one of the many bedroom in Kaiba Manor. Krista took one look at the scene. She saw Draco laying on the bed working on his laptop. When she saw Ginny enter the room. She touched her necklace whispered softly to it. "I hope by you showing Mr. Weasley this vision, he doesn't have a heart attack."

"This is the night Ginny flew to Domino City isn't it?" Kaiba whispered in Krista's ear. In which she only replied by nodding her head.

"Cousin, is there something I can do for you?" Draco asked without even looking up from his laptop.

Arthur chuckled "Obviously Draco thought Ginny was Mrs. Kaiba when she came in."

"No shit." The CEO stated.

"You might want to look up from your laptop." Ginny said flirtatiously.

Draco smirked when he heard Ginny's voice. "Sweet Thing, when did you get here?" He asked as he closed his laptop and placed it on the floor.

"Just got here." Ginny replied flirtatiously.

Draco got off his bed and walked over to her. "Baby Cakes, you do realize we aren't in school right now and that robe is unnecessary." He whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes a gift needs to be unwrapped." Ginny teased.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he took his index finger and thumb to unzip Ginny's robe to reveal Ginny wearing a black lace teddy with a black leather garter belt, fishnet stockings and a pair of six inch heels. She had left her necklace and earrings on to complete her outfit.

"Oh Merlin! No father should ever see their daughter dressed like that!" Arthur hollered as he covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was determined not to remove his hands until the next vision he didn't care at that moment that Krista had said earlier that he must see all.

Unfortunately, for the elder Weasley, he could still hear and started to become overwhelmed with embarrassment as he heard Draco speak. He also couldn't ignore the lust in the teenage wizard's voice as Draco said. "Wow, you look really sexy. I believe leather and lace suit you."

Mr. Weasley noticed that there was a moment of silence followed by an intense kissing sound. Finally the kissing stopped and he heard Draco sneer. "Oh Baby Cakes, strawberry flavored lip gloss and lavender perfume, why Miss Weasley I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

Another moment of silence followed causing the elder Weasley to peak through his fingers only to witness Draco running his hands over Ginny's shoulders removing her robe allowing it to fall on the floor.

Arthur's face was as red as his hair as the vision changed bringing the group to the top of the KC tower in London. "Why did I have to see that last vision? I already knew and believed that Ginny and Draco were intimate, I didn't need the proof."

Krista couldn't help but snicker at Arthurs antics. "When two soul mates of the magical persuasion make love for the first time it creates a bond of fidelity blessed by Isis herself."

"Obviously somewhere on the subconscious level you were doubting Draco would be faithful to Ginny." The CEO stated.

"It was showing you that Draco and Ginny's bond of love can never be severed and neither can stray." Krista added.

Arthur glanced around to notice that they were towering over London. He could see that this vision was one with Draco, Voldemort, and Lucius. "Now when in time are we?" He asked.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "It is the day a Death Eater got what he deserved."

"Meaning I have to watch." Arthur reasoned.

Krista snickered. "It is a vision quest."

"Why am I here?" Lucius asked.

"Because I have a score to settle with you, I don't like having my job now ten times more difficult. You are a disgrace as a Death Eater. You had only two things to do. Retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord and don't kill an exchange student. You were in charge so the death of the exchange student named Rebecca is your blunder as much as Wormtail's!" Draco yelled.

The Dark Lord smiled as he spoke. "You are correct, Draco, your father shouldn't be a Death Eater. I believe he has out lived his usefulness. He no longer has any money to bribe the officials and he can't follow the simplest of instructions."

"Are you going to kill me, my Lord?" Lucius said.

"Oh no, father, the Dark Lord won't be killing you tonight." Draco sneered as Lucius let out a sigh of relief. "I will be the one to kill you!"

"You don't have the stomach to kill, you are worthless." Lucius somehow managed to say.

The trio watched as Draco walked up to his father so that he was directly facing him. The noticed that as Draco took a step forward Lucius took a step back. Draco continued doing this until he had Lucius right on the edge of the building. "You think I won't kill you?" Draco taunted.

"No, you wouldn't risk casting a Killing Curse while you still have the trace on you. You aren't that dumb." Lucius said.

"I would cast the Killing Curse on you and not think twice about it, but then if I did. I wouldn't be able to do this." Draco sneered. "_Stupefy_!" A red beam shot Lucius with such force he was thrown backwards off the top of the KC tower.

As Lucius' stunned body fell down the tower, it hit the pavement with a loud crash. "Isn't gravity a bitch?" Draco said as he threw his father's wand off the side of the building.

Arthur's shock at seeing Draco kill Lucius, caused his throat to go dry. After swallowing several times he finally was able to say. "Draco killed Lucius, but made it look like suicide."

"Yes he did." The CEO said as if it was nothing.

Krista looked at Mr. Weasley's body language. She could tell he was shocked, but she was unable to tell what the he was thinking so she asked. "How do you feel knowing that?"

Arthur paused for several moments before finally saying. "I understand why he did it. It is just hard for me to realize that my daughter is going to marry a man who killed his own father."

"Even though that man was abusing both his wife and son?" Kaiba asked.

"Like I said I understand Draco's justification for killing Lucius." Arthur said with more annoyance present in his voice then he intended to have.

The top of the tower faded out and soon the trio found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Kaiba looked at the scene to notice a broken ring and the fake sword on the old man's desk. "This vision takes place the evening of my wedding."

"Fuck me inside out and backwards, this was one vision I wasn't expecting to ever see again!" Krista exclaimed.

The CEO stared at Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, it appears that not only did you have questions about Draco but it looks like your soul has questions about Dumbledore as well."

"Well some yeah." Arthur admitted.

"Seto, Draco and I saw this vision already, but it is important for you to see it to understand everything you want answers to." Krista explained.

"Watch and listen carefully as the truths reveled here are tied to a questions or doubts you have about Dumbledore and or Severus." The CEO instructed in a tone that told Arthur he better comply or there would be consequences.

Dumbledore's office opened and Snape walked in carrying a potion vial. "You sent for me, Headmaster." Snape said

"Yes Severus, did you bring the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I have it right here." Snape handed Dumbledore the potion and Dumbledore drank it quickly.

Snape took a quick glance at Dumbledore's hand and quickly whipped out his wand. He spent several minutes tapping his wand on Dumbledore's hand and muttered incantations under his breath.

When Snape was finished, he glared at the ring. "Why did you put that ring on it held a terrible curse?" He asked.

Arthur pointed to the ring on the desk. "So the ring on the table had a curse and that curse caused Dumbledore hand to blacken."

"Correct." Kaiba stated.

Arthur let out a sigh from frustration. "Every time I asked about his hand last year he avoided giving me an answer."

"He was notorious for doing shit like that!" Krista hollered with her voice full of contempt.

"I have quarantined the curse into your hand but it will eventually kill you. The curse is one designed to get stronger with time and eventually kill the host." Snape explained.

"How much time?" Dumbledore asked.

"A year tops. If you had come to me sooner, I could have given you more time." Snape explained.

"By the time I got through security at the wedding you were already gone." Dumbledore confessed.

"You should have just sent Fawkes to me with a letter." Snape stated.

"I needed to see Bakura and Harry first anyway." Dumbledore took a deep breath while looking at his hand. "I guess I'll have to work faster with Harry than I first planned." He muttered mostly to himself although everyone heard him.

Arthur mind started spinning as he continued to watch the events unfolding before his eyes. "What does he mean by working faster with Harry?"

"Keep watching." Krista ordered.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"I don't tell you all my secrets you know that. I just have information I need to give to Harry, and now that I have such a short time left. He will get all his information in the next year." Dumbledore explained.

"That boy has a connection to the Dark Lord's mind and refuses to learn Occlumency and you want him to know your secrets!" Snape hollered.

"I will not discuss this issue further with you, Severus. But I do have a few other things I want to discuss with you." Dumbledore said.

Snape inwardly groaned, "Like what, Headmaster?" He asked.

"Who in your house is Miss Weasley's lover?" Dumbledore asked.

"You have got to be kidding me? Why does Dumbledore need to know that?" Arthur asked he then looked at Kaiba and Krista. "I know keep watching." This caused the couple to just nod their heads.

"What makes you think she is a lover to someone in my house?" He asked.

"I saw her at the wedding and she had her hair colored to match the Slytherin House." Dumbledore stated.

"She told me she lost a bet with Bakura." Snape stated.

"So Ginny's had her hair colored with green and silver for over a year?" Arthur asked.

Krista nodded. "Yep she likes it that way. And Draco thinks it is hot."

Arthur just nodded as he turned his attention back to Snape and Dumbledore's conversation. "You still haven't answered me. Who is Miss Weasley seeing?" Dumbledore asked.

"No idea, I don't go around asking the students in my house who they are dating. Let alone who they go to bed with! Do you want me to go and attempt to read her mind?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Don't bother I already tried." Dumbledore said.

Arthur put his hand to head to elevate the shock that hit him like a tidal wave. "I can't believe Dumbledore would invade my daughter privacy like that."

"Keep watching it gets worse." Kaiba stated.

"You are about to have your entire perceptions of Dumbledore enlightened." Krista added.

"However it was unsuccessful Mrs. Kaiba mentioned that she taught Miss Weasley to keep out unwanted intrusions. I suspect some kind of Shadow Game was involved in it." Dumbledore reasoned.

"This is the second vision that mentioned a Shadow Game. What exactly is a shadow game?" Arthur asked.

Knowing the spell prohibited lying, the Royal Sorceress stated. "Our Shadow Magic allows us to look into people's hearts by playing games with them. We use it to judge and pass a verdict."

"You did that to my daughter?" Arthur asked.

"No it was a Shadow Spell. Just like I cast this Shadow Spell before this adventure for you began." Krista replied.

Arthur raised his eyebrows as something clicked into place. "Ron was involved in them wasn't he."

"Yes once by Hermione, I know you were told by Dumbledore it was Atem but in order to protect Hermione Atem took the blame. That game resulted in him thinking he was a girl." The High Priest stated.

"The second was done with Yugi and the result was running around naked for a month as a form of poetic justice for vanishing my blouse exposing my breasts to him." The Royal Sorceress added.

"Dumbledore didn't mention that Ron vanished your blouse only that Yugi cursed him. He also never mentioned Shadow Spells. I guess there was a lot he didn't tell his followers." Arthur stated.

"Dumbledore thought all our magic was done with Shadow Games. He never knew about Krista's Shadow Spells." Kaiba explained.

Arthur nodded his head as he tried to work through his newest discoveries. He decided continuing to watch the events in Dumbledore's office would help clear thing up.

"Is there anything else you needed Headmaster?" Snape said.

"Yes, what are Voldemort's plans for the upcoming school year?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape let out a sigh. "The Dark Lord foresees a time when he won't need a spy at the school."

"He believes the school will be his shortly." Dumbledore said.

"I believe so Headmaster." Snape replied.

Dumbledore was observing Snape's body language closely before asking. "So who is the unfortunate soul who has been given the order to kill me, surely Voldemort would want you to do it?"

"I think he expects me to do it in the end. But since you are already dyeing why not let yourself be killed?" Snape replied.

Dumbledore smiled. "I will not let Draco's soul be spilt."

"I never said it was Draco." Snape said.

"I know you, Severus. You would protect your godson from anything which makes me believe that you have an Unbreakable Vow with his mother. Which is why you avoided giving me a name." Dumbledore reasoned.

"I had no choice. I don't want to see Draco die." Snape said.

"I don't want the boy to die either. So therefore you must kill me." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you want me to do it now or do you want to write your own obituary first?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Arthur snickered at Snape sarcasm. "I never knew Snape had as sense of humor!"

"I think Krista's smartass nature was a tad contagious." Kaiba stated.

"I'm a smartass I never knew that!" Krista said in the most innocent voice she could create.

"Not yet, I still have stuff to do but rest assured you will kill me within the next year. I'm sure the time will show up when you will know you must kill me." Dumbledore ordered.

"You are worried about Draco's soul spitting, but what about mine?" Snape asked.

"Only you can tell if honoring the last request of an already dying man to save him from a painful death would spilt your soul." Dumbledore replied.

"You have put me in a terrible position. I've lied for you, spied for you, and put my life on the line numerous times. And now you ask me to kill you and you won't even tell me what you want to tell the Potter brat. I thought you trusted me." Snape said.

"Wow I never realized just how much emotional control Snape has, I'd have hit Dumbledore by now." Arthur stated.

"If you want to hit him now, just wait and see how you feel later." Krista said.

Arthur turned to look back at the scene. "I won't tell you everything. But since you seem to need to be convinced, that I trust you I will tell you this. And you must not tell Harry until the right time. Do I have your word on that?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded his head. "You have my word." Snape replied.

"There will come a time after my death that Voldemort will fear the life of his snake." Dumbledore said.

"Nagini." Snape stated.

"Correct when there comes a time when Voldemort keeps Nagini under magical protection and doesn't send her on mission you must tell Harry that the night the Killing Curse rebounded a fragment of Voldemort's soul separated from Voldemort and attached itself to Harry. And in order to vanquish Voldemort, Harry must be killed by Voldemort's own hand." Dumbledore declared.

Arthur felt his chest constrict. He placed his palm over his heart. "Dumbledore expects Harry to die in the war!"

"Yes." Kaiba said.

"I don't want to see anymore. Harry is like an adopted son to me, how could Dumbledore want to sacrifice him!" Arthur yelled.

Knowing hearing this truth was most likely the hardest thing he would hear, Krista spoke. "Arthur, you must continue this vision quest, only then will you see the whole picture."

"So this whole time you have just been raising the boy like a pig for slaughter. He has to die." Snape said.

Arthur threw his arms up in the air as he hollered "I actually agree with Snape there is a new revelation for me."

"Severus is a good man, but that is another story for another time." Krista stated.

"Yes, Severus, Harry Potter must die." Dumbledore said.

"I thought this whole time we were keeping him safe and alive for her, for Lily. Now you tell me the boy, her son must die." Snape said.

"Severus, after all this time have you finally grown to care about the boy?" Dumbledore asked with his signature smile on his face.

"Oh if this wasn't a vision, I'd curse that smile right off Dumbledore's face!" Arthur yelled.

"Expecto Patronum." A sliver doe erupted form the tip of Snape's wand.

Dumbledore looked at Severus' Patronus. "Lily?"

"Always!" Snape said.

After seeing Snape's Patronus things started to make sense to Arthur. "So that is why Dumbledore trusted Snape. Snape was in love with Harry's mum."

Krista smirked. "Yes he was."

Arthur looked Krista directly in her eyes. "You knew Snape loved Lily didn't you?"

"Practically from the first time I met Severus. He gained my groups trust when I had a premonition showing Severus' feelings for Lily as his motivation for fighting this war as a spy." Krista explained.

Arthur watched as Dumbledore's office faded out when things came back into focus he realized he was still in Dumbledore's office. "Is something going wrong with the spell."

Krista looked to see that Severus was asleep in a chair and she was face to face with Dumbledore. "No this is a different vision." She pointed at the desk. "Look closer."

Arthur's face turned red as he realized he missed seeing the obvious. "Oh you're in this one."

Krista nodded. "Yes and in this one, I just finished a Shadow Game with Dumbledore."

"What happens now?" Dumbledore asked.

"As the winner of a Shadow Game used to judge you, I now have the right to pass a sentencing I believe is fair. I had gone into this game thinking you wouldn't be honest, let alone show any remorse for your actions. When you apologized to me, I could tell you were truly sorry so my judgment for you is this." Krista took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I will not interfere with what destiny has set in motion for you. You know you will die and I won't stop it. Whether you die from your own foolish acts, or by someone's wand it makes no difference. You deserve to surrender your own life to pay for the ones that have died from your actions. However, since you showed remorse, I'll show you mercy. I will let your soul remain whole. This allows you to be reincarnated should destiny ever see fit to reincarnate your soul. Perhaps in your next life you will have learned from the mistakes you made in this one and won't repeat them." Krista commanded.

"Mrs. Kaiba I don't believe in reincarnation." Dumbledore stated.

"Whether you believe or not is irrelevant. My sentence stands." Krista said.

"I never intended your mother to die from withholding information." Dumbledore confessed.

"There is an old saying that is quite popular in the non magical community. The saying goes; _the road to hell is paved with good intentions_. You may have never intended to have my mom murdered which set a chain reaction for my childhood being nothing but a living hell, and you may never intended to have Rebecca die but these events still happened. You are as responsible for their deaths as the one who cast the spells that ended their lives. Had you made a better decision the deaths could have been avoided. Something also tells me they aren't the only two people to die from your actions." Krista reasoned.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I also never wanted to have Miss Hopkins die. I only wanted to help you and your friends to learn to master magic since you wield a very dark power. One I must admit I don't fully understand, let alone understand why you don't see your magic as evil when you have the power to strip people of their souls."

Krista rolled her eyes. "My friends and I have tried many times over the last year to explain to you that dark doesn't equal evil. You are just too set in your ways to ever fully understand this concept. You see a dark spell only being able to be done for evil purposes. But if someone tried to kill Seto or anyone I care about and I had the clean shot to kill them, I wouldn't hesitate to protect the ones I love even if it meant casting an Unforgivable Curse. Yes it is dark magic but not done for an evil purpose. Just like self-defense or justifiable homicide doesn't equal first-degree murder within the non-magical courts. Yes, aspects of our magic are considered dark by the wizarding world's definitions. But we always carry out our judgments with a justifiable reason and a fair punishment. You seem to be just focusing on our extracting of souls ability. However, the stripping and fracturing of a soul is only done to those of great evil who show absolutely no remorse. Everyone judged and punished by us deserves their fate. Most only get a little punishment to learn a lesson, like Ronald Weasley thinking he is a girl for a week or Mrs. the Hutt walking a mile in her victims' shoes for twenty four hours, or how I sealed the Penalty Game for breaking the contract reliving your worst memory for an hour."

Dumbledore sighed he knew he couldn't change Krista's mind about her magic. "Are you going to kill me, here and now?" He asked.

Krista shook her head. "It isn't my destiny to kill you. And even if it were, I wouldn't kill you today. You still have your lessons to complete with Harry. I said before I won't interfere with what destiny has set into motion. That includes what destiny has in store for Harry. Harry's destiny is to vanquish Voldemort, you know it, I know it, Harry knows it, and well everyone else seems to know it too. But since you have been so secretive on what you know or what you suspect and I know that you can't change your way of thinking that the only way to help Harry complete his destiny is to have you continue giving him his lessons." Krista explained.

Dumbledore was surprised by Krista's declaration. Perhaps she had more of an understanding than he first realized. "Does that mean you actually trust me?"

Krista was baffled by Dumbledore's question. She took a few moments to recompose her figure before speaking. "No I don't trust you and I never will. I can also speak for my friends that they will never come to trust you. But I have come to an understanding. You are sorry and I can respect that. My understanding however doesn't change my opinion that you are just a manipulative foolish old man who desperately needs to get laid."

Kaiba snickered at his wife's sexual comment. "Couldn't help but make at least one smartass comment could you."

Krista smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "I think the old fool needed to be taken out of his comfort zone, the guy was 150 year old virgin."

Dumbledore's face was beet red from Krista's comment. "Mrs. Kaiba, I'm not even sure what to say to that."

Krista smirked. "Before I leave and head to breakfast, I must finish my judgment. I came into this Shadow Game expecting to give you a fate worse than death by fracturing your soul upon your death. Instead, I'm going to make it so it can't be fractured by any Shadow Wielder, leaving your soul completely in the hands of the gods." Krista stretched out her arms to her sides. She then started speaking in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command you have heard the judgment from this Shadow Game now carry out my sentence."

Arthur remained silent for several moments while he processed the verdict he had just witnessed. Finally he asked the question that was on his mind from the moment it was first mentioned during this vision. "Can you really can strip a soul from a person's body?"

"Yes that is how we got on Dumbledore's radar. When the Death Eaters attack us, the battle ended with a majority of them having their souls torn from their bodies." Krista replied.

"Dumbledore kept that from the order. He said it was the Dementors." Arthur said.

The CEO raised his eyebrow at Arthur. "Are you really surprised he lied?"

"An hour ago I'd have said yes." Arthur replied.

"And now?" Krista inquired.

"Not really surprised he kept it to himself. I really didn't know him as well as I thought." Arthur confessed.

"Bill knew, did he say anything?" Kaiba asked.

Arthur did a double take. "Never. In fact he said he didn't know what happened in Egypt and I believe Bill he has never lied to me."

"Not surprised Bill didn't tell you anything. I figured Dumbledore obliterated that part of his memory. It seems that my assumption was correct." Krista commented.

Arthur looked around to notice that this time he was once again in Malfoy manor. He saw Draco and Snape at the dining room table and from what he could tell Draco was livid.

Arthur watched as Draco hit the table with his fists. The teenage wizard then began yelling. "I think I'm going to be sick! It took all the self-control I could create not to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Zankoo! That man is a monster!"

"Zankoo is the death eater that tried to rape lavender brown correct." Arthur asked.

"Yep and I killed him." Krista stated.

"I'm not sorry you did." Kaiba said.

"How is Lavender doing by the way?" Krista asked.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Ron told me broke up with her about a month ago. He couldn't handle her crying every time, she would have a nightmare about that night."

Krista felt her temper snap and yelled. "What an asshole, he has no compassion even for his own girlfriend!"

"Mrs. Kaiba." Arthur said.

Krista took a deep breath to gain control over her temper. "I'm sorry Arthur, I know he is your son and you love him. But I can't stand him."

The trio watched as Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, sometimes that is the trouble with being a spy."

"This was more than that! That monster beat and raped my cousin when she was fourteen!" Draco yelled.

"Mrs. Kaiba I'm sorry I didn't know that happened to you," said Mr. Weasley. "Did vengeance play a part in your killing of Zankoo."

Krista smirked. "Of course. I used my rage, my thirst for vengeance, and my hatred for Zankoo to amplify my powers to permanently make it so he couldn't ever rape again and it was done with the darkest parts of my magic."

Arthur nodded his head then turned back to look at the vision of Snape with Draco. "I'm well aware of what he did. She told me too." Snape said.

"Godfather, how can you be so calm about this? There is no guarantee that Zankoo won't hurt a student while he is in the castle looking for Krista. We not only have a shit load of Death Eaters we'll have to worry about but now a rapist." Draco said while he pulled out his cell to text Krista.

"You are telling Krista everything aren't you?" Snape said.

"Yep." Draco stated. When he got Krista's response he said. "Oh she is pissed! She says if the Dark Lord wanted to verify if she or Kaiba could kill, he shouldn't have ordered Zankoo to wait to confront her and let him confront her now. She now fears there will be more victims and she fears a student might be one. This year just keeps getting worse."

Arthur pondered for a moment before asking what he knew he must. "Mrs. Kaiba correct me if my assumption is incorrect, but the real reason you all knew about the attack on the school was Draco tipped you off and not a tea leaf reading done by Luna."

"That is correct." Krista replied.

Knowing he would get an honest answer Mr. Weasley asked. "Did you know Greyback was going to show up?"

"No we didn't," said Kaiba.

"Draco didn't know but he sent us word when the werewolf showed up with the Death Eaters." Krista added.

Arthur sighed. "Poor Bill, he won't ever be the same."

Hearing the sadness in Mr. Weasley's voice cased the CEO to say. "But he is alive and you can thank Mokie that your son wasn't killed. Greyback was about to kill Bill when Mokie saw it and stunned the werewolf."

The atmosphere changed and Arthur looked around at the newest scene. "Are we in a bathroom?" He asked.

"Yes, Moaning Myrtle's to be exact." Seto replied.

Arthur took a closer look at the scene to notice that Ginny was making out with Draco. This caused Mr. Weasley to blush crimson. However his embarrassment vanished when he heard Ron yell. "Malfoy, you son of a bitch, take your hands off my sister!"

Draco and Ginny instantly drew their wands pointing them at Ron. "Ron in case you forgot. Draco is my fiancé he is allowed to touch me anywhere and wherever he wants. And there isn't jack shit you can do about it." Ginny said.

"Well you are my sister and I'll defend your honor. You see I think you lied to mum about the whole spell that will end in death if you don't get married. So I'm here to stop it. I've had enough of seeing the two of you all over each other all over the school." Ron said.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Ginny said. "You and Lavender are like a couple of eels when you make out."

"Weasel, I love your sister and she will be Lady Malfoy get used to it or don't I really don't care. But you can't do anything about it." Draco said.

"Watch me." Ron said as he waved his wand sending a curse at Malfoy that knocked him against the wall. Ginny retaliated by cursing Ron sending him crashing into one of the stalls.

Both wizards stood up from their crashes facing each other. "Ginevra, stand back, I'm going to curse your brother until he is begging for mercy. And I don't want you in the crossfire."

"You can't hurt me without the use of an Unforgivable and you know that would mean a one way ticket to Azkaban." Ron taunted.

"I will be nice and give you 5 seconds to get out of my face or God so help me I will cast the Cruciatus Curse on you." Draco threatened.

"I knew you were a Death Eater like your father, you just admitted you would use an Unforgivable Curse. Bet that just made Ginny come to her senses." Ron said.

"Weasel I'm no Death Eater, I'm something much worse. I'm a pissed off Malfoy who doesn't like having the things I treasure most in danger and you being here is dangerous to Ginevra!" Draco yelled.

"Maybe I should just curse you first, maybe you would like to dangle upside down for a while." Ron rebutted.

Draco let out a taunting laugh. "I'm the Black Dragon which would mean you would find yourself a victim of the curse Yugi put on you where you ran around naked for a month only this time your delusions will last a bit longer since it is seven months until the Winter Solstice."

"What the fuck does that mean Malfoy!" Ron yelled while sending another cure at Malfoy.

Malfoy quickly dodged the curse and sent one of his own at Ron while saying. "It means I'm a duelist from the Underground just like my cousin."

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that, you don't have that ugly bracelet." Ron said while sending yet another curse at Malfoy. Draco sent one at Ron at the exact same time causing both curses to collide with each other redirecting the cruses. The curses ended up hitting several toilets causing the toilets to explode spraying water everywhere.

"I have a duel disk; I just don't wear it all over school." Draco said.

Ron was furious with Draco and yelled. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Mr. Weasley had to repress the sudden urge to close his eyes as Ron's curse hit Draco dead center of his chest, ripping Malfoy's robes causing several deep cuts across Draco's chest. Draco then fell backwards, landing flat on his back.

Fear tore at Mr. Weasley's heart as he saw Ginny ran up to her beloved only to notice that blood was pouring out of the wounds. She shot Ron a glare as tears of fear formed in her eye. "You asshole, you cast a spell that is most likely going to kill him!"

"I..I..but.." Ron stammered.

If seeing Ron curse Ron was hard it didn't prepare Mr. Weasley for what came next. He saw as Ginny pointed her wand and yell. "_Crucio_!"

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock at seeing his daughter cursing Ron. "Why wasn't I told!"

"To protect Ginny from being arrested, I altered Ron's memory with a Shadow Spell." Krista explained.

"And Ginny's wand had the spell erased out of it." Seto added.

Arthur was shaking his head as he confessed. "I can't believe my daughter cast that spell."

Krista wanting to help alleviate Arthur's shock said. "Ginny was filled with rage, and fear. And she wanted to hurt Ron physically so that he could know the pain she was feeling emotionally."

As thing suddenly became clear to him, Arthur said. "That is what you mean by seeing the gray where most see black and white. It has to do with the reasoning's behind the magic not the spells itself."

Krista nodded her head, she was pleased by this development. "Now you are starting to understand."

Arthur continued to watch as he saw Ginny stun Ron before she knelt down next to Draco's body. She then placed her arms under his back lifting him up to hold him while she cried. "Hang in there love, I'm pretty sure someone will come soon since I just cast an Unforgiveable Curse."

As if summoned by magic Snape entered the bathroom with his wand drawn. He quickly glanced at the scene. "Miss Weasley I need you to move so that I can cast the counter spell on Draco."

Ginny looked up at Snape. "Professor Snape I'm scared. I'm going to not only be expelled but I just know I'm going to go to Azkaban."

Snape understood Ginny's fear and wanted to reassure her. "I've been keeping an eye on anyone who could be cast with a spell from my book by Mr. Weasley so I saw what he did then what you did and just listen to me carefully. The curses can only be traced if cast by someone with the Trace on them everyone in this room doesn't have the Trace on them you are fine."

"Until Ron regains consciousness and tells everyone what I did." She cried.

Snape knew time was of the essence. "Miss Weasley I need you to move, and text Mrs. Kaiba she knows a spell to alter memories. I won't let you get expelled or go to Azkaban for cursing your brother. I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and since you are his betrothed by a Betrothal Bond that means I have to protect you too. Now do as I ask."

"Snape saved my daughter by saving Draco after Ron cursed him." Arthur stated.

"Yes he did." Kaiba said.

Arthur was starting to feel overwhelmed by everything he was witnessing. He watched as Krista cast a spell to alter Ron's memory. He then saw how she changed the spell on Ginny's wand.

Arthur then turned to look at Krista. "You really are a powerful sorceress aren't you?"

Krista nodded. "I'm the most powerful magically of all my friends."

"Yet that power doesn't corrupt you." Arthur reasoned.

"No." Krista stated.

Arthur thought for a fraction of a second before asking a question that he wanted an answer to. "You took the job teaching Defense next year to open the students minds to see the gray so that they have a better chance at surviving this war."

Krista smiled. "That was one of the reasons."

Arthur nodded his head as he turned his attentions back to the vision. He watched as Ginny sat down next to Draco and took his hand in hers. "Now will someone please tell me why Dumbledore let that book fall into Ron's hands? Ron was bound to eventually cast that spell. My brother has always been an attack first; ask questions later type of guy."

"It's obvious if you think about it." Krista said.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Krista. "It is."

"Dumbledore knew that in order to have Sensei fulfill his request, then Sensei would need the desire to kill him in order to cast a Killing Curse. With Sensei having an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, he knew that Sensei would be watching Draco like a hawk to make sure no harm came to him. He also knew that with Ron's hatred for Draco eventually Draco would be on the receiving end of the curse. By putting Draco's life in mortal danger he did the same to Sensei and since a Slytherin values self preservation, Dumbledore was betting that by putting Draco in danger Sensei will now have the desire to kill him." Krista explained.

Feeling more courageous, Arthur asked the question that he knew he needed an answer to. "After seeing all theses visions, I must know, who killed Dumbledore?"

Krista glanced around to notice that scenery had changed and they were standing on top of the Astronomy tower. "If I'm not mistaken that question will be answered now. Your mind is to the point where it can handle the truth."

Arthur's squinted his eyes to adjust to the night sky of this vision, when he heard a familiar voice. "I knew you would come running." Draco drawled.

"Ah Draco, I was wondering who was up here and conjured the Dark Mark." Dumbledore said.

"It was me. Now prepare to meet your fate. _Expelliarmus_." When Dumbledore's wand came flying into Draco's hand, Dumbledore started laughing. "Only you would laugh right before you are about to be killed." Draco taunted.

"I take it no one was really killed." Dumbledore inquired.

Draco shrugged. "Don't know, I know I had to leap over a body before coming up here," sneered Draco. "Now back to the business at hand it is time for me to fulfill my orders?"

"Draco, you don't want to kill me." Dumbledore said.

"You think I won't kill you. You sound just like my father." Draco taunted.

"You have made failed attempts all year to kill me. First with a necklace you knew I wouldn't touch. Then a bottle of mead that you poisoned, but cast an Epiphany Charm on the bottle so that I wouldn't drink it after watching and reviewing your other Valentine's Day gifts to me. Leading me to believe that your heart wasn't truly in it." Dumbledore reasoned.

Draco started laughing. "Old man those were just decoys to fuck with you. I was attempting to buy time. I was hoping that curse that has been slowly killing you would finish you off. But I've run out of time so I will now kill you."

"Murder isn't as easy as the innocent think." Dumbledore said.

"This isn't murder but justifiable homicide." Draco explained. "Your death will save the lives of others."

"And how do you justify killing me." Dumbledore asked.

"One you are already dying and I refuse to let my godfather take the heat for killing you with how many people don't trust him no one will buy you asked him to kill you, two my cousin herself said you deserve to surrender your life to pay for the lives that died by your actions. And you know she was correct when she made her final judgment on you. Third as I see it at least two students, have died from your actions. Cedric Digorry and Rebecca Hopkins are the two I know personally but there are probably more." Draco said.

"How am I responsible for Cedric's death?" Dumbledore asked.

"You knew Moody for years, so there wasn't a chance in hell you didn't know or at least suspect that Moody was an imposter during my fourth year. And you already know how my cousin and her gang feel about how your actions led to Rebecca's death so I won't repeat them. And I know that there is at least one other student you plan to sacrifice to bring down the Dark Lord and I'm sure he is hiding underneath his invisibility cloak." Draco said while he turned his head around as if he was looking for someone. "Aren't you, Harry?"

"You aren't actually on bad terms with Harry are you? That whole fight between Mrs. Kaiba and Harry was staged." Dumbledore stated.

Draco snickered. "It was a staged underground duel, yes. And yes Harry is a good friend of mine. One who used to look up to you as a sort of an adopted grandfather."

Dumbledore looked at Draco and said. "So you think I've made a few bad decisions they were all done to help bring down Voldemort."

"I'm not done yet." Draco said. "You even gambled with my life and by association Ginevra's that is unacceptable to me as well. But you want to know the thing I hate most that you did?"

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe you should take a guess." Draco taunted. "Think really hard on why I chose to send you a copy of _Sweeney Todd_."

"You wanted to scare me into wanting to drink the mead so I would realize you couldn't kill me." Dumbledore said.

"Old man, I already said the failed attempts on your life I did to fuck with you, to seduce you into a false sense of security." Draco said. "No I purposely chose _Sweeney Todd_ because you remind me of one of the characters in it."

"If you think I'm anything like Todd..." Dumbledore started.

"I don't think you are like Todd but the judge. You manipulate situations for your own reasons and I'm sick of it. But you had to take that one-step further and tried to read Ginevra's mind without her permission. I define that as mental rape. You should have left the mind of my beloved alone. Your time for sacrificing and using the students as pawns is over." Draco pointed his own wand at Dumbledore's heart and said. "_Arvada Kadrva_!"

A blast of green light flew from Draco's wand hitting Dumbledore in the chest. Dumbledore then fell backwards off the tower. "I'll be nice and let you be buried with your wand." Draco muttered as he tossed Dumbledore's wand over the side of the castle.

The astronomy tower vanished and the three found themselves back in the living room of Kaiba Manor.

"Harry saw Draco kill Dumbledore, but lied and said it was Snape." Arthur stated in a confused tone.

"Severus asked Harry to tell people that he killed Dumbledore." Krista explained.

"Luna knows the truth doesn't she, that is why she came up with the idea of the Polyjuice potion theory to throw people off." The elder Weasley reasoned.

Kaiba smirked. "Correct."

"Now that you know the truth, what do you have to say?" Krista asked.

"I understand why Dumbledore was killed, and can understand where casting an Unforgivable Curse is justified. I just wish I could tell Molly the truth." Arthur confessed.

"I know you do, but the fact that Draco is our spy working to bring down the Dark Lord from within can't be passed on to others it would put both Draco and your daughter's lives in jeopardy. You were warned what would happen if you speak about this meeting to anyone other than the two of us in this room, I suggest you heed our warning." Kaiba said with a glare that sent shivers down Mr. Weasley's spine.

Arthur turned to face Krista and said. "You care about Ginny and Draco don't you?"

"Very much, they are family." Krista said.

"For a Kaiba, family is everything." Seto sneered.

Arthur nodded his head. He too felt family was very important. He then looked into Krista's eyes. "When you see Ginny, tell her if the war is over by her wedding day, I want to walk her down the aisle. I couldn't ask a braver, more honorable man for my daughter to marry."

"I'm sure she will be pleased when I tell her." Krista said.

Mr. Weasley let out a huge sigh. "I'm open to suggestions on what to tell Molly."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest while giving Arthur his signature smirk. "You wanted to find out an answer on whether your daughter was a Death Eater by having my beautiful wife do a tarot reading. And the cards told her Ginny isn't a Death Eater."

"So lie my ass off." Arthur said.

"Exactly." Kaiba replied.

Arthur had one more question burning in his mind so he asked in a timid tone. "Mr. Kaiba, now that the Ministry has fallen what becomes of my contract with Kaiba Corp, it isn't like you still need me as your spy on the Ministry. Since I'm not even going to be allowed there, while the Death Eaters are in charge. I'm known as the biggest Blood Traitor in the Wizarding World."

Kaiba smirked, he just loved when an employee squirmed in his presence. "You will be working from home or if you want you can do your work at London's KC tower, I'll send some new assignments for you by way of your interdepartmental e-mail. And your salary will remain the same."

Arthur let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Good, I thought I might be fired."

"No I only fire incompetent employees, and you are not incompetent." Kaiba said.

"I look forward to my new work. Oh and sometime after this war will you get my duel disk to work. I want to play with the holograms." Arthur asked.

"You broke it?" Kaiba asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Mrs. Kaiba didn't adapt it for magical environments and I don't know how, been trying but I can't get it to work."

Kaiba laughed. "I'll send Remus to your house for the duel disk adaptations."

Arthur's eyes popped out of his head. "Remus works for Kaiba Corp too?"

"Yes." Seto replied.

"Mr. Weasley to get the holograms to work you'll need to buy yourself some Duel Monster cards." Krista suggested.

"I don't need Duel Monster cards, I'm want to see if it will work with my collection of chocolate frog cards." without another word Arthur disapparated out of Kaiba Manor, leaving Krista and Kaiba laughing at the idea of Arthur's newest plan for playing with a duel disk.

* * *

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 12

Krista was standing in front of the tall window inside Kaiba's office. She had finished her work earlier and was waiting for Jasmine's arrival. As she admired her view of Domino City she couldn't help but wonder just what she and Jasmine would be discovering.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Enjoying the view." Kaiba asked.

Krista tilted her head giving her loving husband a smile. "As always. I love looking over Domino City. It is so serine."

"Well you have one month to look over Domino City all you want, then it's back to Hogwarts and views of London from my office window on Saturdays." Seto said.

Krista groaned. "Don't remind me, I don't like London's view nearly as much." Krista gave set a quick kiss before asking. "Is something on your mind lover?"

Kaiba smirked. "Just what happened after Arthur left."

Krista nodded her head. "I could see how that would be on your mind."

"You did add that side effect to Magic Formula right?" Seto asked.

"Yes I did, even though I can't complain about the side effect." Krista replied flirtatiously.

"Neither can I, talk about a major boost to my ego." The CEO stated arrogantly.

"Like you need a bigger ego," teased Krista. "You know if the side effect had been on you instead of me it just might have brought your ego down several notches."

Kaiba playful crossed his arms over his chest. "That never would have happened, scientifically impossible."

Krista bit her lower lip then playfully swatted Kaiba's ass. "If you say so."

Seto nudged his head towards his desk top computer. "I want to show you something, Arthur's idea of using his chocolate frog cards gave me an idea."

Krista took Seto's hand in hers as he led her to his desk. "Don't tell me you are going to reprogram duel disks to have them read chocolate frog cards too."

"Hell no, that would be an insult to Duel Monsters." The CEO stated.

Kaiba sat down in his chair, pulled Krista into his lap and began typing on his keyboard. After waiting several moments he turned the monitor to face them. "Now keep in mind this is just a brainstorm. The final product will be much more."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Mr. Kaiba." Krista stated.

Seto squirmed in his chair. "Damn, you, that is just too hot. Jasmine is scheduled to be here in less than five minutes and you do that."

Krista smirked. "Serves you right. You shouldn't have brought up early this morning, now I want to use the scientific method to test and see if it was just a fluke side effect to my Shadow Spell or if it was something else."

"I think we can test that theory later." Kaiba stated.

"I know we can and we will." Krista said.

Krista began reading Kaiba's newest idea. After she appeared to be finished reading Seto asked. "So what do you think?"

Krista turned herself around so that she could straddle her husband's lap. She then began to run her fingers through his hair while she spoke. "I think it is very ambitious, but has potential. The idea of an Virtual Reality that game set during the Arthurian Period and with Merlin as the antagonist is gusty. But it still doesn't break the Statue of Secrecy since just about every living person on the planet has heard at least one ledged surround King Arthur. And having the other characters will have the names of wizards from throughout wizarding history but have their physical parameters and personality sub routines and biographical history that doesn't match the real ones was nothing short of a stroke of genius on your part. Mr. Weasley will be in heaven working on the project. I can see it now he will be pulling out his cards for the names then having to come up with a different back-story. Then hand the biography off to one of the designers to create the characters. Not only will this game be an instant hit among anyone who likes the Arthurian Period, but I think you just might get the English Wizarding Community to want to buy it too."

"That is my plan." Seto then put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Damn I'm good."

"Yes you are." Krista stated suggestively before leaning over sealing her husband's mouth with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Mrs. Kaiba. Miss Martock is here for her 12:00 appointment." Rang Seto's secretary's voice over the intercom.

Krista groaned as she hit the intercom button. "Send her in Miss Applegate. And no interruptions until I give you the say so."

Seto and Krista got up out of the chair just as Jasmine walked into the office. "Hey I'm here."

"Well let's see if I can find your lost truth." Krista said.

Krista, Kaiba and Jasmine found themselves standing in the center of a busy market place the two continued to observe their surroundings when a woman around 18 caught their eye. She had long brown hair with violet highlight, sapphire blue eyes, curves in all the right places, huge gold hooped earrings, and was dressed like a belly dancer.

Jasmine pointed to the image of the girl. "Krista that's..."

"My mom." Krista interrupted.

The trio continued to observe Zelentina as she was walking down the street. They noticed that soon a man with black hair passed her. Zelentina turned to stare at the man rear. "Hot damn! I give that ass a 10. The gods sure blessed that man."

Seto laughed. "Sirius was right you are your mother's daughter."

The group continued to observe as Zelentina continued to walk backwards still staring at the rear of the gentleman. Unfortunately for Zelentina she didn't notice that a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes walking towards her.

Krista noticing the girl exclaimed. "Oh my Ra!"

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

Krista pointed to the girl. "That's Harry's mom."

"You sure?" Jasmine asked.

"Pretty sure." Krista replied even though she was positive it was Lily. After all she had seen several visions with Lily before today's vision.

The girl with red hair was carrying several books. She opened one of them and began searching trough it while she continued to walk towards Zelentina. Both girls were unaware of the other until they collided with each other. The collusion caused the redhead to drop all her books.

"I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going instead of trying read." The girl with red hair said as she knelt down to pick up her books.

"No it was my fault. I was busy staring at that hotties ass and imagining what he would look like naked and what it would feel like to quiver under his body." Zelentina exclaimed as she knelt down to help pick up the girls' books.

Once they had picked up the books Zelentina extended her hand to the girl. "I'm Zelentina Klearity."

"Lily Evans." Lily said as she shook Zelentina's hand.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "I was right that is Harry's mom."

"You have a British accent. What part of England are you from?" Zelentina asked.

"Surry." Lily replied.

"Did you know Cary Grant was from England, but I don't remember which town. Now he had quite a charming demeanor and could definitely kiss the skirt of a girl, but I'd rather The Duke bend me over his knee for a good old fashioned spanking any day." Zelentina stated causing Lily to blush crimson.

Lily finally managed to gain some control over her embarrassment at Zelentina's comment. "Are you from the States?"

Zelentina nodded. "Born and raised in the Big Apple."

"Ah so that is why you are so blunt." Lily stated.

Zelentina laughed at Lily's chosen euphemism knowing full well she was referring to her innuendoes. "Nope that is a family trait that stems from my Egyptian ancestors."

"So is that why you are visiting Egypt." Lily asked.

"Actually I'm here on a summer internship as a tour guide for several tombs." Zelentina explained.

"I see," said Lily. "Well it was nice meeting you thanks for helping me pick up my books."

Zelentina glanced around and notice there was a book about five feet away. "Looks like one got missed. I'll get it." Zelentina walked over to the book and noticed it had fallen open face down. The title of the book was _Spellman's Syllabary. _When Zelentina picked up the book she quickly read the page it was open to before handing the book the Lily. "You know the author of this book should have his credentials revoked. His translations aren't correct."

Lily did a double take as she grabbed her book. "You can read these."

"I'm a tour guide so yes I can read it. But this Spellman guy is wacked you'd be better off finding a new book if you really want to learn to read hieroglyphics." Zelentina suggested.

Lily looked down at her book, noticing it was still open she asked. "What do you mean?"

Zelentina pointed to the top line on the page. "If you look at the first line of the text here he says the translation is _The Pharaoh rules over the land_ it actually says _The Pharaoh protects his people_ and by glancing at just this page I'd estimate about 25% of the translations are inaccurate. Meaning if you ever decided to do an archeological survey based on his translations you would be fucked. Since you would most likely trigger a booby trap instead of avoiding it."

"No wonder I'm having trouble communicating." Lily mumbled.

Zelentina gave Lily a questioning look. "Egyptians haven't written in this language or spoken it in several Millenniums. It's a dead language."

Lily snickered. "I know that, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was I don't speak Arabic and I got separated from my parents and got lost then well while I was trying find someone who could help me I ran into you."

"I again apologize for that," said Zelentina. "But I do think I know how to speak English, and I know the area. So if you tell me where you need to go, I'll be more than happy to help you."

Lily smiled as she shut her book. "I'd like that."

"Where do you need to go?" Zelentina asked.

"Mum said if we get separated go back to the hotel." Lily replied.

"Which one is that there are several in this town?" Zelentina asked.

"I don't remember the name but it has a huge marble sphinx statue out front." Lily replied.

"I know just the one, I happen to be staying there too." Zelentina stated.

Lily's eyes widened. "Then perhaps we'll see more of each other. I'm here all week."

"I'm here until the end of august so I say that there is a very good chance we will see each other." Zelentina replied. "Follow me and we'll get to the hotel in no time."

As the girls began strolling down the street Lily asked. "So what made you want to be an intern tour guide this summer?"

"I wanted to get back to my roots. Ever since my father died last spring, I've been trying to clear my head." Zelentina replied.

"So sorry about your dad, but what about your mum."

Zelentina shrugged her shoulders. "She left my father and I when I was an infant. Years later we heard she died in a car accident."

"That is so sad, how could a mother leave their own child?" Lily asked.

"I think she couldn't handle my father's legacy and she didn't like that I would inherit it."

"Meaning your flare for Egyptian archeology."

"precisely."

"Nice cover up." Kaiba mumbled.

"So do you have anyone now?" Lily asked as the girls approached the main entrance to the hotel.

"Since I turned 18 three months ago, the only person I see often is getting annoying." Zelentina replied.

"A boyfriend?" Lily asked.

"Oh my Ra no!" Zelentina exclaimed. "The last boyfriend I had turned out to be stuck with the ideals of the 1950's. And I subsequently broke up with him saying I don't have an orgasm by scrubbing the kitchen floor."

Krista laughed at her mom. "I'll have to remember that one. Thanks mom."

Noticing that Lily's face was now redder than her hair, Zelentina stated. "Oh my you're a virgin that is why you are so embarrassed by my innuendoes."

"I live in a very conservative society where abstinence is a way of life, I'm also only 16 so I think I have time." Lily replied timidly.

"You should just break the rules and embrace the pleasures of life." Zelentina stated.

"So if it isn't a boyfriend then who is the person?" Lily asked in an obvious attempt to change the conversation.

Zelentina saw a couple of people approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Speak of the devil."

Noticing who Zelentina was talking about the CEO stated. "That is Jasmine and her father."

"Ah weren't you just the cutest little girl." Krista said in a teasing tone.

"I must be around six or seven." Jasmine said.

"Zelentina I've been looking for you." Akin spoke in Ancient Egyptian.

"Well you found me." Zelentina replied.

"You need to settle down." Akin stated in a tone of authority.

Zelentina let out an exasperated sigh. "Akin, how many times must I tell you? I'll have an heir when I'm good and ready! For the love of Isis I'm only 18! And it isn't the ancient days anymore woman have been known to have babies at 50."

"You know the consequences." Akin said.

"I'm aware of your societies barbaric ritual." Zelentina said.

Akin began yanking on his hair. "You are so stubborn! Your father was never this difficult of a charge!"

Zelentina got in Akin's face and began yelling. "No because he had me and now that he died you are worried about me dying without an heir. But I won't be pushed into it. I wish to conceive a child when I'm in love, not just a conception from a one night stand! which if you had it your way that would be fine with you as long as a child was conceived! I was raised by one parent my child deserves to be raised by both!"

"Little did she know that wouldn't happen." Krista said with notable sadness in her tone causing the CEO to notice and wrap his arm around his wife to comfort her.

Jadzia looked up at her father. "Don't worry Daddy, you won't have to do Seppuku. Zee will have a baby sometime. And then her daughter will be my charge."

Zelentina smiled. "Thanks sweetie, however my first born may end up being a boy."

Jadzia shook her head and then ran up hugging Zelentina's waist. "Nan you will have a girl and first you will find love."

"See, Jadzia isn't worried you should listen to her." Zelentina said as she knelt down to be the same height as the girl. She then tilted Jadzia's head upward with her hands to face her father. "I mean how can you ignore such a cute face?"

"Using my seven year old daughter against me is a low blow even for you."

Zelentina rose to her full height and said suggestively. "Akin you are wrong but if you want to see a low blow, I can always give you one."

Akin's face was beet red as he yelled. "Zelentina!"

Zelentina began laughing. "Akin you really need to go get yourself some action, since I can tell it's been over seven years for you. Surely you aren't still mourning Moranda's death?"

Akin's eyes began glowing with anger. "How dare you speak like that about my late wife?"

Zelentina put her hands on her hips as she began yelling again. "She died in child birth seven years ago! You constantly say I need to settle down! Well you need to move on!"

Jasmine was shaking her head at the vision she was seeing. "I don't remember this at all!"

"You were seven you should have some recollection." Kaiba theorized.

"Total blank, I never saw Zee fight with dad. But here I am witnessing the entire thing and apparently for a second time." Jasmine stated.

The childhood vision of Jasmine was looking at Lily as she pulled on his shirt to get his attention away from the fight. "Daddy."

Akin looked down at his daughter feeling foolish for fighting with his charge in front of his daughter. "What is it?"

Jadzia looked up at her dad. "The council made a huge mistake when they created Seppuku. The line isn't gone." Jadzia pointed to Lily. "That girl is the Daughter of the House of Merlin. And the Holy Grail must tell the truth about that. That is why it was banished."

"Holy shit!" The three witnessing the vision yelled in unison.

"Zelentina, I need to get Jadzia to bed. Meet me in our room later." Akin ordered before escorting Jadzia into the hotel.

Lily had been observing the entire conversation wishing she was 17 so she could have cast a translation spell on herself to know what had been said. "Zelentina translation please."

Zelentina turned to look at Lily, she looked totally lost. "My apologizes Lily. We were just fighting nothing really important. That man is sort of like a godfather to me and sometimes we fight."

"It's okay, it just sounded serious." Lily said.

All of a sudden a woman ran up giving Lily a huge hug. "Lily there you are!"

"Hello mum I got lost, but Zelentina helped me find my way back here." Lily explained.

"That was sure nice of you." Mrs. Evans said.

Zelentina looked at Lily's mom, noticing she was wearing a wedding band said. "Not a problem Mrs. Evans." Zelentina then turned to face Lily. "Well I'll let you go back to your family. Hopefully we can get together maybe tomorrow for lunch."

"Sure." Lily said.

Zelentina watched as Lily walked back to her family and out of site. She then walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the third floor. She walked down the corridors until she came to room 336. She gave the door a knock and was let in by Akin.

Akin pressed his index finger to his lips. "Shhh Jadzia just fell asleep."

"Do you think she was right?" Zelentina asked obviously cutting to the chase.

Akin nodded. "Yes I do, Jadzia's radar is more actuate when she has the Amulet of First Magic on. Tell me about the redhead."

"Her name is Lily Evans and she is from Brittan." Zelentina said.

Akin sighed. "That complicates things. Do you think she is in training with a mentor?"

Zelentina thought for several moments at first she was going to say no, but then the image of that book came to her mind. "She had a book that could easily have been a text book from a magical trainer's class so I see no reason to think she isn't being trained."

Akin groaned. "That complicates things immensely."

"Are you going to notify your council?" Zelentina asked.

Akin looked at his sleeping daughter as he was trying to decide. He eventually shook his head. "I can't risk it. According to four other Valkyrias, England's wizarding community is currently at war. To have Merlin's long lost heir be given a Valkyria would be a death sentence to the Valkyria since there is no guarantee that Lily will live long enough to have an heir."

"So what are you going to do?" Zelentina asked.

Akin took one more look at his daughter. It appeared he was making a huge decision. He then looked back at Zelentina. "Do you know a Shadow Spell to remove memories. I need Jadzia to not remember meeting Lily."

"The only one I'm aware of requires the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace both of which are currently with the Ishtar Clan." Zelentina explained.

"That won't work," said Akin. "Since I need to remove her memory before she wakes up. We can't wait, my daughter would tell everyone the truth before you could get to the Ishtars. And there is also no guarantee they would be able to help you. I always knew Jadzia had a special destiny, ever since she was born and the Amulet of First Magic chose her. I now know Jadzia's destiny is even bigger than I first thought. She is destined to overthrow the council but that can't be done until a Son or Daughter of the House of Mahad is around with Shadow Powers that rival your ancestors."

"That won't happen until the reincarnate of the Pharaoh is born and he solves the Millennium Puzzle bringing Shadow Magic back to full power in the world right now only six of the items are whole making the magic less powerful." Zelentina explained.

Akin pressed his fingers to his temple. "I was afraid you would say that. And we have no idea when the Pharaoh will return. I guess that leaves me with the only option I have left." Akin pulled a card out of his pocket and held it up in the air. "I summon the Magician Valkyria."

A shadow portal metalized in the center of the room. The Magician Valkyria stepped out and said. "Master Akin you called."

Akin nodded. "Can you erase memories?"

"I can." Valkyria replied.

"My daughter has discovered a truth that is extremely dangerous. By no means can this truth fall into the hands of the council. Take the memory from her until a time when destiny sees fit to have her remember." Akin ordered.

"Of course." The Magician Valkyria extended her scepter sending a green beam at Jadzia. The vision then vanished return Jasmine, Seto and Krista to Kaiba's office.

Jasmine put her hand to her head to contain the overwhelming shock that was coursing in her veins. "I never knew the Magician Valkyria could erase memories." She turned her head to look at Kaiba and Krista noticing they didn't seem shocked said. "But you two knew didn't you?"

"Yes." Kaiba and Krista said simultaneously.

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"What I'm about to tell you, don't repeat to anyone." Krista stated with a glare that sent shivers down Jasmine's spine.

"I promise I won't." Jasmine said.

"Ishizu told us that under no circumstances could we let the pharaoh know about me until he got all his ancient memories back, something about it being in conflict with destiny." Krista explained.

"There were a few times Atem or other members of the geek squad saw Krista or other things they shouldn't have so Krista or I used the Magician Valkyria to erase those memories." Seto added.

"Once I figured out how to open and use the spells in Magic Formula, I used the a Shadow Spell instead of Magician Valkyria for memory alterations." Krista said.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows at her two blue eyed friends. "Atem doesn't know about those erased memories does he, you never told him. And Krista never showed him the events that were erased."

"We haven't, because he doesn't need to know. They aren't necessary to our current predicaments." Kaiba explained.

"And one thing that was erased Seto takes perverse pleasure in keeping the pharaoh in the dark about it." Krista added.

"Imzadi, I have a very good reason for that. My pride is at stake." The young CEO stated arrogantly.

Jasmine looked at Kaiba then at Krista. "You two aren't even going to tell me are you?"

"No." Kaiba and Krista stated together.

Jasmine figured she better just drop the issue and said. "Krista I need the Amulet of First Magic back."

"Fine I know that getting four of the five to unseal it will be no trouble." Krista said.

"I just need to find out who the Daughter of the House of Hufflepuff is." Jasmine said.

"You might be able to sense her at school once term starts." Krista suggested.

Jasmine shook her head. "I need the amulet before school starts."

"Severus may have a family history of all the students we can sift through it. Chances are she is a Hufflepuff." Krista reasoned.

"Royal Sorceress, she may be younger than 11." Kaiba pointed out.

"Good point. High Priest." Krista stated.

Jasmine nodded her head. "I know how I can figure it out, but it will require three sorcerer/sorceress level Shadow Wielders. That all have an ace that is a level seven or eight monster. Can you get one more here and quickly?"

"Right on it." Kaiba said as he whipped out a cell phone to send a quick text.

Within a minute a Shadow Portal opened and out stepped Yugi wearing only a pair of Navy blue boxers.

The sight of seeing the short duelist in his underwear caused the CEO to start hollering. "Yugi when I said get your ass here ASAP! I meant a fully clothed you!"

"You said it was a magical emergency. And I'm fully covered." Yugi replied.

Krista began laughing out of disbelief. "Yugi you get embarrassed by sexual comments yet not showing up in your underwear."

The short sorcerer scrunched up his face as his control over his embarrassment broke. "If you must know Tea hid all my clothes after I fell asleep! And I didn't have time to look for them! Kaiba text woke me up, in case you forgot we are staying in New York right now and it is thirteen hours behind Domino City."

"Why didn't you summon your clothes?" The CEO asked in a condescending tone.

"I would have but Tea hid my wand too, and she was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake her." Yugi explained.

Krista was still laughing hysterically as she said. "So naturally you decided to just show up in your underwear."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going at all how he planned. Figuring he better get Yugi out of here as quick as possible the CEO asked. "Jasmine, what do you need?"

"Blood from all three of you. You will need to use the dagger in the Millennium Rod and make a small cut along the love line of your palm that is the opposite hand to your dominate one." Jasmine explained.

Kaiba flipped his famous white trench coat to one side. He then grabbed a hold of his Rod and pulled out the dagger. He placed the top part of his Rod on his desk. He then followed Jasmine's instructions cutting his palm before handing the dagger to Yugi.

Yugi took the dagger then just stared at his hand. "Royal Sorceress I never took Divination, and I'm not a genius like you and Kaiba, which line is the love line?" He asked.

Krista snickered as she walked over and used the fingernail on her index finger to trace a line on Yugi's palm. "This one." She said. "And I must say Innocent One yours is unusually long in ratio to the size of your palm. No wonder Tea hid your clothes and wand."

Yugi's entire body turned bright red as he cut his palm then handed the dragged to Krista. "Royal Sorceress, stop picking on me!"

"Couldn't help it, you are the one who showed up in your underwear." Krista stated in a teasing tone while cutting her own palm before placing the dagger next to the Rod on Seto's desk.

Jasmine held out her left hand palm up. "Now I need all three of you to drop some of your blood onto my palm."

The three did as Jasmine request. Jasmine then closed her fingers over her palm and began speaking in Ancient Egyptian. "Drawing on the triple power of he who wields the White Dragon, he who wields the Dark Magician and she who wields the Light Magician I summon to me the Valkyria for the House of Hufflepuff."

A gigantic whirlwind of light entered Seto's office. Once the light vanished a young woman with long black hair and a confused look on her face began yelling. "I Serina Yelomako, Daughter of the House of Linkdomax, Valkyria for the House of Hufflepuff demand the Valkyria who summoned me to identify yourself and tell me why you summoned me."

Jasmine stepped forward so that Serina could get a better look at her. "I Jadzia Jasmine Martock Daughter of the House of Kiana, Valkyria for the House of Mahad, summoned you and it is because I must reclaim the Amulet of First Magic."

Serina did a double take. "Jadzia, you clipped your wings and we sealed it in a way that can't be unsealed."

"I reattached my wings a week ago and have new evidence that will allow the amulet to be unsealed." Jasmine explained.

Serina looked directly at Krista as soon as she saw her she gasped. "Oh my you are the Daughter of the House of Mahad aren't you? Jadzia was right you are alive."

Krista smirked. "Let me guess it was my bodacious knockers that gave me away."

"Royal Sorceress stop being a smartass! We don't need you to embarrass Serina with your mind." Yugi scolded.

"Innocent One, I out rank you so you can't order me around." Krista sneered. "And you aren't one to talk half naked boy."

"Look we don't have time to play check up and game of verbal wits so I'm going to cut to the chase." The High Priest stated. Taking a deep breath he looked at Serina. "Just tell us who the Daughter of the House of Hufflepuff is."

Serina looked at the CEO for several moments before saying. "Wielder of the White Dragon, There are currently two Daughters of the House of Hufflepuff. I will only divulge the identification of one. One is of age and a professional athlete, the other is a mere learner and just turned 14, which name do you want."

Krista looked at Serina and nodded her head as realization sunk in. "No need to tell us the names. I know who we need."

"You do." Serina said.

"Yolanda Jones is the Daughter of the House of Hufflepuff." Krista stated.

"Yes how did you know that?" Serina stated with awe in her voice.

"She is dating my brother in law. And I just put the pieces together from your metaphoric clues." Krista said as if it was the most obvious reason.

Serina smiled. "I knew she was seeing someone I just choose not pry in the romantic lives of my charges."

"Mokie is going to have kittens." Kaiba stated.

"We'll just have to guarantee Yolanda's safety to, during, and from the ritual." Krista said.

Serina turned to look at Jasmine. "Jadzia, when do you want to do the ritual?"

"In two weeks. We need time to gather the cast and rehearse." Jasmine explained.

"I'll be in the audience with the other sealers." Serina promised.

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Are they all still alive."

"Yes, but times are tougher the council was wrong about the Son of the House of Slytherin. The Daughter of the House of Rinaan fears for the Son of the house of Mika."

"Understandable that Leeta would fear the life of her son." Jasmine said.

"If history repeats itself her son will end up having the same fate as his father." Serina said.

Jasmine shook her head. "That won't happen. No Valkyria will ever have to do Seppuku once I am done."

"What are you going to do?" Serina asked.

"Just be at the unsealing ritual with the other sealers and you will witness a rebirth." Jasmine replied.

Serina reached into her pocket, pulling out a card she held it in the air. "I summon the Magician Valkyria."

A shadow portal materialized and out stepped the Magician Valkyria. "You called mistress Serina."

Serina nodded. "I need a portal to take me where I need to go."

"Of course Mistress" Valkyria says while waving her palm creating a portal. Serina stepped through it and disappeared.

Krista looked over at Jasmine and said jokingly. "So am I supposed to call you Jadzia now."

Jasmine snickered. "Jasmine is my second name and I prefer to be called by it as it was the name my parents gave me, during my naming ceremony. Jadzia is the name the council gave me. Every Valkyria is given two names. One by the council, followed by one from the parents. The one from the council is the one most used. However when in the presence of Valkyrias they tend to forget I rejected my first name out of protest to what happened, I am just going to let it slide when they are around."

"Am I done here?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba pressed his fingers to his temples. "Yes Innocent One go, and next time I tell you I need you I expect you to get dressed first. Even if that means rudely awakening the friendship speech loving cheerleader."

Yugi conjured a shadow portal leaving Kaiba's office. Jasmine then looked at Krista. "Can you get everyone organized and ready in two weeks."

"I'll have to track down everyone but that shouldn't be too hard with cell phones." Krista said.

"I'll see you in two weeks and maybe a little earlier to play some poker." Jasmine suggested.

"Look forward to it." Krista replied.

Jasmine opened the door to Kaiba's office leaving the two blue eyed lovers alone. "What a day." Kaiba said while letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"No shit and it started out so well." Krista griped.

Kaiba quickly put the dagger back in the Rod, stashed it back on his hip and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began laying kisses along her collar bone. "Royal Sorceress, if you allow me to. I can release the tension the afternoon has put on you." Seto sneered in a seductive tone.

Krista turned her body around so that she was facing Kaiba. She wrapped her arms around the CEO's neck. "High Priest you are on." She said before pulling him down sealing his mouth with a passionate kiss. Knowing that when they were done she would definitely be more relaxed.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
